


Love Me Like You Do

by KittytheSheGeek



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, Eventual Smut, Fanservice, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Revenge, Romance, Slow Burn, Zutara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 101,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittytheSheGeek/pseuds/KittytheSheGeek
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai, the GAang get together for a celebration in the Fire Nation. Katara and Zuko have grown close over the years and sparks fly between them, but not everyone is happy to see their relationship grow.





	1. The Fork in the Road

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is post Avatar: The Last Airbender, but does not include content from Legend of Korra or any of the Avatar books.

_Dear Katara,_

_I saw Mai today… her father was in the Capital on business and I ran into her briefly on my way out of the palace. It went about as well as you would expect. We broke up over a year ago, and she clearly hasn’t forgiven me for it. She didn’t say anything to me, but the look she gave me made me glad I had guards around. I can’t figure out why she is still so angry though. We fought all the time when we were together, and things just weren’t the same between us. We drifted apart and became totally different people during my exile. You know all this already of course, so I apologize for venting about it again. I really do appreciate that you tolerate my complaining._

_Anyway, how are things with you? In your last letter you mentioned that you have been feeling really down lately. I hope things have turned around since then. You deserve to be happy, and if I can do anything to help you, please let me know. You’ve been such a good friend to me these past few years and I want to return the favour if I can. Where are you and Aang headed next? If you happen to be near the Fire Nation any time soon, I would love to have you both stay for a few days, if you can arrange it. I know you have said Aang has a very busy schedule, but I haven’t seen either of you in ages and it would be nice to catch up in person. Not that I don’t enjoy getting your letters; I would just like it if we could talk without having to wait weeks for a reply._

_I wish I could come and visit you, but things in the Fire Nation are finally starting to settle, and I am hesitant to spend much time away. It’s been four years though, and I feel like the people are finally becoming less cautious with their faith in me. I can’t blame them; my father and grandfather were terrible people, and I can only imagine that the people of the Fire Nation are just waiting for me to turn out just like them. Honestly, sometimes I have a hard time believing I am really cut out for this at all. But my uncle and my council have all told me that the Fire Nation has been thriving, so I guess I am doing something right. I just feel like it’s only a matter of time before I screw something up… you know?_

_There I go again, whining at you. I’m lucky you are such an empathetic person. Could you imagine what Toph would say if I told her all this? Speaking of Toph, I hear that she opened up a Metalbending school. I was surprised to hear it; she’s not exactly the most patient person, so it’s hard to imagine her as a teacher. Though I suppose she taught Aang well, and we both know he wasn’t the easiest student. If she can survive all of his goofing off, I’m sure she can teach anybody._

_I suppose I should wrap this up before I ramble on forever. I hope all is well with you, and I look forward to your next letter. Oh, and tell Aang I say hello._

_All the best,_

_Zuko_

It was a chilly day at the Southern Air Temple, and the days had been growing steadily colder since they had arrived a few weeks prior. Aang often brought them back to the Southern Temple when he wasn’t travelling, so they had come to think of it as somewhat of a home. It was a lonely home however, one that consisted of merely the two of them, Appa, and Momo. 

Katara sat in the outer courtyard, bundled against the brisk wind as she read her latest letter from Zuko. She had grown to eagerly await the arrival of each new letter; despite the fact he was miles away in the Fire Nation, she always felt a little less lonely when she unfurled Zuko’s latest correspondence. Ironically, she preferred to read them in solitude, though that was largely due to the fact that Aang had an annoying habit of asking her how Zuko was doing every five minutes and never gave her the chance to actually find out. 

Lately she had been spending less and less time with Aang in general. Ever since the end of the war he had thrown himself entirely into his duties as the Avatar, and at first Katara understood and supported him. But as the years passed, she found herself growing sad and lonely. They travelled together often, but she usually just sat alone for days on end waiting for him to solve another problem or end another dispute, and then they would return to their secluded little temple in the middle of nowhere. She felt stagnant and cut off from the world, and it was making her resentful. 

She had tried several times to convey this to Aang, but her concerns always seemed to fall on deaf ears. Usually Aang would shower her with compliments or bring her gifts, not truly understanding just how trapped and alone she felt. She cared for him deeply, but that just wasn’t enough for her. She wanted to find her own path, not be the sidekick on his. 

Truthfully, at the end of the war she had felt as if she owed Aang a chance. It seemed like the natural thing to do at the time, and though she didn’t love him then the same way he loved her, she was sure that love would grow. But it hadn’t grown. Sure she loved him dearly, but not in the way that he wanted her to, and she was tired of trying to force it. She was tired of being nothing more than the ‘Avatar’s girlfriend’, especially when she was struggling to feel invested in the relationship at all. 

Katara finished reading and looked out over the horizon with a heavy sigh, wishing she could talk to Zuko in person. It was difficult to explain in a letter all the reasons she had been feeling down, but she knew that if anyone would understand, it would be him. Just like Zuko and Mai, she and Aang had drifted apart and become different people. She craved his advice on the matter, but even if she sent him a reply right away, it could be weeks before she got his. With her and Aang travelling all the time, it often took ages for messenger hawks to track them down, so letters weren’t exactly the best way to have such a conversation. 

Approaching footsteps brought Katara out of her thoughts, and she hastily pocketed the letter. Aang strode over to her with his typical boyish grin and sat down beside her, reaching out to take her hand. Katara pretended not to notice, feigning a shiver and curling her hands up inside of her sleeves instead. Aang frowned and retracted his hand. 

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing,” he asked, wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. 

“Just reading a letter,” Katara replied, avoiding his gaze. 

“Oh? Zuko again? How is he doing?” 

Katara shrugged. “Well enough. He says hello, and hopes we will come visit soon.” 

“Hmmm… well we’re supposed to head to Ba Sing Se in a couple of days, and I’m not sure how long we will be there. But we might be able to make time after.”

Katara looked over at him with a furrowed brow, annoyed. “Ba Sing Se? You didn’t mention this. Why are we going there?” 

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? The Earth King is throwing a grand birthday party for his bear and he really wanted us there. He said it will be the party of the year.”

“You mean he wants you there. I doubt he would notice if I were there or not,” Katara huffed.

“That’s not true! He always enjoys seeing you.”

“Do we really have to go? I hate Ba Sing Se, and I really don’t want to spend the whole trip standing at the edge of a crowded ballroom by myself while all those fake people fawn all over you.”

“That’s not… that won’t happen Katara! We will have fun, I promise,” Aang said, giving her a hurt look.

Katara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “That’s what you always say, Aang, and it’s never true. Especially not in Ba Sing Se. YOU always have fun, but I always end up alone and I am tired of it.”

Aang fell silent, picking at the hem of his tunic with his fingers. Katara glanced over at him, feeling a pang of guilt at the look on his face. He looked up at her with a small, hopeful smile, but she didn’t have the heart to return it. His smile faltered, and he dropped his gaze again.

“So… are you saying you want to stay here?” he prompted timidly. 

Katara fell silent, thinking hard for a long while. Aang waited patiently, not wanting to push her for an answer, but she could tell he was anxious for her to speak. 

“...No. I don’t want to stay here Aang, and I don’t want to go to Ba Sing Se either.”

“Oh… okay… well maybe I could drop you somewhere along the way, and I can pick you up on the way back?” Aang suggested.

“No Aang…” Katara reached over and took his hand gently, glancing at him with a frown. “I don’t want to come back. I can’t do this anymore.”

She could see tears welling up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He shook his head slightly, refusing to let himself register the meaning of her words. “What do you mean?” 

“Aang… you know what I mean. I… we should break up. I don’t feel like myself anymore, and I haven’t been happy for a long time.”

He blinked away more tears, and slowly pulled his hand away from hers. “But… I love you Katara.”

“I know… and I love you too, just… not the way you want me to. It’s been four years Aang, and I still don’t feel it the way you do. You deserve to be with someone who does, and I deserve to have the chance to walk my own path instead of standing in your shadow all the time.”

Silence fell between them and neither spoke as Katara’s words fully sank in. After a long while, she looked up at him again. His expression was blank, but she could tell that he was heartbroken and it made her feel awful for having caused it. 

“This… has been coming for a long time, hasn’t it?” he finally asked. 

“Well… I think so, yes. Things haven’t been great between us,” Katara replied. 

Aang nodded. “Yeah. I guess not. I let myself pretend everything was fine, but you’re right.”

“I’m sorry Aang, truly. I hate hurting you, but I think this is the best thing for both of us.”

Aang nodded again, staring out at the gloomy sky in contemplation. Katara watched him silently, fighting the urge to reach out and hug him. 

“So what now?” Aang asked, turning his eyes back to her. 

Katara shrugged. “I think… I should go home. To the Southern Water Tribe, I mean. I’d like to see my family, and I think it will be a good place for me to get back on my feet and figure out what I want to do.”

“That’s a good idea. You can borrow Appa if you like, whenever you want to go. Not that… I’m not saying you have to leave right away…” Aang trailed off with a sigh. 

“Thanks Aang, I appreciate it. I think… I should probably go tomorrow, if that works with you. And that way Appa can get back before you have to leave.”

Aang nodded. After a moment he got to his feet, avoiding her gaze. “I’m… going to bed. I’ll sleep somewhere else tonight… give you time to pack and everything. Goodnight Katara.”

“Okay… goodnight Aang.”

Without another word he turned and disappeared into the temple, leaving Katara alone in the growing darkness. Hot tears fell from her eyes and for a while she merely sat and cried. She hated that she had hurt Aang, and it broke her heart to see him so sad. But she also felt a strange pang of relief, and she found herself eager to start over and find herself. 

As the night grew darker around her, she stood and headed inside to pack. She didn’t have many belongings so it didn’t take her long to finish, and soon enough she had gathered all of her things and set them aside for the morning. She took Zuko’s letter out of her pocket and re-read it, deciding to send a reply before she left. She settled down at a small desk in the corner, and began to write. 

_Dear Zuko,_

_Please don’t ever feel like you are whining or complaining. I like that you have become comfortable enough with me to share these things, and I am happy to be here for you when you need someone to talk to. Also, you are the best thing that has happened to the Fire Nation in over a century, so don’t you dare doubt yourself. You really are your own worst critic, you know._

_I’m sorry that Mai is still so cold towards you… though I can’t say I am surprised. No offence, but she never struck me as a very pleasant person. If I’m being totally honest, I must admit that I am shocked you even went back to her in the first place. Though… I suppose I really can’t judge you. I think we are similar in the fact that we both chose the easy, comfortable option, and they both turned out to be the wrong choice._

_I’m not really sure how to say this yet, but… I broke up with Aang. You asked me if I was still feeling down, and the truth is I am, and I have been for a long time. I don’t love Aang the way he wants me to, and I am so tired of being a ghost in his shadow. After the war I felt like I had such a bright future ahead of me, but I ended up being a nobody. All I do is follow the Avatar around and lurk on the sidelines while he solves problems and makes friends. I have been so lonely for so long, and I just can’t do it anymore. Your letters have been the only thing keeping me sane, I think, and I am so thankful that we have become such good friends. I don’t know what I would have done without you._

_I think your last letter inspired me to make a change. You said that you and Mai had drifted apart and become different people, and that’s exactly how I feel about Aang and I. I think seeing you write that made me realize that I couldn’t keep pretending anymore. Not that I am saying you are responsible for my decision, of course, but your words opened my eyes._

_Tomorrow morning I am leaving for the Southern Water Tribe. I don’t know what the future holds for me now, but I think going home will be a good way to make a fresh start. I’d like to see my family and maybe help train some Waterbenders. I think it would be a good way to remind myself who I actually am, you know? I debated coming to visit you, but I know you have so much on your plate as it is, and I don’t want to burden you. I feel like I am kind of a mess right now, and I can’t put that on you. I really would like to take you up on your offer someday though, if it still stands. I haven’t seen the Fire Nation since the end of the war, and I would like to see how it has changed._

_Anyway, I should go to sleep. It’s been an emotional evening, and I want to get an early start. On the bright side, our letters should get delivered faster now that I will be in once place!_

_Take care of yourself, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Katara_

 

She set the letter aside to send in the morning, then took one last glance around the room for anything she might had missed. Satisfied that she had gathered all of her things, she crawled into bed, falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning dawned too soon, and Katara reluctantly dragged herself of bed as the sun rose. She rolled up the letter to Zuko, then headed out to find the messenger hawk that had brought it the day before. She found it quick enough; Momo had taken to chasing the poor bird through the halls of the temple. 

“Momo!” Katara scolded. “You leave him alone!” 

Momo gave her a blank stare, blinked once, and then took off in the opposite direction. Shaking her head, Katara coaxed the hawk down from the rafters and tied the letter around his leg. 

“Bring this to Fire Lord Zuko in the Fire Nation Capital, please,” she said, stroking the bird’s feathers gently. 

The hawk nuzzled her hand with his beak, let out a short cry, then took flight, quickly disappearing into the distance. She watched it leave, then returned to her room to collect her belongings. Once she had everything she returned to the outer courtyard, finding Appa already saddled and ready to go. Aang stood before him, stroking his friends nose affectionately. He didn’t look up as Katara approached. She tossed her bags up into the saddle, then walked over to Aang. 

“Thanks for getting Appa ready,” she said, awkwardly playing with her hair. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want to linger here longer than you had to…” Aang replied stoically, still avoiding her gaze.

“Aang…”

“Take care Katara,” he said, interrupting her. He strode away without another word, leaving Katara alone and without the chance to properly say goodbye. 

She gave a heavy sigh, then climbed up into Appa’s saddle and grabbed the reins. She cast one last look over the temple, watching Aang’s form retreating and hoping the time apart would allow them to salvage a friendship.

“Appa… let’s go. Yip yip!”

Appa lifted effortlessly into the air and immediately soared away from the temple. Despite the sadness she felt, Katara’s heart was light. This was the first time in years she had looked forward to the future, and even though things were a mess right now, she had hope that things would change. She finally had a chance to find herself again, and to make a difference all on her own. It was a good feeling, and she couldn’t help but smile as she considered all the possibilities that were now before her.


	2. New Beginnings

It had been almost a year since Katara left the Southern Air Temple. Her return had been an awkward at first; everyone was shocked to hear that she and Aang had broken up. But her family was supportive and were thrilled to have her back with them. She had spent much of the passing months training novice Waterbenders, and teaching her more advanced students how to heal as well. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed teaching, and she awoke every day eager to watch her students progress even further. She had also spent a great deal of time with her father, finally getting the chance to form a stronger relationship with him and making up for all the time they had lost while he was off fighting the Fire Nation.

Sokka had been spending a lot of time at home as well, spending the says with their father and preparing to take over as Chieftain some day. Hakoda was still in perfect health, and he had led the reconstruction efforts of the Southern Water Tribes, but he still had a lot of wisdom to pass on to his son, and he had already missed so much time with his children because of the war. He was taking advantage of every moment that he could, passing on knowledge and skills, or merely getting to know the people his children had become. 

Sokka and Suki were still together and as happy as ever, despite the long distance between them. They visited each other often, and Katara always loved when Suki came to stay for a few weeks. The two girls had grown very close, and they both appreciated having each other to confide in. Katara was certain it was only a matter of time before they married, but she wasn’t certain how they would make that work. Once Sokka became Chieftain, he wouldn’t be able to leave as often, and he certainly couldn’t move to Kyoshi Island. But Suki was still leading and training the Kyoshi Warriors, and Katara knew that she would not want to give that up. Suki was proud of the Warriors, and proud to be one. 

Katara woke one morning bright and early. She and Sokka both had a day off, so they had planned to take Suki out to one of their favourite fishing spots. It was rare that they were all together and all free at the same time, so they were looking forward to spending a day together. After dressing and getting ready for the day, Katara set off to breakfast, finding Suki, Sokka, and Hakoda already sitting around the fire and sharing a meal. She smiled and wished them all a good morning as she sat down, moving food on to her empty plate, and began to eat.

“Good morning Katara! I hope you slept well,” Suki replied. “We have a busy day ahead of us!”

“I did! And I’m looking forward to it. I haven’t been fishing in ages.” 

“Me neither!” Sokka said through a mouthful of food. 

Katara and Suki rolled their eyes at each other, suppressing laughter.

“Well it might be your last chance for a while,” Hakoda said, looking up from a letter he was reading.

Three pairs of eyes turned to him, and he responded by handing each of them what appeared to be an invitation, written on thick, red parchment in gold ink. Katara took hers and read it over quickly. 

 

_By the request of Fire Lord Zuko of the Fire Nation,  
You are hereby invited to_

_**The Five Year Anniversary Ball** _

_To celebrate the end of the Hundred Year War,_  
A grand ball will be hosted at the Fire Nation Royal Palace  
On the eve of the fifth anniversary of the end of the war. 

_Please send your response as soon as possible,  
Detailing the date of your arrival and the number in attendance._

 

Katara looked up at the others, excitement growing within her. The anniversary of the end of the war had been celebrated every year of course, but never quite to this extent. She supposed five years was a milestone anniversary however, so it made sense to do something grand this time around, and she certainly wasn’t going to pass up the chance to see all her old friends and allies from the war. She assumed most of the people she had met during their journey to defeat Fire Lord Ozai would be invited, and she couldn’t imagine why they would not accept. It was a great opportunity to check out how the Fire Nation had changed, and to catch up with old friends. 

“Oooh, a party! We’re gunna go, right? We have to go,” Sokka said excitedly. 

“Of course we are. We will probably be gone for a couple of weeks though, so I will have to rearrange some things, though I am sure the Southern Water Tribe will be fine without us for a while,” Hakoda replied. 

“I haven’t been to the Fire Nation since the end of the war… it will be interesting to visit again,” Suki said, reading over the back of the invitation for further details. 

“Katara, this came for you as well,” Hakoda said, handing over a letter.

She took it, recognizing the seal on the letter as Zuko’s, and she fought to suppress a grin. Suki cast her a sidelong glance, a smirk settling across her lips. Katara stood, ignoring her friend’s assuming gaze. Suki often gave her these looks whenever she got a letter from Zuko or when his name popped up in conversation. She never quite seemed to believe Katara when she insisted they were just close friends, so she had simply taken to ignoring the suspicious glances. 

“I’m going to go read this before we go so I can send a reply back with our confirmation for the party,” she said, then hastily turned and left the hut without waiting for a reply, taking off into the snow. 

She walked for a while, heading out towards her favourite spot to be alone. It was a little rocky cliff overlooking the ocean, about a ten minute walk from her village. She often came to the spot to read Zuko’s letters, having developed a habit of reading them in privacy, but she also spent time there when she simply wanted to be alone. When she arrived, she climbed up the rocks, settling herself onto a large, flat stone and leaning back against the cliffside behind her. Once settled, she broke the seal on the letter and unfurled it. 

 

_Dear Katara,_

_I’m glad to hear that things have been going well for you. Those Waterbending students are lucky to have such a talented and compassionate teacher, and I am sure they are learning a lot under your tutelage. I don’t think I would have the patience to teach anyone… you were always far better at instructing than I was._

_I assume you got the invitations to the ball, and I just wanted to write and expand on the invitation a little. I know you all have a lot going on at the moment, but I was really hoping that we could get everyone together for a little longer so we can all catch up. At the very least, I would love it if you came for a longer visit. This party is going to be chaotic, and I would hate it if I didn’t get the chance to actually spend time with you. That is… assuming you are coming at all. I know the journey is a long one, but I really would love to see you. It has been far too long._

_I should let you know that Aang has already confirmed that he will be in attendance. He said he is unsure if he can stay longer than a few days, but I think if you, Sokka, Suki, and Toph all say longer, he will feel compelled to do so as well. I hope that isn’t going to be too awkward for you though. I know you haven’t really spoken to each other since you broke up, but he seemed to be fine with seeing you, so hopefully he is over it now. Sometimes it’s hard to tell with him._

_Anyway, let me know what you think, and if you are coming, let me know when you plan to arrive and I will make sure to have everything ready for your arrival. I really hope you decide to come. Honestly, I am sort of dreading this party, and I would really appreciate having a friend I trust there to help get me through it. You know I’m not the greatest at talking to people, and there will be a LOT of people in attendance._

_Hopefully I will see you soon, and I look forward to your reply._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

 

Katara finished the letter with a grin on her face, and quickly re-read it. Of course she had every intention of visiting for the ball, but Zuko’s extended invitation caused excitement to bubble up inside of her. There was no way she was passing up the opportunity to spend some time extra time in the Fire Nation, nor was she about to pass up the chance to spend some real quality time with Zuko. She had been longing to visit him ever since they had started exchanging letters and confiding in one another, and the idea of spending an extended visit there thrilled her. 

She pocketed the letter then quickly climbed down from her perch, jogging across the snow back towards the village. She found Suki and Sokka easily; they were preparing the fishing equipment while waiting for her to return. They both looked up as they heard her crunching footsteps approach, and Suki gave her a suspicious look upon seeing the grin on her face. 

“Oh good, there you are. Are you ready?” Sokka asked, oblivious to his sister’s sudden excitement. 

“Zuko has invited us for an extended stay! He wants to get everyone together so we can all catch up,” Katara said, ignoring Sokka. 

“Everyone, huh? Funny that he invited ‘everyone’ through a letter solely addressed to you,” Suki said, suppressing a smirk. 

“What do you mean?” Katara asked, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It will be nice to spend some time with everyone,” Suki replied, deflecting the question. 

“Yeah! I haven’t talked to Toph in ages, it will be nice to hang out with her for a while,” Sokka said, not cluing in to his girlfriend’s insinuation. 

“Well that’s settled then. I will write back to Zuko and let him know that we are coming. I’ll figure out the details with dad,” Katara said, turning back towards her hut. 

“Uh, Katara??” Sokka called, stopping her in her tracks. 

She turned back around. He waved a fishing rod over his head, reminding her of their plans. 

“Oh… right. Of course… I will talk to dad after we get back,” she said with a slight blush. Reluctantly Katara joined them, eager to return and sort out the details of her trip to the Fire Nation. 

A few hours later they returned, carrying several large fish. As soon as they had unloaded everything and gotten cleaned up, Katara had taken off to discuss the details of Zuko’s invitation with her father. They talked it over through dinner with Sokka and Suki, and finally as darkness fell, Katara had the chance to pen her reply. 

 

_Dear Zuko,_

_I was delighted to receive the invitation to the ball, and even more so by your extended invitation. I have been wanting to come visit for some time now, and this is as good a time as any, especially if we actually manage to get all of our friends together. Sokka and Suki are eager to make the trip as well, and they look forward to visiting._

_I talked over the details with my dad, and we have decided that we will arrive a week before the ball. Sokka, Suki, and I will stay an additional week afterwards, if that is alright with you. My father will head back home after the ball though, as he doesn’t want to be away for too long. Hopefully that isn’t too much of an imposition. I will be sending our invitation responses along with this letter, so all the details should be attached._

_Oh, and I know you think that you aren’t good at talking to people, but trust me when I say I know that isn’t true. You are a lot more charming than you give yourself credit for, and I know you will be just fine at this party. Though I can’t blame you for dreading it; I imagine everyone will want the chance to talk with you, so it will definitely be a busy event. But nothing will stop me from being there, so if you need an escape, just wave me down and I will come rescue you._

_I am really looking forward to this visit, and I can’t wait to see you! You are right; it has been far too long. It will be great to talk to you in person and catch up properly. There is only so much you can say through a letter, not that I don’t enjoy getting yours._

_It is late though, and I should get this letter sent so it arrives in time, so I will end it here. I will see you very soon!_

_Take care,_

_Katara_

Satisfied with her response, she rolled up the letter and gathered together the replies for the ball, before leaving her hut and seeking out a messenger hawk. She walked over to the small rookery and found a hawk that looked big enough to carry the multiple letters. She gave it’s feathers a few affectionate strokes, instructing the bird to deliver it’s cargo to Zuko before tying the letters to its leg. It gave a squawk of understanding, then took off and flew into the rising moonlight. 

Katara made her way back into the village, her stomach grumbling. She had barely eaten breakfast, and she had skipped lunch so she was quite starving. She made her way to huts, finding Suki and Sokka munching away on one of the fish they had caught that afternoon. Katara joined them, scarfing back half her plate before speaking. 

“I got the letters all sent off, so we are good to go! Suki, are you just going to stay here and travel with us, or are you wanting to go back to Kyoshi Island before you head to the Fire Nation?”

“I’m actually going to head back early. I’ve already worked it out with Hakoda; he said you will all leave a few days earlier and take the route that passed by Kyoshi Island so you can pick up Ty Lee and I. I wasn’t supposed to go home for a few days still, but I’m going to leave tomorrow instead so I can get back and get a few things sorted out before I leave again.” Suki replied, causing Sokka to give her a pouty look. 

“I hate it when you leave,” he said, enticing a smile out of his girlfriend.

“I do too, but we will see each other again in just a couple weeks this time, and we get to go on a nice, long vacation. I’m sure you will survive until then,” she replied, giving Sokka a kiss on the cheek.

Katara smiled at the two of them, but she couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Sokka and Suki were so perfect for each other, and she wished she could find someone who loved her the way her brother loved Suki. Aang had always been affectionate, but there was no passion, and that was something she craved. Suki and Sokka were always so excited and happy to see each other, even if they had just spent a few hours apart, and Katara wanted that too. She wanted someone who made her heart skip a beat every time they touched.

“What are you going to do about your students while you’re away, Katara?” Suki asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. 

“My students? They don’t really need me anymore, to be honest. A lot of my more experienced students have been helping train the novices already, so they can handle it on their own. I mostly just provide assistance in perfecting forms and teaching advanced techniques now. I’ll use the next couple of weeks focusing on teaching my advanced students everything I can so they can then pass the knowledge on to the others.”

“It’s wonderful that you’ve managed to find and train so many new Waterbenders in the South since the end of the war. Weren’t you the only one left before you met Aang?” 

“I was, but we have been thriving over the past five years. I’m sure a lot of the new benders were actually just hiding their abilities until now though. Being a Southern Waterbender back then was very dangerous.”

“It’s weird that everything we did all started when Zuko attacked our village… and now he is the Fire Lord and we are going to a party in the Fire Nation that he is hosting. Life is strange,” Sokka interjected, reminiscing. 

Katara thought back to that day, recalling how much she had loathed Zuko when they had met. Now he was one of her very closest friends and someone she was very much looking forward to seeing again. Sokka was right, life was strange. 

“Can you imagine how different things would be if we had never found Aang in that iceberg?” Katara contemplated. “Or if we had decided not to go with him?”

“We certainly wouldn’t be going to a party in the Fire Nation, that’s for sure,” Sokka replied with a laugh. 

“It will certainly be good to see everyone again. I hope it’s not going to be weird for you though, seeing Aang again,” Suki said, frowning at Katara.

“It might be a little awkward, sure, but we will have you guys, and Zuko, Toph, and Ty Lee too, so it’s not like we will be forced to talk to each other if we don’t want to. Besides, I still want to be his friend, so this will be a good opportunity to work on that.”

“That’s a good attitude to have. Hopefully he feels the same way.”

“Aang’s a big boy, he can get over it,” Sokka said, shrugging.

They finished up their dinner and spent the rest of the evening together, planning all the things they wanted to do once they got to the Fire Nation. Eventually Katara wandered off to bed, yawning. As she snuggled under the covers her thoughts turned to Zuko, and she wondered what he was currently doing. Chances were he was asleep, but she couldn’t help but wonder if he was lying awake and looking forward to their reunion as well.


	3. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and the rest of the GAang arrive in the Fire Nation, reunited after 5 years apart.

_She arrives today._ Zuko had woken up at dawn, and that was the first thing that had gone through his mind. Unable to fall back asleep, he had gotten up and ready for the day, tying up his hair and adorning it with his crown. He prefered to leave his hair down, but as he was greeting honoured guests later in the afternoon, he was expected to be dressed appropriately. 

After dressing, he headed downstairs to get breakfast, even though he didn’t feel very hungry. He found himself feeling strangely nervous, and it was making his stomach turn. He really didn’t feel like eating at all, but forced some breakfast down anyway, knowing that if he didn’t eat then he would regret it later. 

Once he was finished eating, he sought out his uncle, who was to accompany him down to the docks to meet the arriving ship from the Southern Water Tribe. Iroh was waiting for him by the main entrance to the palace, chatting with some of the guards about Pai Sho. Zuko shook his head in amusement, appreciating the fact that his uncle would never change. 

“Aah, nephew. There you are. I was beginning to think I would have to go down alone,” Iroh said as he spotted Zuko approaching. 

“Of course not, I wouldn’t miss greeting our guests.”

“These guests in particular,” Iroh replied, his eyes gleaming mischievously. 

Zuko furrowed his brow at him, but said nothing. For weeks Iroh had been making implications about his eagerness to see Katara, and it had been driving him crazy. He had tried to explain to his uncle that they were just good friends and they sent letters back and forth, but Iroh had refused to stop his teasing. 

“Let’s just go, shall we? I don’t want to be late,” Zuko said, ignoring his uncle’s insinuation. 

Iroh grinned, but remained silent. Together they walked out into the courtyard where several carriages waited. They climbed into the nearest one, and as soon as they were settled the line of carriages took off towards the docks to collect their guests. 

By the time they arrived, Zuko could see a ship on the horizon, heading straight for them. He felt a pang of anxiety, but took a deep breath to calm himself. He and Iroh exited the carriage and walked down the dock flanked by several guards and stood in silence, watching the ship grow nearer. 

XXXXX

The ocean shone a bright, azure blue as it reflected the hot sun off of its surface. Katara stood at the front of the ship, enjoying the warm breeze that gently played through her loose hair. The journey to the Fire Nation had been long, especially as they had taken a longer route to collect Suki and Ty Lee, but now they could see the Capital on the horizon, and Katara felt a strange mixture of excitement and trepidation as the city grew larger and larger. 

Ty Lee came skipping up next to her, leaning out over the railing at the city with a grin. “We’re almost there! I haven’t been home in sooooooooo long!” she exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

Katara smiled at the ever-optimistic woman next to her, and Ty Lee turned back to her excitedly. “Aren’t you SO excited?” 

“I am! It’s been way too long since we have seen everyone, and it will be so great to catch up,” Katara said, laughing. 

Slowly they passed by the Great Gates of Azulon, and Katara felt her trepidation grow. Soon they would be docking, and she would see Zuko again. She felt a strange knot in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn’t figure out why she was suddenly feeling so nervous. She turned away from the shore, taking a long breath to ease her nerves. 

“I’m going to go make sure all my things are packed,” she said to Ty Lee, who was once again leaning out over the railing. 

Ty Lee waved to her, and Katara wandered back into the ship and towards the room she had been sleeping in during their trip. All of her things had been packed that morning and there was nothing left to do, but she felt the need to be alone for a few minutes before the craziness of the next two weeks. She sat down on the bed, taking another deep breath and trying to figure out why she was so anxious. She felt ridiculous; she had no reason to feel anxious, and it was driving her crazy. But every time she thought of Zuko, her chest felt tight. She tried to convince herself she was only nervous because she hadn’t seen him in so long, and she was only worried that their friendship wouldn’t be as strong as she had thought it was, but a small part of her knew that wasn’t true.

After a few more minutes she stood and headed back out to the deck to where everyone was waiting to disembark. She could see the docks now, and she knew it would only be a few more minutes. She could see a small knot of people at the far end of the dock they were pulling up to, and she wondered if Zuko was among them. Would he come down all the way from the palace to greet them? The thought made her smile.

Finally the ship crawled to a stop, and a ramp was lowered for them to disembark. They were told their things would be brought up to the palace for them, and were directed towards the group of people waiting at the end of the dock where carriages were waiting to take them to the palace. Katara, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, Hakoda, and several Water Tribe warriors moved together down the dock towards the group, all talking excitedly. As they got closer, Katara finally got a good look at the people waiting for them. Among the carriage drivers and guards, standing next to General Iroh, was Zuko, looking regal and strong in his fine clothing and crown. He had grown taller since she had seen him last, and his features had matured. She had matured over the years as well, just as they all had, but she found herself surprised at how different he looked. He looked _good_ , and she found it difficult to take her eyes off of him. 

Zuko’s golden eyes found hers, and his face lit up in a happy smile, causing her to grin sheepishly in return. He broke from the group waiting with him and strode quickly towards Katara, and she couldn’t help but increase her pace to meet him. As they closed the distance between them Katara hesitated, wondering if it was appropriate to hug the Fire Lord in public. But her concerns melted away as he suddenly swept her up into his arms, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, noting to herself how nice he smelled, and how warm his embrace was. She felt her cheeks turning pink, and counted herself lucky that nobody could see. 

“Katara… It’s so good to see you,” Zuko said, his breath tickling her ear and sending an unexpected shiver up her spine. 

“It’s good to see you too,” she breathed in reply.

Before they could say anything else, three more pairs of arms wrapped around the two of them. Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki had caught up and had joined in on the hug, all laughing happily. 

“I had forgotten about the group hugs…” Zuko laughed, attempting to pry himself loose from his friends. 

They all broke apart as Hakoda and the rest of their group caught up, and Zuko greeted them warmly, shaking each of their hands in turn. After they had all greeted one another, they made their way back to the carriages, where they exchanged more warm greetings with Iroh as well.

“Katara, you have grown into such a beautiful woman,” Iroh exclaimed, taking both of her hands with a warm smile. “Isn’t she lovely Zuko?” 

Katara blushed, thrown off guard. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Zuko staring at her for the briefest moment, before he pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. 

“Uncle, don’t make her uncomfortable…” he said, deflecting the question. 

“I’m just remarking on the obvious,” Iroh said, patting Katara on the arm affectionately. “Why don’t we get everyone up to the palace then, and we can catch up there?”

Iroh directed Katara into the nearest carriage, and she climbed in, still trying to fight the blush that had creeped across her cheeks. Hakoda and the Water Tribe warriors filled two more carriages, and Sokka and Suki climbed into the last empty one. Zuko climbed into the carriage where Katara already sat, giving her a shy smile as he sat down across from her. Ty Lee made for their carriage as well, but Iroh intercepted her. 

“I hear you have been helping train Kyoshi Warriors with Suki… I would love to hear all about it. Let’s join them in the other carriage,” he said, casting an assuming smile towards his nephew. 

“Oh, Sure! Actually, we have some really cool things planned,” Ty Lee replied, not catching the exchange as Iroh led her away. 

The carriage door was closed, leaving Zuko and Katara alone in awkward silence. Within moments the carriages began to move, heading back up the path towards the palace. Katara fixed her gaze out the window and bit her lip, unsure of how to break the tension, but Zuko beat her to it.

“Sorry about him… he seems to think we are secretly dating or something just because we write to each other a lot,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Katara looked over at him and shrugged, trying to brush off the topic as a joke. “It’s fine, Suki has assumed the same thing.”

“Remind me not to let them be alone together, just in case they start planning a wedding,” Zuko said with a chuckle. 

Katara grinned at him, but his words sent a strange feeling swooping through her stomach. She cleared her throat and pushed it aside. 

“So, how are you doing? Still nervous about the party?” Katara asked, eager to change the topic. 

“Yeah, a little. I kind of feel like a lot of the guests will use this as an opportunity to… I dunno. Judge how I’m doing, I guess. I just feel like everyone will be watching me carefully, and I’m worried I will say or do something dumb. I sort of have a bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth.”

“How are you simultaneously the most confident and the most insecure person I know? You are a true contradiction, Zuko,” Katara replied, stifling a laugh.

He furrowed his brow at her, pouting slightly as she struggled not to laugh. “What do you mean?”

“When it comes to Firebending or fighting, you are so strong and confident. You set your mind on the task ahead and don’t allow yourself to doubt your capabilities. But when you are faced with social interaction, you seem to think you are completely inept and will screw everything up.”

“If you doubt yourself in battle, you will die. That’s the difference. And I have plenty of examples of me screwing up social interactions, in case you have forgotten. Or do I need to remind you that you practically threatened to kill me when I offered to teach Aang Firebending?”

Katara felt her cheeks go hot, and she bit her lip as the memory came back to her. She felt a surge of guilt, but it was quickly swept away by the amused look on Zuko’s face. 

“That was different though. As far as I knew, you were trying to lure us into a trap. But you proved me wrong, didn’t you? You trained Aang, you helped bring an end to the war, you saved my life…” Katara smiled warmly at him.

“Well you saved mine in return,” Zuko said, returning the smile. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, their eyes fixed on one another as they recalled the day they had defeated Azula. Katara still couldn’t believe she had managed to best the chaotic Firebender, but she knew she only had two options after Zuko took the attack that had been meant for Katara; she could either defeat Azula and save Zuko’s life, or they would both die. Her terror at the thought of losing Zuko fueled her to action, and victory was the only choice she would allow. 

“My point is,” Katara said finally, breaking the silence, “you are a hero. You fought for the right side and helped bring peace to the world, and everything you have done since becoming the Fire Lord has only further shown that you have nothing but the best intentions. People aren’t going to be judging you, Zuko, they are going to be excited to shake your hand.”

Zuko looked down, trying to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks. He was touched by her words, even if he didn’t quite believe they were true. But he knew she believed it at least, and that meant the world to him. 

“Thanks Katara,” he mumbled, looking back to her with a smile. 

“See? This is the benefit of talking in person instead of through letters,” she joked, returning his smile.

“What, you can tell me when I’m being an idiot right away?” Zuko joked.

“ _No_ , you don’t have to sit for weeks beating yourself up over something that hasn’t even happened until you receive my next letter.”

Zuko stared affectionately at her for a moment, his smile growing before he replied. “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Katara couldn’t quite tell what it was, but there was something deeper in the way he looked at her, more than just appreciation for their friendship. She reached up and began playing with her hair, contemplating what his look could mean. 

“You okay?” Zuko suddenly asked, breaking her from her thoughts. 

“Yeah, of course! Why?” 

Zuko pointed to her hands, indicating the way her fingers wove through her hair. “You only do that when you’re shy or nervous,” he said casually. 

Katara flushed, letting her hair go immediately. “How do you even remember that?” 

“Katara, you _hated_ me when I first joined up with you guys, and frankly, you scared me a little. I made an effort to learn your habits so I knew when to go running for the hills if I happened to say the wrong thing around you.”

Katara blinked at him, then burst out laughing, causing Zuko to raise an eyebrow at her. “What?” he asked, cracking a smile at her uncontrollable laughter. 

“You were afraid of me?” Katara replied, clutching at her sides.

“Well… yeah, a little. Like I said, you practically threatened to kill me, and you weren’t exactly… nice to me for a long time. You were the only one of the group who ever intimidated me, especially because of what happened under Lake Laogai. You opened up to me gave me a chance, and I turned around and betrayed you. I wasn’t sure you would ever forgive me.”

Her laugher ceased at his words, and she gave him a sympathetic look. She had been cruel to him far longer than he had deserved after he joined with them because she had been hurt by what had happened between them. Katara knew one of her biggest flaws was how deeply she felt emotional wounds, and how long she could hang on to a grudge because of it. She recalled how hard he had tried to make it up to her and prove that he was a changed person, and she had brushed him off for so long because of her own pride. 

“I’m sorry Zuko… I -” She started.

Zuko waved his hand dismissively, cutting her off. “Don’t be; it was nothing I didn’t deserve. Besides, you did forgive me eventually, and that’s all that matters.”

Katara smiled at him, unsure of how to respond. Zuko glanced out the window, checking their progress up the mountain. They had already passed through the Harbour City, and he could see it sprawled out below them as they ascended towards the top of the Caldera. Katara followed his gaze, appreciating the view of the lower city from their current height. She couldn’t help but marvel at the spectacular scenery the Fire Nation had to offer. 

“So, we have a few days until the ball… what should we do until then?” Katara asked, staring out at the glistening ocean. 

“Well, Aang and Toph arrive later tonight, and tomorrow there is a festival that I figured we could all attend. There is going to be fireworks in the evening and everything, so it should be fun.”

“That does sound fun! But are you sure you won’t be too busy to come along?” 

“I’m always busy, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make time. I’ve gotten pretty good at juggling my schedule around. I’ve also made it pretty clear to my counsel that for the next two weeks, my first priority is you guys. Except for the ball, I guess. I’m sort of the host. But other than that, they know not to bug me unless it’s urgent.”

Katara looked over at him, stunned. She couldn’t help but feel resentful of Aang and his inability to even clear his schedule to take her on a date, yet Zuko managed to set aside two full weeks just to spend quality time with his friends, and he was in charge of the entire Fire Nation. She was impressed, and touched. 

They spent the rest of the ride in idle chit chat, and soon enough they were pulling up to the Fire Nation Palace. It was just as grand as Katara remembered it, and as she stepped out of the carriage she couldn’t help but stop and stare up at the impressive structure. Zuko stepped out next to her, following her gaze and appreciating her reaction. He saw the palace every day, so it was nice to remember just how remarkable it was by seeing it through someone else’s eyes. 

Once everyone had exited the carriages they were ushered inside and into the dining hall where a lunch had been laid out for them. They all sat down, chattering excitedly as they ate. Once they had all finished, they had some time to kill before Aang and Toph arrived, so they were shown to their rooms to freshen up and settle in. Katara was led to her room by one of the palace servants, who kept bowing respectfully at her, much to her annoyance. 

She followed the servant up to the second level and down a few winding halls, trying to remember the path so she didn’t get lost on the way back. She was brought all the way to the end of a hall before the woman stopped. 

“Master Katara, this will be your room while you are are with us. The Fire Lord specifically requested this room for you, so I hope you will be pleased with it,” the servant said, giving another little bow before turning to open the door for her. 

“Why did he request this room?” Katara asked, but her question was answered the moment she walked through the door. 

It was larger than any room she had ever had, with a large bed draped in silks on the opposite wall, a massive wardrobe and vanity off to the left, and an ornate wooden desk to the right of the door. However it wasn’t the room itself that impressed Katara, it was the view. The entire right side of the room was glass from floor to ceiling, with massive drapes that were pulled open on either side. She could see a private balcony just outside the doors that stood in the centre of the windows, and beyond that was a spectacular view of the lake that was nestled beside the palace. 

She slowly walked over to the balcony doors and pushed them open, letting in a warm breeze. She stepped outside and looked over the edge; she could see the entire lake from where she stood, and the city sprawling around it. It was magnificent. She reluctantly turned back to the servant, who was still hovering in the doorway.

“He… picked this out just for me?” she asked, walking back into the room. 

“Yes, Master Katara. I assume it is to your liking then?” 

“Oh yes, most definitely. It’s… perfect,” Katara said, grinning. “Oh, and you don’t have to call me ‘Master’ Katara… just ‘Katara’ is fine.”

The woman bowed low, and nodded. “As you wish, Ma- um, Katara. I am Akame, and I have been assigned to assist you while you are here, so please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything at all.”

“Oh! I… thank you, but… I am not really used to… having a…”

“A servant?” Akame said, stifling a laugh. “I assure you, I am more than happy to assist you. Fire Lord Zuko treats all of his staff very well, and I quite enjoy my job. I am honoured to be assigned to such a distinguished guest. It will be an exciting change of pace.”

Katara laughed, then nodded. “Well, alright then. But please, there is no need to bow and such.”

Akame smiled at her and nodded. “I will try and remember. I will leave you to settle in now, but if you need anything just ring the bell and I will come,” she said, pointing to a rope that hung from the ceiling near the door. 

Katara thanked her, and Akame turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Katara explored her room, noticing that her things had been brought up and left near the foot of her bed. She opened up her bag and pulled out the clothing she had packed, then crossed over to the wardrobe to hang everything. She opened the wardrobe doors and froze; there were already several things hanging inside already. She quickly hung her own clothes then took a look at the others, noticing that they were all Fire Nation style. 

After sifting through the clothes that had been left for her, she unpacked the rest of her things, and then ran a brush through her long, thick hair, untangling the knots that had built up over the course of the day. Once she was settled in and had freshened up a bit, she left her room, doing her best to trace the path back downstairs. 

“Katara!” a voice called, and she heard approaching footsteps. 

She turned and saw Suki and Sokka approaching, and she stopped to let them catch up. 

“The room they put us in is _huge_!” Suki said as they continued down the hall together. “How was yours?” 

“Also huge, and I have a spectacular view. Did they leave you Fire Nation clothes too?” 

“Yeah, there is stuff for both of us hanging in the wardrobe. I guess they want to make sure we are comfortable,” Suki replied. 

“Were you assigned a personal servant too?” Sokka interjected. 

“Yeah, though I’m not sure how comfortable I am with it. But she seems friendly, and she said she really likes her job so I guess it would be rude to refuse her help.”

They made their way back into the main hall of the palace, where the rest of their group waiting with Zuko and Iroh. Aang and Toph were due to arrive any time, so they headed out into the main courtyard to wait. Katara sidled up to Zuko as they left the palace, smiling happily. 

“My room is amazing, Zuko. Thank you.”

He grinned at her, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m glad you like it. I figured you would like to be somewhere where you could see some water, and it’s the only guest room in the palace that has such a great view of the lake.”

“You know me so well,” Katara replied, smirking. “I really appreciate it.”

Zuko blushed, but before he could reply a shadow moved over them, and they spotted Appa flying above. He soared down towards the waiting crowd, landing with a thud among them. Toph immediately climbed down, landing face-first on the ground and stretching out as if trying to touch the earth with as much of her body as possible. 

“Aah, sweet, sweet ground!” she crooned.

Aang jumped down from Appa’s back, landing softly on his feet next to Toph. He looked around at the gathered crowd with a happy smile, but as he laid eyes on Katara his smile faltered slightly. Sokka and Suki stepped forward to hug him, and then turned to Hug Toph as she picked herself up off the ground. Katara moved to embrace Toph as well, awkwardly avoiding Aang’s gaze. 

After greetings were shared, they all headed back into the palace for dinner. Katara found it fairly easy to avoid too much chatter with Aang, but she couldn’t help but notice the glances he kept casting in her direction and it made her uneasy. Zuko noticed too, and deliberately sat between them at the table, which Katara appreciated greatly. Once they had all eaten and caught up, it had grown quite late. Iroh, Hakoda, and the Water Tribe warriors had all trickled up to bed, and Ty Lee, Sokka, and Suki left not long after. Not wanting to get stuck alone with Aang, Katara excused herself and wandered back up to her room, wishing the rest of her friends a good night. 

The curtains in her room were still open, and Katara could see the moon rising up over the edge of the Caldera, casting a silvery glow on the lake below. She got ready for bed, then went out on the balcony and leaned against the railing, staring out at the stunning view. Overall, her first day in the Fire Nation had been pretty great, and she couldn’t wait to spend the day with all of her friends come morning. She just hoped Aang would stop staring awkwardly at her. 

After a while she wandered back inside, leaving the curtains open, and crawled into bed. It was incredibly soft and comfortable, and she felt an overwhelming sense of peace as the moon cast a soft glow over her bedroom. In no time she had drifted into a deep sleep, dreaming of shining lakes and golden eyes.


	4. Festivals and Fireworks

The next morning dawned bright and early, making Katara regret having fallen asleep with the curtains open. She rolled over with a yawn, pulling the covers up over her head. But try as she might, she couldn’t fall back asleep. Luckily she felt very well rested, but she had been hoping to sleep in longer. Reluctantly she threw the blankets off and sat up, stretching. She crawled out of bed and strode over to the balcony, opening the doors to let in the morning breeze before she crossed the room and got ready for the day. After bathing and brushing her teeth, she sat at the vanity and dried her hair, then ran a brush through her dark brown locks.

Once she was finished with her hair, she tied her mother’s necklace around her neck, and then strode over to the wardrobe to find something to wear. She opened the wardrobe doors, and her eyes were instantly drawn towards the red and brown garments hanging inside. She considered her options for a moment, and then decided to wear one of the Fire Nation outfits. She figured she was spending the day at a festival anyway, so she might as well blend in. She picked out an outfit that closely resembled the clothes she had worn when she was in disguise in the Fire Nation, choosing it for the familiarity. She had forgotten how short the top had been cropped though, and she felt a little awkward as she studied her reflection and noticed just how much of her midriff was bared.

She tied her hair back into a loose braid, slipped on a pair of red sandals, and then gave herself one last look in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection, satisfied with her appearance, then headed out of her room and down towards the dining room for breakfast. When she entered the dining room, she found Zuko, Iroh, Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph already gathered around the table, helping themselves to the food that had been laid out for them.

“Good morning,” Katara said as she strolled into the dining room.

Zuko looked up at the sound of her voice, about to wish her a good morning, but found himself speechless as he laid eyes on her. Toph perked up slightly, turning her head towards Zuko as if noticing something strange, but she remained silent. It wasn’t until he felt Suki and Iroh’s eyes on him did he realize he was staring wordlessly at Katara. He swallowed hard, and took a long sip of his drink to hide his sudden embarrassment. Suki and Iroh glanced at each other, both smirking before returning to their plates. Katara took a seat next to Zuko, pulling some food onto her plate.

“Katara, you look amazing in red,” Suki commented, casting her friend a sly smile.

“Oooh, she really does! You should wear it more often!” Ty Lee agreed, not picking up on the tension that now filled the room.

Zuko chanced a glance back at Katara, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks. She cast a frown towards Suki, and chose to ignore her suggestive gaze.

“It is nice to see you settling in so nicely, Katara. You will fit in very well here, I think,” Iroh said, building on Suki’s jabs.

Katara let out a small sigh, but smiled up at them. “That was my intention. If we are going to a festival today, I figured I may as well try and blend in a little.”

She quickly glanced at Zuko and their eyes met briefly before they both turned back to their plates with sudden interest in their breakfasts. Before any teasing could continue, Sokka walked into the room, stretching and yawning loudly. He walked over to Suki, gave her an affectionate kiss, then sat down next to her and began shovelling food into his mouth. Aang joined them shortly after, his face falling in disappointment when he noticed there was no free seat beside Katara. He settled in next to Toph and helped himself to breakfast, his mood picking up as he chatted to his friends.

After they had all eaten their fill, the seven of them filtered outside where two carriages were waiting. Aang, Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee piled into the first one, leaving Zuko, Katara, and Toph to climb into the second, and soon they were heading back down the Caldera towards the Harbour City where they were scheduled to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening.

“How is the Metalbending school going, Toph?” Katara asked as they made their way down the mountain.

“Eh, it’s going alright I guess. I only have a couple of students, and so far they are pretty useless,” Toph replied.

Katara smiled slightly at her friend, even though she couldn’t see it. Katara knew the Earthbender well enough to know that despite her words, she was invested in her students and enjoyed teaching.

“Well I’m glad you have new students to boss around. I know it’s something you enjoy,” Katara teased.

“ _I’m_ bossy?” Toph replied, raising her eyebrow. “We are clearly remembering things differently.”

Zuko laughed, looking between the two women affectionately. He had missed having his friends around, and listening to Katara and Toph playfully bicker brought back many happy memories.

“I think we can all safely recall that neither of you were, nor are, particularly meek,” he said, grinning at Katara.

Toph smirked. “I missed you guys,” she said, putting her feet up on the seat across from her and leaning back with her arms behind her head.

Before long they found themselves stopped at the edge of the city, and the carriage doors were opened for them all to depart. Katara looked around at the scene before her; the city was draped in bright red banners and streamers, people were milling about in the streets, chatting happily, music filled the air, and the scent of food stalls wafted towards them, causing Sokka to drool slightly. She also noticed they were surrounded by several palace guards, who stuck particularly close to Zuko. She could tell this was an annoyance he was used to, but he looked exasperated all the same.

Once they were all ready to go, the seven of them, flanked by the guards, took off into the city and heading for the market district. People stared at them as they went, whispering excitedly to one another. It wasn’t every day that the Fire Lord himself strolled through the city streets, but as they recognized Aang, their excitement spread, and soon people were craning to get a look at them. Katara was used to this; when she and Aang had been together, this had happened everywhere they went. Everyone wanted to see the Avatar, and Aang basked in the attention. Even now, she watched him pull away from the group, waving and smiling at the crowd as they passed.

Suki suddenly fell in step with Katara, giving her friend a sympathetic squeeze of the hand. “I see what you mean now about him showing off,” Suki said, watching Aang please the crowd with a few small Airbending tricks.

Katara nodded, but her eyes lingered on Aang, resentful memories coming back to her. Zuko noticed the scowl on her face and traced her gaze towards the Airbender, frowning as he realized why she suddenly seemed upset. This was exactly the kind of thing she had told him about in her letters, and he felt a surprising surge of anger towards Aang as he thought of how deeply his negligence had hurt Katara. He quickened his pace; falling in line on her other side, and touched her arm briefly in a show of comfort. She looked up at him, and her expression softened as she registered the meaning behind his gesture. Suki looked between the two of them, struggling to hide the grin that threatened to break across her face.

Suki gave Katara’s hand another squeeze, and then she strode away and grabbed Sokka and Ty Lee, linking arms with the both of them and pulling them towards the nearest food vendors. Two of the guards broke off to stay with them, and Katara noticed that Aang and another guard had fallen behind the rest of them. She found it amusing that the guards felt they needed protection when they were some of the strongest benders and warriors of their generation, but she appreciated their dedication nonetheless.

“He certainly never passes up a chance to show off, does he?” Toph said, striding up to Katara and Zuko.

“No, he does not,” Katara replied, unable to suppress the bitterness in her voice.

“Cheer up, sweetness; he isn’t your problem anymore.”

Toph clapped her on the back, causing Katara to stumble slightly. Zuko instinctively reached out to steady her, and as she looked up at him with a warm smile of thanks, he unexpectedly felt his heart skip a beat. Toph’s head twitched slightly; similarly to how she had moved at breakfast, as if she were hearing things the others could not. She looked momentarily confused, but brushed it off.

“Let’s grab some food. Everything smells delicious,” she said, wandering off towards the stall Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee were currently visiting.

Katara and Zuko turned to follow, but suddenly found their path blocked by two women. One was short, squat, and middle-aged, and the other looked to be in her late teens and bore a strong resemblance to the first woman. They both looked nervous, but resolute as they bowed towards the two of them.

“I apologize for the interruption, but… are you Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?” the elder woman asked.

Katara stared at the woman for a moment, shocked. She had not expected anyone to want to speak to her specifically, and she certainly didn’t think anyone would recognize her so easily, especially as she was dressed in Fire Nation clothes.

“I am, yes,” she replied, casting a confused look towards Zuko, who shrugged.

The woman’s face lit up, and she reached for Katara’s hand, shaking it vigorously. “Lady Katara, it is truly an honour to meet you!”

“Um… well, thank you, it’s nice to meet you too…” Katara said, prompting the woman for her name.

“I am Anzu, my Lady, and this is my daughter Lan. We are from the village of Jang Hui.”

Immediately Katara registered the name, and she understood. They were from the fishing village where she had pretended to be the Painted Lady years ago.

“Oh! Well then, it really is a pleasure to meet you! I trust the village is doing well?”

“Oh yes, my Lady, thanks to you, we are thriving again.”

“That’s wonderful! I am very happy to hear that. And please, just call me Katara, I’m no lady,” she said with a laugh.

“With all due respect, I must disagree. You saved our village, and you healed my husband when he was ill. He would have died if you had not come along. Jang Hui owes you a debt of gratitude. To us, you are the Painted Lady.”

“The Painted Lady?” Zuko repeated, confused.

Anzu immediately jumped at the chance to tell Zuko all about the legend of the Painted Lady, and how Katara had come to their village disguised as the spirit to bring them food, heal their sick, and rid them of the factory that had polluted the waters that was their livelihood. Zuko’s smile grew as he listened to the story, casting a warm, appreciative look towards Katara that made her blush.

“Katara… I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me about this before?” Zuko asked.

She shrugged. “I didn’t help them just so I could brag about it. It was just… the right thing to do.”

“My Lady, in two weeks we are having a festival of our own, and we would be beyond honoured if you could attend. We never got the chance to properly thank you,” Anzu interrupted, smiling hopefully at them.

Katara looked to Zuko and he nodded encouragingly. She smiled at the two women before her and said, “Of course I will come. I would be honoured.”

Joyful tears sprang to Anzu’s eyes, and she grabbed Katara’s hands once more. Lan looked slightly embarrassed by her mother’s enthusiasm, but she too seemed to be genuinely pleased that Katara had accepted the offer.

“We would be honoured to have you attend as well, Fire Lord Zuko. Our village is small, but we are very hospitable,” Lan said, bowing.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything. I will look forward to it,” Zuko said, causing both Lan and Anzu to grin happily.

Katara felt a great surge of affection for him, appreciating his willingness to commit to visiting such a small, out of the way village. He really loved his people, and it was obvious. She cast him a warm smile, which he returned immediately. Anzu looked between the two of them, and a sly look crossed her face. She reached over and patted Katara gently on the arm.

“You look lovely in red, by the way. You would make a beautiful Fire Lady, and a remarkably kind one at that. Just what the Fire Nation needs,” she said, causing both Zuko and Katara to blush crimson.

They glanced at each other briefly, and then both turned their eyes away; Zuko rubbing the back of his neck and Katara playing with the end of her braid. Anzu and Lan smirked at each other, amused by the reaction.

“Well, I should leave you to enjoy your day. It was a great pleasure to meet you both, and I look forward to your visit,” Anzu said, bowing at them both in turn.

Lan mirrored her mother’s bow, and then the two of them turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Zuko and Katara standing silently, awkwardly avoiding each other’s gaze.Toph wandered over to them, her brow furrowing as she got closer.

“What’s up with you two?” she asked.

“Nothing!” they both answered at once.

Toph gave a disbelieving look, then sighed. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.”

Katara glanced at Zuko, annoyed that people’s jabs about their friendship was getting to her so much. She didn’t understand why everyone seemed to think they were dating, and even more so why the assumption made her blush.

“Suki and Ty Lee said they wants to check out a stall selling scarves or some dumb girly thing, and I thought you might want to join them,” Toph said, changing the topic.

“Sure, I’ll go take a look,” Katara replied, giving them both a wave and heading over to where Suki and Ty Lee stood.

Sokka was slowly making his way through the food stalls, and Toph dragged Zuko over to join him. Zuko wasn’t particularly hungry, but it was better than standing around wondering why his heart had fluttered at the thought of Katara being the Fire Lady.

They spent most of the afternoon browsing the stalls and enjoying the music, which Katara particularly enjoyed. The last time she had been in the Fire Nation, people didn’t dance or enjoy music at all, but things had changed over the last five years. The people were dancing happily with one another, and everyone seemed to at least be tapping their foot along to the beat.

As evening began to fall, everyone began to gather in the city square to watch the fireworks that were scheduled to happen right after nightfall. Aang had finally rejoined them, and he was telling Sokka and Toph a funny story that one of his many admirers had told him. Katara stood with Ty Lee and Suki, listening to Ty Lee talk about the dress she was planning to wear for the ball. Zuko strode over to them, and Katara greeted him with a grateful smile, having grown tired of listening to Ty Lee talk about frills and lace and was eager for a distraction. Katara edged away from the two women and towards Zuko, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.

“Please help me… Ty Lee won’t stop talking about ribbons,” she said, causing him to chuckle at her.

He looked around for a moment, mentally noting where all of their friends were, and then taking note of where all of the palace guards stood watching. Suddenly he smirked at Katara, taking her hand gently.

“Want to get a better view of the fireworks?” he said low so only she could hear.

“Are you suggesting sneaking away?” Katara asked, amused.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of being watched like a child by the guards.”

“Yeah, it is rather uncomfortable having them tail us everywhere… but do you think we could really sneak away?”

“Well, not all of us. They would notice for sure if we all tried to leave, but I can get us out.”

Katara gave him an incredulous look, raising her eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Follow me,” Zuko replied, pulling her towards one of the busier stalls near the edge of the square.

Katara let him lead her into the crowd, watching as he took note of the guards. Every time one of them looked away, he pulled her deeper into the dense crowd of people who were gathering in the square until they had broken through the other side of the wall of people and into a shadowy alleyway. She gave him an impressed look and was about to speak, but he pressed a finger to his lips and gestured for her to follow. She grinned in amusement, following him as she stalked through the shadows. He led her down several streets, eventually taking them to the edge of the city.

“I had forgotten how sneaky you are,” Katara said as he led her away from the city and across a grassy plain.

“You aren’t the only one who has donned a mask and snuck off in the middle of the night to help people,” he said, smirking at her.

Katara grinned at the reference, remembering the stories she had heard about his deeds when he donned his Blue Spirit mask.

“Technically I wore a hat and a painted face,” she teased. “Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see. It’s not much farther now.”

Zuko continued walking across the field, the sky growing steadily darker. The fireworks were bound to start any minute, and she couldn’t imagine where he was leading her. But she didn’t have to wait long to find out; suddenly she found herself staring out over the ocean from high up on a clifftop. She could see the harbour from where they stood, and the glowing lights of the city behind them. The moon was starting to rise, casting a glow over the darkened ocean.

“Oh… wow. This is… a spectacular view,” she breathed, eyes fixed on the horizon.

Zuko pointed out at a dark shape on the water. “See that ship? That’s where they launch the fireworks from. Most people gather in the square to watch together or else wander down the harbour, but the best spot to watch is here, from the cliffs.”

“How did you figure that out?” Katara asked, grinning.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve snuck away,” he replied with a smirk.

He wandered over to the edge of the cliff, sitting down on the grass and dangling his feet over the edge. Katara joined him immediately, feeling a rush of excitement as she looked down over the edge at the water below. They fell into silence, watching the last rays of daylight disappear over the horizon as they waited for the fireworks to begin.

“Won’t the guards come looking for you?” Katara suddenly asked, leaning back on her elbows in the grass.

Zuko looked down at her and shrugged. “As long as we aren’t gone for too long, they will probably just think I got swallowed up by the crowd. It gets really busy, so it’s easy to lose someone. We will have to head back once the fireworks are done though, otherwise they probably will come looking, and I will get scolded by my council,” he replied with a smirk that reflected just how unconcerned he was about it all.

Katara returned his smirk, appreciating that he still had such a strong sense of adventure despite having been bound by the responsibilities of his title. A sudden boom sounded overhead, echoing across the water, and the sky was suddenly alight with bright red sparks. Katara sat back up, her eyes wide with excitement as the fireworks began. Zuko had been right; the cliffs really were the best spot to watch. She sat transfixed, mesmerized by the incredible display of light and how perfectly it was reflected in the blackened water below.

Zuko watched her face as the fireworks lit up the sky, enjoying the expression of awe on her face and marvelling at how the reflection of the burning sparks that fell gently towards the water made her eyes sparkle. As the display came to an end and the lights fizzled into darkness, Katara turned her gaze to Zuko. she was startled to see he was already looking at her with a soft expression, and she felt her cheeks turn pink.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Zuko. It was amazing,” she said, grateful that the darkness covered her blushing face.

“Anytime Katara. It’s nice to have someone around who will sneak off with me, so I appreciate you coming along,” he said smiling. “We should head back though. We should slip back into the town square before the crowd thins too much.”

She nodded and they both got to their feet, retracing their path through the field towards the light of the city beyond. She felt content, but the buzz of excitement was still running through her.

“This was fun. I don’t get the chance to do things that could get me in trouble anymore,” she said with a grin. “My thirst for adventure has been sated, for now at least.”

“I know what you mean,” Zuko replied with a chuckle. “I often find myself missing the trouble we used to get into. I’m obviously glad the war is over and all, but I miss travelling, meeting new people, seeing new places, spending all my time with my friends… I even miss fighting.”

“Me too. I cover combat bending with my students so we do spar, but I have to hold back, even against my advanced students. They have never seen a real battle before, so they are focused on technique and form. They don’t have the creativity that a life-threatening situation demands, so even when I do get the chance to bend, it’s nothing impressive.”

“Yeah, same. I spar with the soldiers sometimes, but even though they have seen battle, they still hold back.”

“Because you’re the Fire Lord?” Katara asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

“That’s my assumption, yes. I’ve asked them not to, but they do anyway. Nobody wants to injure the Fire Lord.”

“Like they stand a chance,” Katara snorted, enticing a pleased grin out of Zuko.

“I don’t know, I may have gone soft over the years.”

“Well, we can test that theory, if you like. You know I’ve never held back when we have fought.”

“Yeah, because the last time we properly fought, we were still enemies,” Zuko laughed. “But if you’re challenging me, I would be happy to oblige.”

Katara pondered for a moment, grinning. “I mean, if your babysitters will let you, I would love to spar with someone who can actually keep up,” she said, winking at him.

Zuko chuckled, and his eyes gleamed at the thought of the challenge. “Alright, let’s do it. How about tomorrow? We can walk down to the lake and give the nearby residents a spectacle.”

“You’re on!”

They approached the city, both grinning excitedly as they looked forward to the next day. Zuko led them back through the streets and alleyways, and soon they had re-emerged in the town square, slipping back in as the crowd around them trickled out. They spotted Toph and Suki standing near the edge of the crowd and made their way over, finding themselves suddenly flanked by the guards. Zuko fought to suppress a smirk, knowing they were relieved to find he had not gone missing after all.

Once everyone had regrouped, they walked back to the carriages together. Suki appeared next to Katara, and she pulled her back away from the group slightly, giving her a curious grin.

“Where did you two disappear to?” she asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Katara rolled her eyes. “We went to go watch the fireworks away from the crowd. We left the city and walked over to the cliffs.”

“Oooh, how romantic!”

“Suki, stop it!” Katara said with a laugh. “He’s my best friend, that’s all. He just wanted to sneak away, and he knew I would appreciate the view.”

Suki gasped, feigning a hurt expression. “I thought _I_ was your best friend!”

“You are practically my sister,” Katara replied, linking her arm with Suki’s.

She smiled warmly in reply, leaning over and giving Katara a quick kiss on the cheek. They approached the carriages and climbed into the nearest one, followed by Toph and Ty Lee, the latter of whom shrieked, “Girls only!!” excitedly as she climbed in. Toph groaned loudly as their carriage erupted into laughter. They made their way back to the palace happily chatting about the events of the day and enjoying their time together, taking advantage of it while they could.


	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko spar, and stir up some unexpected feelings.

At breakfast the next morning, everyone was in a remarkably good mood. They were all settling in well and enjoying their vacations, most of them having not taken any time off in quite some time. Katara had chosen another Fire Nation outfit that morning, and she walked into the dining hall wearing another cropped red shirt with matching tights, a dark brown over-skirt with yellow trim, and armbands in red and brown to match. She had left her hair down, tying back the front layer in her usual knot behind her head to keep it out of her face. To her surprise, Zuko was dressed rather casually, and he had left his crown behind, letting his shaggy black hair fall into his eyes and around his face. She found herself thinking how she preferred him this way.

She settled down at the table, listening to her friends chat about their plans for the day. Aang had agreed to accompany Iroh to his favourite tea shop with several other generals and diplomats, and Sokka and Suki had made plans to go on a date in the afternoon, jumping at the chance to spend a little time alone. Though when Katara mentioned that she and Zuko were going to spar, Suki seemed genuinely disappointed that she would have miss it.

“We should take bets on the winner,” Toph suggested with a smirk.

“Who would you bet on?” Suki asked curiously.

Toph’s smirk grew, and a smug look crossed her face. “My money’s on Katara.”

“What? Really?” Sokka asked, causing Katara to kick his shin under the table.

“Why not me?” she said angrily as he yelped in pain.

“I didn’t mean you aren’t a strong bender! It’s just… Zuko has more… diversity,” Sokka said, avoiding another kick from his sister.

“Did you forget that I can Bloodbend?”

“No, but you can only do that on the full moon. And even if it _were_ a full moon, you don’t like doing it. Besides, I mean that he has non-bending combat skills as well.”

“Katara has grace and dexterity though. She is hard to hit, which can be just as much of an asset as hand to hand training,” Zuko interjected, causing her to blush.

“Well, I’d still bet on you, Zuko,” Sokka replied with a shrug.

Suki elbowed him in the ribs. “You won’t even be there!”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t bet!”

Toph chuckled to herself, enjoying the chaos that she had inadvertently caused as Sokka continued to bicker with Suki and Katara. Shortly after breakfast Aang took off to go find Iroh, and Suki and Sokka left to spend the day together. Apparently Sokka had a whole day planned, but had not told Suki what they were doing, so she left rather excited, despite her disappointment at having to miss the fight between Zuko and Katara.

Once everyone had filtered away, the four of them that remained headed out of the palace, following the high palace walls towards the lake. The area between the wall and the water was unoccupied, save for the occasional guard who wandered through, but the opposite bank already had dozens of people gathered, swimming and playing in the water to relieve themselves from the hot, midday sun. Toph and Ty Lee settled in the shade of the wall as Zuko and Katara walked down towards the water, preparing for their fight.

“So, any rules or anything before we start?” Zuko asked, eager to begin.

Katara shrugged. “Don’t hold back,” she replied with a wink.

He grinned in response, then nodded. They backed away from each other, putting a few feet between them. They bowed respectfully, and then took battle stances, both grinning at one another. Zuko gave her a nod, indicating he was ready, and she returned it.

Zuko struck first; he threw a punch, summoning a blast of fire and sending it flying towards Katara. She immediately pulled water from the lake and formed it into a shield before her which caught the blast, sending flames flying past her. She responded by reforming the water shield into frozen spikes, which she sent towards Zuko. While he was distracted with blasting the ice out of the air, she ran forward and pulled more water towards her, jumping up onto it as it froze before her and skated forward with more momentum. Another blast of fire came at her but she dodged it, narrowly avoiding a second blast that she caught just in time. Zuko sent blast after blast towards her, but she dodged them easily as she skated around him playfully. He changed his tactic; he unleashed a wall of flame directly in front of her, causing her to launch herself into the air with a flip and land crouched gracefully on the ground below.

He spun low, kicking out towards her and sending another blast of fire skimming along the ground towards her. She rolled out of the way and was on her feet swiftly, pulling more water towards her which formed into several tendrils. She whipped one towards him, but he leapt out of the way with ease. She retaliated by sending all the tendrils at him at once, dowsing him in a tidal wave of water which she instantly froze around him. But it didn’t hold him for long; the ice around him began to melt as he burned his way out, causing Katara to give him an impressed look. He used this distraction to send a powerful blast towards her, which shattered through the remaining ice. She barely blocked the blast in time, and the force of it hitting her shield sent her flying backwards, but she cushioned her fall by pulling the water under her, and then sent it towards Zuko with a crack like a whip.

As they battled, the crowd on the other side of the lake had all stopped to watch the fight, unsure if they should call for the guards or not. But the guards had already arrived, drawn by the sounds of fighting, and they stood transfixed and unsure of how to proceed. They all knew that the Fire Lord and the Master Waterbender were great friends, and judging by the fact that Toph and Ty Lee were casually sitting by and watching they had realized that the two benders must be sparring. But the intensity with which they fought was impressive, and they were shocked to see that neither bender was pulling blows or holding back.

Katara sent out another round of ice spikes, followed quickly whip of water. The whip caught him around the ankle as he dodged the spikes and pulled him off of his feet, but he quickly pushed himself off the ground with a blast of fire, sending another attack back towards her. She pulled the water up out of the lake in a great swell, letting it wash up around Zuko’s legs, attempting to freeze him in place once more, but he was prepared for it this time. He used another blast of fire to launch himself in the air, sending a barrage of fireballs towards Katara. She was not expecting the attack, and rushed to pull more water towards her. As the fire and water clashed, a great cloud of steam rose around her, momentarily blocking her from Zuko’s view. He hesitated, and when no counter attack came he began to panic.

“Katara?!” he called, running towards her.

He broke through the cloud of steam and found Katara crouched low, waiting to ambush him with a satisfied smirk. Two tendrils of water suddenly lashed out and wrapped around him, and as he tried to fight back Katara suddenly leapt up, slamming her body into his and knocking him flat on his back. She fell on top of him, straddling his waist and immediately grabbed his wrists, pinning his arms down above his head. The water that had surrounded him previously snaked around his arms and legs, freezing him into place.

She grinned down at him, her hair falling across her face as she panted from the effort of the fight. Zuko tried to summon the heat within his body to melt the ice, but found himself suddenly and entirely unable to concentrate. All he could think of was the way her hair stuck to the sweat on her brow, the weight of her body on his, and the shiver that had suddenly run up his spine that he knew was not a result of the ice. After a few moments the ice melted, and Katara got to her feet, holding her hand out to help him up as well. As he took her hand, he was extremely tempted to pull her back down and pin her instead, but she had earned her victory. His mind and his heart were both racing, and he wasn’t sure he could summon the concentration to so much as light a candle anyway.

“Congratulations Katara. You fought really well,” he said as he got back to his feet, trying to wring the water out of his shirt.

Katara pulled the water off of the both of them, instantly drying their hair and clothes, grinning happily.

“I got lucky. I wasn’t sure if you would fall for that trap,” she replied with a laugh. “But thank you, you fought well too. You almost had me with that last shot.”

“You didn’t get lucky, you outsmarted me. Next time I won’t underestimate you.”

Katara grinned at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Toph and Ty Lee came running up to them, Ty Lee cheering and jumping up excitedly.

“That was _amazing_ you guys!” she exclaimed, embracing both of them.

“Yeah, real _steamy_ ,” Toph added, casting a sly smirk towards Zuko.

Ty Lee and Katara laughed it off as a joke, but Zuko could tell there was a deeper implication behind the Earthbender’s words, and his felt his face go hot. Suddenly the sound of applause carried across the water, and the four of them turned to see the crowd on the opposite bank cheering and clapping, clearly having been entertained by the fight. Zuko waved at them briefly, then turned back to his friends with a sheepish look and gestured for them to head back inside. The guards looked between him and Katara as they passed, but did not question them.

Later that evening they sat around the table in the dining hall once again, joined by Hakoda, Iroh, and the Water Tribe warriors. Aang, Suki, and Sokka had all returned as well, and they all sat down to a busy meal together. Ty Lee was loudly going over the details of Zuko and Katara’s fight, and most of the table listened attentively. Katara waved off their congratulatory remarks, clearly embarrassed, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile at her reaction. Considering how powerful she was, she still managed to be humble and he loved that about her.

Only Aang seemed to find anything to be gloomy about, and he kept casting jealous looks towards Zuko, which made him extremely uncomfortable. He had a sneaking suspicion that Aang was not yet over Katara, and that he was resentful towards Zuko for the close friendship he had with her. Though considering both Suki and Iroh had assumed they were dating, it wasn’t entirely a surprise that Aang might suspect the same.

Suki interrupted his thoughts by standing and calling for everyone’s attention. The chatter fell silent, and all eyes turned to her.

“I have a few things that I would like to say,” Suki started, grinning down at Sokka. “First of all, I would like to announce a few changes to the Kyoshi Warriors. Ty Lee and I have been discussing this for a long time, and we have decided to open up a branch of the Kyoshi Warriors here in the Fire Nation, which will be run by Ty Lee.”

The chatter started back up and Toph clapped a beaming Ty Lee on the back. After everyone fell silent again, Suki continued.

“I have also decided to leave the leadership of the Kyoshi Warriors of the Earth Kingdom to Zhou, who is my current second in command. This is because I will be relocating to the Southern Water Tribe and starting another branch of the Warriors there as well.”

Katara’s face lit up, and she gasped excitedly. The Water Tribe members around the table all clapped enthusiastically, but only Katara and Hakoda seemed to understand where Suki’s string of announcements was headed.

“This is something I have been planning for a long time, but now is the time to put that plan into action,” Suki added, taking Sokka’s hand and pulling him to his feet.

It was at this moment that Katara noticed something around Suki’s neck. It was a delicate green ribbon trimmed in yellow, with a circular yellow charm dangling from the center. She clapped her hands to her mouth, fighting the urge to spoil their announcement.

“I have finally decided to make the move to the Southern Water Tribe because this afternoon, Sokka asked me to marry him.” she gently touched the betrothal necklace, smiling. “And I said yes.”

The entire table erupted into happy congratulations, and everyone was on their feet immediately. Katara dashed around the table and launched herself at Suki, hugging her tightly before pulling Sokka into the hug as well.

“Finally!! Now you really _are_ my sister!!” she exclaimed, causing Suki to laugh happily.

Toph came up behind them and punched Sokka on the arm. “Congratulations you guys. It’s about damn time.”

“Thanks Toph,” Sokka grinned, rubbing his arm.

Zuko called one of the servants in and asked him to fetch some wine, and before long they were all toasting Suki and Sokka and their upcoming marriage. After a few hours everyone started to trickle up to bed feeling extremely happy and slightly drunk. Zuko was halfway up the stairs when he heard someone call his name. He stopped and turned, seeing Toph jogging to catch up with him. He stopped and waited, carrying on when she fell in step with him.

“Heading to bed too?” he asked.

“Yup. I’ve just about hit my romance limit for the day.”

Zuko chuckled. “You say that, but I saw the look on your face when Suki made the announcement. You’re just as thrilled for them as the rest of us.”

Toph reached out to punch his arm, and narrowly dodged, laughing. “You need a new way to show affection.”

She scowled at him, but it quickly turned to a smirk. “Speaking of romance and affection… what the heck is up with you and Katara?”

“W-what do you mean? Nothing is going on,” Zuko replied, nearly tripping over his feet.

“That was a lie.”

“What? No it wasn’t.”

“Did you forget that I can sense your heart rate? I know when you are lying. I also know that every time Katara flutters her pretty little lashes at you, your heart starts pounding like a drum. That’s how I knew she would beat you today; you let yourself get distracted by her.”

Zuko’s face flushed bright red, and he was momentarily grateful that she couldn’t see it. But then she laughed.

“And there it goes again, pounding at the thought of her.”

“I’m not… I don’t… you have it all wrong! We’re just friends!”

Toph stopped and smirked at him again. “Lie.”

Zuko let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Can you stop that?”

Her smirk grew, and she gave him a short wave before turning down a corridor towards her room. “Good night Zuko! Sweet dreams.”

She disappeared down the hall. Cackling with laughter as she left and leaving Zuko frustrated and confused. He started down the hall towards his room then stopped again, Toph’s words still echoing through his mind. He sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep now that he was doubting his own feelings, so instead he turned around and crept back down the stairs. Careful to avoid the guards and the servants who were still awake, he snuck through the lower halls and took a side door out into the palace gardens. A quick glance around told him that it was empty, but he still crept silently through the garden towards a small pond. As he got closer, he noticed a figure sitting under the tree near the pond, right in his favourite spot. He moved closer, curious as to who might be out so late, and with a jolt he realized it was the very person who was currently consuming his thoughts.

Katara leaned against the tree, watching the surface of the water ripple gently as a breeze blew through the garden. She seemed to be solemn, lost in whatever thoughts were running through her mind. Zuko felt his heart pounding, and couldn’t help but recall Toph’s words yet again. Cursing to himself, he walked forward, making his presence known. Katara looked up sharply, startled by the sudden appearance of another person, but relaxed when she realized who had joined her.

“You found my favourite spot,” Zuko said, stopping just short of her.

Katara looked up at him with a small smile. “Did I? I didn’t realize… I just came out here to clear my head and I thought it was a lovely little place to sit.”

Zuko returned her smile and sat down, settling next to her. His arm brushed hers as he leaned back, and he felt a little shiver run through him. He wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it because of what Toph had said, or if he was starting to realize she may have been right. He turned his face away from her to hide the blush that crept across his cheeks, and he tried to push the thoughts from his mind. He looked out at the pond, watching the reflection of the moon as it rippled across the water.

“My mother and I used to sit here and feed the Turtle Ducks,” he said suddenly.

Katara turned to him, her expression sympathetic. “I’m sorry to intrude; I imagine you come here to be alone, especially if this spot holds such precious memories for you.”

“No, you’re not intruding,” he replied with a shake of his head. “I do come here to be alone, but I prefer your company. It’s nice to have someone I can be alone _with_ , you know?”

Katara smiled to herself, turning her face away from him. She leaned back against the tree, looking up at the nearly full moon. The light of it cast a soft glow over her features, and Zuko caught himself staring, admiring how she seemed to radiate light like a spirit.

“Your mother sounds like she was a lovely person,” she sighed, sadness etched into her expression.

“She was. I miss her a great deal.” He sighed and turned his gaze back to the pond. “She sacrificed herself to save my life, you know. Like your mother did for you.” He turned his eyes back to Katara, a bittersweet smile pulling at his lips. “I think they would have gotten along very well.”

She turned to him then, her eyes finding his. “Sometimes I forget just how much we have in common,” she said, a small smile gracing her own lips.

“Like seeking out a quiet spot to be alone and wallow in our thoughts?” Zuko joked.

“Apparently,” she replied with a chuckle. “What’s on your mind anyway?”

He shrugged, not sure how to explain that Toph had gotten him second guessing the type of relationship he had with Katara. He couldn’t sort out his feelings for himself; he wasn’t about to confuse her with it too. “I just have a lot on my mind I guess. I wanted to clear my head and try and sort out my thoughts.”

Katara nodded. “Yeah… me too.”

“Is there anything in particular that’s bothering you?”

“No, not really. I think I’m just… feeling a little lonely, as stupid as that sounds.”

Zuko raised his eyebrow at her, shifting slightly to face her. “Because of Sokka and Suki?”

She smiled, giving him a strange look that suggested he had guessed correctly. “I am so incredibly happy for them. I’ve been expecting this for years, and I am so glad they are finally engaged. But… I can’t help but feel a little… jealous I guess. Like I said, it’s stupid.”

“No it’s not… I completely understand. You were in a relationship for four years with someone you weren’t in love with. You want what Suki and Sokka have, but you didn’t have it with Aang and now you’re wondering if you will ever find it. Trust me, I get it.”

Katara couldn’t help but smile, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. “Another thing we have in common.”

He chuckled, but didn’t reply. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her body against his for a moment before all of his confused thoughts and feelings came flooding back in.

“We should get back inside before the guards come and scold us,” Zuko said, letting the moment pass.

Katara pulled away and nodded, a shadow of disappointment crossing her features. Zuko stood and held out his hand to help her up, and then the two of them set out across the garden together silently. They reached the door back into the palace, but as Zuko reached out to open it, he found it to be locked. “Uh oh… one of the servants must have locked it up for the night.”

“It’s locked? Are we stuck out here?” Katara whispered, covering her mouth to stifle the laughter that bubbled up.

“Well we could go around the front and through the guardhall, but then everyone will know we had snuck out,” Zuko replied, chuckling. “But I have another solution, if you are up for a little danger and adventure.”

Danger? How much danger could we get in when we are in a heavily guarded palace?”

He smirked, then grabbed her hand and pulled her away. “Come and see.”

Zuko led her to another section of the garden, moving swiftly and silently through the grass until they came to another large tree growing next to an exterior wall of the palace. He stopped and pointed up, smirking.

“Do you see that large balcony there?”

“Yes…” Katara replied hesitantly.

“That’s my bedroom. Sometimes when I want to sneak in or out unnoticed, I go out through there. All you have to do is climb this tree,” he pointed at a thick branch part-way up the wall. “jump from that branch onto that smaller balcony there, and then climb up onto the awning and make your way around that corner. Then you just drop down onto my balcony and you’re in.”

Katara followed the path he pointed out with her eyes, her mouth falling open. She turned to him with an incredulous look. “How have you not broken your neck!?”

“I’m good at climbing, and I’ve done this many times,” he replied with a laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s not as difficult as it looks. I won’t let you fall.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Zuko grinned, then pulled her over to the tree. He took a running leap, catching the bottom most branch and pulling himself up on to it with ease. He waved down at her coyly, before reaching his arm down to help her. Katara rolled her eyes again, then copied his actions. She couldn’t quite reach the branch, but she caught Zuko’s arm and he pulled her up next to him.

“Now we climb,” he said, pointing to the branch they needed to reach.

Zuko went first, showing her where to place her feet and which branches were safest to hang onto. With his instruction, she found the branches fairly easy to climb and soon she found herself sitting on a large branch that brushed the wall of the palace. Zuko stood and carefully walked along the branch, then he jumped, landing gracefully on a small balcony a few feet away. He beckoned for her to follow, and she swallowed hard.

“You’ll be fine Katara. I know you can do it; you’ve done far more dangerous things than leap a few feet out of a tree,” he called softly to her.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then stood and slowly tiptoed her way along the branch, careful not to look down. She reached the spot where Zuko had jumped from and hesitated, taking another deep breath. Zuko reached his arm out to her, and though she couldn’t quite reach him, she felt more confident knowing he would likely catch her if she missed the balcony. Steeling her nerves, she leapt off the branch, feeling weightless in freefall for a brief moment before landing next to Zuko, stumbling slightly at the sudden halt of momentum.

His arms wrapped around her as she stumbled forward into him, laughing as adrenaline coursed through her. She clutched at the front of his shirt to steady herself, feeling dizzy with excitement.

“See? Easy. Don’t doubt yourself Katara, you’re one of the bravest, strongest, and most impressive people I’ve ever met,” he said, smiling down at her.

She met his eyes and they fell silent, the laughter fading from her lips. Katara felt a strange heat move through her, and as she gazed into Zuko’s golden eyes, she felt as if all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She was acutely aware of his strong arms around her and of his lean, muscular body beneath her hands. For just a moment her eyes flickered to his lips, and she found herself leaning into him, realizing with a jolt of anticipation that he had done the same.

Her body yearned to be closer, but her mind snapped back into sharp focus, and she forced herself to remember that this was _Zuko_ , her _friend_. They were just friends, and nothing more. Allowing herself to be swept up in the moment would only make things awkward, and she didn’t want to risk hurting her relationship with him.

“So,” she started, clearing her throat and pulling away, letting the cool air come between them. “Now where do we go?”

A brief look of disappointment crossed Zuko’s face, but he brushed it off and gave his head a quick shake, trying to rid himself of the same confused feelings that had been swimming through her mind.

“Uh, we climb up onto the awning. Watch,” he replied, climbing up onto the rail of the balcony.

He grabbed the edge of the awning and pulled himself up, climbing onto the roof. Katara followed him, feeling more confident now that she hadn’t fallen out of the tree and broken her neck, and together they shimmied across the side of the roof before dropping down onto Zuko’s balcony. Katara peered over the edge with a small smile. She wasn’t usually afraid of heights, but she was certainly glad to have her feet on something more solid than a tree branch.

Zuko pulled the balcony door open and gestured for Katara to enter. She crossed the balcony and into the room, immediately stopping in her tracks as she gazed around the space. His room was much larger than her guestroom, and it was covered in fine silk drapery and Fire Nation banners. Everything was various shades of red, with brown, yellow, and gold accents, giving the room a warm, energetic feel. His four-poster bed was raised on a slight dais, and was large enough to sleep at least four people side by side comfortably, and there was a fireplace on the opposite wall which had a blazing fire lit, despite the warm temperature outside.

There were a few personal touches in the room too, things that showed off Zuko’s more sentimental side. His twin swords hung above the fireplace, glimmering in the firelight. They looked to be well taken care of, and were still as sharp as they had ever been. On another wall she spotted a wanted poster, depicting a figure wearing a mask which she recognized as Zuko’s Blue Spirit mask. He had hung the poster like a badge of pride, and Katara’s heart swelled at the sight of it. On another wall hung an ornately embroidered banner depicting two dragons, one red and the other blue. It was a beautiful piece of art, though Katara didn’t understand the reference behind it.

On a nearby desk she found several pictures of their friends, including her. She smiled as she studied the pictures, touched by how deeply he appreciated his friends. As she looked over the images, she found one of he and Iroh, and next to it there was a picture of a beautiful, dark-haired woman who bore a striking resemblance to Zuko.

“Is this your mother?” she asked turning to Zuko, who had been leaning against the door frame of the balcony and watching her inspect his room with a small smile.

“Yeah. It’s one of the only pictures I have of her.”

“She’s lovely,” she remarked, her eyes lingering on the woman’s face. “You look a lot like her.”

Zuko blushed slightly, and he pushed himself off of the door frame, moving into the room and away from her. “Maybe once I did. Not anymore.”

Katara turned her eyes away from the picture and watched him turn his back to her, frowning. She followed him and placed her hand gently on his shoulder, turning him back around to face her. He avoided her eyes, but when she reached up with her free hand and gently touched the scarred flesh on his cheek, his eyes snapped to hers and he pulled away from her.

She sighed and let her hands fall back to her sides, then sat down heavily on the edge of his bed, wishing she could heal his insecurities. She had offered to try and heal his scar once, but he had never mentioned it again after that moment so she hadn’t brought it up either. His scar was as much a part of him as anything else, and she thought it would be strange to see him without it. She realized Zuko must feel self-conscious about it, but he didn’t see himself the way others did. The scar was a symbol of his strength and resilience, and it certainly didn’t diminish his handsome features either. If anything, it made him all the more appealing.

Katara bit her lip as she thought this, fighting a blush and cursing her own wayward mind. She brushed it off, and patted the spot on the bed next to her, inviting him to join her. He sat down wordlessly, but seemed to be suddenly nervous.

“You really are your own worst critic,” she said, giving him a smile.

“So you’ve said,” he replied, unable to stop himself from returning it.

“But why? Why are you so hard on yourself all the time, Zuko?”

“Growing up, I was never good enough. The only person who had faith in me was my mother, but when she disappeared I had nobody. And then my father gave me this scar and banished me from my home and my family, just because I dared to speak my mind. My uncle and I grew close then, so I finally had someone looking out for me, but the damage was done. I constantly second guessed myself. I still do. And this scar is a huge, ugly, permanent reminder of that,” he said, sighing. “Leaving the Fire Nation and joining you guys was perhaps one of the only things I have ever been certain of, and because of all of you I managed to find more confidence in myself. As strange as it sounds, considering we were in the middle of a war, the time I spent with all of you were some of the happiest memories I have, and the only time in my life that I can recall being sure of myself.”

“You’re not sure of yourself now?” Katara asked, reaching over and taking his hand comfortingly.

“I have my uncle and a counsel to bounce thoughts and ideas off of, so that helps. But… no. Not really. I’m constantly worrying that I am going to do something that the people will hate me for, and that they will turn on me. The people of the Fire Nation as a whole were miserable over the past one hundred years, but they were prosperous and safe. What if they decide they preferred my father? What if they turn against me and the war starts all over again? I’ve had so many failures throughout my life, and I worry every day that I will fail at this too.”

“Zuko… I’ve seen the way your people admire you. The peace and happiness they have now is because of you, and they won’t forget that. Everybody makes mistakes, and you probably will make a few more over the years, but every time you have ever failed at something, you have come back stronger and wiser for it. Let your scar be a reminder of that instead.”

He cast her a contemplative look, closing his fingers around hers. She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, before pulling away and falling back onto the mattress, stretching out comfortably and patting the mattress for him to do the same. Zuko raised his eyebrow at her curiously, then stretched out next to her on his side with an amused smirk.

She rolled over to face him, grinning. “See? You can relax.”

He stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. “Honestly Katara, what would I do without you?”

“Fall into a pit of self-doubt and continue hating yourself even though it is totally unwarranted.”

“Ouch… brutal honesty.”

Katara grinned at him. “And for the record, the scar is not ugly, nor does it diminish your attractiveness. A lot of people think scars are sexy, you know.”

He flushed bright red and he rolled onto his back to try and hide the smile that crept across his face. His stomach felt like it was in knots as her words sank in, and he stared up at the canopy above his bed contemplating if there was more to her compliment than just a friendly gesture. He was already quite confused by everything Toph had said to him earlier, and the moment they had shared on the balcony had almost thrown him completely. He had felt a strong urge to kiss her, and for one brief moment he thought that they might, but then she pulled away and left him more confused than ever. He couldn’t decide if it was just his mind fooling him into believing there was something more between them because of Toph’s words and Suki and Iroh’s teasing, or if he legitimately had developed feelings for her. He already knew he loved her; she was his very best friend and the only person in the whole world whom he felt truly understood him and could relate to him. In fact he was fairly sure she knew him better than he knew himself. But how did his love for her differ from his love for his other friends, his uncle, or his people? After having her here in person after so long apart, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

They had fallen into a long silence, but it didn’t feel awkward. Zuko closed his eyes, finding comfort in the sound of Katara’s slow, steady breathing and the warmth of her body next to him. His mind began to drift, and before long he had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXX

Bright sunlight washed across Katara’s face, and she groaned slightly as it pulled her from her slumber. She yawned as her mind slowly came into consciousness, moving closer to the source of warmth that enveloped her. She opened her eyes, squinting against the morning light, then realization suddenly hit her like an ice-cold wave. She was curled up against Zuko’s chest, her head resting on his upper arm and one of her arms was draped comfortably around his waist. His arms were wrapped around her protectively, and their legs were tangled together. Despite the rising embarrassment within her, she couldn’t help but notice how peaceful he looked slumbering in her arms, nor could she push the thought of just how well she had slept from her mind. She let her eyes study his face, which was close enough for her to feel his breath against her cheek as he slept. Her heart seemed to clench in her chest, and she had to bite her lip to keep her thoughts under control.

Just as she had been contemplating how to untangle herself from Zuko without waking him, he stirred and slowly opened his eyes. For a moment they merely gazed at each other, and then the intimacy of their current position seemed to sink into Zuko’s mind and he pulled away from her. They both sat up, blushing furiously and avoiding each other’s eyes.

“I-I’m sorry… I must have… drifted off,” Zuko stammered, trying to suppress the urge to embrace her again.

“Yeah... me too. I didn’t mean to… ah… I’m sorry too. I guess we were just tired,” Katara replied, giving an awkward laugh as she tried to diffuse the tension.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, staring at the floor. “Yeah. We were up pretty late.”

“And we had been drinking too… and your bed is _really_ comfortable.”

Zuko laughed, finally sneaking a glance at her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her hair nervously. Strangely, this action calmed his own nerves, and he found himself amused that she was feeling just as anxious and awkward as he was.

“I slept really well anyway, so no harm done,” he joked, coaxing a smile out of her.

“I did too.” They locked eyes for just a moment, and then Katara spoke again. “I should probably head back to my room to change before going to breakfast… how do I get back from here?”

“Oh… just go left out the door, walk down all the way to the end of the hall, go down the stairs, and take a right from there. That will lead you back to the guest wing.”

Katara nodded and then stood up, heading for the door. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” she said, looking back to him with a smile before slipping out the door.

Zuko stared silently after her, his mind reeling. He fell back onto the mattress and fixed his gaze on the canopy. _‘I’m in trouble,’_ he thought to himself, unable to shake the feeling of her warm, lean body against his. _‘Toph was right.’_


	6. The Living Flame

Zuko and Katara spent the next couple of days in a silent agreement not to mention their accidental sleepover. But a tension had grown between them, and they had both struggled to push away the new feelings that were suddenly overwhelming them. Zuko found himself unable to push Katara from his mind, and he often caught himself staring at her, admiring the way her hair fell softly around her face, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way firelight danced across her bronzed skin, casting a glow about her… he had begun to notice every little detail about her and it was driving him crazy. He valued his friendship with her more than almost anything, and he didn’t want to lose her just because his feelings for her had changed. 

Other than the awkwardness that had arose between Katara and Zuko, the days past rather uneventfully, and they day before the ball had snuck up on them. Dignitaries from the other nations had begun to arrive, and the palace was bustling with all the new arrivals. Zuko managed to distract his mind somewhat, as he was expected to greet and entertain the most important arrivals, but he had arranged for he and his friends to spend a couple of days on Ember Island at his family’s beach house after the ball. Aang had practically been non-existent as the guests began to arrive, but nobody held it against him this time. Both Iroh and Hakoda had found themselves constantly meeting and greeting people, and even Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph got cornered occasionally by someone who wanted to meet the famous war heroes. 

The afternoon before the ball, Suki and Ty Lee cornered Katara outside of her bedroom on her way down to breakfast, yanking her down a side hall and down a less used staircase. 

“Wha- what’s happening?” Katara asked in confusion. 

“What are you wearing to the ball tomorrow?” Suki replied, dragging her through the hallways.

“Um… I’m not sure, why?” 

“You don’t know?!” Ty Lee exclaimed, ahast. 

“Uh… no. I hadn’t really thought about it, to be honest.”

Suki frowned at her and shook her head. “Well, Sokka and everyone from the Southern Water Tribe are wearing their warrior gear, and Ty Lee and I are wearing our Kyoshi Warrior armour. You however, have the benefit of choice. So… we thought we’d go shopping and find you a jaw-dropping gown to wear.”

Katara made a face at her soon to be sister-in-law. She had assumed she would just wear one of her nicer Water Tribe outfits, but she supposed wearing a lovely gown wouldn’t be at all terrible. The eagerness with which Suki spoke however, made her wary. “What are you up to?”

Suki and Ty Lee grinned at each other mischievously and led her out of the palace.

“What about Toph? Why don’t you play dress up with her instead?” Katara protested, her unease growing. 

Suki snorted. “We asked Toph if she wanted to come, and she said she’d rather attend naked than be forced into a frilly party dress.”

“So why are you forcing me?” 

“Because you have someone to impress,” Ty Lee said slyly. 

Katara groaned and cast a glare at Suki. “What have you been telling her?” 

“Only that you and Zuko are perfect for each other, even if you won’t admit it yet.”

“We aren’t… we’re just friends!!” Katara exclaimed, growing exasperated. 

“Then why does he keep staring at you like you’re the most magnificent thing he’s ever seen?” Suki replied, raising an eyebrow. “And why do you blush like crazy every time you catch him?” 

Katara gaped at them, at a loss for words. Since their nighttime adventure she had noticed that his eyes lingered on her more often than they had before, and every time she turned and met his gaze she couldn’t help but remember how it felt to be tangled up in his limbs, or how badly she had wanted to kiss him. But she refused to act on her sudden desires and ruin her friendship with her best friend. She wasn’t even sure if what she was feeling was real, or just the product of everyone’s speculation finally starting to seep in to her mind. 

Suki and Ty Lee took her silence as consent, and half-dragged her through the palace gate and into the Caldera City that surrounded it. Katara resigned to her fate, though she had to admit that she was looking forward to wearing a beautiful gown. She rarely got the chance to doll herself up, and a royal ball was definitely the best opportunity to do so. 

Together they wandered into the shopping district of the city, and headed towards a dress shop that looked promising. They had several lovely gowns in the window. And from what they could see from the outside, they specialized in garments from Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom.They entered the shop and began perusing the gowns. 

“Oooh, look at this one!” Ty Lee exclaimed, holding out the skirt of a soft pink gown decorated in a floral design. 

Suki frowned. “It’s pretty… but I think it’s more your style.”

“True… maybe I’ll buy it then. I can wear it to your wedding!” 

Suki laughed and returned to the dresses before her. She pulled out a dark blue dress with white fur trim that reminded Katara of the styles she had seen in the Northern Water Tribe. 

“What about this?” 

Katara wandered over to take a closer look. It was a lovely dress, but it had long, sweeping sleeves and was made of thick material and fur. It would be far too warm to wear. 

“It’s nice, but I don’t think it will work. I’ll melt in this,” she said. 

They looked through every dress in the store, but Katara found something she didn’t like about all of them. She appreciated that the store sold clothes in the Water Tribe style, but the truth was that the Fire Nation was just far too hot for them. They left the shop empty-handed, and continued their search. Suki found another dress store not too far from the first, though this one looked to mostly have Fire Nation style gowns. Katara shrugged and suggested they at least look, so they went in.

The moment they entered they knew the gowns in the shop were probably worth more than they could afford. Everything was made from beautifully embroidered silks and lace, and every last detail on every gown was perfect. Ty Lee picked up the sleeve of a nearby gown and inspected the detailed embroidery on the hem.

“This is real spun gold,” she breathed, in awe of the garment. 

A finely dressed woman wandered over to them, eying them all in turn, obviously wondering if they had entered the store by mistake. “Can I help you?” she asked, her expression doubtful.

“Yes actually; we are attending the Anniversary Ball tomorrow evening and my friend here is in need of a gown,” Suki said, pushing Katara to the forefront. 

The woman raised her eyebrow at her, her judgemental eyes peering at every inch of her, from her thick, wavy hair to her casual Water Tribe tunic and pants. 

“You three are attending the ball? At the Royal Palace?” the shop woman asked, sounding incredulous. 

Suki’s eyes narrowed, and Katara grabbed her wrist to keep her from flattening the woman. 

“We happen to be guests of honour, and close personal friends of Zuko’s,” Suki remarked, glaring daggers at the woman.

“You are friends with _Fire Lord_ Zuko?” she replied, emphasizing his proper title. 

“Yeah, we are,” Ty Lee said, jumping in to back up Suki. “This is Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, hero of the Hundred Year War, master Waterbender, and the reason why Azula is behind bars.”

Katara flushed at Ty Lee’s words, feeling as though all these titles made her sound far more impressive than she really was. But a flicker of recognition crossed the shop woman’s eyes, and her attitude swiftly shifted as she realized that Ty Lee’s boast was not a lie. Katara had to admit, it felt good to be recognized. 

“Oh! Oh my… I recognize you from Fire Lord Zuko’s coronation.” Her gaze fell on Suki and Ty Lee once more, and her eyes widened. “You two as well… I see… my apologies. I did not realize…”

Katara exchanged amused looks with her friends, and for a moment they enjoyed watching the woman squirm. But Katara’s empathy took over and she stepped forward, speaking kindly. 

“I would really appreciate it if you could help me find a gown worthy of a royal ball.”

“Y-yes! Of course, I would be honoured!” the woman said, bowing slightly. “Come.”

She brought Katara over to a rack of dresses and began pulling out several that she thought would suit her colouring and shape. After she had gathered an armload, she let Katara over to a changing room, handing the dresses to her one by one as she tried them on. Each dress was more beautiful than the last, but this time it was Suki and Ty Lee who were the picky ones. Every dress was either too formal, too conservative, too plain, and Katara began to think she would never find a dress. 

Katara was losing hope as her options. She put on a dress with a silk underlayer in deep red that flowed loosely around her legs. Overtop was a gossamer overlay in shades of light red and orange, that made the fabric look like a flickering flame. The overlay draped over her shoulders and cascaded down the underskirt, cinched at the waist by a gold belt. The back of it was cut low, showing off the tanned skin of her back, and the neckline draped gracefully over her bust. It was sleeveless, but had golden bands that she had secured on her upper arms that tied the whole garment together. She had slipped on a pair of silk shoes in a deep red to match the underdress. Comparatively she thought it was rather simple in design, as it lacked the same elaborate embroidery and patterns as the other dresses, but as she caught her reflection in the mirror, she realized that this was the dress she wanted to wear. It didn’t need golden embroidery or elaborate patterns; She looked like flame come to life, and the way the garment cinched and hung in all the right places made her look like a radiant goddess. 

She tentatively stepped out of the change room, hoping her friends wouldn’t verbally destroy this gown too, but instead she was met with silence. Everyone in the shop, including the other customers, had stopped to stare, awe etched on all of their faces. Katara felt her cheeks go red, and she looked to her friends for their opinions. Ty Lee seemed to be close to tears, and she had her mouth covered with her hands. Suki was staring at her with her mouth agape. 

“Well?” Katara asked timidly. 

“Sooooo pretty….” Ty Lee whispered, causing Katara to giggle. 

“Katara… I mean… WOW. If you _don’t_ wear this dress, I will break up with Sokka,” Suki said, looking her up and down. 

Katara laughed, casting her gaze back to her own reflection. She barely recognized herself; she was mature, graceful, beautiful, and sexy all at once. She had worn lovely dresses before, but this particular gown seemed to have been made for her. 

“What should I do with my hair then?” she asked, confirming her intent to purchase the dress.

Suki clapped excitedly, and the saleswoman rushed off to a jewelry counter, returning moments later with something in her hands. She quickly twisted the top layer of Katara’s hair into a knot on top of her head, similar to the Fire Nation style, and slipped in a delicate hairpin into the knot. It was gold, shaped like a flower with pointed petals, and had tiny, sparkling beads of red cascading down from the base of the flower. The woman then split her remaining hair into two equal parts, quickly braided each chunk, and then casually draped the braids forward over her shoulders to keep her hair off of her back. 

“If you wear it like this, it will show off the back of the gown, and the red beads in the pin match the dress,” she said, moving aside so Katara could inspect her work. 

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. She inquired after the price of the gown, shoes, and hairpin, finding that, while absurdly expensive, she could actually afford it all. Though Katara suspected the woman may have given her a discount to make up for her rude behaviour when they walked in. After Katara changed and paid for everything, she thanked the shop woman profusely, and promised to return the next time she needed a gown. Once they were done, she, Suki, and Ty Lee headed out of the shop and back up to the palace. 

Katara immediately returned to her room to hang the gown and lay out everything she needed for the next day, then strode over to the door and rang the bell to call Akame. After several minutes there was a knock at her door, and Akame entered, bowing slightly. 

“How can I help you, Ma- um, Katara?” Akame asked, catching herself before she used Katara’s title. 

“I was just hoping that you would be able to help me get ready tomorrow evening. I could use some help styling my hair and maybe a bit of makeup,” Katara replied.

“Oh! Of course, I would be happy to. Do you have everything picked out already?” 

“I do! Come see.” 

Katara led her over to the wardrobe and pulled out her dress. Akame gasped softly, then reached out and ran the gossamer through her fingers before catching herself and pulling her hand away. 

“It’s beautiful my Lady… er, Katara. You will look radiant in it, I am sure,” Akame said as Katara hung the dress back in the wardrobe.

“Thank you, I hope so! I will be wearing that hairpin as well.”

 

Akame’s eyes fell on the vanity table where the hairpin lay, and she smiled warmly. “It’s lovely. I cannot wait to see it all put together.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of nervous,” Katara concessed, crossing her arms over herself. 

“Nervous? How come?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever worn anything quite so grand, and I’m certainly not used to people staring at me. I just hope that I can pull it all off, and not end up making myself look like a fool. A lot of the people who will be there tomorrow night are diplomats, royalty, and people who are far more accustomed to a lavish lifestyle than I am. I mean… the ballroom is larger than my entire village. I’m just a girl from the South Pole who happened to be swept up in an epic adventure to save the world; I’m not even in the same league as some of these people.” 

Akame gave her a curious look, then reached out and patted Katara’s arm gently. “Trust me Katara, you are better than most of them. The common folk, people like me who only ever see these grand people from a distance, we don’t care about their fancy clothes or titles. We respect the ones who are just and kind, and actually care about their people more than their luxuries. That is why the people of the Fire Nation love and respect Fire Lord Zuko so much, and it is why the common folk will love you. Who cares what the ‘grand’ people think. They are only a tiny fraction of the world, isolated in their little bubble of finery and ignorance. You are the kind of ruler people want. Someone who came from a small, unknown village and made a name for herself by helping people and making the world a better place. You are the kind of person who will actually care for the people you rule.”

Katara was moved by her words, and she smiled gratefully at Akame. “But… I’m not a ruler, or anything like that. I just train new Waterbenders.”

“Aren’t you though? You are a hero of the Hundred Year War. People around the world know your name and tell stories of your deeds. Even if you aren’t ruling a city or a nation, your word still carries influence.”

“Akame… thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate your kind words.”

“I only speak the truth,” she replied with a grin.

Later that night Katara lay in bed, feeling restless. Akame had made her feel more confident in herself, but what she hadn’t told her was the fact that she was also nervous about how Zuko would react when he saw her in the gown. She couldn’t figure out why that would make her nervous, yet she kept finding herself hoping he would find her as beautiful as she had felt wearing it. No matter how hard she tried, she could not stop thinking about the night they had spent together or the way her stomach dropped every time he was near. Despite her best efforts not to, she had started to believe that her feelings for him were stronger than merely friendship. 

She rolled over, pulling the blankets up under her chin. Suki, Iroh, and now even Ty Lee all seemed convinced that she and Zuko were more than friends. Aang too, now that she thought of it. She had seen the pining looks he had given her, and the jealous glares he had sent towards Zuko. If everyone else seemed to see something there, was she just fooling herself into believing they were wrong? She sighed, willing herself to push the thoughts from her mind. Tomorrow would be a long, eventful day.


	7. The Five Year Anniversary Ball

The morning of the ball was a chaotic flurry of activity. Servants rushed to and fro, cleaning every corner of the palace, hanging decorations, and preparing the food and beverages for the evening. The band that was scheduled to play came early to set up and rehearse, the guards and soldiers were all furiously shining their armour, and Zuko’s counsel had their hands full entertaining the guests who had already arrived, trying to keep them out of the way of the servants as they prepared. When Katara went down for breakfast, she found only Toph in the dining room, lounging with her feet up on the table and munching on her meal casually.

“Where is everyone?” Katara asked, used to seeing the majority of her friends every morning.

“Aang and Iroh are keeping guests busy, Suki and Ty Lee are meeting with some of the other Kyoshi Warriors who arrived this morning, Sokka and your dad said something about a meeting with some big shots from the Northern Water Tribe, and I haven’t seen so much as a hint of Zuko. He’s probably off being all… Fire Lordy. It’s just you and me, sweetness.”

Katara watched as Toph leaned forward and picked some dirt from her toenails, and she frowned. She knew Toph was only doing it to get a rise out of her, but it was disgusting nonetheless.

“Well as appetizing as it is to watch you pick at your feet, I think I might just skip breakfast anyway.”

“It’s a long way until dinner… you don’t want to faint in the middle of the ball room, do you?”

Katara considered this, then reluctantly took a seat, picking at whatever food was furthest away from Toph’s feet. She was feeling too anxious to be hungry, but she knew Toph had a good point, so she forced herself to eat something.

“Don’t you have any preparations to make?” Katara asked, watching the Earthbender lounge back on her chair.

“Nah.You know me, I don’t care about all this fancy stuff. I’m just going to show up in what I’m wearing, eat some food, and laugh at all the preening idiots.”

Katara cracked a smile. Some things never changed. “Is there anyone you know coming?”  
Toph shrugged. “My parents.”

“Oh! It’s been quite a while since you saw them, hasn’t it? Are you going to spend time with them?”

“I’m not sure. I mean, I’ll talk to them if they come over to me, but I’m not exactly eager to go out of my way to see the people who tried to prevent me from having a life, and then tried to have me kidnapped when I refused to let them hold me back.”

“...Fair enough.”

Later in the afternoon, Katara wandered back up to her room to start getting ready. She drew a bath and soaked for a long time, washing her hair thoroughly with a sweet-smelling soap. Once she was done, she dried off and brushed the tangles out of her hair, then put on her underclothes and slipped a robe on overtop, lounging on her balcony until Akame arrived to help her get ready. She enjoyed the bright sun and hot weather in the Fire Nation, much to her surprise. A lot of the Water Tribe guests had been complaining about the heat, which was understandable considering how cold the North and South poles were. Katara attributed her acclimation to the fact that she had spent time in the Fire Nation before, as well as other places in the Earth Kingdom that were quite hot, so she knew what to expect.

When Akame arrived, she immediately started gossiping about all the arriving guests and the interesting tidbits of information that she had picked up. Katara marvelled at how much she knew, wondering how many of her own secrets the servants knew.

Akame sat Katara down at the vanity table and began brushing her hair, making it sleek and shiny before pulling the top layers up into a secure knot. She braided the rest of her hair in two equal parts, mimicking the hairstyle the shop woman had done the day before. Once her hair was secured and perfect, Akame slid the golden hairpin into the knot, letting the beads cascade over one side of her head. Next she stood before Katara, applying some makeup to her eyes and cheeks. She had been worried that Akame would apply too much and make her look over-painted, but when she caught her reflection in the mirror she was happy to see that Akame had applied just enough to highlight her features, including some black makeup that made her eyes pop and a slight shimmer of gold dusting across her cheeks, which gave her a warm glow.

“Wow, this looks really good,” Katara said, turning her face to inspect herself from different angles.

“Thanks! I figured you would still want to look like you, so I just applied enough to make you really stand out.”

“It’s perfect. I almost never wear makeup, so I would have totally overdone it. Thank you!”

Akame bowed in response, then quickly smoothed out a few stray hairs and made sure everything was perfect before crossing to the wardrobe and pulling out Katara’s gown. She helped her into the dress, adjusting the fabric so it flowed and cinched in all the right places, and then helped her secure the golden arm bands before stepping away with a grin.

“You look _magnificent_. You look like you could be the Fire Lady.”

Katara gave her a suspicious look. “You’re the second person who has said something like that…” she brushed her suspicion aside, and inspected herself in the mirror with a grin. “Thank you Akame… I could not have looked this amazing without you.”

“I am happy to help. I don’t get to do girly stuff like this very often, so it’s nice to assist. Normally I just look after stuffy politicians.”

Katara laughed. “I’m glad I could be more entertaining.”

Akame grinned at her, then gave another bow. “Is there anything else I can do for you, or will you head down now?”

“No, I think that is all, thank you. It’s getting dark, so the ball must have started by now, so I should head downstairs before all the food is gone,” Katara joked.

“Then I will retire for the night. I hope you have a fabulous time!”

“Thanks Akame. For everything.”

She gave one last bow, and then left the room, leaving Katara alone with the growing anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She waited a few minutes, forcing herself to take slow, calming breaths. It wasn’t often that she attended such largely populated events, and even rarer that she claimed any attention at them. But she knew even if she had worn rags to the ball, people would know exactly who she was. This was an anniversary celebration after all, and as humble as Katara was about it, she was a war hero.

Finally feeling prepared, Katara left her room and headed down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the main floor. She could already hear the noise from the crowd, and she felt a mingled sense of anxiety and excitement. She descended the stairs and was immediately aware that several people had turned their eyes to watch her decent. She felt her cheeks warm, but held her head high, determined to enjoy the moment. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she spotted her father standing with Sokka and Suki, all of whom had their eyes fixed on her. She beamed at them, crossing through the crowd to join them.

“Katara?!?” Sokka exclaimed, his mouth agape. “You look…”

“Like your mother,” Hakoda finished for him, causing Katara to grin appreciatively.

“I’m so used to seeing you as my little girl, but you aren’t a little girl anymore. You look beautiful,” Hakoda added, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Thanks dad,” she replied, beaming.

Suki gave her a quick hug, smirking slyly at her. “He is going to lose his mind,” she whispered into Katara’s ear.

She tried her best to ignore the comment, but a small part of her hoped Suki was right. Together they entered the ballroom, which was already crowded and bustling. Sokka immediately wandered off towards the food, and Hakoda crossed the room to speak to Master Pakku, who waved happily at Katara from across the room. She returned the greeting, then she and Suki made their way past the dance floor and into the crowd. They could see Toph off to one side laughing enthusiastically with King Bumi, and Ty Lee not far from where they stood, surrounded by a flock of men who were clamouring for her attention. Katara cast her gaze around the room and finally found who she was looking for. Zuko stood near the back of the ballroom, chatting with Iroh and three women who looked to be nobles from Ba Sing Se. The women were flirting quite obviously with Zuko, and Katara couldn’t blame them. He was dressed in the finest robes of crimson with detailed brown and gold embroidery. His dark hair was pulled into a knot on the top of his head, pinned into place with the large golden flame that signified his title. He looked handsome, regal, and thoroughly uninterested in the advances of the women before him.  
Katara stopped short at the sight of him, her heart pounding. Suki followed her gaze and smirked when she realized what had halted her, and she gave Katara a gentle pat on the shoulder. “He looks good, doesn’t he?”

Katara blushed, tearing her gaze away from the Fire Lord. “Those women would agree, it seems.”

“Like they have a chance,” Suki snorted.

Katara glanced back at the group, taking a deep breath to try and steady her pounding heart. Suddenly Zuko looked up and caught her eyes with his. She saw his eyes widen slightly, and he stood transfixed, unable to tear his gaze from her. She smiled and gave him a small wave, suppressing a laugh as he broke into a boyish grin. Iroh seemed to realize that Zuko had checked out of the conversation entirely and looked up to him before following his gaze. When his eyes landed on Katara, his gaze turned to Suki and they exchanged mischievous smirks. Iroh turned back to the women and said something to them and then ushered them towards the dance floor, leaving Zuko standing alone. It took him a moment to realize he had been freed from the conversation, and when he finally did he immediately strode across the room towards Katara.

“I should leave you two alone,” Suki said suggestively, before slinking away and disappearing into the crowd.

Zuko approached her in awe, looking as if he had just seen a spirit rise before him. She beamed; that had been the exact reaction she had been hoping for.

“Hi Zuko,” she said as he stopped before her, keeping her voice casual.

“H-hi Katara…”

He was completely at a loss for words, and this only made her heart pound harder.

“Do you like my dress?” she prompted, amused by his lack of articulation.

“Yeah… it’s beautiful. You’re… you look…”

Before he could find the words he was searching for, a cold, stoic voice cut him off, sending a cold chill down his spine.

“Hello Zuko.”

Mai stood before them, her arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. Her eyes however seemed to drill holes into the both of them.

“Mai… hi… how are you?” Zuko replied tensely, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Fine I suppose. So far this party has been a total bore, but I didn’t really expect anything else.”  
Katara scowled at her, causing Mai to turn her attention to the Waterbender.

“Oh… you’re that Water Tribe girl, aren’t you? I almost didn’t recognize you in such a fancy dress. You must be feeling like a fish out of water.”

Zuko’s expression darkened and he shot Mai a menacing look. She smirked, enjoying the fact that she had touched a nerve. “You keep such unusual company, Zuko.”

“Not anymore,” Katara replied darkly.

Mai picked up on the subtle jab, and narrowed her eyes dangerously at Katara. But before she could reply, Aang materialized out of the crowd and joined them, blushing slightly and looking sheepish. He seemed to be oblivious to the tense conversation he had just walked into, and greeted Mai casually before turning his attention to Katara.

“Hey Katara… I was wondering if maybe… you would dance with me?” he asked.

Katara was taken aback, and she stared at him incredulously. She had a sneaking suspicion this was an attempt to win her back, and it sent a feeling of dread through her. She looked to Zuko for help, but he appeared to be just as unsure how deflect the situation as she was. Finally she nodded, deciding that it might be a chance to at least repair their friendship.

“Sure Aang. Let’s go.”

His face lit up happily, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the dancefloor. Katara looked back at Zuko who watched her retreat with a defeated expression. Mai tried to get his attention again, but he waved his hand dismissively and snapped something at her that Katara clearly understood as a request to leave him alone. Mai spat something at him, then stalked off into the crowd.

“You look so beautiful Katara,” Aang said, pulling her attention back to him.

“Oh… thank you.”

Aang stopped on the dancefloor and placed one hand on her waist, twirling her around the dancefloor. She reluctantly raised her free hand to his shoulder, falling in step with the Airbender.

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you, by the way. I’ve really missed you,” he said, casting her his best attempt at a charming smile.

“I understand Aang… I hurt you, and you needed some space. It makes sense.”

“I’m glad. I hate not having you around.”

Katara fought the urge to tell him that he was the one who was never around, but she bit her tongue.

“Can we at least be friends?” Aang added hopefully.

“Of course we can,” Katara sighed. “I never wanted to stop being your friend.”

He beamed at her, twirling around in circles as they danced.

“We’ll be on Ember Island for a few days; no guards, no servants, so important people to impress. Just us and our friends. It will be a good opportunity for us to catch up,” Katara said.

“Aah… yeah. About that…”

Katara narrowed her eyes and pulled back from him slightly. “Do not tell me you aren’t coming.”  
“No I am! It’s just… I might need to leave a bit early.”

“How early?”

“Well… see… there’s this festival happening the day after tomorrow, and-“

“You’re going to spend _one day_ with us?” Katara spat, pulling away from him and stopping dead in the middle of the dance floor.

Aang stopped and gave her a sheepish look, gesturing for her to calm down. But she was furious, and everyone in the immediate vicinity could tell.

“It’s just that… I sort of promised…”

“No Aang, I don’t want _another_ excuse. You make all sorts of promises to everyone else, but never to your friends! All we get is excuses! This is the first time in _five years_ that we have all been together, and we have barely seen you! And now you’re saying you’re going to ditch us after ONE day on Ember Island, when we are specifically going there so we can all have some time ALONE together?!” Katara shouted, advancing on him.

“Katara… I…”

“NO! I am DONE!”

She turned sharply and stormed off of the dance floor, making her way through the crowd, which parted for her without hesitation. She headed directly for the closest exit she could spot; two heavy doors that appeared to lead outside. She pushed one of the doors open and stalked through, finding herself on a large balcony that overlooked the garden. There were short staircases on either side of the balcony that led into the garden, but it appeared to be abandoned. The night was still young, and Katara assumed everyone was still in the mood to eat and dance before any nighttime strolls through the dark. That suited her just fine though; she preferred to be alone.

She leaned her elbows on the railing and looked out over the garden, still fuming. From where she stood she could no longer see inside the ballroom, but she could still hear the music in stark contrast to the silence of the garden below her. She gave a heavy sigh, fighting back the tears that stung her eyes. Suddenly the balcony door cracked open and a shadow moved across the beam of light cast out from the party inside. Katara looked over her shoulder, not in the mood for company, but immediately changed her mind when she saw Zuko step outside and close the door behind him. He gave her a small smile.

“Do you mind if I join you? Or would you rather be alone?”

“I never mind if you join me. We can be alone together, remember?” Katara replied, bringing a surprisingly shy smile to his face.

He walked over and leaned against the rail next to her, looking up at the stars twinkling above them. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. “Are you okay?”

“Um… I’m not really sure, to be honest.”

“What happened?” he asked, turning his eyes to hers.

“Aang said he missed me and wanted to be friends still, and then literally two seconds later he was telling me that he is going to spend one day with us on Ember Island before he takes off again. So… I lost it.”

“Aah… I see. I can’t say I blame you for losing it then.”

“I’m… sorry that I caused a scene. I hope I didn’t ruin the party,” Katara said, suddenly feeling foolish for losing her temper in the middle of a crowded room.

“No, you didn’t. I mean… yeah. You caused a bit of a scene,” he replied, smirking at her. “But you didn’t ruin anything. Honestly, the nobles and diplomats like to gossip, so if anything you just made their night.”

“Oh great,” Katara groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Zuko chuckled at her. “Trust me, they will only talk about how fierce you are. Usually you’re so kind and friendly… I love it when you show your fierce side. I’m sure they all loved it too.”

Katara blushed, but laughed. “I’m not sure if you’re complimenting me, or making fun of me.”

“What are friends for?” he replied, nudging her with his shoulder.

She shook her head, still smiling, and let out a little sigh. He always knew how to make her feel better, and she especially appreciated it now.

“Don’t worry about Aang, okay? It’s not your problem to fix, especially not now,” Zuko said.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just so tired of having this conversation with him. I just don’t get.”

“You’ve had this conversation with him dozens of times, but have you ever yelled at him like you just did?”

She furrowed her brow at him, and shook her head. “No. He doesn’t respond well to conflict.”

“True… but you know Aang as well as I do. He always tries to gloss things over with humour or deflection and pretends that everything is completely fine. It’s not until he is forced to confront an issue that he finally stops goofing off and faces the problem. Maybe you yelling at him will be the force he needed.”

Katara pondered his words thoughtfully; he had a good point. She felt bad for screaming at him, especially in front of a bunch of other people, but it might have just been the kick he needed to realize that he was pushing his friends away.

The music drifting out from the ballroom changed, filling the quiet garden with a slow, romantic melody. Katara smiled and gently tapped her fingers against the railing in time with the music, enjoying the tune. Zuko watched her fingers for a moment, and then pushed away from the railing and held his hand out to her.

“Care to dance?”

Katara looked up at him, a blush creeping across her cheeks. “I would love to, but I don’t know if I can face the crowd just yet.”

“Who said anything about going inside?” he replied, flashing her a charming smirk.

Her blush darkened, but slowly she reached out and took his hand. He immediately pulled her in close, his hand flat against her lower back, fingers grazing her bare skin. His touch sent a shiver through her, making her feel dizzy. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and pulled their joined hands closer to her body, lacing her fingers through his with a sudden surge of bravery. He began to lead her along to the music, and she couldn’t help but be impressed and a little surprised by his grace and skill. Dancing wasn’t something she often imagined him doing.

He pulled her closer until there was barely an inch between them and locked his gaze on hers. Together they swayed to the melody, lost in each other’s eyes. A heat grew between them, drawing them into each other and controlling their every move. Zuko slowly moved his hand up her back, letting his fingers gently graze her skin, and she responded by letting her own fingers graze the bare skin on the back of his neck. He bit his lip, attempting to keep his mind in control, but it was to no avail. He pulled her against him, causing her to clutch the fabric of his shirt between her fingers and let out a small sigh. He leaned in close; Katara could feel his breath on her lips, making them tingle with anticipation.

Suddenly the balcony door opened; the cacophony of the ballroom crashed in around them, bringing them back to reality with a shock. They jumped apart, both flushing deep crimson as they turned to see who had intruded on their privacy. Suki stood frozen, staring at the two of them with a mixed expression of amusement and regret. She was clearly sorry for interrupting whatever it was she had just walked in on.

“H-hey Suki! Are.. are you enjoying the party?” Zuko stammered, trying and failing to act casually.

“So far, yeah. It’s been pretty fun. Are you having a good time?” she replied, unable to resist teasing him.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah… it’s… been… pretty good.”

Suki had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. After a moment she managed to suppress it, but she couldn’t help but send a suggestive look towards Katara, who shot back an irritated look.

“I just came to see if Katara was okay. Also, Iroh was looking for you, Zuko. I didn’t realize you were out here too.”

“Yeah… I was checking on her too. Ah… I’m… going to go find my uncle,” Zuko replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He turned to Katara, avoiding her gaze. “I’ll see you inside.”

She nodded, then he strode past Suki and bolted back into the ballroom. The two women stood in silence for a moment, then Suki moved swiftly to Katara’s side and grabbed her hands in hers.

“Okay, spill. What the heck did I just interrupt?? And I am SO sorry about that, by the way.”

“I… I’m not sure. He came out to check on me and we were talking… and then he asked me to dance.”

“You were dancing… alone in the garden?” Suki said, grinning widely.

“Yeah… but then… I don’t know. Something changed, and… I think… I think he was going to kiss me.”

Suki let out an excited squeal that strongly reminded her of Ty Lee, and Katara couldn’t help but laugh.

“See?? I knew it! I could kick myself for interrupting…”

“I don’t know… maybe it was a good thing you did. We keep having these strange little moments, and I’ve been starting to feel like… like I want something more. But I don’t want to ruin my friendship with Zuko. He is one of the most important people in my life and I would be miserable if something happened to ruin what we have. Look at what happened with Aang; I haven’t spoken to him in a year, and then I turn around and scream at him in the middle of a crowd. My heart would break entirely if that happend with Zuko and I.”

Suki gave her an incredulous look, then rolled her eyes. “Katara. Did you want him to kiss you just now?”

“...Y-yes,” Katara replied, blushing.

“And you have felt this way with him before?”

“Yeah…”

“And you are attracted to him and feel like you want more than just friendship?”

Katara hesitated. The truth had been sinking in for some time, but after what had just passed between her and Zuko, she knew without a doubt that she was falling for him, or perhaps already had.

“Katara?”

She looked at Suki nervously, touching her fingers to her lips and thinking of how they had nearly met his.

“Do you think you are falling in love with Zuko?”

“I… yes,” she breathed, the answer suddenly clear.

Suki grinned at her, then smacked her on the arm.

“OW! Suki, what was that for?”

“Stop being a coward! If you are falling for him and you want to be with him, then TELL him that. I am _positive_ that he feels the same way, and even if for some bizarre reason he didn’t, I know your friendship will survive it because it has already survived everything else. Or did you forget that you went from hating him and being enemies to being best friends and loving each other? Or that he nearly died to save your life, and then you saved his in return? Or that you were both there for each other through your miserable relationships and subsequent breakups? The kind of bond you two have can’t be easily broken.”

Katara let her words sink in, considering them carefully. She was right of course; regardless of how she felt about Zuko now, she already knew that she had loved him as a friend for many years. There was no point in wallowing in the unknown; it would be better for the both of them if she just told Zuko how she felt and went from there. Either he would reciprocate her feelings, or he would gently let her down. But she had no doubt that they would remain friends either way.

“You’re right Suki. I have been a coward… but not anymore.”

Suki grinned at her. “Good. Because this ‘will they, won’t they’ thing is getting old.”

Katara laughed and rolled her eyes. She looped her arm through hers, and together they walked back into the ballroom to rejoin the party.

The rest of the evening passed with far less excitement, but overall it was an enjoyable night. Katara had tried to get Zuko alone again, but once they had all re-entered the ballroom they kept finding themselves pulled in different directions. She did notice however that his eyes followed her wherever she happened to be, striking further confidence within her. She had noticed that Aang had gone back to avoiding her, but she was glad for it as she was still quite furious at him. He seemed to be less upset though, as a group of young women had flocked to him and now appeared to be lending a sympathetic ear. If she hadn’t been so angry at him, she would have found it amusing.

The crowds eventually began to thin as the night grew later, and around midnight there was only a small fraction of the guests left in the ballroom. Katara had run into Haku and had spent a solid hour catching up with him by the time she realized how late it had gotten, and after saying goodbye to him she wandered back through the nearly empty ballroom looking for her friends. She spotted Ty Lee in the corner flirting with a boy from the Northern Water Tribe, and was surprised to see Iroh still chatting away near the buffet tables. But it seemed everyone else had trickled off to bed, and she was hit with a wave of disappointment.

She wandered over to Iroh, who looked up at her with a warm smile as she approached.

“Katara! You’re still here. You look radiant, by the way,” he said, slurring his words slightly.

“Thank you Iroh,” she replied, smirking at the drunken General. “I was just wondering if you had seen Zuko?”

He gave her a sly look. “He left for his room about ten minutes ago. He was actually looking for you for a while, but said he couldn’t find you.”

“Oh…” she said, disappointed. “I was sitting out in the hall catching up with a friend.”

Iroh leaned in and patted her arm gently. “He’s probably still awake,” he said low so only she could hear.

Katara blushed and looked down at him in surprise, but he merely winked at her jovially. He had a point though; if Zuko had only left recently, he was probably still up. If she snuck up to his room, he would probably be willing to go for a walk or something.

“I’m… going to go to bed. Have a good night Iroh.”

“Goodnight Katara,” Iroh replied, grinning knowingly.

She made her way out of the ballroom and into the hall, which was still fairly crowded with people saying goodbye to one another. She squeezed past them and down another hallway towards a staircase that led to the guest wing. She wasn’t sure how to get to the royal suites from the first floor, but she could retrace her steps from the guest wing. It took her a few minutes to figure out which hallways and stairs she needed to take, but she quickly found herself in a familiar hallway and she strode down to the end of the hall, stopping at a door near the end. She hesitated briefly, hoping she wasn’t about to make a huge mistake, and then knocked.

Zuko had gotten out of his robes and let his hair down, setting his crown down on a nearby table. He had slipped into red silk pants and threw a matching robe on, leaving it hanging open, letting his body cool off after having spent the evening in a hot, crowded ballroom. He was just about to turn down his blankets when there was a sudden knock at his door. He looked up curiously, wondering who could possibly be visiting at such a late hour. He strode over to the door and opened it, stunned to silence when he saw who was waiting on the other side.

Katara’s breath caught when she saw him, and she let her eyes travel over his bare chest for a moment, biting her lip as a sudden heat rose within her. Finally Zuko managed to regain his composure, and he glanced down the hall to check to make sure there were no guards or servants nearby.

“Katara… I thought you had gone to bed.”

“Not yet,” she replied, her gaze following his, now paranoid that someone would walk around the corner and catch them.

Zuko stepped back from the doorway allowing her room to pass and gestured for her to come inside. She slipped through the door and entered his room, turning back to face him as he closed the door.

“What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” he asked, turning his eyes to hers.

“Everything is fine,” she replied, stepping towards him. “I… I just came to finish what Suki interrupted earlier.”

Zuko’s eyes widened slightly, and he let out a small breath. “Wha-“

Before he could ask the question, Katara closed the distance between them, pinning Zuko against the door and pressing her lips to his. He was stunned, but after a moment his eyes slid closed and he returned the kiss, bringing his hands up to her waist. The kiss was brief, and when Katara pulled back she did so with great effort, but she needed to know for sure that they wanted the same thing.

He gave her a boyish smile as their eyes met, letting his hands linger on her waist. “Well… that is quite a finish.”

Katara giggled, her cheeks turning pink. She let her hands trail down his chest, her fingers gently caressing the scar from where he had taken Azula’s lightning for her. He had been willing to die to save her, and she gladly would have done the same for him. Perhaps this was a long time coming after all.

“I have been thinking about doing that all night,” she confessed, smiling shyly.

“I have too. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, actually.” Zuko brought one hand up to her face, stroking her cheek gently with his fingers. “I never did get to tell you how I thought you looked tonight, did I? Though to be honest, I don’t think a single word exists to appropriately describe how beautiful you are… not just tonight, but every single day. Though I will admit that this dress makes you look… ethereal.”

Katara blushed furiously, but she couldn’t help being impressed. “I had no idea you were such a romantic.”

“You bring it out in me,” he replied with a shrug. “I… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, Katara.”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you either,” she breathed.

“Well… in that case…” Zuko moved suddenly, pulling her into him and capturing her lips with overwhelming urgency.

His hands moved their way across her back, sending little shockwaves through her body. She moved her hands up into his hair, grasping it as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. She felt a heat rising from within her; a burning desire that she found impossible to ignore. She wanted him, all of him, and she could tell by the way his body pressed into hers that he wanted her too.

Before Katara could decide whether or not to succumb to her desire, Zuko broke the kiss, leaving her dizzy and disoriented. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Will you… stay with me tonight?” he whispered, holding her close.

She smiled and bit her lip, letting her fingers run through his soft hair. “You want me to stay?”

“Yes. I… I won’t ask anything more of you… I just… waking up next to you the other day was so amazing, and I have missed you every morning since.”

“There you go again with the romance,” Katara joked, smiling happily. “I would love to stay with you. I might need something to sleep in though… this dress won’t make a very comfortable nightgown.”

Zuko lifted his head and grinned down at her before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I’m sure I have something.”

Reluctantly he pulled away from her and crossed the room, pulling open his wardrobe. Katara watched him as he sifted through it, touching her tingling lips with a smile. She felt as if her heart was about to burst out of her chest, and though she had suspected that Zuko might have returned her feelings, she was still elated that he did with such immediate enthusiasm. She couldn’t help but be amused by the fact that he had been pining for her too, and wondered when his feelings had started to change.

Finally Zuko pulled out a long, linen tunic in a deep burgundy, and seemed to find it satisfactory. He returned to her and handed it over with a light blush.

“I hope this will do,” he said sheepishly.

Katara held it against herself; it had short sleeves and fell about halfway down her thighs. It was still a little short for her liking, but it was soft and would be comfortable to wear.

“This is great, thank you.”

He nodded, then bit his lip, looking awkward. “I’ll um… let you change.”

He turned his back and walked over to his desk. He sat down and busied himself by doodling idly on a blank piece of parchment, trying to distract his mind from the fact that Katara was undressing behind him. She watched him for a moment, feeling heat rise in her cheeks, and then removed her belt and armbands, setting them on a nearby table. She lifted her dress up over her head, carefully folding it as best as she could before setting it with the accessories. She didn’t know why she was so nervous; she was only in her underclothes, and Zuko had seen her wearing this little before. She supposed the difference was now she wanted him to see her, and she wanted him to find her attractive.

Katara slipped Zuko’s tunic over her head, noticing with a smile just how much it smelled like him, then removed her hairpin and unbraided her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders. There wasn’t much she could do about the makeup on her face, but it was minimal anyway so she just left it. She piled all of her things on the table, then walked over to Zuko and leaned against the desk. He looked up at her and bit his lip, fighting the urge to pull the tunic right off of her again. He stood up, eyes fixed on hers, then reached out and gently ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He couldn’t help himself. He closed the distance between them and kissed her hard, letting his passion take over. She didn’t seem to mind, and threw her arms around him, returning the kiss with equal fervor.

They moved towards the bed, hardly conscious of anything but each other. Zuko’s hands glided over her hips towards the bottom of the tunic then made their way underneath, his warm hands on her bare skin. He grasped her waist and pulled her into him greedily, moving against her in a way that sent a jolt through her body. A small moan escaped her lips and she grasped his hair tightly. Katara felt the back of her legs hit the mattress, and together they fell onto the bed. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began kissing his way across her neck and collarbone. He quickly pulled off his robe, tossing it to the floor before running his hands up her legs and back under the tunic, and she arched her back at his touch, aching for him to be closer.

She whispered his name and he hesitated, as if she had called his mind back into focus. He locked his gaze on hers, and with every ounce of his willpower, he slowly removed his hands from under the tunic. 

“This is too fast,” he breathed, his voice shaking from restraint. “I really don’t want to stop, but I also don’t want to move to fast and mess things up with you.”

Katara nodded in agreement, though the look in her eyes suggested otherwise. “You’re right… I wish you weren’t, but you’re right. Let’s just get some sleep and tomorrow we can figure everything out.”

Zuko let out a small sigh, untangling himself from her limbs and laying down next to her. He pulled the blankets up over them, and then pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently on the forehead. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him in return, her mind still dizzy and her body still craving his.

“Goodnight Katara.”

She gave him a quick squeeze, burying her face against his chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“Goodnight.”


	8. Ember Island Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the ball, the GAang head to Ember Island to spend some quality time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers :D I realize it has been a long time since I updated, and I am very sorry it has been so long. Back in late April, I suffered a miscarriage. I won't go into all the details and such as I don't want to be depressing, but after it happened I basically lost all the drive I had to write. I am doing a lot better now, both physically and emotionally, and I've been really wanting to continue this story because it's still tucked away in a corner of my brain and I want to get it done. As I've healed, my creativity has seeped back in, and I figured it was a good time to get back to it :)
> 
> I feel like this chapter is a bit choppy and I'm not 100% happy with it, but I really wanted to update, and I am sure my writing will get better once I get back into the flow. Thank you all so much for waiting patiently, and I hope you are satisfied with this chapter! The story is definitely not done yet, so I appreciate the people who have left comments and kudos even during my absence. <3
> 
> \------------

The sun was high in the sky by the time they awoke the next morning. Zuko grinned to himself as he grew aware of his surroundings and realized that Katara was still tangled up in his arms, happy to have confirmation that the previous night had been real. Katara stirred and opened her eyes, smiling as her gaze met his.

“Hey you,” she said happily. 

“Good morning,” Zuko replied, stretching and sitting up. “It’s getting late.”

Katara sat up as well, glancing out the window at the rising sun. They were scheduled to leave shortly after noon, and she guessed it was at least mid-morning. She sighed. “I guess I should get back to my room and pack then.”

Zuko smirked as she sighed, knowing that they would both rather spend the day in bed together. But if they didn’t get moving soon, someone would come looking for them. He leaned over and kissed her softly, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before pulling back.

“We have all the time in the world to spend the day in bed; today is about our friends.”

“You’re right. Things are tense enough with Aang, and I don’t want to stir things up even more. Speaking of which… should we… keep this quiet? Whatever _this_ is?”

“Well, we should probably wait until we’ve figured it out ourselves, but after last night I think it’s pretty safe to assume we want the same thing,” Zuko said with a cheeky smirk. “We can talk later though, once we have a chance to be alone. For now we should get ready to go before the servants barge in to make sure I’m alive.”

Katara laughed. “Fair point,” she said, crawling out of bed. “Do you mind if I borrow your shirt? I don’t want to change back into my gown just to take it off again.” 

Zuko stood and scooped his robe up off the floor where he had tossed it the night before, then held it out for her to slip into. “Take this too, hopefully it will be a little less conspicuous if you run into somebody.”

Katara thanked him and tied the belt around her waist before gathering her things. She returned to Zuko and kissed him before heading to the door. 

“See you in a bit,” she said, slipping out into the hall and leaving him alone grinning madly. 

She crept down the hallway towards the stairs, but the royal wing was blissfully empty. She found the guest wing to be equally abandoned, and was left to assume that most people were having a late morning after the festivities of the previous night. She had made it all the way to her bedroom door, elated that she had made it without getting caught, when she suddenly heard her name called. Katara spun around, nearly tripping over her feet, and saw Suki striding down the hall towards her wearing a grin. 

“Suki! Um… good morning!” Katara stammered, unable to think of anything better to say. 

Suki caught up to her and let her eyes travel once over Katara. “Nice robe,” she said, suppressing a laugh. “Though it’s a little large on you… almost like it was designed for a man…”

Katara shushed her soon to be sister-in-law, looking behind her for anyone who could overhear. She grabbed Suki’s wrist then opened the bedroom door. “Just… come inside. I’ll tell you everything,” she said, pulling her through the doorway.

She shut the door behind them and then crossed over to her vanity table, setting the belt and armbands down on top of it. Her hairpin however seemed to be missing. She shook out her gown, checking to see if it had gotten caught in the fabric, but it was not there. Assuming she had left it in Zuko’s room, she hung her dress and turned back to a patiently waiting Suki. 

“Before your imagination runs wild, I can assure you that whatever assumption that is causing that grin is false,” Katara started, smirking despite herself. 

“So…. You _didn’t_ spend the night in Zuko’s room?”

“Well… okay that is true, but nothing else happened. Well, not _nothing_ …” Katara sighed, deciding that being evasive was too much trouble. “We kissed… a lot. And then we went to sleep.”

Suki let out a joyous laugh. “Good! It’s about damn time!”

Katara blushed, but grinned at her friend. “We still haven’t exactly sorted out what this relationship is, but I at least know for sure he feels the same way I do. He’s actually... far more romantic than I expected. It’s sweet.”

“I never thought he would be anything else. Zuko’s a big softie,” Suki replied with a snort of laughter. “Even though he tries to hide it.”

Katara began packing her bag for their trip to Ember Island while Suki pressed her for details, and once she had finished she quickly changed and got ready for the day. She laid Zuko’s tunic and robe over the chair on her vanity, resisting the urge to pack them too. Once she was ready, she and Suki headed downstairs to drop their bags off in the carriage that would bring them down to the harbour, and then met up with the rest of their friends for breakfast. 

The moment they walked into the dining room, Katara’s eyes met Zuko’s and they both blushed; something that caused Suki to grin as she noticed. She gave Katara a sly look, then sat down between Sokka and Toph. Aang looked up sheepishly as Katara joined the rest of them at the table. She was honestly surprised to see him there, but was happy to see that he at least still intended on spending the day with them even after she had screamed at him. 

“So, what are we doing first when we get to the Island? Should we go swimming? Or find a party to crash? Or comb the beach for treasure?” Ty Lee asked excitedly, bouncing in her chair.

Zuko shrugged. “Whatever you guys want to do; we will only have a couple of guards to keep watch over the estate and one servant on hand to cook and clean, so we’re pretty much free to do whatever we want. I’ve ensured that we will have some quality time alone.”

“I’d like to go swimming,” Suki said, causing Ty Lee to nod enthusiastically in agreement. 

“Well I’m not particularly fond of water… but I’ll come and sit on the beach with you guys,” Toph said. “Maybe I’ll read a book.”

Six pairs of eyes fixed themselves on Toph, and a momentary silence fell over them. Then Toph cracked a grin. Sokka and Ty Lee burst into laughter, but the rest merely rolled their eyes at their friend’s self-deprecating humour. 

“Well why don’t we spend the day on the public beach then? There are usually food vendors and such in the area. Then once it gets dark we can head back to the estate’s private beach and have a bonfire?” Zuko suggested.

Everyone agreed to the plan, and even Aang seemed to be looking forward to the suggestion. Once they had finished eating, they all headed out to the carriages. Once they and all of their bags were loaded, they took off down the Caldera towards the harbour. 

In no time they were loaded onto a small ship with their luggage, the Capital shrinking into the distance as they made their way towards Ember Island. The trip itself was short and uneventful, and the seven of them spent the journey lounging on the top deck in the bright sunshine, chatting excitedly about the events of the ball the previous night. It took all of Katara and Zuko’s collective willpower not to steal coy glances at one another, but their desire to keep their newfound relationship quiet until they had sorted it out for themselves kept them from being too obvious. Suki however kept smirking at the two of them knowingly, causing Katara to frequently shoot her annoyed looks. 

They arrived on Ember Island in the early afternoon and were escorted from the main harbour towards a less populated area of the island where Zuko’s family had a vacation home. Zuko hadn’t been lying about being low on staff; they had exactly two guards who accompanied them to the house, and when they arrived they were met by one middle-aged woman who introduced herself as the caretaker, then promptly disappeared again. The guards made a quick sweep of the property, then vanished as quickly as the caretaker had. Katara was surprised that they were so willing to leave them alone, but as their group consisted of the Avatar, the Fire Lord, two Master Benders, and three extremely skilled warriors, she imagined the guards assumed they were quite able to take care of themselves if any trouble arose. She began to wonder if the constant guard in the Capital was more for show than protection. 

Once they had all dumped their things in their rooms and changed into their swimsuits, the seven of them met out front before heading down the path towards the main village and public beach. The day was quite hot and they could see as they approached that the beach was already quite crowded, but Zuko counted this as a blessing, saying they were far less likely to be recognized in a crowd, especially as they weren’t dressed up in fine robes or armour. His theory seemed to hold true as they found an empty spot on the sand and laid out a large blanket and their towels. 

Ty Lee lounged out on her towel once they were set up, attracting the attention of several nearby boys who turned to gawk at her. Toph settled herself in the sand, laying back with closed eyes and soaking up the hot rays. 

“I’m getting in the water. Who’s coming with me?” Katara asked, flashing Zuko a smile. 

He grinned at her in return, resisting the urge to let his eyes wander over her exposed skin. “I’ll come. It will be nice to cool off,” he replied. 

“I’m going to go check out the food stands,” Sokka said, waving at them as he wandered off towards the shaded stalls at the edge of the beach. 

Suki shook her head. “Well I’ll come and swim with you guys.”

To Katara’s surprise, Aang decided to come along as well, so the four of them walked across the hot sand towards the water. Katara sighed happily as she waded into the softly lapping waves; the water was warm, but the current was just cool enough to make it refreshing. She dove under the waves and swam out as far as she could before running out of breath, then kicked back up to the surface several meters away from the shore. She spotted her friends still standing waist deep in the water and waved to them before diving under again, enjoying the cool current against her skin. 

When she surfaced again she saw that Suki and Aang had started a splash fight, but she couldn’t spot Zuko. She floated on the surface, her eyes scanning the area for him when suddenly something grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water. She spun gracefully under the waves to see what had caught her, and saw a smirking Zuko just under the surface of the water. She kicked back up above the waves, Zuko surfacing next to her. 

“You’re lucky my first instinct wasn’t to attack you,” she said grinning. 

“I figured you would know it was me,” Zuko replied with a chuckle. 

Katara splashed him playfully. “That doesn’t mean I won’t attack you.”

Zuko smirked, splashing her back. His eyes fixed on her and for a moment he merely appreciated how beautiful she looked in the water.

“What?” Katara asked, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Nothing, I’m just admiring you.” 

Katara laughed and splashed him again, and then spun to float on her back, lazily paddling back towards the shore. Zuko mirrored her actions and together they drifted back towards their friends in a happy silence. When they reached the shallows where Aang and Suki were, they spotted Sokka running across the beach towards them, carrying what looked to be a poster of some sort. “Guys!!! You’ll never believe it!” he shouted, drawing the attention of half the beach. 

They all gathered back were Toph and Ty Lee were lounging just as Sokka approached, panting. With a flourish he held out the poster for them to see, grinning widely. The front of the poster depicted a detailed painting of a young Aang flying on Appa, with a young Zuko standing on the bow of a ship below. It read:

 

_The Ember Island Players present:_

_**The Last Airbender**_

_A tale of a disgraced price, a long-lost Avatar,  
and the epic journey that united the Nations._

_Tickets available now! ___

__

__Aang immediately groaned, but Suki burst into laughter. Toph furrowed her brow in annoyance, then stood up and waved her hand in front of her eyes._ _

__“Uh, guys?”_ _

__“Oh, right! Sorry Toph,” Sokka said. “It’s a poster for a new play about us! By the same people who did the last one. This one looks like it might be closer to the truth though.”_ _

__“What?! “Toph exclaimed. “That’s fantastic! We HAVE to go see it.”_ _

__“Do we though?” Aang asked in exasperation._ _

__“It could be fun to see what they’ve changed since the last one,” Katara mused._ _

__“They haven’t changed much,” Zuko interjected. “It’s basically the exact same play, except they changed the ending.”_ _

__“You’ve seen it?” Katara asked with a bemused smile._ _

__Zuko shrugged. “The Ember Island Players sent me an invite to their opening night a few weeks ago. I figured I would go.”_ _

__“Am I still played by a girl?” Aang asked with a pout._ _

__“Do you really want me to answer that?”_ _

__Aang sighed. “No. That answers my question.”_ _

__Ty Lee frowned at his sour expression, then smiled brightly. “I think we should go! I never saw the old one, and it would be fun to see it!”_ _

__“I’d like to see how they changed the ending,” Suki agreed._ _

__“I just want to see if I’m still played by a big dude,” Toph said with a grin._ _

__Aang’s face fell as his friends agreed to attend the play, but in the end he agreed to go as well. It was decided that they would go that evening, and postpone their private beach fire until the following night. So once they had had their fill of the public beach, the seven of them wandered back to the beach house to have dinner and change before the play._ _

__With the exception of Zuko, none of them had been to a show by the Ember Island Players since before the defeat of Ozai, so it was quite a change of pace to stroll right up to the front entrance and purchase tickets instead of having to sneak in unnoticed. The woman at the box office was thrilled that Zuko had come back to see it a second time, and even more so that Aang and his friends were in attendance. She arranged a private box for them, and called over an usher to personally escort them to their seats. The box had two rows of four seats, and was high enough that they could see the whole stage and most of the audience if they stood and looked out over the railing, but gave them privacy from the other patrons while seated._ _

__Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Ty Lee took the front four seats, leaving Zuko, Katara, and Toph to take the back. It suited them all well; Toph could only listen to the play anyway, and it gave Zuko and Katara the privacy to exchange coy, flirtatious smiles. Feeling bold, Katara shuffled close to Zuko and laced her fingers in his, just as the house lights went out and the play began._ _

__As Zuko had said, the play was almost identical to the one they had seen before; it detailed how Aang was found in the iceberg, how Zuko was exiled and began his search for the Avatar, and grossly exaggerated their many adventures. However Katara noticed two major differences. The ending was completely different; in fact a large portion of the last act was dedicated to the final battle with Ozai and his eventual defeat. She was surprised to see just how accurate the depiction was too, and couldn’t help but be impressed that the Ember Island Players at least managed to get the most important part of the story correct._ _

__However the other major difference made her feel more awkward than impressed. Whereas in the previous play they had played off Aang and Katara’s relationship as more of a sibling relationship, this version of the play highlighted romantic moments between the two of them, which eventually led to a grand romantic kiss at the end of the play that made both she and Aang extremely uncomfortable. But even worse was the fact that they had left in the parts where she and Zuko had a supposed romance as well, allowing the play to have a major love triangle plot running throughout all three acts. Several times Suki glanced over her shoulder at a furiously blushing Katara, giving her clearly amused looks. Katara wished she could melt into the floor and disappear. She understood why they had added the romance between her and Aang, as they had actually dated, but nobody except Suki knew there was anything between her and Zuko, and she couldn’t fathom why the play would include it, especially considering the two of them hadn’t even seen each other in years prior to now._ _

__Zuko could sense her embarrassment and gave her hand frequent squeezes, trying to comfort her. He found it all to be amusing, but he understood why it would be less so for her._ _

__Once the play had concluded and the lights went up, Toph stood up with a stretch. “That was even better than the first one!”_ _

__“It was even worse than the first one,” Aang muttered to himself, shooting Zuko and Katara a suspicious look as they stood awkwardly next to each other._ _

__Suki caught the look on Aang’s face and followed his gaze, supressing laughter when she realized how desperately Zuko and Katara were trying to look innocent._ _

__“I thought it was fantastic!” Ty Lee exclaimed, wrapping an arm around a pouting Aang. “They made you so heroic!”_ _

__“The actor who played me did my jokes waaaaaay better this time,” Sokka said with a satisfied smirk, oblivious to everything else._ _

__Suki shook her head at her fiancé and then looped her arm through Katara’s, leading the group out of the private box and down into the lobby. They had turned many heads upon their arrival to the theatre, but now every head in the room turned towards them as they made their way through the crowd, whispering to each other excitedly. Katara saw several people pointing between her and Zuko, and she was suddenly thankful that Suki had taken her arm. She had a feeling her soon to be sister-in-law had anticipated this and had purposefully dragged her away from Zuko to look less suspicious._ _

__It had grown quite late by the time they got back to the beach house. Aang took off to his room almost immediately, giving them a stiff “goodnight” before disappearing. Suki and Sokka also wished them a good night and headed off towards their room, much to Ty Lee’s disappointment. She had been trying to convince everyone to go for a midnight swim, but they were all too exhausted. She reluctantly gave up and headed off to her room to settle in, leaving Katara and Zuko alone with Toph._ _

__After a moment of silence in which Toph listened to make sure Ty Lee’s bedroom door was shut with her inside, she turned to the pair._ _

__“You two are more obvious than that play. You might want to tell Aang before somebody else does,” she said bluntly, the hint of a smirk on her face._ _

__Katara stared at her dumfounded. “Uh… what…. I don’t…”_ _

__“Come on, Sugar Queen. You haven’t forgotten that I can sense your heartbeats, have you? I thought it was bad before, but now it’s downright distracting. Something has changed with you two, and I can only assume that you two idiots have finally figured out that you’re crazy about each other.”_ _

__Both Katara and Zuko blushed a furious crimson, giving each other sheepish grins. Toph took their silence as her answer, and her smirk grew. “I’ll leave you two alone. Good niiiight!”_ _

__Toph brushed past them and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Katara and Zuko standing alone by the entrance. Zuko looked over at her and shrugged. “Guess it’s not so secret now.”_ _

__“Yeaah… Suki knows too. I guess it’s only a matter of time before everyone else figures it out.”_ _

__“Speaking of ‘figuring it out’… we still need to figure out what ‘it’ is,” Zuko replied. “Do you want to go sit outside? We can talk more privately than in here.”_ _

__Katara nodded, and together they left the house and strolled down towards the beach. They walked along in silence for a few minutes, both of them peeling off their shoes and walking along the sand barefoot. Neither of them quite knew how to start, but when Zuko reached over and took her hand in his, Katara decided to just start with a question that had been on her mind since the previous night._ _

__“So… when did things change for you? Your feelings for me, I mean?”_ _

__Zuko smiled down at his feet and shrugged. “I think it’s been changing for a while, to be honest. I think I knew for sure that things had changed that night you feel asleep in my room, but by the time I realized how I felt… well… I was in it pretty deep I guess. So I’m not really sure when it happened.”_ _

__“I know what you mean. Though to be perfectly honest…” Katara stopped and turned to face him, looking slightly guilty. “I think it started as far back as the time we were trapped under Lake Laogai. I think that is part of the reason I was so deeply hurt when you sided with your sister, because I had felt something shift between us in that moment and there was this… glimmer of something more.”_ _

__Zuko contemplated this, allowing his memories to drift back to that day. It wasn’t a day he liked to remember, considering the deep shame it brought him, but he allowed his thoughts to settle on the brief moments before they had been rescued from the cavern under the lake. How Katara had touched his face so tenderly. He remembered feeling a connection to her then, but his heart had been so full of anguish and confusion that he couldn’t be sure._ _

__“I mean… you have intrigued me since our fight at the Northern Water Tribe, so it’s hard to be sure when that intrigue turned to genuine attraction. Though once I joined up with you guys, I do remember being particularly determined to win you over.”_ _

__Katara snorted. “That’s just because I was so horrible to you.”_ _

__“No, I deserved your anger. I wanted to make up for it because I couldn’t stand to have you hate me. And when we finally did become friends… well, I felt a connection to you then that I’ve never felt with anyone before. I was comfortable around you, and I thought of you often. Obviously we had more important things going on, so I never really dwelt on it, and then after the war you were with Aang, so I sort of… put it out of my head I guess.”_ _

__“Yeah, that makes sense. I felt the same way… I was too preoccupied with the war to worry about romance. And after the war, we ended up on different paths. I guess there was really only one time back then that I can recall genuinely acknowledging the feelings between us.”_ _

__Zuko gave her a curious look. “Oh? When was that?”_ _

__“When you saved me from Azula’s lightning,” Katara answered with a smile. “The moment I saw you go down, I was terrified. I knew my heart would break if I had lost you. When you opened your eyes and looked at me, and I knew you were going to be okay, I don’t think I have ever felt so relieved.”_ _

__“Admittedly, I feel like an idiot for not realizing it then. Because when you healed me, every fiber of my being was telling me to kiss you. But, like an idiot, I ignored that urge. Mostly because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we had gained, but I think the fact that we weren’t alone didn’t help.”_ _

__Katara laughed and shook her head. “I had the same urge. At the time I thought it was just the adrenaline from the fight or something, but obviously I was wrong.”_ _

__“So basically we are both idiots, because we have been attracted to each other for years and didn’t even realise it?”_ _

__“I guess so,” Katara said with another laugh. “That would explain why I always felt a bit guilty about our letters when I was with Aang, like I was somehow doing something wrong.”_ _

__Zuko reached out and grasped both of her hands in his, moving closer to her. “The moment I saw you get off that boat, I knew I was in trouble. I tried to deny it, but you are impossible to resist.”_ _

__He leaned in and kissed her, releasing his hands to bring them up to her waist. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around him and returning the kiss eagerly. After a few moments Katara pulled away slightly and looked up at him with a playful smirk._ _

__“So does this mean I am your girlfriend now?”_ _

__Zuko smiled warmly and replied, “I would very much like you to be.”_ _

__“Good, that’s settled then.”_ _

__“Well…” Zuko started, his smile turning to a slight frown, “I do want you to be sure that you actually want everything that comes with me.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” Katara asked, furrowing her brow._ _

__“I’m the Fire Lord, and I have to put my people and my nation first. I don’t want you to end up feeling trapped and overshadowed with me like you were with Aang.”_ _

__“Oh…” Katara thought for a long moment before continuing. “When I was with Aang, he never made time for me unless he had nothing else to do. We could be in a crowd of people, and I would feel utterly alone because he would wander off with whichever new friends he had made and leave me standing on my own. He never introduced me to people; he never tried to involve me… I felt like I was nothing more than his shadow. Not to sound egotistical, but I have a lot to offer too, but I often felt useless. You, on the other hand, have always made time for me, even if it was just writing a reply to my letters.  
You may not make friends as easily or quickly as Aang does, but you care deeply about the friends you have. And in the five years I have known you, I have often seen you go out of your way to be there for any one of us when we need you. I know you have duties and obligations, and I would never ask you to put them aside. But I also have faith that you will not let them consume you like Aang does, because I have already seen you do quite the opposite.”_ _

__Zuko reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his expression full of appreciation and affection. “You really do know me better than I know myself, don’t you?”_ _

__Katara laughed. “I probably do. You always underestimate yourself.”_ _

__“There’s one other thing though. I can’t really… leave the Fire Nation. So… what happens to us when this trip is over?”_ _

__“Well…” Katara frowned. “I mean, we could still write letters, and I could visit. It’s not like I have many obligations in the South anymore; my top students are capable of teaching the novices now.”_ _

__Zuko nodded. “We could make that work. It would be hard to be away from you so often, but you are worth it.”_ _

__“Alternatively… and I don’t want to be presumptuous, but I could always… relocate. Like I said, I’m not tied to the South Pole right now, and I could always busy myself by helping Ty Lee set up her Kyoshi Warriors here in the capitol, or I could put my healing skills to use. I could be far more useful here that I was cooped up alone in an abandoned Air Temple.”_ _

__Zuko grinned at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow questioningly. “I didn’t want to assume you would just… move here for me, so I didn’t want to ask. I’m glad you suggested it._ _

__Katara laughed and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I have considered it anyway. It’s so different than it was the last time I spent time here, and it’s been so great to see how much has changed. The people are so happy and friendly, and I feel like I could really fit in. So I’m not just moving here for you, though that is certainly part of it. I want to be here, because I like it here.”_ _

__Her reply made Zuko’s heart swell, and he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her again. They stood on the beach for a while, kissing and laughing, until the moon was high in the sky and they had both grown quite sleepy. Finally Zuko suggested they head back, and together they wandered back up the beach towards the house, hand in hand and grinning like fools._ _


	9. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GAang have a bonfire on Ember Island, and truths are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to all the lovely comments I got after my last chapter. You guys are all amazing, and I really appreciate you all <3 AO3 has the best community, and I am so grateful to be a part of it. 
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------

Dawn broke hot and early over the Fire Nation. Akame had risen at sunrise as usual, a full day of chores ahead of her now that the palace was relatively empty. Her first task was to clean Lady Katara’s room from top to bottom in her absence, which would likely take the better part of the morning. Not that it was particularly dirty; in fact Lady Katara had kept the room quite tidy. But it was customary to ‘deep clean’ every room whenever its occupant was away, and the Head of Staff made no exceptions. Even the Fire Lord’s room would be scoured in his absence. Akame would likely assist with cleaning the Royal wing later, as she had the clearance to enter, but as she was still technically assigned to the Master Waterbender, Katara’s room was her top priority. 

She made her way to the guest wing, enjoying the solitude and quiet of the early morning. Now that the Ball was over and most of the guests had gone home, the castle was far more peaceful, and that was how Akame preferred it. She liked her job, but when big events came around, she always found it difficult to find a moment to sit down. Everyone employed in the castle was expected to pitch in to prepare, regardless of rank or job. But now it was business as usual, and they could all take a break.

Akame entered Katara’s room and immediately crossed to the bed, stripping the bedding first so it could be washed. She tossed the crumpled sheets into the hall, then turned back into the room to grab Katara’s gown so it could be properly cleaned. As she headed towards the closet, something caught her eye. Folded over the back of her vanity chair were a delicately embroidered tunic and an expensive silk robe. She couldn’t recall either piece of clothing having been in the closet before. She approached the vanity and pulled the tunic off the back of the chair, inspecting it. It was definitely not hers; it was clearly a man’s tunic. Looking closer at the embroidery, she recognized it as the Fire Lords. She turned her eyes to the robe, feeling the rich fabric between her fingers. It was definitely Fire Lord Zuko’s as well. 

She smiled to herself; Akame had long suspected there might be something between Lady Katara and the Fire Lord, but this seemed to prove her suspicions. Though just how the Fire Lord’s clothing ended up in Katara’s room, she wasn’t too sure. But she knew she needed to return the clothing to the Fire Lord’s wardrobe before one of the other servants found out and started to gossip. She grabbed the tunic and robe, then left the room and headed towards the Royal wing. With any luck she could just sneak them into a pile of laundry unnoticed and return to the guest wing before anyone spotted her. Unfortunately she was not so lucky; Akame had made it halfway down the hall when another one of the senior staff headed out of the Fire Lord’s room. She spotted Akame, and approached her with a quizzical look. 

“Akame, you aren’t done Lady Katara’s room already, are you?” the woman asked. 

“No…. um…. I found these mixed in with some of her laundry and I wanted to return them,” Akame lied, holding out the tunic and robe. 

The woman took them in her arms, inspecting the fabric to confirm they belonged to the Fire Lord. She looked back up to Akame with a raised eyebrow. “Well, that’s suspicious,” she said.

Akame blinked at her, feigning an expression of confusion. 

“I was just coming to find you actually, so your timing is quite impeccable.”

“Coming to find me? Whatever for?” Akame asked, now genuinely confused.

The woman reached into a pocket on her apron and pulled out a delicate hairpin, then handed it over to Akame. “I found this on the floor of the Fire Lord’s bedroom. It was resting just under a table, so I can only assume it had been knocked there by accident. It looks…. Awfully similar to the one Lady Katara was wearing at the ball, does it not?”

Akame could tell she already knew who the hairpin belonged to, and she knew that by returning the tunic and robe, she had just confirmed the suspicion festering within the other woman. She knew it would be pointless to lie. 

“It… does. I mean, it is. Lady Katara’s, I mean,” she said, tucking the hairpin safely into her own pocket. 

“Well then. That mystery is solved,” the woman said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

Akame knew that she would tell half the staff by the afternoon, and the rumors would spread like wildfire, but there was nothing she could do. With a small sigh, Akame nodded. “Well, I should get back to my work… thank you for returning the hairpin. I will ensure it gets back to Lady Katara.”

With a small nod of parting, she turned and headed back towards the guest wing, trying to think of how she was going to tell Katara about the inevitable rumours before she heard them for herself. 

XXXX

Katara awoke late in the morning, a grin plastered to her face. Sokka had been up and digging around in the cupboards for a midnight snack by the time they had returned, so Katara and Zuko were forced to retire separately. But they were both giddy with happiness, and relieved to have finally sorted out their relationship. Katara had been up for hours after settling in, thinking of her move to the Fire Nation and her future with Zuko. She wondered where she would live, what she would do. But most of all, she wondered how her friends and Zuko’s people would react. 

She climbed out of bed and got dressed, slipping on a bathing suit under her clothes and braiding back her hair. Once she was ready for the day she left her room and followed the scent of food towards the dining room. Aang was missing, but otherwise she was the last to arrive. Sokka was already halfway through his breakfast, and Suki and Ty Lee were casually chatting about the play. Zuko looked up at her with a grin as she slid into the chair beside him, reaching over to grasp her hand briefly under the table. 

“Where’s Aang?” Katara asked, filling her plate. 

“He said he had something he needed to take care of… something about a festival or something. But he said he would be back in time for our bonfire tonight,” Toph replied, picking her teeth with her fingernail. 

Katara rolled her eyes, but couldn’t bring herself to be too annoyed. She was happy to hear he was at least going to come back, so maybe her outbust had gotten through to him after all. 

“So what’s the plan for today then?” she asked, changing the topic away from Aang. 

“I thought we could go check out the local market for a bit. We can pick up food to cook on the fire tonight,” Zuko suggested. 

“Goo’ideh,” Sokka said, through a mouthful of food. 

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Suki translated. “He said ‘good idea’. It would be fun to check out the market here; I bet it’s a lot different from the one in the Capital.”

Zuko nodded. “The Capital has more imports from the other Nations, so it has a wider variety of things available, but the smaller villages tend to have local, handmade things. Ember Island’s market is really popular with tourists, because they have a lot of handmade jewelry and such. You can find some really interesting things.”

“Pass,” Toph said, getting to her feet. “They’re all the same to me; I’d rather explore the Island for a bit.”

“Oooh, that sounds fun! Can I come too?? I’ve been to this market hundreds of times,” Ty Lee asked.

Toph shrugged. “Sure, if you want.” 

Ty Lee jumped up excitedly and rushed to Toph’s side. They both gave a wave to their friends, and then took off. 

“Well, I guess it’s just the four of us then,” Suki said.

“That just means we will get to decide what we eat tonight,” Sokka replied with a grin.

Once they were all done eating, the four of them headed out the door and towards the village. Suki kept shooting knowing looks towards Katara, who blushed every time she felt her friend’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t help but smile anyway. Zuko had noticed too, but he at least was better able to mask his expression. He didn’t mind that Suki knew that there was something between himself and Katara, but he really didn’t want Sokka to know just yet. Zuko knew that the moment Sokka found out, he would start to act all ‘big brothery’, and he didn’t want to deal with that just yet. Zuko was more focused on how to tell Aang, and that was something he still had no idea how to do. He had a sneaking suspicion that Aang wasn’t quite over Katara yet, as much as he insisted he was, so it was a difficult thing to bring up. 

They walked into the market together, and immediately started attracting attention. Even dressed down and without his crown, Zuko was quite recognizable, and considering the popularity of the Ember Island Players and their play, it was not at all surprising that Katara, Suki, and Sokka were instantly recognized either. Thankfully most of the people in the market were keeping a respectful distance, but that didn’t stop their eyes from following the group as they walked between the stalls of fresh produce and handmade trinkets. 

Katara’s attention was drawn to a stall selling delicate gold jewelry, and she wandered over to take a closer look. She greeted the woman minding the stall, and began inspecting an ornate necklace with bright red gems. It was lovely, but too large and busy for her tastes. 

“Excuse me... are you Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe?” the woman suddenly asked, drawing her attention back to the stall owner. 

“Oh! I am, yes. But ‘Katara’ is fine,” she insisted, giving the middle-aged woman a warm smile. 

“Oh my… it is an honour to meet you, my lady! I am Setzu. I am not sure if you would remember, but you saved my brother’s life! We are very grateful to you.”

“I did?” Katara asked curiously. 

“Yes! He was one of the villagers who were captured by that witch, Hama,” Setzu explained.

Katara felt a sudden chill. She remembered Hama vividly, and to this day she had not fully shaken the trauma her encounter with her had left. She had not used Bloodbending since the end of the war, but every full moon she was painfully reminded that she possessed such a dark power. As her strength grew with the phases of the moon, she could feel the water flowing through the people around her, as if tempting her to fall to her darker gifts. She had always resisted, but she knew she would likely spend the rest of her life doing so.

“Well, that wasn’t just me,” Katara said, trying to shake her unhappy thoughts. “Toph was the one who found them all in the mountain.”

“But you are the one who defeated Hama and ensured that she would never abduct anyone else. My brother told me all about it.”

“I’m just glad we could help the villagers. Nobody deserves to go through what they did.”

“Considering you were an enemy of the Fire Nation at the time, you sure did help a lot of our people,” Zuko’s voice said suddenly from behind her. 

Setzu’s eyes widened slightly, and she greeted Zuko with a respectful bow. 

Katara looked up at him with a smile. “I will help anyone in need, no matter who they are. I can’t just sit by while innocent people suffer.”

Setzu glanced between the two of them with a raised eyebrow, and smirked. “You would make a magnificent leader, my lady. Perhaps someday you will get a chance to prove that?”

Katara turned her eyes back to the woman with a slight blush, pretending she did not understand her implication. “I appreciate the compliment, Setzu. Though I don’t know if I would be any better than anyone else; I just do what I think is right.”

“She’s quite modest, isn’t she?” Zuko said to Setzu with a smile. 

Katara blushed and turned her attention to the jewelry before her, trying to ignore his jests. Her eyes fell on a pair of gold bangles, encrusted with small, red jewels. She picked them up to take a closer look, admiring how the jewels seemed to flicker like flame as they caught the light. 

“These are beautiful,” she said, slipping the bangles onto her wrists to see how they looked.

“Thank you my lady! My husband and I design and make all of our jewelry together. I’m sure he would be just as honoured as I am to hear you like our work.”

“They suit you,” Zuko added. “You really do look amazing in Fire Nation clothing.”

Katara blushed again, trying to hide a smile. So far they were not doing a very good job of keeping their relationship a secret. She changed the topic to enquire about the price, and after a few minutes she and Zuko wandered away from a waving Setzu, Katara wearing her newly purchased bangles. 

“You know, if you don’t want the entire population of the Fire Nation to know we are together, you might want to flirt a little less in public,” Katara said, smirking.

“I never said I didn’t want them to know,” Zuko replied slyly. 

“What _are_ you going to tell people anyway?”

Zuko shrugged. “The truth, I suppose. Once we tell our friends and family, I will have it announced to the public.”

“That sounds romantic,” Katara laughed.

“It’s protocol. Any major news is announced to the public in a ‘royal proclamation’ so all the citizens are kept informed, and they have been _very_ interested in my love life. It makes sense though; they are curious to know who might be ruling beside me as the Fire Lady one day.”

Katara stopped walking as his words sank in. She obviously knew that he was the Fire Lord, but she never really considered the fact that she might one day be the Fire Lady. Logically she knew it was possible if they ended up marrying, but somehow the thought had never really sunk in until she had heard him say it. 

Zuko turned to her with a quizzical look. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah… I just… never really thought about that possibility.”

“What, the possibility that you might be Fire Lady someday? I can guarantee you it will be on everyone else’s mind from the moment we announce our relationship, from the citizens to the council. But… if you don’t want that… if you’re second guessing this, I understand. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

Katara smiled warmly at him and took his hands gently. “I am not second guessing this. I guess… the reality of what my future could be just hit me as you said it. I never imagined in a million years that I could possibly be the Fire Lady. If you had told me that 5 years ago, I would have thought you were crazy.” 

Zuko laughed, then looked around for a moment before pulling Katara out of the middle of the market and into an empty alleyway. Without warning, he pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hard. Katara melted into his kiss immediately, returning it with vigor. She wrapped her arms around him, winding her fingers into his hair. Zuko moaned softly against her lips, letting his hands drop to her waist to pull her close. As his hands roamed her body, she found herself wishing he would never stop. She knew it was probably too soon to think of marriage, but she also knew that she loved Zuko. If he proposed to her now, she knew she would accept without hesitation. 

After a few minutes, Zuko reluctantly pulled away, giving her a final kiss on the forehead. “We should stop before we’re caught. I especially don’t want to get caught by your brother,” he said with a chuckle.

Katara rolled her eyes. “Yeah… he would probably freak out. I know without a doubt that he will be happy for us, but he needs to have his moment first.”

They laughed, then straightened themselves up and left the alleyway, looking for Sokka and Suki, both wearing sheepish grins.

 

XXXX

 

Once they had all met back up at the house, the seven of them wandered out to the private beach. Zuko started a bonfire and they all settled in around it, roasting meat and vegetables over the flames on sticks. Toph and Sokka had scoured the beach for driftwood and dragged it back through the sand for everyone to sit on, and Ty Lee had brought out a few blankets to lie on the sand as well, so overall it was rather comfortable. For the first time in ages, they were able to just sit and relax, and even Aang’s spirits seemed lifted.

“Man… this brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Sokka said, inspecting the crisping meat on the end of his stick before taking a bite. “We haven’t sat around a fire like this in years. Though back then, we had to be on the lookout for Fire Nation jerks waiting to ambush us… no offence.” 

Zuko smirked and Ty Lee gave him a dismissive hand wave; neither of them took any offence in the slightest. They were both fully aware they had fought for the wrong side for far too long. 

“I’m just sad I missed it all! Suki has told me so many stories of your adventures, and I missed all the fun,” Ty Lee said with a sigh.

“Well, you were in prison for all the adventures I was a part of,” Suki replied with a laugh. 

“And it wasn’t all fun,” Aang interjected. “We struggled a lot too. We lost a lot of battles before we won the war.”

“I missed a lot of it too, to be honest. Once I joined up with them, most of the running and hiding was over with. It was just training and preparing,” Zuko added. “Katara, Sokka, and Aang were in it from the very start.”

“Well technically so were you,” Katara replied, casting him a cheeky smile.

Zuko frowned, looking slightly ashamed. “Don’t remind me.”

“Aww come on Zuko, don’t feel bad. You’re not a jerk now,” Sokka said cheerfully, causing Suki to elbow him in the ribs. 

“What he _means_ to say is that you did the right thing in the end, and that’s what matters,” she said, casting her fiancé a glare.

“You were never a bad person Zuko, you were just lost and misguided,” Toph added.

“Still, I wish I could go back and do the right thing from the start, instead of trying so desperately to win the approval of my psychotic father.”

“But going through all that made you the person you are now,” Katara said, briefly letting her fingers graze his. “I doubt you would be half as compassionate nor half as strong if you had gone down a different path.”

“We all made mistakes,” Aang said suddenly, his expression dower. “I’m sure there are things all of us wish we could go back and change, but in the end we all ended up here, so what’s the point of dwelling on the past? What matters is the person you became.” 

Zuko smiled at him, and nodded. “I guess we are all better people for our experiences. At least I know now who I am, and I am not willing to compromise my beliefs or go against my conscience ever again.”

“I wish I had that much clarity…” Aang muttered. 

Everyone looked at him and fell silent. He shrugged and turned his attention to his food, suddenly very interested in cooking.

“What do you mean Aang?” Suki asked, prodding him.

He shrugged. “I dunno. I haven’t really felt like myself lately. Well, not for a while actually.”

“How so?” she asked, encouraging him to open up.

“Well…” Aang looked around at his friends, all of whom shared concerned expressions. He sighed. “Well I guess I sort of forgot how to be me. I am so busy all the time and I never get the chance to just be myself anymore.”

“Aang, no offence, but that is total crap,” Zuko said, causing everyone to look up at him in surprise. “You don’t _let_ yourself have time to be yourself; that is the problem. You bury yourself in your duties as the Avatar and push away all the people who know the real you. Even the past week, we have hardly seen you, and this whole trip was supposed to be about the seven of us spending time together. I realize being the Avatar is a demanding job… trust me, I have some experience with demanding jobs. But you _have_ to learn to make time for yourself, and for the people who care about you.”

Aang was silent for a long while, staring into the fire and contemplating Zuko’s words. Nobody spoke, but they all looked between one another in a silent appreciation for Zuko’s blunt call out. They all agreed, and they had all been equally annoyed at Aang’s frequent negligence. So they were glad someone finally had the courage to address it directly. 

Finally Aang looked up from the flames and around at his friends, wearing a somber expression. “You’re right…I guess becoming the Avatar changed me. At the end of the war it was necessary to focus solely on my duty; there was still so much to do even after I defeated Ozai, but once things started to settle… I didn’t know how to go back to being myself, or how to stop being the Avatar. And the more I pulled away from all of you, the harder it was to be myself. You are all so sure of who you are, and I guess I was ashamed that I only know myself as the Avatar these days. So I hide in my work to justify it.”

“Aang… if you were losing yourself, you should have just talked to us. We know the real you, and we can help,” Katara said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. “We all love you, and we are here for you. After everything we have all been through together, I would go so far as to say that we might even know each other better than we know ourselves. I know all of you have seen things in me that I didn’t realize were there, and I know I have given pep talks to pretty much everyone here at one point or another. That is what friends do; we find the best in each other and make sure we are reminded of it when we start to doubt ourselves.”

“She’s got a point Twinkletoes,” Toph agreed, nodding. “As annoying as Katara’s lectures are, she’s definitely helped me when I’ve been down on myself. You all have. So stop being dumb, and _talk_ to us when you need a reminder of who you are.”

“You just need to start doing some of the things you used to do for fun! Next time you’re in the South Pole, we’ll go penguin sledding,”Sokka suggested.

Aang smiled. “I’m sorry you guys. You’re completely right… I need to stop trying so hard to be the Avatar and spend more time just being me. Katara… I especially owe you an apology. I ruined everything, and if I had just listened to you back when we were still dating, we might still be together.”

Katara shot Zuko a sidelong glance, feeling extremely awkward. She had never loved Aang the same way he had loved her, and she now knew the reason; Zuko had stolen her heart years before she had even realized it. Even if she had stayed with Aang, she never would have been happy, and she was certain they would have broken up eventually either way. 

“I’m just glad you are listening now. I hope you get back to your old, happy, fun-loving self, because that is the Aang we all know and love,” she replied, trying to deflect the topic of their failed relationship. 

“Why don’t you come by my school for a while?” Toph suggested. “I know you never really got the hang of Metalbending, so you could practice a bit and see if you can get better. Maybe learning something new will help. And if not, well I’m sure you could still teach my hopeless students a thing or two about Earthbending.”

“Yeah, I might just take you up on that. It would be nice to spend some time doing something fun.”

Ty Lee suddenly giggled, and all eyes turned to her curiously. “Do you remember the last time we had a beach fire here, Zuko? We were told that Ember Island can smooth away the edges and help people find themselves, and it was as true then as it is now. This place really is magical, isn’t it?”

Zuko stared at her for a moment, thinking back to the last time he had heard those words. He had been so full of anger and conflict then, but he had felt more clarity by the time he had left. It was not long after he left the Fire Nation to join the Avatar, and his life had been so much better for it. He smiled at Ty Lee, and nodded. “It would seem so.”

They spent the rest of the evening in much higher spirits. Aang seemed to put in a genuine effort to be more himself, and soon enough he and Sokka were cracking awful jokes. By the time they all wandered back to the house to go to bed, they were all in fantastic moods. As Katara changed into her night clothes, she found herself not wanting the night to end, so she rummaged through her luggage and found a short, silky red nightgown and slipped into it, then threw a robe over herself before opening the bedroom door and peeking out into the hall. It was dark and quiet; it seemed everyone had retired to their rooms. She quietly slipped into the hall, carefully closing the door behind her, and crept down the hall to Zuko’s room. She knocked lightly, looking around to make sure nobody else heard. After a moment the door opened, and Zuko greeted her with a quizzical look. He let her pass without a word, then quickly shut the door before turning to her with a grin.

“Can I help you?” he joked.

Katara responded with a grin of her own, then slowly removed her robe, letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Zuko’s eyes trailed over her body, his cheeks colouring as he registered just how short her nightgown was. He bit the corner of his lip as his eye came back up to hers, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. Katara stepped forward, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, capturing his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss hungrily. Together they moved towards the bed and tumbled onto the mattress. Katara rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, and then pulled off his shirt. She pushed him back onto the pillows and began kissing his neck. He let out a low moan, and grasped her legs desperately. He let his fingers trail up her thighs and under her nightgown, letting his hands rest on her hips. 

“Katara…” he moaned, his grip on her tightening as she gently bit down on the flesh of his neck. 

Suddenly his arms wrapped around her and he flipped her onto her back, reversing their position. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head, then began kissing her neck in return. She let out a pleasurable sigh, wrapping her legs around his hips and leaning into his lips. He left a trail of kisses up her neck, then returned to her eager lips. He let her wrists go and trailed his fingers down her arms and over her body, causing her to moan longingly against his lips. 

“We should stop…” Zuko muttered, capturing her bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Uh huh…” was all the reply he got. Katara wrapped her arms around him, lacing her fingers into his hair, and pulled him back into a deep kiss. Zuko smiled against her lips, and let himself indulge in the sensation for a few minutes before pulling away. Katara sighed as he sat back, looking down at her with a burning passion that was barely restrained. 

“ Too fast… remember?” he said, more to control his own desire than hers. 

Katara nodded, though she was struggling to remember why that mattered. She unhooked her legs from his body, allowing him to roll off of her. He stretched out his arms and she curled up against him, breathing hard. After laying for a while in silence, Zuko gave her a squeeze and she looked up at him with a smile. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before; more than the usual longing and happiness she had seen there recently. He leaned toward her and kissed her gently, then searched her eyes with his as if looking for something. Finally he smiled.

“Katara… I love you.”

She was momentarily stunned; she had not expected him to say those words so soon, but she was overjoyed to hear them. She grinned up at him happily. 

“I love you too.”

His smile turned to an equally happy grin, and he kissed her again. “I know we’ve only been together a couple of days, so I wasn’t sure you felt the same way. But I loved you long before now. I’ve come to realize that with shocking certainty over the past week, and I just wanted to say the words.” 

“Well, feel free to say them as often as you wish. I don’t think it’s too soon, considering we have clearly loved each other for years… we were just too dumb to see it,” Katara replied with a laugh. “We have a few years of ‘I love yous’ to make up for.”

Zuko chuckled and kissed her again, letting his lips linger against his. “Tomorrow we should tell everyone. I don’t want to keep sneaking around and hiding our feelings.”

She nodded in agreement, then snuggled closer to him. “Tomorrow then.” 

 

XXXX

 

Katara woke early the next morning, bright sunlight pouring through the window and stirring her from her slumber. Zuko had fallen asleep with his arms wrapped around her, and he was still dozing peacefully as she untangled herself from his limbs. She gently kissed his forehead before slipping out of the bed and gathering up the robe she had abandoned on the floor. She slipped it on then returned to Zuko, giving him another kiss. He stirred, and opened his eyes sleepily. 

“Good morning,” he said through a yawn. 

“Go back to sleep; I’m just going to sneak back to my room before everyone else wakes up. I’ll see you at breakfast, okay?”

He nodded, and she leaned in for one last kiss before tucking the blanket around him and tip toeing towards the door. She opened it a crack, peeking out into the hall before quietly sneaking out. Just as she had silently shut the door, there was a sudden shuffling noise behind her. 

“Katara?” said Aang’s confused voice, breaking through the morning silence. 

She whipped around, startled by his sudden presence. His face twisted into a pained expression as he caught sight of her; her disheveled hair falling around her shoulders, and her open robe revealing her short nightgown underneath. Katara quickly pulled her robe shut, but it was too late. 

“We’re you just sneaking out of Zuko’s room?” he asked, his voice high and strained with emotion. 

“Aang… I can explain…”

“Explain!?” He yelled suddenly, his voice echoing down the hallway. “I think it’s pretty clear what’s going on!” 

“Sssh! Aang, you’re going to wake everyone up!” Katara said, looking down the hall fretfully. 

“Oh, sorry! Do you not want everyone to know about your secret affair with the almighty Fire Lord??” He shouted spitefully. 

“ _Affair?_ ” Katara hissed, feeling her anger surge. “We are not having an _affair_ Aang!”

“Oh really? Because I have suspected something like this for a _while, Katara_. And that play the other night confirmed it!”

“The play?? Aang, don’t be stupid! You know half of the stuff they show is made up!” 

“So there was nothing going on between you and Zuko back then? Nothing at all??” 

Katara hesitated; truthfully she knew that there had been something between them then, but neither of them had even truly realized it until recently. She wasn’t sure if it would be a lie or not if she said no. However Aang took her hesitation as her answer. 

“Is this why you broke up with me?” he asked, anger and heartbreak dripping from every word. 

“No Aang…. I…” 

Just then the door behind her opened, and a sleepy, shirtless Zuko appeared, looking confused. It only took him seeing the look on Aang’s face to understand what had happened, and he quickly stepped between the two of them. Aang’s gaze shifted from Katara to Zuko, and his fury amplified. 

“Some friend you are!” Aang shouted, taking a step towards him. “Is this what all those letters were about?? How long has this been going on behind my back??”

Zuko opened his mouth to reply, but Katara stepped forward, her eyes burning with anger. 

“Aang, this has NOTHING to do with you! I am not your girlfriend anymore, and I haven’t been for over a year! Who I choose to date is none of your business!”

Aang looked between the two of them, seething with anger. He clenched his jaw, shook his head, then spun on his heel and marched into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Katara could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had done nothing wrong, and she knew that Aang was out of line. 

She felt Zuko’s arm wrap around her shoulder, and she looked up at him, surprised to see he was equally upset. Something caught his attention and he tore his eyes away to glance down the hall. Katara followed his gaze and saw Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Toph all standing in the hallway, watching the scene fretfully.


	10. Fractures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko's relationship is revealed to the GAang, and they make the trip back to the Capital... without Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize in advance if this chapter seems a little rushed... it's more or less a transitional chapter, which I am terrible at xD Also it's been a couple of weeks since my last update and I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger anymore lol Hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara and Zuko stood in the hallway, their friends staring at them in stunned silence. Suki and Toph seemed to have figured out exactly what happened, but Sokka and Ty Lee wore equal expressions of confusion. 

“Um… what was all that about?” Sokka asked tentatively.

Before anyone could reply, Aang’s door suddenly burst open again and he emerged, carrying his backpack and his staff. He shot Katara and Zuko an angry glare, then turned and marched down the hallway. 

“Aang, wait!” Suki called, jogging forward to catch up. She gave Katara a sympathetic look as she passed, then took off after Aang.

Sokka, Ty Lee, and Toph wandered over to Zuko and Katara, both of whom looked thoroughly embarrassed. 

“So… am I right in guessing that you two are… you know... Dating?” Ty Lee asked, her face lighting up expectantly. 

“Well…yes,” Katara started, glancing at Zuko sheepishly and enticing a delighted squeal out of Ty Lee. “We were going to tell you guys today, but I guess it’s out now.”

“Wait. WHAT?” Sokka said, bristling. “Katara…”

But she cut him off before he could continue. “Look Sokka; I appreciate that you look out for me and I get that you want to have your ‘big brother’ moment and all, but in light of everything that has just happened, can you please just skip to the part where you are happy for me? I’ve had enough drama today, and I just woke up.”

Sokka stared at her, his mouth agape. He shifted his gaze to Zuko, who rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and then he sighed. “Yeah yeah… fine. Zuko’s one of my best friends, and he’s a good guy, so I guess I’m happy that you are with someone I know will treat you well.”

Katara smiled despite herself. “Thanks Sokka.”

She stood awkwardly, holding her robe closed around herself. Sokka still looked to be struggling with himself, but he remained silent. Ty Lee and Toph however, looked genuinely happy for the pair of them.

“So what’s your plan now? Are you going to try the long distance thing?” Toph asked, trying to break the awkward silence. 

“Actually… I have decided to move here. Well, to the Capital, not… _here_ ,” Katara replied, casting an anxious look towards her brother, whom she expected to explode. 

Sokka frowned at her, but to everyone’s surprise, he nodded. “That makes sense. It was really hard for me and Suki to be apart so much, and since I’m next in line to become leader of our Tribe, I couldn’t exactly leave the South Pole. Zuko can’t leave the Fire Nation, so it makes sense that you’d come here instead.”

Katara gave him a disbelieving look, shocked that he was being so agreeable. “Yeah… and like Suki, I am not tied down to one place. Plus she’s got her Southern Kyoshi Warriors to keep her busy, and I can find something similar here to occupy my free time.”

“WAIT!” Ty Lee suddenly exclaimed. “Does this mean you’re going to be our new Fire Lady!?” 

Katara blushed, avoiding Zuko’s gaze. She shrugged noncommittally. Beside her Zuko gave a small chuckle, and she realized that he was amused by her response. She reminded herself to tell him off later. Luckily she was saved from giving a proper answer by the reappearance of a stressed looking Suki.

“Well, I caught up to him,” she said, stopping next to Katara and taking her hand comfortingly. “He would barely talk to me though.”

“What did he say?” Zuko asked.

She frowned uncomfortably at him, obviously not wanting to repeat his exact words. “The jist of it was that he couldn’t stay here, and that he was going to go get Appa and go home. Then he jumped on his glider and left.” 

“Appa’s back in the Capital… is he planning on flying there?” 

She shrugged at him. “He might have headed down to the harbour to see if any boats are leaving now, but he didn’t seem too keen on giving me details.”

Toph sighed and crossed her arms. “We are leaving this afternoon anyway… he might have just headed down to the boat early.”

Suki shrugged again. “I guess we’ll find out when we get to the ship. But for now, we should just get dressed, have breakfast, and enjoy our last day together. If Aang doesn’t want to be a part of that, we shouldn’t let it ruin it for the rest of us.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. Katara felt terrible that Aang had found out about her and Zuko in such a way, but now that the dust was settling she was finding she was angry more than anything. She had done nothing wrong, and though she understood that Aang was upset, he had no right to treat her how he had. He was acting like a child, and she was so sick of it. 

They all wandered back to their rooms to dress and pack up their things, and then met up again for breakfast. The one benefit to the morning’s drama was that Katara and Zuko didn’t have to hide their relationship in front of their friends anymore, so despite everything, they found themselves to be in quite a cheerful mood. They spent the better part of the morning discussing ways Katara could help Ty Lee with the Western Kyoshi Warriors and speculating about how the people of the Fire Nation would take the news of Katara and Zuko’s relationship. Even Sokka seemed to genuinely be happy for his sister, even if he was still struggling to process the news. 

By the time they had finished breakfast and gathered together to head to the ship, Aang’s tantrum had almost been forgotten. However as they neared the harbour, Katara began to wonder if Toph was right, and Aang would be waiting on the ship when they arrived. Suki asked the Captain if he had seen him, but it seemed that Aang has vanished into thin air. 

“I wonder if he really did fly back to the Capital on his own? It’s quite far…” she mused after relaying the news to her friends.

“Well he was pretty upset… he might have just left. But he’s the Avatar; I’m sure he will be fine,” Ty Lee said reassuringly. 

Katara frowned. It was one thing to flip out and storm off because he had his feelings hurt, but it was another thing entirely for him to disappear and worry all his friends. This sort of childish behaviour was one of the many reasons Katara broke up with him in the first place. He had been forced to grow up on his own, and very quickly, but he was often stuck in this childish mentality that she just couldn’t handle anymore. 

They boarded the boat, the happy mood now shattered. Suki had taken it upon herself to search every nook and cranny of the ship, but confirmed that Aang was nowhere to be found. She gave up and sat on the deck between Sokka and Ty Lee, feeling dejected. The trip between Ember Island and the Capital wasn’t very long by ship, but the somber atmosphere made the journey feel like it took ages, and Katara in particular seemed to be affected by it. 

Once they finally arrived back at the Royal Palace, Iroh was waiting at the main entrance for them. After giving them all a warm greeting, he sought out his nephew and pulled him aside. 

“Zuko, where is Aang?” he asked, looking concerned.

Zuko glanced over at Katara, then gave his uncle a sheepish look. “He… decided to leave early,” he responded vaguely. 

His answer seemed to relieve some of Iroh’s trepidation however, and he sighed. “Well that should explain it then.”

“Explain what?” Zuko asked, confused.

“This morning Appa suddenly took off and vanished. He flew off in the direction of Ember Island, so I thought he might have went to find Aang, but I wasn’t sure.”

Zuko nodded, Aang’s escape suddenly making sense. “He has a whistle that he uses to call Appa… he must have used it after he left and Appa came to get him. I’m impressed that the heard the whistle from this far away though.”

“Why did he leave though?” Iroh asked.

Zuko glanced at Katara again, then gestured for Iroh to follow him to somewhere more private. He informed his friends that he would meet up with them after, then led Iroh towards the empty council room. Iroh followed him with a bemused expression, clearly curious as to why Zuko was seeking privacy. Once he was sure they were alone, Zuko turned back to his uncle with a smile he could not supress.

“The night of the ball, Katara and I… well, we got to… talking, and we discovered that be both have feelings for each other. So we are together now,” he explained, blushing slightly.

Iroh grinned at him, clapping him on the shoulder. “I knew that would happen! Hakoda owes me money…”

“Hakoda? Katara’s dad?” Zuko asked, confused. 

“The very same. After a merely a day of watching you and Katara make eyes at each other, we made a bet. I bet him that you two would get together before the end of their trip, and he bet that you would get together after Katara went home and you realized how miserable you were without each other,” Iroh replied with a chuckle. 

Zuko’s blush deepened, and he was at a loss for words. He had suspected that Iroh knew how he felt about Katara, but he didn’t realize that Katara’s father knew as well. He wondered if it had really been so obvious. 

“So I am guessing Aang found out, and that is why he left?” Iroh said, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Yeah… he sort of found out by accident and he flipped out. I don’t think he is actually over Katara, even though he says he is.”

“I think you are right. It seems to me that he was maybe hoping to win her back, so I am not surprised that he would be upset finding out that she has moved on. He just needs time to cool down; you know how he is.”

“Yeah, that’s what I think too. I’ll leave him alone for a bit, then reach out to him and see if he will talk to me,” Zuko said with a sigh. “I don’t think he is actually angry with Katara or I… he’s just… hurt.”

“I see some of my wisdom has rubbed off on you, nephew,” Iroh said with a gleam in his eye. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, but smiled at his uncle. “I learned a long time ago that you usually have good advice, even if it doesn’t always make sense right away.” 

Iroh grinned appreciatively. “So, what is the plan now? I know Katara was going to stay an extra week anyway, but will she be staying longer now?”

“She’s decided to move here actually. She said she loves it here and that she feels like she really fits in. She reassured me that she isn’t just coming here for me.”

“I have noticed how happy she has been here,” Iroh agreed, “so I’m not surprised she wants to stay. It will be nice to have her around permanently. Is she going to stay at the palace? I assume yes.”

“Yeah. I figured she could just stay in the room she has now; it has one of the best views in the palace, and she is happy with it. I thought I might assign her a permanent attendant too. If things… go well for us, she will have to get used to having personal servants, so we’ll start her with having just one so she can adjust.”

Iroh grinned knowingly, and nodded. “Yes, getting her used to it now is a good idea. I doubt she will have much time before she has several personal servants and her own personal guard…”

Zuko blushed again, fighting a grin. He knew marriage was something that was expected of him, especially now that the dust from the war was settling. His people would be looking for him to settle down and start having children so that the peace he helped create would continue on for future generations. But until recently, it was never really something he actively thought of. He knew it was far too soon to ask Katara to marry him, but everything about them was unconventional anyway, and at least he knew without a doubt that he loved her. Most of the marriages in his family had been arranged, so he supposed it wasn’t any stranger to marry someone after such a short courtship. 

“Well uncle, I still have to inform the council about all of this, but we’ll see what happens after that,” Zuko replied with a smirk.

 

XXXX

Katara entered her room, comforted by its familiarity. She hadn’t been in the Fire Nation long, but the room already felt like her space, and at the moment it was something she needed. She had been trying to not let herself feel guilty about Aang all day, but it was hard to not let it eat away at her conscience. She kept reminding herself that she had done nothing wrong, but she still couldn’t help feeling bad. 

She crossed the room to drop her bag by the closet, and noticed something gleaming on her vanity table. She moved closer and saw her hairpin sitting next to the armbands she had placed there earlier. She picked it up, wondering how it got back to her, when there was a sudden knock at the door. 

“Come in!” she called, putting the pin down and dropping her bag.

Akame entered, giving Katara a bow before moving into the room. “Hello my lady. I hope your trip was enjoyable.”

“It was, thanks for asking!” 

Akame nodded silently, looking downtrodden. “I am glad to hear it my lady.”

Katara looked her over, noticing her tense energy. “Is everything okay?” 

She looked up at Katara, slightly startled. She twisted the hem of her apron in her fingers for a moment, her eyes flicking towards the hairpin on the table. 

“I… um… I have something to tell you.”

“What is it? Are you alright?” Katara asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

“I am fine, I just… made a mistake and I fear it will impact you.”

“How so? What happened?” 

Akame hesitated, but the concerned look on Katara’s face encouraged her to speak. “When I came in to clean your room after you left, I found… some clothing…” she started, giving a worried glance to Katara. 

She knew immediately what Akame was referring to, and guessed where the story was going. She had a feeling this had something to do with her hairpin being returned as well.

“I um… realized that it belonged to the Fire Lord… so I tried to sneak the clothing back into his laundry before anyone noticed. But one of the maids cleaning his room ran into me before I could, and she had found your hairpin in there and recognized it, so when she saw me with the Fire Lord’s things… she… well, she made assumptions.”

“I see…” Katara replied, unable to help being slightly amused. Akame seemed genuinely upset however, and Katara got the impression that she was expecting to be fired or at least screamed at. “Well, these things happen. I appreciate that you tried to be discreet on my behalf.”

Akame looked at her with her mouth agape, genuinely shocked. “But… my lady… the other maid told some of her friends, and now the entire staff is gossiping about it. I asked her not to spread it around, but it was already too late.”

“Honestly, it’s okay. I really do appreciate that you tried, but you didn’t do anything wrong. Besides, we haven’t exactly been subtle,” Katara said with a smirk. 

Akame seemed to forget her dismay as Katara confirmed her suspicions, and her mouth fell open again. “So it’s true!?” she caught herself, then added, “my lady…” 

Katara laughed and nodded. “Zuko and I are seeing each other, yes. And please, you really don’t have to address me so formally. Katara is fine, remember?” 

Akame gave a half-hearted nod that Katara took to mean she would continue using the honorific regardless of Katara’s protests, but at least her mood had seemed to shift. 

“Does this mean you will be staying at the palace?” 

“I… suppose so, yes. We haven’t actually discussed that, but I assume I will likely stay here.”

Akame’s face lit up with joy, and she gave Katara a genuine grin. “I am really happy to hear that! I have very much enjoyed having you around.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate that! I have enjoyed having you around too,” Katara replied with a smile. 

“If you are remaining at the palace, and especially if you become Fire Lady, you will likely be assigned ladies maids. I know Princess Azula had several, so it is common for the royal family to have at least two or three personal attendants. If you like, I can give you recommendations. I have worked at the palace for quite a few years now and I am one of the senior staff members, so I know most of the other servants pretty well.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at her. “Well, I really don’t need several attendants or anything, but if I have to have attendants, I would love it if you could be one. Unless you don’t want to?”

“Oh! I would very much like that my lady! I did not want to assume… but if you would like me to remain solely in your employ, I would certainly be honoured!”

“Of course I want you to! And maybe one day you will stop calling me ‘my lady’ and just call me by my name,” Katara replied with a laugh.

“I make no promises,” Akame said with a smirk. “In all seriousness though, the council will likely insist you have another servant or two at least, especially if you and the Fire Lord marry. So I will draw up a list of candidates I think you will like, and whom I work well with and you can interview them. Otherwise the council will probably just assign a few more to you, and you could end up with anybody who is available or in line for a promotion.”

“I don’t think interviews are necessary…” Katara said awkwardly. “Can I just put you in charge of it all and trust you to hire people who will be a good fit? You can be like… my second in command or something. I honestly don’t know all the protocol here, so I would really appreciate it if you could guide me.”

Akame smiled at her. “Well it’s not unusual to have one servant responsible for organizing the rest of your personal staff. The Fire Lord does; he has one servant who is responsible for assigning tasks and keeping the other servants organized. It’s especially convenient for the Fire Lord because he only has to relay information to one servant, who then makes sure everyone else knows. He is more or less the personal assistant of the Fire Lord, and the rest are his personal staff.”

“Well in that case, I would love it if you would be my personal assistant. We already get along well, I trust you, and you know far more about palace life than I do, so that will be immensely helpful. Any other staff I may or may not be required to have I will leave up to you to choose.”

“You do me a great honour, lady Katara. I really appreciate your faith in me, and the opportunity you are granting me,” Akame replied happily. 

“Trust me, the appreciation goes both ways. You have been a great friend to me.”

Akame blushed and gave a little nod. It was clear to Katara that she had never been treated so respectfully before, at least not by one of the palace guests, and that was something she was determined to change if she ever did become Fire Lady. Servant or noble; everyone deserved to be treated with kindness and respect. 

“If there is nothing else my lady, I should go inform the head of staff that you are to remain at the palace and have requested me as your personal servant,” Akame said with a small curtsy. 

“Oh, sure! I should go find Sokka, Suki, and Toph anyway; they are all leaving tomorrow morning, so I want to make sure I spend some time with them tonight. Thanks again for everything, Akame.”

“My pleasure, my lady,” Akame said with another curtsy. She left the room, leaving Katara alone with her thoughts once again.


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko travel to the Jang Hui for a festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter that I am fairly certain you will like :D 
> 
> A quick content warning; this chapter is where the M rating will start to kick in. There will still be lots of fluff, but be prepared to see some smut and violence as well from here on out! It's nothing explicit though, so don't worry.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________

Katara stood on the deck of the Royal ship, a smaller military vessel that was used to transport the royal family around the Fire Nation. They had said goodbye to Sokka, Suki, and Toph, making promises to visit and to write frequently. Suki had promised to have her things sent from the South Pole, and Sokka was charged with delivering a letter to her father apologising for the sudden move. She had been sad to see them go, but she and Zuko had barely been given a day to miss them before they too were off again, heading for the village of Jang Hui. The journey had taken a couple of days, as they had to travel to the eastern-most end of the Fire Nation, but now they sat, anchored a short distance away from the fishing village, having arrived bright and early the morning the festival was scheduled to begin. A few guards had taken a boat over to the village to secure the area, despite Zuko’s insistence that it was unnecessary, and now the two of them stood side by side, watching the boat return to retrieve them. 

Katara had been overjoyed by the sight of the village as they had drawn closer; over the past five years it seemed to have flourished. The river was still fresh and clean, shimmering in the bright sunlight. The village itself had been repaired and expanded upon, making it look almost brand new. From where she stood, she could barely recognize the village from the run-down, destitute place it had once been. She was excited to visit again, but slightly nervous as well. Zuko had talked to his council the morning they had left to inform them of his relationship with Katara, and she knew that a royal proclamation was to be made. She wasn’t sure if they would have heard the news already this far away from the Capital, but it was technically their first public outing together as a couple, and she wanted to make a good impression. 

Zuko reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. “You okay?”

She looked over at him with a bright smile. “Yeah, I’m just a little nervous.”

“How come?” 

“I dunno,” she replied with a shrug, “I just… I’m ‘the Fire Lord’s girlfriend’ now. I want to live up to their expectations.”

Zuko chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “Katara, you are not ‘the Fire Lord’s girlfriend’. You are Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Waterbender and hero of the Hundred Year War. People already love and respect you, and it has nothing to do with me.”

“I hope you’re right. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

Zuko chuckled again and said, “You’ll see.”

A guard approached the two of them with a bow and informed them that the boat was ready to take them across to the village, so they followed him down into the smaller row boat and took their seats. Akame and Zuko’s head servant Ravi were already seated and ready to go, and had the luggage stowed under their seats. Once everyone was settled, the boat took off once more, heading for the village. 

As they got closer, Katara could see that the village had gone all out with the decorations. Brightly coloured streamers and banners hung from every building, and the villagers all seemed to be wearing festive robes. She could hear music growing louder as they approached, and she felt herself start to relax. She couldn’t help but be reminded of the small celebrations the South Pole had; every villager would get together and help decorate, they would all put on their best clothes, and then they would eat and dance and sing well into the night. There were no fireworks or markets or fancy displays, it was just the whole village getting together and enjoying each other’s company. She had a feeling this festival would be more like that, and it made her feel very much at home.

Once they were docked and off the boat, they were greeted instantly by a familiar face. Katara walked over to her and greeted her warmly. 

“Anzu! It’s lovely to see you again. How are you?” 

Anzu froze, looking genuinely shocked. “My lady… you remembered me?” she asked, dumbfounded.

“Of course I remember you!”

“I… oh. My goodness… I am honoured my lady,” Anzu stuttered.

Katara supressed a laugh, feeling slightly awkward. She still wasn’t used to the idea that anyone would be shocked that she remembered their name, or that they would feel honored to be remembered. She grew up in a village not unlike this one, and until she met Aang, she was nobody special. She still didn’t think of herself as any different than any other person. 

Anzu’s daughter Lan suddenly appeared at her side, followed by a middle-aged man whom Katara assumed was her father. Anzu took the appearance of her family to shake off her shock.

“Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, I believe you remember my daughter Lan? And this is my husband Zheng,” she said, taking the man’s hand. 

Zuko extended his hand to shake Zheng’s and said, “It is very nice to meet you. And thank you so much for the warm welcome to your village. We are honoured to be included in your festivities.”

Katara smiled at him, admiring the ease with which he spoke to his people. Normally he was so tongue-tied and awkward when he tried to speak his mind, but when it came to the people of the Fire Nation, he was smooth and collected. She supposed it was years of practice as first a Prince and then the Fire Lord, but she admired it all the same. 

“You are most welcome, my Lord. We are thrilled and honoured that you are able to attend. Do you have lodging? Or were you going to stay on your ship?” Zheng replied.

Zuko looked to Katara with a shrug. “I think the guards would prefer if we stay on the ship, but personally I would prefer not to be ferried back and forth. Do you have an inn?”

“Aah… not particularly, my Lord. We do not get many visitors, and those who do visit usually just stay with whomever has an empty room available.”

“We have an extra room, if you are wanting to stay in the village,” Lan interjected encouragingly.

“Lan!” her mother began, trying to cut her off.

“And our neighbours are an elderly couple whose children have moved out, so they could house any servants or guards who wish to stay nearby,” Lan finished, a hopeful look on her face. 

Zuko and Katara looked at each other, sharing an amused smile. They were both far more interested in staying with a local family and getting to know the people than retiring to the ship and being cut off from everything. 

“If it is not an inconvenience to anybody, we would graciously accept the offer. We would be happy to stay the night with you. I always find a real room in a real home is far more comfortable than sleeping on a ship,” Zuko replied. 

Lan’s face lit up in disbelief, a look that was mirrored on the face of both of her parents.

“Are you certain, my Lord? Our home is definitely comfortable, but it is small and humble. We would love to have you, but I am afraid it might not be what you are used to.” Anzu said.

“I grew up in a village smaller than this, and I spend most of my childhood sharing a small space with my family and the other families in my village. It feels like home to me,” Katara said. 

“And we have spent many nights camping out and sleeping on the ground in the past, so even a small home is a luxury to us,” Zuko added.

“Well… alright then. If you are sure,” Anzu said in disbelief. “Why don’t we show you our home now then and get you settled before the celebrations really start?”

“That sounds perfect. Lead the way!” Katara replied.

Together they made their way through the village. Their home was near the outskirts of the village on a quiet little stretch of pier overlooking the bank near where Katara remembered setting up camp while she was last at the village. Anzu was right; their home was quite small. It had an open sitting and dining area with a small kitchen off to one side, and a spiraling staircase at the back which led to the three bedrooms on the upper floor. They led Zuko and Katara to the spare room, which was just big enough to fit a double bed and a small dresser, but they both thought it was perfect. 

“I hope this will be okay. And I assume you are fine to share?” Anzu said, fluffing the pillows and straightening the blankets unnecessarily. “I was happy to hear that you two are together, by the way. I could tell there was something between you when I met you in the Capital.

Katara blushed. “I didn’t realize the news had traveled this far already,” she said. 

“Oh yes. We received a royal decree by messenger hawk yesterday.”

Zuko smirked at Katara, then set his bag down on the bed. “This will do perfectly. Thank you very much for your hospitality.”

Katara set her bag down next to his, and together they left the home. Next door, Akame and Ravi were being set up in the spare room. They had both insisted on remaining close to Zuko and Katara, though both had insisted that their servants have the night off to enjoy themselves. The guards had decided to set up a watch between the two homes, shifting every six hours, and would retire to the ship when they were off duty. Zuko tried to insist that they take the night off as well, but they still had two guards shadowing them wherever they went. 

Once everyone was settled, Anzu and her family led them out towards the center of the village, where the main festivities were. There was a large, open area surrounded by different stalls and shops, and in the center of it all was a statue of the Painted Lady which had been decorated in more colourful streamers. It seemed most of the village was already there, though there were no more than roughly a hundred people altogether, including Katara, Zuko, Akame, Ravi, and the guards. Katara liked the small population however, once again being reminded of her home. The parties, festivals, and markets in the Capital had been fun, but Katara had felt like she hadn’t been given time to actually talk to or get to know anyone, Smaller gatherings like this one were far better for really getting to know people. 

As they joined the villagers in the town square, all attention was suddenly shifted towards them, and whispers started to spread throughout the people gathered. Katara recognized a few of the faces from her last trip, and she waved tentatively at them. Anzu and Zheng led them around the square, introducing them to the other villagers, most of whom seemed to be dumbstruck that the Fire Lord himself had come to their village. With Katara however, every single person she was introduced to shook her hand enthusiastically and thanked her for saving their village. They seemed to be paying far more attention to her than Zuko, which shocked her. Zuko just stood by her with a smug smile though, as if he had expected it to happen. 

One of the villagers she was introduced to was a woman surrounded by several children, the youngest of which was about 5 or 6, and the oldest looked to be about 14. The woman looked to be on the verge of tears when she was introduced to Katara, and couldn’t help but kiss her hand when Katara extended it to her. 

“My lady… I am so honoured to meet you. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me,” the woman said.

Katara, who seemed to have a permanent blush after all the compliments she was receiving, turned even more red. “You have no need to thank me for anything. I only did what was right.”

“Oh yes, you saved our village, and we are all grateful for it, but you also saved my little Ana,” she said, picking up her youngest child and settling her on her hip. “My husband died in the war and I was left to fend for this lot on my own. We were barely making ends meet when Ana fell ill… she was only a small babe at the time. I couldn’t afford medicine for her, and none of the remedies I tried worked, so I feared she would not make it. But then you came to our village, and overnight she had practically been cured! I know you were only masquerading as the Painted Lady, but I truly believe you were a gift sent to us by her in our hour of need. I am so truly thankful for everything you did.”

Katara was dumbfounded. She remembered moving through the makeshift clinic, healing people one by one in the dead of night. Most of the sick were elderly, but she did recall that there were several children there as well. She didn’t know what to say to the woman. Everything that sprang to mind sounded stupid to her. 

“I… I’m happy I could help you,” she replied awkwardly. I can’t even express how happy I am to see this village thriving, and I am so grateful that I just happened to be here at the right time and was able to help.”

She looked down at the other children surrounding the woman, all of whom were staring at her with burning curiosity. Apart from little Ana and the oldest girl, there were three boys of varying ages, and two girls of about 9 who looked to be twins. She couldn’t help but feel a surge of affection for them all, and respect for their mother. She knew what it was like to lose a parent, and it was a pain that never truly healed. But she couldn’t imagine what it would have been like for them to lose a sibling as well, especially one so young. She turned to the eldest girl, who had her arms wrapped around the youngest boy and one of the twins almost protectively.

“Am I correct in assuming you are their older sister?” she asked the girl. 

She seemed startled that Katara had spoken to her directly, and she nodded mutely. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Um… I’m Kina, my lady. I am 14 years old.”

“Kina, it’s nice to meet you. I bet you spend a lot of time helping out your mom, don’t you?” Katara asked, getting a nod in response. “When I was younger, I used to help out all the time too. My mom died when I was little, and my dad was away fighting the war, so I looked after my brother a lot. He looked out for me too, but I had to take on a lot of responsibility at a young age, and I only have one brother! Your siblings are truly lucky to have you to look out for them.” 

Kina blushed deeply, but she smiled. “Thank you my lady. I try very hard to be helpful. I love my family a lot.”

Katara grinned at her. “Family is very important. It’s the people we love that drive us to be good people and do great things,” she said with a glance at Zuko, who was watching her fondly. “I was about the same age as you are now when I met the Avatar you know.”

Kina nodded. “I know my lady… you…” she hesitated, looking embarrassed. “You’re my hero. I want to be just like you when I grow up.”

Katara grinned again, appreciatively. “You already are. I can tell you are a compassionate person, just like me. Compassion is a strength that many people underestimate, but as long as you continue to care about others and strive to help people wherever you can, you will achieve great things.”

“But… I’m not a bender or a warrior… I’m not a hero like you.”

“Aren’t you? I would be willing to bet that your brothers and sisters think you are a hero,” Katara said, looking around at the other children, who all nodded emphatically. 

Kina’s blush deepened, but she gave a little smile. “It’s not the same though. You are so brave and kind and strong… and you can fight and heal people. I am just a nobody.”

Kina’s mother looked at her sadly, then turned her eyes to Katara, waiting for her response. Katara got the feeling that this was not the first time Kina had doubted herself in such a way, and it broke her heart to think that anyone would think they are just a nobody. 

“Kina, you are not a nobody. You can be whomever or whatever you wish to be. I grew up in a little village just like this one, and look at all the things I have accomplished! You just have to have the determination to follow your heart and achieve your dreams. I only did all those things because I had the drive and the courage to leave my home and follow the Avatar.” Katara smiled warmly at her. “What do you want to be? A warrior? A healer? A world traveller?”

“I… want to be a warrior like you. I’m not a bender, but I want to learn to fight so I can help people who are in need, like you do.”

“My lady,” Kina’s mother interjected, a proud smile on her face, “ever since you saved our village, she has idolized you. She has talked non-stop about being a hero one day.”

“Well, that can be arranged. Conveniently, our friend Ty Lee is opening up a training center for the Kyoshi Warriors in the Fire Nation. The Kyoshi Warriors are fierce, brave female warriors, none of whom are benders. Our friend Suki is a Kyoshi Warrior, and Ty Lee joined them after the war. She taught them how to use her chi blocking techniques as well, so now they are blending both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation fighting styles. If you truly want to be a brave hero, you won’t find a better fit than the Kyoshi Warriors.”

Kina’s face lit up, and she practically vibrated with barely restrained excitement. “Truly? I have heard the stories of the Kyoshi Warriors! I would love to be one! Do you truly think I could join?”

Katara shrugged. “I don’t see why not. If it’s what you want, I am certain Ty Lee would love to have you as a student.”

Kina turned to her mother frantically. “Please can I go, mother? _Please_?”

“Well…” her mother paused, looking at her daughter with a mixture of pride and sorrow. Katara understood that it would be hard for her to send her daughter so far away, but she could see that Kina’s mother only wanted what was best for her. “If it is truly what you want, then how could I say no? We would all miss you terribly, of course, but I suppose it is about time you sought a direction for your future. You are almost a grown woman now, after all.”

Kina cheered in excitement, hugging her mother tightly. Katara grinned happily. “If you need any help getting her to the Capital, send me a letter directly and I will help any way I can, even if I have to come here and escort her personally. And don’t worry about food or lodging; that will all be taken care of. Ty Lee has arranged it so all the warriors in training will be housed together at the training center.”

“Thank you so much, my lady. I cannot tell you what it means to us that you have given my daughter this opportunity. You are truly gracious and kind,” Kina’s mother said, prying her daughter away so she could shake Katara’s hand. 

“Thank you!!” Kina exclaimed, practically jumping on Katara and hugging her tightly. 

“Kina!” her mother scolded.

Katara just laughed and wrapped her arms around the girl, giving her a squeeze before letting go. She looked over at Zuko, who was smiling warmly at her with a strange expression on his face. 

“Let’s enjoy the festival, shall we? You need to spend every last moment you can with your family before you head off for the Capital!” Katara said as Kina pulled away from her with a sheepish, apologetic look. “Something around here smells fantastic… let’s go eat it!” 

All the children cheered, happy to finally be allowed to indulge, and together Zuko and Katara followed them towards the delicious smell of grilled fish.

XXXX

As darkness fell over the Fire Nation Capital, a hooded figure stalked through the shadows towards the prison. Now that the war was over, all of the prisoners of war had been released, and replaced with Fire Nation officers who refused to accept the defeat of Ozai, the Dai Li who had been caught in the city after his defeat, and of course, Ozai himself. But none of these people were the intended target of the hooded figure. 

They crept up to the prison, skillfully avoiding the guards as they slipped in through the entrance unnoticed. Like a shadow, the figure snuck through the corridors and directly towards the high security wing. Two guards stood by the entrance to the wing, looking bored. The figure lurked around a corner, watching the guards carefully for a moment, then threw a stone down the opposite corridor when their attention was elsewhere. The stone hit the ground and echoed throughout the silence, alerting the two guards immediately. They grabbed their weapons and headed down the corridor, searching for the source of the sound. As they turned the corner and had their backs to head down the hall, the hooded figure swiftly tip-toed to the entrance to the wing, pulled out a heavy set of keys, and unlocked the door. 

The figure crept through the shadows silently, searching for a particular cell. It wasn’t hard to locate, and soon the figure had opened the door and slipped into the cell, closing the door swiftly behind them. They turned around to look at the person behind the bars; her hair was long, dark, and dishevelled, and her face was gaunt and hollow. She had lost weight during her years of captivity, and appeared as a fragile shell of the woman she once was. But as the amber eyes turned up to look at the intruder, it was evident she had the same lethal menace that she had always possessed.

“Who the hell are you?” Princess Azula spat at the hooded figure. 

“An old friend,” the person replied, lowering their hood and flashing the princess a cold smirk.

“Mai?” Azula replied, shock obvious in her voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to visit a friend.”

“Friend?!” Azula spat. “Some friend you are! You betrayed me!” 

“No, I stopped you from murdering your brother, the man that I love. I would have gladly remained by your side, if you had not had me thrown in prison for doing it.”

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes. “It’s because of dear Zuzu that I am in here in the first place. You should have let me kill him.”

“From what I understand,” Mai said, her tone darkening, “it was that Water Tribe peasant that defeated you.”

Anger flashed across Azula’s eyes and she lashed out, but her movement was stopped by the chains around her wrists. A small, blue flame burst to life, but was almost immediately extinguished as her mobility was restricted. She let out an enraged growl. Mai watched her with her usual bored expression, mostly because she knew Azula couldn’t truly attack her. She waited for the princess to have her tantrum, then continued.

“Well if that makes you angry, just wait until you hear the news I have brought you.”

“News? What news?”Azula growled, slumping back against the wall in a huff.

“That Water Tribe peasant is now dating your brother.”

Azula stared at her for a long moment, making Mai uneasy. Then suddenly she began to laugh maniacally, clutching her at her sides and throwing her head back. It unsettled Mai to watch, but she maintained her stony exterior as she watched her friend’s fit. Finally the laughter died, and Azula turned her piercing eyes back to Mai with a menacing scowl.

“It’s bad enough that my bleeding heart of a brother sits on MY throne… but if he marries that piece of trash…”

Mai smirked. “That is why I am here.”

“And what are you going to do?” 

“My family lost a lot when Fire Lord Ozai was defeated. My uncle in particular, was quite unhappy with Zuko’s ascension to the throne, and he is not the only one. Most of the people who rebelled against Zuko have been stopped, but only because they went about it all wrong. They tried to strike when everything was still tense; those who were smart laid low and bent the knee, waiting for everything to calm down. It will be much easier to strike at the heart of the Capital now that people have gotten used to peace.”

“You want to kill Zuko? Didn’t you just say you loved him?” 

“I do love him. I don’t want him dead… I want her dead.”

“So what do you want with me then?”

“I want to break you out. I want you to help me kill that disgusting Waterbender, and then I want you to take the throne.”

“And what about your precious Zuko?” Azula asked, her lip curling as she spoke his name.

“All I want is him.”

Azula laughed cruelly and rolled her eyes. “Do you think he will want you after you help kill his girlfriend and take his throne?” 

Mai shrugged. “I don’t care what he wants. He loved me once, and I will make him love me again.”

“You’re crazier than I am,” Azula said with a grin. “Alright, say I agree to all this. How are you going to break me out?”

“Like I said, my uncle isn’t the only person who is unhappy with Zuko. There are still a few old generals and politicians who managed to escape Zuko’s purge and have been biding their time. Also your friends, the Dai Li? Those who weren’t captured have reached out to what we are now calling the Phoenix Initiative.”

“The Phoenix Initiative?”

“Named after your father… he was to be known as the Phoenix King, was he not? The people in the Initiative are all people who supported his rule and your succession to leader of the Fire Nation. Together we hope to restore you to your rightful place.”

“Well why are you putting me on the throne? Why not reinstate my father?”

“Because the Avatar stripped him of his bending. He couldn’t rule a flock of Turtle Ducks.”

Azula smirked cruelly. After five years of near solitude, having nothing but time to reflect on how everything she had worked for had been ripped away from her, things were finally starting to get interesting.

“Alright then… I’m in. Tell me the plan.”

 

XXXX

 

Katara and Zuko had spent their time wandering from villager to villager, chatting and getting to know each and every one of them. They had feasted on more barbecued fish than they could eat, drank with the locals, and learned a few local fishing songs. Dawn was on the horizon by the time things had quieted down and the last stragglers had finally shuffled home, and only then did Katara and Zuko retire. 

They fell onto the bed, exhausted and happy, too tired to even change into night clothes. Katara rolled onto her side to face Zuko, a sleepy smile on her face. 

“I had so much fun tonight. These people are so amazing… we should come visit every year.”

“I had fun too,” Zuko agreed. “It was really nice getting to know people more intimately. I rarely get the chance to really talk to the people I meet.”

“I think they really enjoyed that too. Or at least, they seemed to. Once they got used to the fact that their Fire Lord was drinking and chatting with them casually, anyway,” Katara said with a smirk.

Zuko draped his arm over her, giving her an affectionate grin. “It was you who they were really impressed with. These people… they really love you.”

Katara blushed and shrugged, not sure how to reply. 

“I mean it,” Zuko continued. “I really loved watching you interact with them. You are a natural leader.”

“Thank you, that means a lot, “Katara said with an appreciative smile.

“Also, I feel like I need to thank you… everything you have done for these people and this village… you risked your life to help them even though at the time they were your enemy. I cannot express how grateful I am that you were here for them in a time when I couldn’t be. If it wasn’t for your influence, I might not have ever known how badly they had it, and they might still be suffering. So thank you Katara.”

She blushed, once again at a loss for words. “I was just doing what was right. I will never turn my back on people who need help, even if they are my enemy. Besides, it wasn’t the people of this village who were my enemy… they were victims of the war too. I saw myself in them; I related to the oppression they felt because of the war. My fight was never with them.”

Zuko watched her silently with a strange expression on his face that Katara couldn’t make out. She raised her eyebrow at him questioningly. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, as he so often did when he was feeling affectionate, then leaned in and kissed her. After a moment he pulled away, his eyes locked on hers.

“What was that for?” Katara asked, smiling happily. 

Zuko returned her smile, letting his fingers gently brush through her hair. “I was just thinking about how much I love you, and how lucky my people would be if they had you as their Fire Lady.”

Katara blushed deeply and bit her lip, once again speechless. Since arriving in the Fire Nation people had been telling her she would be a wonderful Fire Lady, but she had just assumed they were bugging her about her obvious feelings for Zuko. Now she was starting to think they had truly meant it. And as humble as she usually was, she was starting to believe it too. She already loved the Fire Nation and its people, and they all seemed to return the sentiment. If she could help Zuko direct the Fire Nation towards a future of peace and happiness for all of its people, she would gladly devote her life to doing so. His confidence in her gave her all the confidence she needed.

“I think I would be the lucky one,” Katara replied, causing Zuko’s smile to grow. 

“So… that is something you want?” he asked, suddenly feeling shy.

Katara laughed and kissed him. “I want you and everything that comes with having you.”

Zuko went silent for a moment, his eyes searching hers as if looking for an answer to a question unasked. “You are certain of that already? It’s only been… what, a week?”

“Zuko, I love you. You are my best friend, and the most important person in my life. You have been there for me in ways nobody else has been, and even before I fully realized what my feelings for you truly were, I at least knew that I loved you. I already know I never want to lose you, so yes. I am certain already. We may have only been together a week, but my heart has belonged to you for years.”

He couldn’t seem to find the words to respond; he stared at her almost in disbelief, his heart pounding with joy. Finally he gave her his reply, not with words, but a fiery, passionate kiss that said all the words he could not find. Katara returned it in earnest, pulling him into her and wrapping her arms around him tightly. His hands wandered down to her hips, his touch hot and electric against the bare skin on her waist. She bit down on his lower lip to supress a moan, moving her hips against his as she let her instincts take over. Zuko let out a small growl of desire as she moved against him, and he rolled her over onto her back in response. He kissed her hard, letting his hands make their way back up her waist towards her top. She lifted her arms automatically, inviting him to remove her clothing. His fingers worked their way under the hem of her shirt, and he gently pulled it up over her head, flinging it onto the floor behind him. Katara pulled off the belt of his tunic and tossed it aside before pulling off his shirt as well. She let her hands trail down his bare chest, her fingers tracing the lines of the scar.

Zuko sat back slightly, staring down at her with a suddenly tentative expression. But despite his hesitation, he let his hands wander over her exposed skin as they made their way down to her hips. Her whole body felt hot and she trembled at his touch. She gazed up at him, her desire so overwhelming that it made her feel drunk. 

“Zuko… don’t stop,” she breathed, running her hands up his thighs. 

He bit his lip at her touch, supressing a moan. Her words drove away his hesitation, and all he could think of was how badly he wanted her. ‘Too soon’ be damned; they loved each other, and they clearly wanted each other. There was no sense in denying it any longer. 

Zuko began removing her pants, keeping his eyes locked on hers. She wiggled out of them eagerly, but Zuko was determined to take it slowly and enjoy the moment. He tossed her pants to the floor, then leaned down to kiss her stomach. She grasped the sheets tightly, her back arching into his lips as he left a trail of kisses up her stomach. His fingers worked at removing her underclothes as he kissed her body; her legs, her stomach, her breasts, her neck. Only once she had been fully unclothed did he press his lips to hers hungrily. Her trembling fingers worked at his pants, but Zuko wasn’t done teasing her yet. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head, causing her to whimper slightly with longing. He smirked at her reaction, then pinning both of her hands with one of his, he let his free hand wander down her body. 

As his hand moved between her legs, she let out a sharp gasp and moved against his fingers eagerly as he teased her. His eyes travelled over her exposed flesh, taking in every inch of her. He couldn’t help but wonder how he had been so lucky to capture the heart of someone so beautiful, not just in body, but in soul as well. Her reactions to his touch delighted him; he would gladly spend the whole night making her feel amazing if that was all she wanted. But he could tell by the way her back arched and how she moved against him that she was growing desperate for more, and he was more than willing to oblige. 

He released her wrists and used both of his hands to quickly remove the rest of his own clothing. They locked eyes, both suddenly feeling nervous. This was not the first time for either of them, but it was their first time together and that meant something more. The heat between them was dizzying and intense, and neither of them could help but realize that this was the last line between friends and lovers. Zuko smiled down at Katara reassuringly, then leaned down and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. The line between friends and lovers suddenly didn’t matter; they were all of that and more, and they wanted each other in every way possible. 

Katara whispered his name against his lips and hooked her legs around his thighs. He moved into her slowly, letting out a low moan and grasping her hair tightly in one hand. Her fingernails dug into the flesh of his back and she moved her hips against his, and he captured her lower lip in his teeth in response. They moved together in perfect rhythm, picking up the pace with a desperate need for one another. Zuko buried his face into the crook of her neck, kissing and biting her skin in an attempt to suppress the volume of the moans he could not help but release. One of his hands moved to her lower back, supporting her hips as she moved against his own and pulling her closer. Her head fell back on the pillows and she let out a gasp of pleasure, and her hands moved up his back and into his hair, tugging it roughly. He growled against her skin at the sensation, shuddering at the blend of pleasure and pain. 

The sound of his near-feral growl drove Katara crazy, and she gave another sharp tug on his hair just to hear it again. He bit down on her neck in retaliation, and she gave a low moan in response. She was trying desperately to keep quiet so they wouldn’t disturb Anzu and her family, who were sleeping in the rooms across the hall, but as her pleasure built up, she found it harder and harder to supress the volume of her cries. Finally Zuko captured his lips in hers, kissing her hard and passionately as he sped up his pace once again. She moaned against his lips and shifted her legs up too hook around his hips and matched his speed. The pressure was rising within her, and she was desperate for release. 

Suddenly everything shifted, and a wave of pleasure washed over her from head to toe. Her body tensed and shook as every nerve in her body seemed to explode in ecstasy, a strangled cry caught in her throat. Zuko bit down on her lip, desperately trying to supress the loud moan that escaped his throat as his body trembled in response, and she knew instantly that he had reached his climax as well. After a moment his body relaxed, and with an exhausted sigh, he collapsed onto the bed next to her. She rolled onto her side and he immediately scooped her up into his arms, holding her close and breathing hard. She looked up at him with a smile, which he returned sleepily. He kissed her gently, then nuzzled his face into her hair. 

Katara tried to think of something to say, but they were beyond words. She merely held Zuko tightly as they drifted off to sleep, knowing that she would forever remember this perfect end to a perfect day.


	12. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several weeks have past, and just when Zuko and Katara think their lives are perfect, things take a dangerous turn.

_Dear Aang,_

_I hope you are doing well. It’s been a while since anyone has heard from you, though Suki wrote to inform us that you sent her a letter letting her know you got home safe. I realize you probably don’t want to contact Katara or I at the moment, but we’re all worried about you._

_I understand that you are upset and angry with me right now, and I am truly sorry that you found out about Katara and I the way you did. We were actually planning on telling you and everyone else that morning, so it is very unfortunate that things played out the way they did. I get that you were hurt, and you have every right to be, but please stop punishing everyone because of this. Your friends miss you. I miss you._

_I hope you know that nothing happened between Katara and I while you two were still together. Up until the ball, neither of us even realized we had feelings for each other. We grew close over the year she spent in the South, and when we finally saw each other in person again, everything just sort of… clicked. I got the feeling that you were not yet over her, so I definitely understand why you were so upset. But we can’t just put our lives on hold while we wait for you to move on. I know it sounds harsh, but you can’t be mad at Katara because she moved on before you, and it’s not fair to be mad at me because she and I fell for each other. We did nothing wrong, and I truly hope you realize that and reach out to us. We are more than willing to put all of this behind us if you are._

_That being said, if you need more time, I understand. I just hope you know that we still care about you, and I hope you at least reach out to Suki again so we all know you are doing okay. You have a habit of shutting people out when you are upset, but please don’t forget that you have friends who are here for you._

_I hope I hear from you soon, or at least hear that you have reached out to let us all know you are alright. Take care of yourself._

_Your friend,_

_Zuko_

 

Sitting back in his chair, Zuko sighed as he re-read his letter. He had been sitting at the desk in his room for over an hour, staring at a blank piece of parchment and trying to figure out what to write before he had finally put ink to paper. It had been several weeks since Aang’s explosive departure, and the Avatar had seemed to have disappeared. He had heard news of Aang appearing in different cities, so he knew he was alive at least, but the only contact any of his friends had gotten from the Airbender was the single letter Suki had gotten about a week after he had left the Fire Nation. Frankly it angered Zuko to know that he was shunning all of this friends; he understood that he didn’t want to contact he or Katara, but Suki, Sokka, Toph, Ty Lee, even Iroh had no involvement whatsoever, and they at least deserved to know that their friend was doing alright. Zuko had finally decided it was time for him to reach out to Aang himself. He had intended to anyway, though he wasn’t sure the letter would even be read. He hoped that the passing weeks had calmed Aang’s temper somewhat, and he would at least consider reading it. 

After deciding that his letter was good enough, he rolled it up and sealed it before setting it aside to be sent. He stood up and stretched, then paced absentmindedly around his room. He had a Council meeting that afternoon, and as usual, he was dreading it. But it was a necessary part of his role, and he had something important to discuss with them anyway. 

Despite Aang’s silence, the past few weeks had been pretty fantastic. He and Katara seemed to grow more and more in love each day, and they spent all of their free time together. Though Katara had certainly kept herself busy; she had been making frequent visits to the clinics in both the Caldera city and the Harbour city, lending her healing skills to the sick and injured. People from all over the Fire Nation had been bringing their loved ones to the Capital lately, hoping that the Master Waterbender could help them. In addition to that, she had helped Ty Lee with the Kyoshi Warriors. 

Ty Lee had found and purchased an abandoned villa on the outskirts of the Capital, which she had spent the past few weeks fixing up and getting ready to house and train new warriors. Katara had been helping her whenever she could, and together they had made the villa look like it was brand new. Over the past couple of days, young women had been arriving at the villa to start their training, including Kina, who had just arrived the day before. She had been thrilled to see Katara again, and was eager to meet Ty Lee and start her training. Overall there were a total of seven girls ready to be trained, and Katara had been spending the past few days at the villa, helping them get settled and making sure Ty Lee had everything she needed. 

Overall, Zuko thought that she had really flourished. Katara had fit in immediately, and the people of the Fire Nation genuinely appreciated her eagerness to get to know them personally, and her willingness to lend a hand when necessary, even if it meant getting dirty. It was not uncommon to see her down in the Harbour city listening and laughing along to the stories of local fisherman while helping them gut fish, or finding her with rolled up sleeves in the clinic assisting a woman in labour. It had become obvious very quickly that Katara did not like to sit idle, and when Zuko was busy with Council meetings or greeting diplomats, she took that free time as a chance to do something productive. 

Initially Zuko had been concerned that she would feel bored when he was busy, like she had with Aang. But he realized now more than ever that she had only been bored because she never had anything to do. She thrived on helping people and being useful, so being cooped up at an Air Temple or sitting on the sidelines while Aang made friends must have been agony for her. There were days when Katara and Zuko had both been kept so busy that they hadn’t seen each other the whole day, but even then she would always sneak into his room and curl up next to him in bed, happily telling him all about her day. Though it was a rare night when she wouldn’t sneak into his room. It would have been far easier if she had just moved into his room permanently, but the Council thought it would be improper and discouraged it, despite the fact that every resident of the palace knew she rarely slept anywhere else. 

Zuko hoped that would change after the meeting however. He tied up his hair and fastened it with his golden crown, making himself look presentable, then headed out the door and down to the main floor. He strode down the hallways towards the Council room, where two guards were waiting by the heavy doors to let him in. 

The Council was mostly made up of generals and diplomats of the Fire Nation, and all of them were already present and seated as he entered the room. He greeted them with a nod, then strode up to the raised dais and took his seat, facing the Council. 

“Good afternoon,” Zuko said, his greeting indicating that the meeting had officially begun. “I trust everyone is present?”

“Yes my lord. All present and accounted for,” Iroh said from his seat, which was closest to the dais. 

Zuko nodded, hating the required formality with his uncle. “Any new business?”

A woman halfway down the table raised her hand briefly to draw his attention. Her name was Shiza, and she was the ambassador to the other nations. “Fire Lord Zuko, there has been some trouble in a few of the Earth Kingdom villages that are still occupied by the Fire Nation.”

“What sort of trouble? I thought that was resolved.”

“Yes my lord, all of our soldiers have withdrawn and our authority over the villages diminished, but it seems that the Fire Nation residents who have chosen to stay behind with their families are facing some trouble with the government. I have received word from Ambassador Biran of the Earth Kingdom and he has informed me that there are still small insurgent groups of Earth Kingdom citizens who believe that all the Fire Nation citizens should be driven out, despite the fact that most of them have blended families now. So far no violence has been reported, but I have received word that the homes of the Fire Nation citizens, including the families who are both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, have been vandalized. Ambassador Biran is concerned that these actions will escalate to assault.”

Zuko fell silent, pondering her words. It wasn’t the first he had heard of Earth Kingdom citizens trying to rid their Kingdom of the Fire Nation entirely, but the instances of it had growing fewer and fewer over the years. It troubled him to hear of a resurgence.

“Has Ambassador Biran suggested any ideas to deal with the potential threat?” Zuko asked.

“Only that we double the guard in the blended villages,” Shiza replied. “Though he doesn’t think it is a good idea to add any Fire Nation guards.”

“My lord, if I may make a suggestion?” Iroh asked, raising his hand.

“Go ahead, General.”

“What if we arranged a tour of the blended villages? If we could get you and the Earth King to visit the villages together and make a show of unity and support for the people of the blended villages, it might stop any insurgent actions in their tracks.”

Zuko nodded. “I like that idea. I refuse to tear families apart merely because of a few prejudiced trouble makers, so if we can get the Earth King on board, I will happily visit these villages and see what I can do personally. Ambassador Shiza, can you get in touch with Ambassador Biran and see if he can arrange such a tour?” 

Shiza nodded. “Yes my lord, I will write to him immediately.”

Once that was settled, a few other, more mundane issues were brought to his attention. Once everyone who wished to speak had been given their chance, it was Zuko’s turn to address them. He steeled himself, feeling strangely nervous.

“If there is no other business, I have something I would like to announce,” Zuko began, drawing the rapt attention of each Council member. He took a deep breath before continuing. “As you are all aware, Lady Katara and I have been courting for several weeks now. I am also sure you are all aware of how much she has contributed to the people of the Fire Nation since she decided to settle here permanently.”

He stole a quick glance at his uncle, who seemed to be struggling to suppress a knowing grin. Zuko barely managed to avoid rolling his eyes’ of course Iroh knew what he was about to say. 

“I realize that it may seem too soon, but I have decided to ask Katara to marry me.”

There was an outbreak of murmuring among the Council, and Zuko waited for them to compose themselves before continuing. “She already loves the people of the Fire Nation, and the people love and respect her. Her kind and generous spirit will help her empathize with them, and her humble upbringing will allow them to relate to her. She will be an excellent Fire Lady, and I know the people of the Fire Nation will be overjoyed to have her by my side. More importantly, I will be overjoyed to have her by my side. She makes me a better person, and she inspires me to constantly want to do better for my people. If she accepts, we will all be lucky to have her.”

Most of the Council seemed unsurprised by his announcement, but Zuko did take note of a couple Generals who seemed to look unhappy at the news. One of them, General Kohoku, raised his hand to get his attention. 

“My lord… with all due respect, are you certain this is a wise choice?” he asked, frowning.

“What makes you think it is not a wise choice, General?” 

“Well my lord, traditionally the Fire Lord has married a young lady of the Fire Nation, usually one who comes from a noble family with a strong line of Firebenders. Breaking from tradition could be… disastrous.”

“How so?”

“Lady Katara is a Waterbender.”

“Yes, General, I am aware of that,” Zuko replied, unable to hide his derision. 

Kohoku ignored the Fire Lord’s tone and continued. “If you are to have children with her, they could be Waterbenders. What if you only have Waterbending children, and not a single one of them is a Firebender?”

“Then the next ruler of the Fire Nation will be a Waterbender,” Zuko said with a tone of finality. 

The General stared at him for a moment, contemplating his next words carefully. Finally he spoke. “That would be impossible. Traditionally…”

“The past hundred years of ‘tradition’ has brought nothing but war and misery, not only to the Fire Nation, but to the whole world. It is time we break from tradition and do what is best for our Nation, lest we repeat the mistakes of the past,” Zuko said, cutting Kohoku off. 

He had his eyes fixed on the General, maintaining a stony, authoritative expression. But out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see Iroh grinning proudly. 

“General Kohoku,” Ambassador Shiza started, her voice breaking the tense silence, “I appreciate your respect for the traditions of our Nation, as I am certain the Fire Lord does, however I must disagree with you on this as well. A marriage between the Fire Lord and a well-known and respected member of the Water Tribe is an excellent opportunity for a stronger political alliance.”

“Ambassador Shiza makes an excellent point,” Iroh agreed. “Elevating a member of the Water Tribe to Fire Lady will only further strengthen the bonds of peace we have worked so hard to establish.”

Several of the Council members nodded in agreement, and General Kohoku was forced to concede. He fell silent with a nod, though Zuko could tell he was not satisfied.

“Thank you all for your Council today. Meeting adjourned,” Zuko said, dismissing the group. 

Everyone got to their feet and began to filter out of the room, and Zuko stood to follow suit. Iroh waited by the door for him, and together they walked down the hallway until they were out of earshot of the rest of the Council.

“That General Kohoku has always been a bit of an ass,” Iroh said once they were alone. 

Zuko chuckled, and shrugged. “He is entitled to his opinion. He’s only trying to look out for the future of the Fire Nation, which I respect him for… even if he is wrong.”

“Well, that aside, I must say that I am very happy for you Zuko,” Iroh said with a cheeky grin.

Zuko glanced over at him, feeling a knot in his stomach. “Be happy for me if she says yes.”

“Oh, I have no doubt that she will. You two are perfect for each other, and you will rule very well together. Have you thought about how you will ask her?” 

Zuko blushed slightly and nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.”

“Are you not going to tell your poor uncle?”

“Nope,” Zuko replied with a grin. “And you have to promise to keep quiet about this too. I want her to be surprised.” 

Iroh chuckled and patted Zuko on the shoulder. “I would never spoil this surprise. Although, I might not be able to refrain from writing to Suki and letting her know…”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “If she finds out before I actually ask her, I’m blaming you.”

Iroh chuckled again. “Fair enough, nephew.” 

 

XXXX

 

Katara had spent the day at the Kyoshi Warrior villa. Ty Lee was starting to train the young women that had arrived, and after having breakfast with her friend, Katara sat nearby and watched her begin training. Most of their physical lessons were easy things like breathing techniques or core strengthening, but by the end of the afternoon, the warriors in training had learned a simple sparring exercise for them to practice. 

She knew Zuko would be busy in a Council meeting for most of the afternoon, so even after she left the villa she took her time wandering back to the Palace. She had been escorted by two guards as usual, but after nearly two months of having guards shadow her she had grown accustomed to their presence. She felt bad for them though, as she tended to wander far and long on an almost daily basis. Before heading back to the Palace she wandered through the city, making her way towards the market. She had no real need to purchase anything, but she liked perusing the stores and supporting the local shop owners when she could. By the time she left the city, she had bought a bouquet of fresh flowers, new silk shoes, and some barbequed fish which she munched on as she wandered out of the city towards the Palace. 

It was growing dark by the time she returned, and after dropping off her purchases in her room, she headed straight back to the dining room for dinner. She and Zuko had lingered at the table for a while, catching each other up on what they had been up to over the course of the day, and then had gone for a walk through the garden as the bright, full moon began to rise in the sky. When they finally went inside it had grown quite late, and as they had both had a long day, they decided to retire early. 

Katara fell asleep quickly, curled up against Zuko’s chest. A cool, gentle breeze drifted in from the open doors on the balcony, shielding them from the warm night. However, for as fast as she had fallen asleep, she couldn’t seem to rest peacefully. Even in sleep she could feel the pull of the moon, strengthening her Waterbending, and she couldn’t help but dream of Hama. It happened every so often, and whenever the dreams came Katara never rested well. 

At first she thought she was still asleep. A dark figure blocked the bright moonlight from the balcony doors, casting a shadow across the room. Something in the figure’s hand caught the moonlight and glimmered with a flash of silver. She couldn’t quite make out what it was, but she felt an overwhelming sense of danger. The shadowy figure suddenly crept closer, tiptoeing across the floor to the bed. She could feel Zuko breathing slowly, still blissfully asleep, laying between her and the shadowy person. It wasn’t until the figure raised their arm and the silver object flashed again that she realized she was no longer dreaming, and the object now poised to strike at Zuko was a sharp dagger. 

She reacted purely on instinct; she shot up and pushed herself to her feet, standing on the bed and catching the assassin off guard. Before they could regain their composure, Katara reached out with both hands, immediately finding the water in the blood that flowed through the figure’s veins. With merely a twitch of her fingers, she took control, and the man let out a frightened cry as he felt his body constrict. Katara stepped over Zuko and closed the distance between her and the man, using her bending to force him to his knees. The sound and the movement across the bed made Zuko stir, and for a moment he too thought he was dreaming. But as Katara forced the man’s arms to twist painfully behind his back he realized that what he was seeing was real, and he jumped to his feet. 

“Who are you?” Katara said, her voice low and threatening.

The man laughed. “Like I will tell you anything, Water Tribe bitch.”

Zuko felt a surge of anger at the insult, but before he could reply, the man let out another cry of pain as Katara forced his arms to twist further behind his back. Her expression was cold, detached, and deadly; he could count on one hand the number of times he had seen this expression on her face, and each of those times she had threatened somebody’s life. 

“Who sent you?” she said, stepping closer to the man. 

He was not laughing now, but he answered her with a hateful, silent glare. Zuko gently touched her arm, trying to calm her. 

“I’ll summon the guards.”

She barely seemed to hear him. Her eyes were fixed on the man as if he were prey, and as Zuko crossed the room to ring for the guards, he hoped they would get there before the assassin said something to make her snap.

As he turned back to return to Katara’s side, he could see the man struggling to break free of her bending, but to no avail. She held him in place, eyes still locked on him. After a few moments he looked up to her with loathing.

“You may have stopped me from killing that sorry excuse for a Fire Lord, but I have accomplished what I came here to do nonetheless. After tonight, you will both meet your end. I am just sorry it was not my hand that dealt the blow.”

“What do you mean? What did you come here to do?” Zuko asked.

“You will see soon enough,” the man said, laughing one again. 

“Answer his question!” Katara growled at him, taking another threatening step closer. 

The man just laughed louder, and then he spat at Katara. “I hope you die slowly.”

Before Zuko could stop her, Katara jerked her hand and with a sickening pop, he could hear the man’s shoulder dislocate as she twisted his arm to an impossible angle behind his back. He let out a strangled scream just as the guards burst through the door. They froze as they caught sight of the scene before them, then looked to Zuko for orders once confirming that he was in no immediate danger. 

Zuko gestured for them to wait, then touched Katara’s shoulder again. “Katara, the guards are here. They can take him away for questioning.” 

Katara could feel her heart pounding and her blood pumping through her. She stared down at the man groaning in pain before her, every instinct telling her to rip the blood right out of his body. But something about Zuko’s touch, firm and supportive, drew her back. She thought of Hama again, and how her anger and hatred towards her enemies had twisted her into a sadistic monster. This was not her. This darkness within her was not something she wanted to fuel, and she knew she had to fight the temptation to let the deadly power of Bloodbending go to her head and take over her sense. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, trying to ground herself. As she exhaled she relaxed, releasing the man from her control. He fell to his side, clutching his injured shoulder with his good hand, but otherwise he remained still. Katara opened her eyes again and immediately locked them on Zuko, who was still clinging to her supportively. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“Katara searched his eyes, expecting him to be disgusted with her. But all she found was concern and strength. She felt ashamed of her actions, and frightened that she had lost control so easily. But she couldn’t help but feel immense appreciation for Zuko. She gave a noncommittal shrug, then glanced over his shoulder towards the guards. 

Zuko understood the gesture, realizing she would rather talk in private, and turned back to the waiting guards. 

“Take this man into custody and question him,” Zuko commanded. 

The guards nodded and moved to apprehend the assassin. Just as they had pulled the man to his feet and began marching him towards the door, there was a sudden explosion in the distance. 

“What the…?” Zuko said, rushing out onto the balcony.

The assassin began laughing again, almost maniacally. A chorus of horns began to sound, alerting the guard to danger. The guards paused, waiting for Zuko to confirm their orders. From the balcony, he could see smoke rising in the distance beyond the palace walls. If he was not mistaken, it was coming from the prison. He turned back into the room and addressed the guards.

“Put him in a cell for now… keep two guards on him just in case he tries anything. I’m going to go find out what is going on.”

“My lord, would it not be wise for you to stay here until we know the palace is safe?” one of the guards asked.

“I will not sit locked up in my room while my people are in danger,” Zuko replied, his tone clearly implying that he would hear no argument.

The guard nodded, realizing he was being dismissed. They hauled the assassin out of the room, and once they were gone Zuko quickly turned to Katara. 

“Are you okay to come with me?” 

Katara took another deep breath, and nodded. She still felt shaken, but she knew she could pull herself together until she had a moment alone to break down. Zuko grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, then together they dashed out into the hall. As they made their way down the stairs they were met with chaos; the servants had left their rooms and were milling about, confused and scared. Guards were running to and fro, though none of them seemed to know what was happening. It was pandemonium. 

They headed towards the entrance hall, looking for one of the guard captains. As they approached they finally spotted Iroh, who was shouting orders to guards and servants alike. They pushed through the crowd towards him, ignoring the startled apologies of servants who had not recognized either of them and had stood in the way. Zuko did not blame them; he was only wearing silk sleep pants, and Katara was in a simple nightgown. They both had their hair down and loose, and in the chaos it was easy to not realize whose path you were blocking. But he didn’t have time to placate anyone. 

Iroh spotted them moving through the crowd. He turned and gave a final order to the guard standing next to him, who bowed and ran off, then he moved towards Zuko and Katara. 

“Uncle! What’s going on?” Zuko asked as they met up in the crowd. 

“There was an explosion at the prison, and several of the prisoners have escaped. I’ve ordered the guards to make a sweep through the city and ensure that the citizens are safe, and the guards at the prison are trying to ensure there are no more prisoners loose.”

“What about the prisoners who got away?”

“They were spotted fleeing west into the mountains, but they successfully fought off the guards who pursued them and disappeared. For now, regaining order and keeping the people safe are the first priorities, as I am sure you would agree.”

“Yes, of course. Has the Palace been secured? It would be best to send the servants back to their rooms until we have the all clear,” Zuko asked.

“I agree, however the servants are scared to be alone. Assassins managed to break into the Palace, including into my room. Unfortunately for him, I am a light sleeper.”

“We had someone break into our room too,” Zuko said with a glance at Katara, who stood silently next to him, her arms crossed over herself protectively. “If someone was sent after you as well, we should have the rest of the Council checked up on.”

Zuko grabbed the nearest guard, who snapped to attention. “Send any available guards out to check on the Council members. Check on the ones saying at the Palace first, then check on the ones that live in the city. If they don’t answer the door, break it down.”

“Yes my lord!” The guard replied. He have a salute, then ran off to obey his orders. 

Zuko turned back to his uncle, a frown on his face. “Do you know who escaped from the prison?” 

Iroh shook his head, but the look on his face confirmed that he had come to the same conclusion Zuko had. “We will know for sure once the prison has been secured. Until then, let’s try and direct this chaos.”

The three of them spend the next hour issuing orders to displaced guards and funneling all of the servants into the ballroom, which was the only room big enough to hold the whole staff in once place. Iroh had been right when he had said none of the servants wanted to be alone, so they had conceded to corral them together in one place instead. Over the course of the hour, the Council members and other dignitaries staying at the Palace joined the servants in the ballroom, looking scared and disheveled, but otherwise unharmed. Luckily, nobody in the Palace seemed to have been harmed, though they had caught another assassin. After a final sweep through the halls, the guards informed Zuko that the Palace was clear and secure. The chaos had settled, though the people within were still shaken. Katara walked among them all, doing her best to bring comfort to the people and alleviate their fear. 

As the sun began to appear over the horizon, one of the guard captains found Zuko in the ballroom and greeted him with a salute. Iroh and Katara joined them, eager to hear news. 

“My lord, the city has been secured. Unfortunately, two of the Council members were killed and another injured during the attack. It seems it was an organized strike against the Council and high ranking members of the Fire Nation. However not all of the Council seem to have been attacked. My theory is the assassins were interrupted and ran before they had a chance. Either way, we have posted guards at every home in the city that was or may be targeted.”

Zuko sighed, saddened by the news that two people had been killed. But he didn’t have time to grieve yet. “Do we have word on the prison?” 

“Yes my lord, they just checked in. They have secured the remaining prisoners and have provided a list of the escapees… there was about twenty in total…” the guard hesitated, shooting Zuko a nervous glance. “Including Princess Azula.”

Zuko felt his blood run cold. He had suspected as much, but he had hoped his suspicions were wrong. “How did this happen?”

“We don’t have all the details yet, but it seems they had inside help. Someone let the assassins into the Palace, we assume to cause more of a distraction than a genuine attempt. The prisoners only escaped because someone let a group of infiltrators through the gates, and they had freed at least a dozen people before the guards even knew something was happening. The explosion came when the infiltrators and prisoners were fleeing… it seems they used an explosive device to blast their way through to the exit. Unfortunately, there were casualties.”

Zuko suddenly felt Katara’s hand on his shoulder, and he was more grateful than ever that she was there. It had been a rough night, and the news that people had died made his heart wrench. 

“Thank you for the report.I need you to double the guard around the Palace, and keep a constant patrol through the city. I don’t imagine they will come back for more prisoners… I’m sure Azula was their primary target. But I’d rather not take that chance. Also, can you please tell the Head of Staff to start funneling the servants back to their rooms? Tell her that the staff can have the day off to rest and recover. I will also need a list of the casualties; I intend to talk to the families of the deceased personally and offer my condolences.”

“Yes my lord,” the captain said, giving him a salute. “Any further orders?” 

“That is all, thank you.”

The man saluted again, then turned on his heel and marched away to carry out his orders. Zuko felt exhausted and longed for sleep, but he didn’t want to retire until he had all the details and could formulate a plan. Iroh seemed to read his mind, and he sidled up to Zuko with a calm smile. 

“Zuko, you should go to bed. We can gather the Council as soon as everyone has rested and come up with a plan then, but for now, you need to rest. You will accomplish nothing if you are too tired to think straight.”

Katara took his hand and nodded in agreement. “He’s right; there’s nothing more we can do right now, so you should rest while you can. Tomorrow will be a busy day, and you will want to have a clear head.”

Zuko sighed, defeated. “Damn you two and your logic,” he said. He knew they were right, and he was grateful that he had them around to force him to slow down and rest when he needed to. “Alright then, let’s head to bed. But let me know immediately if anything changes.”

“Of course. Sleep well, nephew.”

Zuko bade his uncle a good night, and then he and Katara made their way back to his room, both completely drained. The hallways were deserted, which was unusual at this time. Normally by the time the sun was rising, the servants had already begun their day, but now all they saw was the occasional guard. Zuko didn’t expect to see much of the staff over the next day anyway. 

Once they arrived back at Zuko’s room, they entered silently, closing and locking the door behind them. Zuko shuffled over to the bed and flopped down on the mattress with an excausted sigh, while Katara moved to the balcony. She shut the doors and locked them, and then drew the curtains shut to drown out the dawn. Finally she crossed the room and crawled into bed next to Zuko, wrapping her arms around him tightly. After a few minutes of silent comfort, he looked up at her, reaching up to stroke her hair. 

“Are you okay?”

“Are you?” she replied, giving a wary sigh. 

Zuko shrugged. Truthfully he was scared; it was bad enough that there was a mass break out and an attempt on his life, but what scared him the most was the fact that his sister was free. By the time he and Katara had defeated her and locked her away, Azula had lost her grip on her sanity. He could only imagine what five years’ worth of imprisonment had done to her. She was a very dangerous person, even more so when she had no restraint. 

But at the moment he was more concerned for Katara. She had seemed genuinely shaken by her actions against the assassin, and he could tell she was afraid. She rarely spoke about how she learned Bloodbending; in fact she rarely talked about Bloodbending at all. But he knew the memories were deeply traumatic for her, and it was an ability she deeply regretted having. The only time he could recall her using it was against the man who had killed her mother, but even then she had chosen mercy. 

“I’ll be fine,” he answered finally. “We can deal with me later, I am more concerned about you.”

Katara sighed again and turned her eyes away, ashamed. “I honestly don’t know what came over me,” she whispered. 

She gave a little sniff, and Zuko could tell she was crying. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, letting her nuzzle up against his chest while she cried. After a few minutes she managed to calm herself, and she swallowed hard. 

“I was dreaming about Hama… I don’t know if that had anything to do with it, but when I woke up and saw that man there… I just… lost control. My instincts took over, and my instincts told me to kill that man. I got lost in rage and fear, and I almost did something horrible. Well, more horrible than what I did do.”

Zuko just held her and listened. He knew Katara had a kind, loving heart and that she was not a bad person in the slightest. He had done things he had deeply regretted before, so he understood how it felt to feel so ashamed and so afraid of yourself. But he also knew that even good people had darkness inside them, and sometimes that darkness took over. 

“I hate this… I hate Bloodbending so much. I hate that I have this power within me, tempting me every time the moon is full. I don’t want to be like Hama… I don’t want to turn into a horrible person and do awful things.”

“Katara… your regret for your actions proves that you are quite the opposite of a horrible person. From what you told me, Hama believed that the people she hurt and abducted deserved what she did to them. She thought she was justified, and took pleasure in it. You are nothing like that. You fight the temptation to use Bloodbending, and you constantly strive to be a good person, despite having this power available to you.”

“But… I really hurt that man tonight. I wanted to kill him,” Katara whispered, her voice quivering. 

“I have done awful things in the past. I have hurt people; I have tried to kill people. Do you think I am a horrible person?”

“No… but…”

“There is no ‘but’ about it. Sometimes people make mistakes, including good people like you. It’s how we move forward that determines what kind of person you are. And judging by how upset you are, I know you will move forward with a determination to not lose control again. And even if you slip again, but that doesn’t make you a bad person.”

Katara did not reply, but she nodded once against his chest and gave a loud sniff. He made a good point and she really couldn’t argue with his logic, especially since he knew better than anybody what it was like to do something terrible and regret it horribly. 

Zuko kissed the top of her head and pulled away to look at her, smiling reassuringly. “And don’t forget, that you will always have me to catch you if you fall.”

Katara smiled at him, reaching up to wipe away her tears. “Thank you Zuko. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“That sentiment goes both ways. Having you here tonight kept me sane, not to mention that you saved my life. 

She kissed him gently, more grateful than ever that he was in her life. They lay silently, wrapped in each other’s arms and taking comfort in the presence of the other until they finally managed to drift off to sleep. This time it was Zuko who was plagued by nightmares; he dreamt of his sister and her piercing golden eyes. He dreamt she was chasing him, firing blasts of blue flame and hot lightning his way while he desperately ran for his life, alone and vulnerable against her. And in the end, she stood over his bruised and broken body, smirking down at him sadistically as lightning crackled between her fingers. _‘Goodbye, Zuzu. Say hi to mom for me.’_

Zuko awoke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. Katara was sleeping peacefully beside him, he could see the morning sun through the crack in the curtains, and the whole Palace was silent around them. Azula was far away by now, and he was safe. Though as he settled back down next to Katara, he couldn’t help but feel like he was not safe at all, not while his sister was free.


	13. Bonds and Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is high after Azula's break out, and Zuko and Katara do their best to keep the people calm while still finding time for themselves. But as usual, things are only about to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it has been far too long since my last update, and I know I have grovelled for it before, but I am so sorry! My life has been chaotic the past few months and I have had so little time. But this story has not left my head and I am determined to finish it. I wanted to write ahead a bit before I updated, and now I have three chapters written with a couple more left to do so I should be able to finally get back on track. So, I am so very sorry for making you wait, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> _____________

The next few days at the Palace were hectic. Things had gotten back to a relative normal, but everyone was on edge and the attack was all anybody could talk about. Overall, twenty-six people had been killed, including two Council members. On top of that, there had been dozens of injuries. Most of the casualties were soldiers and guards, but a few servants and civilians had gotten caught up in the attack and resulting panic as well. Katara was most shocked to learn that Akame had been injured in the attack. Apparently when the alarms sounded, Akame had run to Katara’s room to check on her only to find an assassin ripping the room apart in an apparent search for the Waterbender. Akame had caught him by surprise, and in his attempt to flee, he had roughly thrown her aside and she had broken her arm in the fall. Katara felt horrible that Akame had been injured because of her, even though Akame insisted it was not her fault and she had no reason to feel bad.

Katara had spent nearly every waking moment treating injuries and comforting the families that had lost loved ones in the attack. Zuko on the other hand had been in constant meetings with the remaining Council members, trying to formulate a plan to find and recapture the escaped prisoners. They knew that they were still somewhere on the main island of the Fire Nation, as they had sent word to each portside city and town to warn them. So far nobody had reported seeing the escapees, so it was assumed that they were hiding out in the mountains west of the Capital. Scouting parties had been sent to search the area, but the mountains were dense and so far they had found nothing. Their only clue was a series of footprints that had confirmed they had indeed gone into the mountains, but the trail went cold once they hit the rockier terrain. Zuko wished Toph was still around; she could have tracked them down.

The guards in both the Harbor and Caldera cities as well as in the Palace were doubled, and frequent patrols moved through the streets. But everyone was still scared. The attack had come out of nowhere, and they had all grown accustomed to feeling safe and at peace.

Upon interrogation of the assassins who were caught, it was discovered that the Royal Guard had traitors in their midst. It was revealed that these guards had taken shifts both at the Palace gate and the entrance to the prison, and when the time came they had knocked out the guard on duty with them and let the group that they had revealed to be called the ‘Phoenix Initiative’ just walk through the doors. These guards had been searched for, but it seemed that they had fled with the rest of the Initiative when they took off for the hills. It made Zuko paranoid, knowing that these people had been a part of his staff. He couldn’t help but wonder if there were any more of them just waiting to stick a dagger in his back. The guard captains had done a thorough investigation upon this discovery however, and they assured Zuko that the remaining guard were all loyal.

The worst part of it all was that he still didn’t know exactly why these people had turned on him. After his coronation, there had been small pockets of people who were against his rule and had tried to fight. But Zuko had thought that was over. He couldn’t figure out what had made these people suddenly turn on him, though he couldn’t help but think it was because of his relationship with Katara. He kept thinking of General Kohoku’s protests in regards to her, and wondered if these Phoenix Initiative people felt the same and were angry that Zuko was breaking from tradition. That thought made him terrified; not for himself, but for Katara. If they were truly angered by the thought that she would be Fire Lady, then surely Katara’s life would be in even more danger than his own, though he wasn’t so sure of his own safety either. They had broken Azula out for a reason; she was the only member of the Royal Family left who was still fit to rule, by Fire Nation tradition. Their father could no longer Firebend, so therefore he was useless to purists like them. Crazy as she was, Azula was someone they could rally behind, and someone who had a legitimate claim to the throne.

It had been another long, busy day, and he had hardly seen Katara at all. She had healed the people injured in the attack as best as she could, but she had been spending a lot of her time out amongst the citizens, trying her best to alleviate some of their worries. Zuko wasn’t sure how comforted the people were, but he knew they appreciated that Katara made the effort nonetheless. And she was genuine in her attempts to get to know them as well; every day she returned to the Palace with stories about all the interesting people she had met. Zuko couldn’t help but love her more for it, and despite everything it only strengthened his resolve to ask for her hand in marriage. He knew without a doubt that the people of the Fire Nation would be thrilled if they were engaged, and those who opposed their relationship were vastly outnumbered.

It wasn’t until dinner that he saw her. She entered the dining room where Zuko and Iroh sat together chatting and greeted them both warmly. Katara gave Zuko a quick kiss then took a seat, filling up her plate hungrily.

“How did it go today?” Iroh asked.

“Well, people keep asking if we have found the escaped prisoners yet, but otherwise I think things are getting back to normal. At the very least, they feel a bit safer with the increased security in the city. Do we have any news on the escapees?”

Iroh shook his head with a frown. “We still have scouts out combing the mountains, but it’s possible they aren’t even there anymore. It’s also possible they took a private ship out to one of the other islands, though I don’t think it is very likely. If Zuko is their target, I doubt they will go too far.”

“Have the captured assassins said anything more? _Do_ we know who these Phoenix Initiative people are?”

“Unfortunately no,” Zuko replied. “All we’ve managed to find out from them is that they are a group of people who want to put Azula on the throne, but either they are unwilling to tell us anything else, or they simply don’t know.”

Katara let out an annoyed sigh. “There’s always something, isn’t there? It’s been five years since the end of the war, you’d think things would have settled down by now.”

“The unfortunate reality is that it will take generations for things to settle completely, and even then it will be a tense subject. People do not just forget a hundred years of war and the mass genocide of an entire culture,” Iroh said regretfully.

“I just wish it wasn’t my own people turning against me…” Zuko said with a sigh.

Katara reached out and took his hand in hers. “Your people love you Zuko. This is just a small group of insurgents who wish things could go back to the way they were when your father ruled the Fire Nation. They do not represent the citizens as a whole.”

“Katara is right, nephew,” Iroh said with a nod. “I have never seen the people of the Fire Nation so prosperous, happy, and free. There are very few people alive who can remember the last time music and laughter flowed through the streets and the people of this nation flourished as they are now.”

Zuko nodded. He knew they were right, but it was hard to not feel like he was failing somehow. Logically he knew that there would still be people who disagreed with his reign, and there likely would be for the rest of his life. These people were just angry that they no longer had the power they had gained through war and terror, and they would never accept him as Fire Lord. Yet he struggled to convince himself that it was not his fault that these people prefered war to peace. 

He spent the rest of dinner in contemplative silence, listening to Katara and Iroh chatter idly. After everyone had finished, Katara convinced him to take a walk through the gardens, knowing that he needed to clear his mind. As soon as they were alone, she turned to him with a smile.

“Get out of your head and stop doubting yourself,” she said bluntly.

He blinked at her, then grinned sheepishly. She knew him so well, and it always warmed his heart when he was reminded of that fact. Katara seemed to take his grin as cooperation, and continued along the path in satisfied silence. After a while, Zuko changed direction and headed towards the pond under the tree, which had become their favourite spot to sit together after the palace had settled down for the night. They sat back against the tree, hand in hand and watching the reflection of the rising moon glimmer on the still surface of the water. 

“I’m sorry you are getting caught up in all of this,” Zuko said, finally breaking the comfortable silence. 

Katara furrowed her brow at him. “Zuko, I love you and I chose to be here. Not only that, but you are still my best friend, and I would be here for you no matter what. Even if I was miles and miles away, if I had heard you were in danger I would have come to help you. So don’t be sorry.”

“I know… but I still am. After everything we have been through, it would have been nice to have some peace and quiet.”

“Weren’t you complaining just a few weeks ago that you missed having adventure and danger?” Katara asked with a sly smile. 

Zuko chuckled. “I guess I spoke too soon. I think more than anything, I missed having all of our friends together; I really enjoyed having everyone here and I don’t think I realized just how much I missed them all until they left again.”

“I know what you mean. Despite all the bad things and the hard times, we really did form strong friendships and I have so many great memories.”

“It’s crazy to think how things have changed over the past five years, especially considering none of us were sure we would even survive the end of the war. Maybe once all this business with the Phoenix Initiative is over, we can take a trip together and go visit all of our friends. We will have to take time away for Sokka and Suki’s wedding anyway, so we should make a trip of it.”

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Katara said, beaming.

Zuko smiled in return, silently admiring her for a moment before taking a deep breath to muster his courage and calm his racing heart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object wrapped in silk cloth. He caught Katara’s eye and swallowed hard. 

“I uh… I have a gift for you,” he mumbled.

“A gift? What for?” she asked, surprised. 

“Because I love you,” he replied with a chuckle. “Do I need a reason?” 

Katara blushed. “No, of course not. This is just unexpected.”

Zuko smirked at her and handed over the folded silk. She took it gingerly, running her fingers over the smooth fabric curiously. He watched her silently, his heart pounding as she unfolded the fabric and uncovered the gift hidden within. It was a necklace; a red ribbon embroidered with a delicate design in deep blue. Attached to the ribbon was a circular charm that looked to be carved out of the inside of a seashell, the pearlescent surface shimmering in the moonlight. On the surface of the charm was the engraved symbol of the Fire Nation. Katara sat silently staring at it for a long moment, at a loss for words. It was clearly a Betrothal Necklace, but it was also a perfectly represented both her Water Tribe heritage and, if she accepted, her future as a member of the Fire Nation. She had definitely not been expecting this.

Zuko shifted nervously, her growing silence fuelling his nerves. He watched her run her fingers over the necklace gently, then she looked up at him with wide, excited eyes. He breathed a sigh, and finally spoke. 

“Katara… You… you are everything to me. You make me a better, happier person, I can’t imagine my life without you. Will… will you marry me?” 

Katara’s face broke into a happy grin, tears springing to her eyes. She threw her arms around him and held him close, burying her face into his neck. “Of course I will!”

He let out a relieved sigh, and wrapped his arms tightly around her. After a few moments he pulled away, then picked up the necklace with a smile. She pulled her hair out of the way and turned around, allowing him to fasten the necklace around her neck. Once it was secure, he let his fingers graze the bare skin on the back of her neck, causing her to bite her lip as the sensation sent a shiver through her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to her skin gently, laying gentle kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. She grinned and leaned into his kisses encouragingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he continued to kiss her. Katara wrapped her arms around his, letting out a happy sigh. 

“Shall we retire, my future Fire Lady?” Zuko whispered, his breath tickling her ear. 

She could feel hot desire pulsing through her, and his words seemed to ignite her body. “I think that’s a wise idea… before I start undressing you here.”

Zuko chuckled and stood, helping her to her feet. She turned to him and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He smiled against her lips, letting his hands wander over her body for a moment before pulling away gently. He took her hand and led her back towards the palace at a quick pace, wanting to get somewhere more private before he could no longer resist his future bride. Together they entered the palace, laughing and kissing as they made their way through the halls, not caring who saw them. By the time they had reached Zuko’s room, they were kissing feverishly, tearing at each other’s clothes. The moment the door closed behind them their clothes were abandoned altogether, and they tumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs as their bodies came together hungrily. 

 

XXXX

The next morning, Katara woke as the first rays of sunlight began to seep through the cracks in the curtains. She looked over at Zuko, who was sleeping peacefully beside her, then reached up to touch her necklace with a happy smile. She gave him a gentle kiss, then slipped out of bed and slipped into Zuko’s robe. She crossed the room to his writing desk, nearly tripping over their discarded clothing in the processes, and sat down, pulling parchment and ink towards her. She began to write a letter addressed to her father, Sokka, and Suki, determined to inform them of her engagement before it became public knowledge. She wrote for several minutes, making sure to include updated information about the Phoenix Initiative, as they would have almost certainly heard about the attack by now. When she was finished she rolled up the letter and sealed it before setting it aside and grabbing a fresh piece of parchment and starting a letter to Toph. It always felt strange writing to Toph, as the Earthbender had to get someone to read the letter to her, but she didn’t want her friend to learn of their engagement through word of mouth. 

By the time she had completed both letters, Zuko had begun to stir. He reached out for Katara sleepily, his eyes opening when he met nothing but empty sheets. He sat up and spotted her across the room, rolling up her second letter. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and searched for his pants, spotting them on the floor. He slipped into them and then joined Katara at the desk, kissing her forehead affectionately. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Writing letters,” Katara answered vagely.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her, smirking. “I can see that.”

Katara returned his smirk, then held up the letters. “This one is for Sokka, Suki, and my dad, and this one's for Toph. I wanted to let them know about our engagement before all the royal proclamations and such got out.”

“Fair enough. I’m sure Suki would murder you if she found out through gossip,” Zuko said with a laugh.

Katara chuckled and nodded. “She would definitely not be happy. But if I send these out today, they should hopefully reach them before word travels that far. We can tell Ty Lee and Iroh in person, thankfully. But otherwise, I think that covers everyone…”

Zuko gave her a questioning look, then realized that she had left out Aang and frowned. Their wedding would be a huge affair, and word of their engagement would spread quickly. There was no way to keep the information from him, and despite everything, Aang was still their friend. They couldn’t leave him out of the loop, as difficult as it may be to include him. 

“Why don’t I handle the letter to Aang? Even if he has been tossing all my letters into the sea, at the very least we can say we tried.”

Katara gave him a grateful look and nodded. “I would appreciate that. I honestly don’t even know how I would start to tell him, and considering I haven’t sent him any letters at all since he stormed off, I don’t think it would be a great topic for my first correspondence.”

Zuko leaned down and kissed her, letting his fingers run through her hair before pulling away. “Why don’t you leave these letters with me, and I will write Aang’s now and send them all together. I’m sure Akame will be waiting for you to sneak back to your room any time now anyway,” he said with a laugh.

Katara blushed and grinned. “We really aren’t subtle… are we?”

“Not even a little bit,” Zuko replied with a grin. “At least nobody will be surprised when our engagement goes public, if they don’t suspect we are engaged already.”

Katara laughed, then stood and started gathering her clothing and getting dressed. Once she was ready she returned to Zuko and gave him a kiss. “See you at breakfast?” 

“I’ll meet you there,” he replied with a warm smile. 

Once Katara had left, Zuko settled himself at his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. He stared at the blank page for several minutes, trying to find the right words. Finally he decided there were no right words, and simply began to write.

 

_Dear Aang,_

_I hope you are well, and that you have received my last letter. I wouldn’t be sending you another one so soon, as I don’t want to harass you if you would rather not speak to me, however I have some news that I would rather you hear from me instead of through gossip. I honestly don’t know how to tell you this, so I will just put it bluntly. Katara and I are engaged. I asked her to marry me last night and she accepted. We have yet to announce it, as we wanted to make sure our friends and family knew first, and that includes you. You are still our friend Aang, and I really hope that one day you can be happy for us. I understand if you are still hurt, but I know it would mean a lot to us both if you could be supportive, or at the very least let us know that you are doing okay. We miss you, and if you are willing, I would love to sit down and talk to you in person. Maybe that would help._

_Wishing you all the best._

_Your friend,_

_Zuko_

 

With a sigh, Zuko rolled up his letter and sealed it, hoping that Aang was actually reading his correspondence. He would feel terrible if he had found out about his engagement to Katara through someone else. 

He got up from the desk and got himself ready for the day, tying his hair up and pinning his crown atop his head before scooping up the letters and leaving his room. As stressed as he was lately, he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he strode down to the rookery. He couldn’t stop thinking about Katara and the future they now had to look forward to. Their wedding, her coronation, and maybe someday soon, their first child. He blushed at the thought, but it was certainly not an unwelcome one. Ever since General Kohoku had made a fuss about the possibility of a Waterbender heir, he had been thinking about the topic frequently and imagining what his and Katara’s children would be like. The idea of starting a family was intimidating, but he also found himself eager to give it a shot. He was determined to be a good father, and to give his children all the love and praise that he never got from his own.

After stopping at the rookery to mail the letters, Zuko headed towards the dining room. As he entered he spotted Katara, who was sitting with Iroh and Ty Lee, who had come up from the Villa for breakfast. She hadn’t been up to the palace since her school opened, so Zuko hadn’t seen much of her and he was happy to see her. 

“Hey Ty Lee, I wasn’t expecting you this morning,” he said, taking a seat next to Katara.

“I had the morning free, so I decided to come up and check on you guys! I know it’s been crazy around here lately; Katara has filled me in on all this Phoenix thingy stuff.”

Zuko smiled, appreciating her ever carefree attitude. “well, your timing is very convenient,” he said, glancing at Katara. 

Iroh raised an eyebrow and gave him a curious look. Zuko just grinned at him in response, then began filling his plate. Katara noticed the exchange and hid her laughter behind her hand. Iroh put down his fork and fixed his gaze on his nephew. 

“What are you hiding?” he demanded.

Ty Lee shifted her gaze between the two men, now curious herself. Katara moved her hand away from her mouth and cleared her throat adjusting her necklace as she did so. Iroh looked over at her and for a moment he didn’t seem to register her clue. But then it sank in, and his face lit up with joy. Ty Lee however merely blinked at her with a confused expression, so Katara decided to just fill her in. 

“Zuko and I are engaged,” she said with a grin. 

Before anyone else could speak, Ty Lee let out a shriek that Katara was sure was heard throughout the entire palace. She leapt up out of her chair and practically divided onto Katara, enveloping her in a tight hug. Iroh got up as well, wiping a happy tear from his eye before moving to the other side of the table, giving Zuko an equally tight hug. 

“I am so happy for you, Zuko. I knew it was coming, but still, I am so very happy.”

Zuko grinned boyishly, returning the hug. “Thank you uncle.” 

Once Ty Lee had finished crushing both Katara and Zuko in excited hugs, they all sat back down and finished off their breakfast while Ty Lee bombarded them with questions about how Zuko proposed, what kind of dress Katara wanted, when the wedding would be… until she ran out of questions and merely let out another excited squeal. Katara laughed, overjoyed that her friend was so excited. She only hoped that everyone would be so happy for them.

 

XXXX 

“This tastes like swamp water!” Azula shouted, tossing her bowl across the cavern and into the wall opposite her. She had been broken out of prison by the Phoenix Initiative and they had escaped into the mountains, but now they were hiding out in a series of dank, dirty caves far up in the peaks. They had made the hideout as comfortable as possible, but cots only gave so much comfort, and poorly made stew only did so much to satisfy. Azula should have been grateful, but she was finding her accommodations to be no better than her prison cell. “How long do we have to stay in this hole anyway?”

“Azula, you have spent the past 5 years chained up in a cell. We have to make sure you are in fighting shape before we take action, or we will be defeated before we even begin. You are the rightful heir, and if we lose you we have nobody to rally behind,” Mai replied, her voice monotone and bored as usual. 

“I am not weak, Mai! I can fight right now!” 

“We have to be patient. The people still rally behind Zuko, we need to shake their trust in him before we can go for the throne directly.”

Azula huffed and crossed her arms in agitation. She was going stir crazy, and needed to get out and blow off some steam. “Then let me go on the mission. I’ll prove that I’m in perfectly good shape.”

Mai raised an eyebrow. “My uncle said…”

“I don’t give a damn what your uncle said. I am your Fire Lord, and I demand that I participate in this mission!”

Mai sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue. “Fine, I will let him know.” 

“Good, you do that. While you’re up, tell someone to bring me more food, mine is all over the floor.”

Mai fought the urge to roll her eyes, and instead gave Azula a curt bow before heading off to find her uncle.

 

XXXX

A few days had passed since Zuko and Katara’s engagement, and now that the royal proclamation had been made, the entire Fire Nation seemed to be abuzz with excitement. As Zuko had predicted, the common people were ecstatic when they learned that Katara was to be their Fire Lady. The day the announcement was made, Katara couldn't walk from one end of the palace to the other without the servants and guards stopping to offer sincere congratulations, and when she walked down into the city the next day to make her usual rounds, she found herself unable to walk anywhere at all. The moment she was spotted, people crowded around her to kiss her hands and offer her gifts. Katara was both overwhelmed, and incredibly touched. 

After a couple of days, they received replies to the letters they had sent. Katara’s father sent them a congratulatory letter, stating how happy and proud he was. Sokka sent Zuko a threatening letter, informing him that if he hurt his sister, he would hunt down his space sword and use it to gut him like a fish. But he finished the letter by saying he was very happy for them both. Suki’s letter was addressed to them both, was written entirely in capital letters, and mostly contained phrases like, ‘I TOLD YOU SO!’ and ‘I AM SO HAPPY!’. Toph’s reply was short and to the point, and merely said, _“It’s about damn time. Congratulations… no I will not be a bridesmaid.”_

The most shocking reply they got was a letter from Aang, which neither of them had expected. It was addressed solely to Zuko, and merely said: 

 

_Zuko,_

_Thank you for having the consideration to tell me personally, and before I found out from someone else. Congratulations… I wish you both happiness._

_Aang_

 

It was short, but it was something, and Zuko found his reply to be rather positive, considering everything. Even Katara couldn’t help but feel like maybe he was coming around a little, though it would likely be a while before he would properly talk to either of them. They were both encouraged by his reply however, and they were both in high spirits. 

One afternoon a few days after receiving Aang’s letter, Zuko had found himself with a rare few hours alone. Katara had gone to the Villa to visit Ty Lee and the Kyoshi Warriors, who were already making great progress, and there were no visitors, scheduled meetings, or anything important that needed his immediate attention, so he took the opportunity to relax for a while. He spent some time meditating by the fire, practicing his breathing techniques, then once he was satisfied, he grabbed his swords off of his bedroom wall and headed out into the gardens to practice his fighting and bending forms. Iroh always made fun of his idea of ‘relaxing’, but Zuko found that it the best way to clear his mind and recenter himself. He had wasted so many years being angry, so taking a few hours to be calm and disciplined was the perfect way to help keep his more explosive emotions in check. 

It was a bright, sunny day and the whole palace seemed to be taking the day off. As he walked out into the gardens he saw nobody but the two guards on duty, and even they seemed to be nodding off. It was a perfect lazy day, and it had been ages since Zuko had gotten to enjoy such a peaceful afternoon. 

He was halfway through his bending forms when one of his guard captains came rushing up to him, a letter in hand. “My Lord! Urgent news!” he said as he approached. 

Zuko sighed, disappointed that his peaceful afternoon was over, but immediately gave the man his full attention. “What is it?” 

“My Lord, we have just received word that the village of Hei Yanshi was attacked. It seems the Phoenix Initiative was behind it…”

 

“Isn’t Hei Yanshi near the Black Cliffs? How did they get there unnoticed? I thought the Initiative was in the mountains west of here.”

“They were my Lord… they must have travelled south-east through the mountains where there are no settlements, which would explain why we have had no word of them since the break out.”

Zuko sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation. “Do we have any more information? How are the villagers?”

“It seems most of the village was set ablaze during the attack and there were quite a few injured, though the report did not mention any details. However…” the man paused, looking nervous.

“What else?” Zuko prompted.

“My Lord… it seems that Princess Azula was among the attackers.” 

Zuko clenched his hands into fists, trying to restrain his rage. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and when he spoke, it was with calm authority. “I want you to gather twenty of your men and as many healers as you can find and have them all be down at the docks and ready to sail within a half hour. Also, send word to the Villa and ask Lady Katara and Ty Lee to head to the docks immediately. Fill them in and tell them I will meet them there.”

“Yes Sir!” the man said, giving Zuko a salute before turning on his heel and marching back into the palace. 

Zuko took another steadying breath, then headed inside himself, in search of his Uncle. Iroh wasn’t hard to find; he was up in his room bent over a Pai Sho table, studying the tiles with intensity. When Zuko knocked he called for him to enter, never taking his eyes off the table. 

“Uncle, I must speak to you immediately,” Zuko said, striding across the room.

Iroh waved his hand, indicating him to go on, but his eyes remained on the table. Zuko gave him a confused look, but continued.

“The Phoenix Initiative has attacked Hei Yanshi. I am taking a small group of soldiers and heading there immediately, and I would like you to keep everything under control here while I am gone.”

Iroh was silent for a moment, then finally reached out and moved a tile before grabbing a piece of parchment next to the board and writing a note down. He rolled up the parchment, tied it, and finally looked up at Zuko, who was looking thoroughly confused. 

“I figured something like this might happen, I just wasn’t sure where they would strike first. It is a shame that innocent people are caught in the middle.” Iroh stood up and stretched, then walked towards the door, ushering Zuko along with him. “I will inform the Council and keep order while you are gone.”

“Thank you Uncle, I knew I could count on you.” Zuko paused, looking at the scroll in Iroh’s hand, then added, “I just have to ask… what were you doing?” 

“Hmm??” Iroh followed his nephew’s gaze and held up the parchment. “Oh this? I am playing Pai Sho with King Bumi,” he replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Zuko’s confusion grew, then he realized what the parchment had been for. “Through letters? Wouldn’t you have to wait days, or even weeks for a reply?”

Iroh shrugged. “Pai Sho is a game of patience.” 

“Evidently…” Zuko replied, resisting a smile despite himself. 

 

XXXX

Half an hour later, Zuko stood on the deck of a small, coastal ship with Katara and Ty Lee, surrounded by twenty soldiers and a half dozen healers. The village wasn’t far from the Capital by ship, but the journey felt like it was taking forever. He dreaded the scene he would find once they arrived, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was heading straight into a trap. But he wasn’t about to hide behind the Palace walls while his people suffered, so trap or not, he would go. Katara was anxious as well; she was equally concerned that it was a trap, but she was more worried about the villagers. They had no word on the casualties, and she wasn’t sure what to expect when they arrived. She let out a sigh of frustration, causing both Zuko and Ty Lee to look up at her.

“I just don’t get it! If they are trying to put Azula on the throne, why are they attacking villagers? Isn’t that counterproductive? Do they really think the people of the Fire Nation would support her when they are attacking them?” 

Zuko grimaced. “I think they are either trying to lure me out into a trap, or they are trying to discredit me by trying to convince the people of the Fire Nation that I cannot protect them. Maybe both. Either way, fear is a convincing tactic when the people you are using it against are unarmed farmers.”

Ty Lee frowned, idly playing with the end of her braid with an almost guilty expression. “Azula has always been extreme, and she has always used fear to manipulate people. I just hope we can stop her before any more villages get attacked.”

Katara agreed, buz Zuko remained silent. Ty Lee’s words were quite true, and Zuko knew this would not by the only village attacked before the end. Not unless they got very lucky. 

A short while later they had docked and made their way inland. They could see a plume of smoke settled over the village, though as they approached it seemed that most of the fires had been extinguished already. The buildings were charred and smoking, and as they moved through the streets into the center of the village, they saw several bodies lined up and covered in red sheets of fabric. A middle-aged woman in armour ran up to them as they approached, bowing deeply to Zuko before speaking. “Fire Lord Zuko, thank you for coming.”

“Of course. Can you tell me what happened here?” he replied.

“They attacked just after dawn… half of the village was still asleep. We have a few benders here, and some of the civilians gathered whatever weapons they could find to help fight but they didn't stay long. They set a bunch of the buildings on fire then left into the mountains. In total we lost fifteen people… no children thankfully, but we have many injured. They have been gathered in the village square to be treated.”

“Which way?” Katara interrupted.

“Straight down this road, my lady,” the woman replied, pointing in the direction she had come from.

Katara nodded, then waved the healers forward and together they ran off down the road towards the center of the village. Zuko gestured to the soldiers standing at attention behind them, and several of them took off after Katara without a word. 

“Are you certain all the attackers are gone?” Zuko asked.

“No, my Lord. Of the town guard, only myself and two others survived, and we have been busy moving the injured into the square and… taking care of the dead, so we haven’t had a chance. But there have been no more attacks.”

Zuko nodded and turned to the remaining soldiers. “You two, stay with me,” he said, pointing to two of the soldiers closest to him, “the rest of you, I want to do a full sweep of the village. Check for any more survivors, and for any attackers that may have remained. Ty Lee, you should go with them. You are probably the most capable at taking out Azula if she is still here.”

“My Lord, what should I and my men do?” the guard asked.

“Why don’t you take a rest? Get some water and food and get off your feet. You’ve certainly earned it.”

“Thank you my Lord, but if it’s all the same to you, we would like to continue to help in any way we can.”

Zuko smiled at her, and nodded again. “Of course… I would do the same. Why don’t you go with Ty Lee and the soldiers? You obviously know the village better than any of us, so you and your men would be invaluable to completing a thorough search of the area.”

The woman nodded, and joined the soldiers as they moved out to follow orders. Zuko headed into the town square with the remaining two soldiers in tow, determined to do whatever he could to assist the people. As he left the streets into the large, open area that was the town center, he saw a flurry of activity; there was about a hundred or so villagers all grouped up around the edges of the town square, clustered into groups of friends and family as the healers from the Capital as well as the local healers ran among them, healing people to the best of their abilities. He spotted Katara nearby and headed in her direction. She was kneeling before a young boy of about 8 or 9, who was sitting in his mother’s lap with his leg outstretched. He had a bad burn across the outside of his calf and thigh, and Zuko could tell right away that he had been burned as he ran for safety. The sight made his blood boil.

“Ryu, you are being so brave. I just need you to be brave for me for just a little longer, okay? Can you do that?” Katara said to the boy as Zuko approached. 

Tears fell down the boy’s cheeks, but he nodded with a steely determination as Katara moved the water across the burns on his leg. His mother held him tightly, watching as the blistered, bleeding skin slowly knit itself back together. Zuko stood and watched silently; every time he saw Katara heal, he couldn’t help but be impressed. 

After a few minutes, she sat back with a weary sigh. “How does it feel, Ryu? Does it still hurt?”

Ryu flexed his foot, then bent his knee, shaking his leg a little as if testing it for pain before shaking his head. “It feels itchy, but it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he replied. 

Katara nodded. “I think that is the best I can do...it should heal more on its own, but the burn was very deep. It is going to leave a scar.”

Ryu’s mother started to cry silently, and hugged her son tightly. He frowned down at his injured leg, and his lip began to quiver. Zuko felt sympathy for the boy; he wasn’t much older than him when he was given his own scar. 

Zuko knelt beside Katara and gave the boy a comforting smile. “Hi Ryu, I’m Zuko,” he said, extending his hand to him. 

Ryu tentatively took his hand, eyes wide. “Y-you’re the Fire Lord…”

“I am, and it is very nice to meet you, Ryu. You have been very brave today, and I bet your mom is very proud of you,” he replied, glancing at Ryu’s mother. 

She nodded and stared transfixed at Zuko, hardly believing he was speaking so informally to them. 

“I know it might seem scary to have a big scar like that, but don’t let it make you sad or scared, okay? This scar means you are brave, and you are a survivor. Just like me,” Zuko said, touching his own scar. “Will you remember that? For me?” 

Ryu stared at him for a long moment, then a small smile formed on his lips and he nodded. Zuko smiled again, then reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair, causing him to laugh. He and Katara both got to their feet, promising to check in on Ryu and his mother before they left, and then moved on to the next injiured villager. They moved from person to person together, Katara healing them to the best as her ability would allow, and Zuko doing whatever he could to bring them comfort. They left the people with minor injuries for the healers to mend, but by the time they had finished with the more seriously injured it was almost dusk. 

Eventually all the villagers had been attended to, the town was swept from top to bottom and declared safe, and all the fires had been put out. Temporary shelter for the people whose homes had been destroyed was set up in the town hall, and Zuko had promised to send people to help rebuild first thing the following day. When they finally boarded their ship and headed back to the Capital, it was well into the night, and both Zuko and Katara were exhausted, physically and emotionally. It took all of Zuko’s willpower not to curl up and fall asleep on the deck of the ship, but Katara had no such luck. Zuko sat leaning back against the rail at the front of the ship with Katara curled up in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder and fast asleep. Ty Lee sat next to them, occasionally piping up with idle chatter, though even she didn’t seem to have much energy for conversation. The events of the day had taken its toll on them all, and they returned to the Capital with heavy hearts.


	14. The Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix Initiative has made their move, and things are only getting worse.
> 
> ______________________________

Over the next couple of weeks, there were four more attacks. All of them were on small villages near the coast, but so far none of the outlying islands had been attacked. Fire Nation soldiers swarmed every hill and mountain searching for the Phoenix Initiative, but to no avail. They seemed to attack out of nowhere and then disappear like spirits, and it was causing a general unrest across the entire nation. The tension in the Capital was palpable, and the citizens began to suspect the city would be attacked any day. 

Whenever an attack happened, Katara and Zuko would visit the village and do whatever they could to help the people. Zuko mostly helped by organizing soldiers and volunteers as well as getting his hands dirty and helping with the rebuilding of important structures, carrying injured people to the healers, and even helping care for the dead. The people were comforted and inspired by his willingness to roll up his sleeves and get involved, and it had certainly strengthened people’s faith in him. Katara however, would work nonstop from the moment they arrived until the moment they departed healing the injured, and her very presence seemed to have a calming effect on everyone around her. She had already been beloved by the people, but her actions proved she was worthy of her reputation, and citizens all over the Fire Nation had already begun to call her “Fire Lady” even though she and Zuko were not yet married. Despite everything, it warmed Zuko’s heart to hear that his people loved her so much. He even began to suspect that if it were not for her, the entire nation would be in a panic, though Iroh, Katara, and several of his generals had insisted that his actions were equally responsible for keeping the peace. 

Ty Lee had been invaluable to them both, making frequent trips to the Palace simply to remind them to eat and rest, and she was doing her best to keep their spirits up. Zuko had been spending his time consumed by maps and meetings, trying in vain to locate the Phoenix Initiative or to discover where they might strike next. Katara had doubled her usual visits into the Caldera and Harbour cities and spent the majority of her time talking to the citizens and doing her best to keep the calm. If it wasn’t for Ty Lee, neither of them would have stopped to rest at all. 

One afternoon a couple weeks after the first attack, Ty Lee managed to convince Katara, Zuko, and Iroh to spend a couple of hours by the lake outside the Palace walls. She had made them a huge picnic lunch, and asked Iroh to bring his favourite blend of tea for them to enjoy. She had worked so hard to organize the afternoon for them that they felt obliged to go along with her plan, so by the time noon came around they found themselves seated on a large blanket in the shadow of the Palace walls, sipping on tea. 

“I know you guys have been busy, but have you made any arrangements for the wedding yet?” Ty Lee asked, snacking on some homemade biscuits. 

Katara shook her head. “No, not particularly. We have hardly seen each other, so there hasn’t been much time to discuss it.”

“Stopping the Phoenix Initiative is more important right now,” Zuko added. 

“It might cheer people up if they hear about wedding plans though,” Ty Lee replied. 

“That is true,” Iroh said, “It would be a distraction from the fear.”

Katara contemplated this for a moment before speaking. “I do get asked about the wedding about fifty thousand times a day… I just tell people that their safety is our first priority, but I still get pressed for details.”

“Well… I suppose it couldn’t hurt to work out a few details, or at least settle on a date. It could give people something to look forward to,” Zuko contemplated. 

“Sokka and Suki’s wedding is in two months, so we should wait until after that. I don’t want to have anything overlap,” Katara said.

Zuko nodded. “Of course. Our wedding will be a huge event anyway, so we will need time to get everything in order. It will probably be a bigger affair than the Anniversary Ball.”

Katara blinked at him and paled slightly. “You think so?” 

“Don’t forget… it’s not just our wedding, but also your coronation. It’s a big deal, and people will be coming from all over the world, not just the Fire Nation. _Especially_ considering we are joining the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe with our marriage. It will be a historic event, and hopefully a final seal on the end of the war.”

“No pressure…” Katara said, gulping back her tea nervously. 

Iroh chuckled. “Don’t worry my dear one, you will be magnificent.” 

“Yeah! Don’t worry about all the political stuff… that will be easy compared to being stuck with Zuko for the rest of your life,” Ty Lee said with a sly grin. 

Zuko turned red while the others laughed at him. Katara leaned over and kissed him gently, then took his hand. “There is no one I would rather be stuck with.”

“Why am I always the one who gets picked on?” Zuko muttered.

“Because you make it so easy,” Ty Lee replied with a laugh. 

“I’m not even sure what the Fire Nation wedding customs are, to be honest. I’m not sure what all needs to be arranged,” Katara said.

“Don’t you worry, most of the arrangements will be handled for you, and we can go over any important traditions with you long before the wedding day. And if you like, we can add in any Water Tribe customs you wish as well,” Iroh replied.

Katara smiled at him. “I would appreciate that.”

“Luckily the wedding will be more flexible with that sort of thing. It’s the coronation that is the stuffy, traditional affair. But you were at Zuko’s coronation, so that should give you an idea of what to expect. Yours will take place immediately following the wedding ceremony, and then there will be a grand reception afterwards.”

Katara twisted her hair between her fingers nervously. Zuko looked over at her and rested his hand on her knee, giving her a small smile. “Trust me, if I can get through a coronation, you certainly can. You are way better at speeches and talking to people than I am.”

“You do just fine when you are being all Fire Lord-y,” Ty Lee shrugged.

“That’s true. It’s only when you are feeling vulnerable that you get tongue-tied,” Katara agreed. 

“Which is probably why it is a good thing we spent so long sending letters… It took me ages to stop putting my foot in my mouth around you,” Zuko said with a slight blush.

Katara laughed and gave him another kiss. 

As the afternoon wore on, the four of them were indeed feeling more relaxed and re-energized, much to Ty Lee’s delight. They had to concede that once again, she had been correct in her insistence that they needed a break, and Zuko was especially grateful for it. They packed up their things and slowly made their way back into the Palace, chatting idly about the wedding. As they came through the main gate and headed into the Palace, they suddenly heard a man’s voice calling out for Zuko. They stopped and looked for the source, spotting General Kohoku rushing towards them. He stopped before Zuko with a bow.

“My Lord, urgent news! We have intercepted a message that we believe holds information for the next attack!” he said, thrusting a piece of parchment towards him. 

Katara, Ty Lee, and Iroh leaned in to read it as Zuko unfurled the paper. It merely said, 

_‘Redmarch Village, dawn tomorrow.’_

“Redmarch Village? Where is that?” Katara asked. 

Zuko turned to her with a frown. “Just north of here… about an hour’s ride by Mongoose Lizard. If this is true, they are growing bolder, attacking a village so close to the Capital.”

“How was this intercepted?” Iroh asked.

“Our scouts have spotted messenger hawks moving through the mountains over the past couple weeks and have been trying to track them. They managed to catch one this morning, and this was the message it was carrying,” Kohoku replied. 

“They have been so careful so far… this may be a trap,” Iroh mused.

“Any of the attacks could have been a trap, but I am not willing to sit here and do nothing while my people suffer. If this is real, and I have a chance to stop them before they carry out another attack, I will take the risk,” Zuko said, handing the letter back to Kohoku. “I’m going.”

“Zuko…” Iroh started.

“I know it is dangerous, and I know it is probably a terrible idea. But I am going.”

Iroh sighed, and nodded. “Then I will come with you.”

“I appreciate it uncle, but I need you to stay here. If anything happens to me, you are the only other person with a claim to the throne aside from Azula.”

Iroh grimaced, but he knew his nephew was right and that he would never agree to allow him to go in his stead. He merely nodded. “What can I do then?” 

“I need a small unit of our best warriors. We need to be quiet and fast, and if we go in with a full army, they will call off their attack. Ty Lee, I would like you to join us. Your ability to disable bending is a valuable skill, and you will probably be the most efficient when it comes to taking out Azula.”

Ty Lee nodded emphatically, and gave him an awkward salute before he turned to his fiancee. “Katara…”

“I am going with you,” she interrupted. 

Zuko fought a smirk as he replied. “I wasn’t going to ask you to stay.”

“You weren’t?” 

“Of course not. I don’t want you to get hurt of course, but I know you are an extremely powerful bender and a more than capable warrior. I would never ask you to stay behind just because I am scared you will get hurt. Plus, we have proven time and time again that we work better together anyway, so I’d appreciate having you watch my back.”

Katara blushed slightly, embarrassed at her assumption. 

“I was just going to say that there is a small river that runs through the village, so you can use that to your advantage. Though it would be a good idea to bring your waterskins just in case.”

Katara nodded, and smiled at him. “When do we leave?”

“I’d like to go once it gets dark, so we have time to prepare. We will send word ahead to the village and tell them to evacuate as soon as and discreetly as possible, though anyone who wishes to stay behind and fight is welcome to. I will not order anyone to abandon their homes if they would rather stand and defend their village. Hopefully the Phoenix Initiative isn’t watching the village now, or they might realize that we know their plan.”

General Kohoku cleared his throat. “My Lord, what of the Council?”

“I will meet with them before we go. Please send word for them to meet immediately,” Zuko replied. 

The General bowed and turned to carry out his orders. Zuko turned back to Katara and took her hands. “Get plenty of rest now, and make sure you are ready to go. I’ll come find you once I am done this meeting.” He kissed her gently, then gave Ty Lee a nod, then he and Iroh marched off towards the Council room. 

XXXX

Katara had spent the rest of the afternoon with Ty Lee, trying her best to quell the anxiety that grew as the day passed. After forcing herself to eat a hearty dinner, she finally allowed herself to venture back up to her room. She rifled through her closet and drawers, looking for something satisfactory to wear. She didn’t want anything flashy, and she wanted to wear something that was comfortable to fight in. In the end she settled on dark brown leggings with a red, sectioned skirt overtop, comfortable red shoes, and a red and brown sleeveless top that was cropped short. It was similar to the outfit she had worn when she was in hiding in the Fire Nation so many years ago, and as she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that this had essentially become her ‘default’ outfit when she didn’t feel like wearing anything fancy or flowy. She finished off her look by tying her hair back in a simple braid, then tightened her betrothal necklace around her neck. Once she was done, she wandered out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail, watching the setting sun reflected in the shadowy water of the lake below. 

Her anxiety grew as the sky darkened, knowing that they would be leaving for the village soon. She wasn’t sure what to expect, and though she kept herself in good shape and practiced combat bending often, it had been a long time since she had been in a fight that could potentially be fatal. She had almost forgotten how terrifying the moments before a fight could be. She watched in silence as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the mountains of the caldera, allowing herself to feel the pull of the rising moon. It gave her strength, and she found both courage and comfort in it. 

A knock at the door drew her attention away from the scenery before her, and she turned back into her room. “Come in!”

The door opened and Zuko walked in, shutting the door behind him. He gave her a small smile and strode towards her, pulling her back out onto the balcony without a word. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight for a few minutes, closing his eyes and merely enjoying her warmth. Finally he pulled away with a sigh. 

“Are you okay?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, I’m just… anxious I suppose.” 

“I know the feeling.”

Zuko reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair off of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Are you scared?”

“I am, though I’m not scared of fighting the Phoenix Initiative, or even Azula. I’m scared about what will happen if we lose. I mean, I am scared that I’ll be murdered by your crazy sister, or that she will murder you, but what really scares me is what will happen after.”

“You mean if she takes the throne?”

Katara nodded. “She would lead the Fire Nation into another war. During the Hundred Year War, the citizens of the Fire Nation were conditioned to believe the war was a good thing. That wasn’t their fault… and a lot of the people suffered just as much as people in the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribe. Jang Hui is a perfect example of that; when I saw the conditions they lived in, I truly realized that the other nations were not the only victims of the war. I started seeing the Fire Nation differently, and realizing that the people living here were suffering too. But now… now they all know the difference. They all know that the war was awful, and it brought misery to everyone. They know what it’s like to have music and laughter again… to have peace. If the Fire Nation started another war, they would suffer far more than they did before, and that thought scares me so much. I can’t let our people have their freedom and peace stripped from them as they suffer under the rule of a tyrant like Azula.”

Zuko listened to her silently, and when she finished he couldn’t help but give her a loving smile. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. 

“What was that for?” Katara asked, smiling back at him.

“You called them ‘our people’.” 

“Oh…” Katara blushed slightly. 

“I love that you already think that way.”

She shrugged. “I love the Fire Nation, and I love its people. If you had told me five years ago that I would say that, I would have laughed in your face, but it’s true. Over the past couple of months I have really gotten to know more about your culture; I have learned so many wonderful things and met so many amazing people, and I really do feel like this is my home and that the people of the Fire Nation are my people. I will always be a part of the Water Tribe, and my roots are in the South Pole. But this is where I choose to be, and I will to protect the people I have come to love no matter what. They have embraced me so readily and have been so genuinely kind, even though I am a waterbender from a small village in the Water Tribe. They already call me Fire Lady, even though we are not yet married. So… I am terrified of letting them down.”

“You could never let them down, Katara. Especially not if they knew how much you care about them all.”

“If Azula defeats us and ends up on the throne, we will be failing them all.”

Zuko smirked. “You are always telling me not to doubt myself so much… listen to your own advice and have some faith in yourself. Trust me, you are terrifying when you are angry, and when someone threatens innocent people or people you care about, nothing makes you angrier. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Phoenix Initiative turn and run the second you come for them.” 

Katara laughed, shaking her head. “Let’s hope it’s that easy.”

Zuko smiled down at her for a moment, his heart full of joy. After all the horrible things that had happened to him throughout his life, and after all the bad decisions and mistakes, he had a hard time believing he deserved everything he had now. It amazed him more and more every day that someone as kind, loving, and brave as Katara would even speak to him, let alone love him. Hearing her talk about the people of the Fire Nation as if she were already Fire Lady made him breathless, and made him love her all the more. He suddenly pulled her close, capturing her lips hungrily. She immediately returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. 

All of their fears seemed to melt away as they kissed, replaced by a burning need for one another. Together they stumbled back into the room kissing frantically until they had reached the bed and tumbled onto the mattress. Zuko began kissing down her neck, letting his hands slide up her legs towards her hips. Katara moaned softly, grasping his hair as his mouth trailed down her neck and across her chest. His fingers worked at unfastening her skirt, and as it came free he flung it across the room. Katara’s hand’s drifted down the back of his neck, causing him to gasp softly, and then she began untying the belt holding his shirt closed. Once it was free, she tossed it out of the way and reached up once more to push his shirt off of him. He slipped it off, but while he was preoccupied Katara took the chance to push him onto his back. She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She moved against him teasingly, and a moan escaped his lips at the friction. 

Just as Katara leaned down to kiss him once more, there was another knock at the door. They both swore, and scrambled off the bed to quickly collect the clothes they had shed. 

“O-one moment!” Katara called with a shaky voice, scooping up her skirt and fumbling to refasten it.

“Way to be subtle,” Zuko muttered with a chuckle. “They’ll never suspect what we were up to now.” 

Katara grinned sheepishly, picking up his shirt and tossing it at his head playfully. He caught it with ease and slipped into it, quickly tying the belt as Katara crossed the room to answer the door. She opened it to reveal a guard, who swiftly bowed to her. 

“Good evening, My Lady. I have been sent to inform you that the party heading for Redmarch Village is gathering…” the man trailed off as he spotted Zuko behind her, and he stared wordlessly for a moment, his eyes fixing on Zuko’s hastily tied belt and Katara’s messed up hair before forcing himself to continue. “Uh… they are gathering at the front gate…” 

Katara bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, and she nodded. “Thank you, we will be right down.”

The guard bowed again, then turned and strode down the hallway. Katara shut the door and burst into laughter. 

“Well if there weren’t rumours about us before… there certainly will be now,” Zuko said with a chuckle. 

Katara took a moment to fix her hair and re-braid it, then together they headed down to the gate to meet up with the group, both struggling to fight the heat that had rose up between them. When they arrived they saw ten soldiers, two healers, Ty Lee, and Iroh all waiting for them. Zuko frowned at his uncle as they approached, but Iroh waved his hand dismissively.

“I only came to wish you luck, nephew. Be safe, and remember your breath.”

Zuko gave him a small smile, and nodded. Iroh then turned to Katara and gave her a warm hug, then did the same to Ty Lee. “Take care of yourselves, and watch out for Azula’s lightning. Zuko can redirect it… you cannot. Do not let her target you.”

Both women nodded, casting a nervous glance at one another. They had both seen how destructive Azula’s lightning could be, and neither of them wanted to be on the receiving end of it. 

Once everyone was ready, all fifteen of them mounted their mongoose lizards. Katara was unfamiliar with riding, but she faked it as best she could as the group of them headed out of the gate and down the path leading away from the Caldera city. She clutched at the reigns, terrified of falling off and getting injured before they even arrived at the village. What would the people think of her then? Luckily for her, the Lizards were well trained, and she hardly had to do much at all apart from hold on. 

They wound their way down the road, and as they approached the Harbour City, they turned left and headed north away from the Capital. The night grew dark, the moon barely a sliver in the sky, but the terrain was easy; the same smooth, grassy plains that Katara and Zuko had snuck across the night of the fireworks. Katara looked east towards the ocean remembering that night fondly. It seemed like such a long time had passed since then, but in reality it had only been a few months. She couldn’t believe how much had changed since that night. It was like she was living an entirely different life, though she certainly didn’t regret a moment of it. 

After about an hour of travel, the grassy plains turned soft, and they began to venture into marshland. They could see the village in the distance, lifted out of the marsh on thick stilts. It reminded her of Jang Hui, and it brought a smile to her face. In the distance she could see a thin, slow moving river snaking its way inland from the east, passing right under the village itself. _‘Good,’_ she thought. _'Lots of water around here.’_

They dismounted outside the silent village, then walked together up a wooden ramp and into the village outskirts. Katara looked around at the town; the whole village was lifted on ramps and bridges nearly ten feet off the ground, and between the wooden huts she could see straight down to the marshy land below. She could hear the sound of the river ahead, and as they made their way into the heart of the village she could see that the river flowed directly underneath a large, circular area that was the town square. There were many spots along the edges of the square that was open to the water below, and she could see signs that the villagers fished in the river without even having to leave town. She made a mental note to come back and go fishing once all of this was over. 

Despite the silent, desolate feeling in the village, a small group of people waited for them in the middle of the town square. About two dozen villagers had remained, holding whatever weapons they could find. A few had swords or bows, more of them had axes or spears, weapons that were probably used more for fishing or logging than battle, and some few had makeshift weapons, such as kitchen knives and long, thick sticks that had been whitted into a point on one end. Katara admired the courage of these people, but cast a worried glance towards Zuko as they stopped and dismounted. 

Zuko approached them, Katara at his side, and the villagers bowed respectfully before he spoke. “Thank you all for your bravery. I am honoured to fight beside so many courageous people.” He smiled warmly at them all, then continued. “Are any of you benders?” 

Two people raised their hands tentatively; an older man with a scraggly white beard, and a young woman who looked positively petrified. The man was carrying a sword, and stood as if he had once been a soldier himself, but the woman carried nothing but a knife. Zuko nodded. “And are there any other people left in the village?” 

A middle-aged woman carrying a fishing spear stepped forward. “No my Lord. I checked every home myself, and there are none who remain.”

Zuko nodded again. “You are the chief of this village?” 

“Yes my Lord.”

“Is there any building nearby where we can move any injured people if needed?” 

“The town hall is just down that ramp there, and it is the largest building in town. But if I might make a suggestion…” 

“Please do,” Zuko said encouragingly. 

“Well, I would think that the largest building would be a target, so we are to gather injured people anywhere, it should be at a less obvious location. There is a tavern just down that ramp, and while it not be as comfortable, it should be large enough.”

Zuko nodded, smiling at her. “That sounds perfect. Thank you for your suggestion.” 

The chief bowed her head, smiling appreciatively, then rejoined the group. Zuko took a look around, assessing the area before speaking again. “Are any of you healers?” Several people raised their hands, and Zuko nodded. “I would like you to join our healers in the tavern. Spend the time between now and dawn collecting any supplies you might need and clearing room for any injured who may be brought in.” 

The village healers and the two from the Capital all bowed, and together they headed off across the ramps towards the tavern. Zuko turned to the two benders standing among the villagers. “I would like you two to go with them and keep the tavern safe.” 

They bowed as well, and followed the healers. Zuko split up the rest of the villagers, putting them into groups with the soldiers from the Capital and assigning them all to guard and protect different areas of the village. He, Katara, and Ty Lee stayed in the village square. He was certain that Azula would come straight for him or possibly Ty Lee, and he wanted them to be out in the open and easy to find. If he could draw most of the fighting away from the villagers, he knew his soldiers could keep the less combat capable people safe, and more than anything, he wanted to keep Azula occupied. He had faith in his soldiers, but in his experience, only Katara and Ty Lee had ever taken her down, and he didn’t want anyone else to get caught in her path. 

Over the course of the night, Zuko walked between the groups checking to see if they had everything they needed. But as dawn approached he rejoined Katara and Ty Lee, the three of them standing silently together, looking out towards the ocean as the sun slowly began to rise. Dawn broke, and the first rays of sunlight washed over the village. The morning light cast a red glow across the marshy terrain between the village and the sea, and Katara knew instantly why it was called ‘Redmarch’ Village. The sight was beautiful, but also filled her with dread. She couldn’t help but think it looked like blood seeping across the land. 

There was a stillness in the air, tense and silent as they waited for a sign of attack. But nothing came. Zuko turned slowly, peering out into the marshes beyond and into the shadowy corners of the village rampways. Nothing. He looked over at Katara, and though her face was fixed into a determined expression, he could see the fear in her eyes. Even Ty Lee, who was usually so cheerful and energetic even in the darkest of times, was tense and anxious as she wrung her hands together nervously. 

Without warning there was a sudden explosion of fire, and one of the buildings nearby went up in flames. The three of them immediately jumped into battle positions, standing with their backs together. Another blast of fire came toward them, but Zuko blocked it with ease. Three armoured men came running out of an alleyway towards them. Ty Lee took the initiative, sprinting towards them before gracefully leaping up, twisting in mid-air, and landing behind the three men. She struck out at the man in the middle before they had even realized what had happened, and he fell to the ground limply. The two remaining men turned to face Ty Lee, stunned at how quick she had taken out their comrade, but quickly recovered as she gave them a friendly smile and started towards them. 

Katara stepped forward, forming a tendril of water and using it to lash out at the man closest to her. It caught him off guard and swept him off his feet, but he quickly recovered and shot a blast of fire towards her in retaliation. She swiftly reformed the water to shield the attack, then froze the water before her into sharp icicles before firing them towards her attacker. Ty Lee had advanced on the other man, and the two of them were locked in hand to hand combat. He was managing to block her attacks, but couldn’t seem to get an attack in himself. 

Zuko stood his ground, confident that the two women could handle the men. He cast his gaze around the square, looking for any sign of his sister, when movement caught his eye. Two more people, a man and a woman, came running out from another walkway towards him, both firing flames in his direction. He summoned flames of his own to block them then ran forward to engage. He sent a fireball towards the woman, who lept and tumbled out of the way to avoid it then swiftly fired another shot at the man, who barely blocked the attack. The woman got back to her feet and ran at Zuko with another attack. He dropped, his forward momentum allowing him to slide across the ground as the flames ripped past overhead, then he lept back to his feet directly in front of the woman. She hesitated for a split second, and that was all he needed. He kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying backward, then quickly turned to block a punch from the man as he approached. 

As the man Ty Lee had been fighting fell in a crumpled heap before her, she did a quick assessment of the battle. Katara was still trading blows with the man she was fighting, and Zuko was currently engaged in hand to hand with a second man. The woman he had kicked back was staggering to her feet and summoned flames to fire at Zuko, but had to redirect as Ty Lee charged her. 

Suddenly a cold voice called out over the sound of battle, loud and clear. “ZUKO!”

All six combatants were momentarily distracted and looked towards the source of the voice. Standing on a roof overlooking the square was Azula, the reflection of the flames burning in her eyes as she sneered down at her brother. Ty Lee recovered first, using the chance to strike out at the woman’s pressure points and render her immobile. Azula’s golden eyes shifted at the movement, and her sneer grew at the sight of her former friend. Ty Lee paid no attention however, and moved to engage the man Zuko had been fighting. Katara had resumed her battle with the other man, leaving Zuko free to face his sister. 

Azula lept from the rooftop towards him, sending a ball of blue flame in his direction. He blocked and countered her attack as she landed, but she rolled out of the way and sent another shot back at him as she quickly rose to her feet. 

“You should have killed me while you had the chance!” Azula shouted at him as her bright, blue flames met his attacks. 

“Why are you doing this, Azula? You have already lost! The people will never follow you!” 

Azula froze for a moment, throwing her head back in laughter. Zuko took the chance to fire off an attack, but she blocked it easily. “I don’t care about the people! I want revenge! I want to take away everything you love, starting with that disgusting waterbending peasant!” 

Zuko’s blood ran cold, and he turned to look at Katara, who had just flung the man she was fighting against a wall and frozen him in place. There was movement in the shadows behind her, and Zuko saw a glint of light that appeared to be reflected off of a blade. The attacker emerged; it was Mai, her stare fixed on Katara as she took aim with her knife.

“Ka--” Zuko started, but Azula fired off another string of shots, cutting him off as he turned to block her attacks. 

Katara turned to the sound of Zuko’s voice just as a blade went whipping past her head. Startled, she turned to the source and saw Mai lurking behind her, readying her next knife. Katara took a battle stance and summoned a shield of water to block the second blade. Having downed the last man in the square, Ty Lee sprinted towards Mai, looking shocked. 

“What are you doing Mai?? How could you betray us like this?” she shouted, looking genuinely hurt. 

“You are the traitor, Ty Lee! You have forgotten who your REAL friends are! If you were my true friend, you would help me take out this dirty Water Tribe slut once and for all, and stop Zuko from polluting the proud lineage of the Fire Nation!”

Katara felt as if she had been slapped across the face. She knew Mai didn’t like her, and it was obvious that she still had feelings for Zuko. But the pure loathing in her voice was shocking. Ty Lee was shocked too, but her expression quickly turned to a steely determination. She took a battle stance, staring down her old friend with a ferocity neither she nor Katara had ever seen. 

“So be it…” Mai muttered. She lifted her hand and gestured forward, and four more Phoenix Initiative soldiers emerged from the alley behind her and charged at Ty Lee. 

Within a heartbeat, Mai had turned back to Katara and launched another knife. She was thrown off guard and barely blocked it, but recovered quickly and sent a strand of water whipping towards her. 

XXXX  
Azula charged forward, unleashing an onslaught of fire missiles towards Zuko. He redirected each one, but felt himself being pushed back by her attack. He changed his tactic; He leapt up into the air with a flip and formed a flame whip, lashing out at Azula who was forced to halt her advance in order to dodge. 

“You cannot beat me, Zuzu! I have always been better than you!” Azula taunted.

“I’ve beaten you before, I can do it again!

“No, your Water Tribe pet beat me, not you, and only because she got lucky.”

Zuko smirked, lashing out again with the fire whip. 

“She didn’t get lucky, Azula. She was better than you.” 

Azula sneered at him, then let out a scream of rage, breathing hot-blue flames at Zuko. 

XXXX

“Do you really think Zuko will take you back if you kill me?” Katara called, sending another whip of water towards Mai.

“This isn’t the first time we have broken up, peasant. We always end up back together.”

Mai dodged the whip and threw two knives, causing Katara to duck low out of the way to avoid them. She took the chance to close the distance between them, tossing another knife at Katara who swiftly rolled to the side and back onto her feet, pulling a cascade of water out of the river below. She wrapped the water around herself, forming several tendrils of water as she took her Octopus Form. Mai faltered for a moment at the sight, remembering how truly terrifying a master waterbender truly was. But she was determined to win, and charged forward. 

Katara lashed out with the tendrils, whipping the water towards her attacker. Mai dodged between the attacks, tossing knives toward the waterbender and forcing her to defend as well as attack. 

XXXX

Zuko lashed out with his fire whip once more, but Azula redirected the flame and it dissipated before striking her. She formed a pinwheel of fire and hurled it towards Zuko, who quickly dodged it and countered with a spinning kick that shot an arc of fire at his sister. 

“Captivity has made you weak, Azula. Do you need a break to catch your breath?” he taunted. 

She let out another enraged scream, then leapt back and planted her feet solidly beneath her.

“I’ll show you who is weak, you pathetic little child! The throne belongs to me!”

She took a deep breath, and Zuko knew immediately what was coming next. This is what he had been waiting for. He planted his feet as well, mirroring her deep breath and readying himself for the coming attack. Lightning formed around Azula’s hands, and with a sadistic grin, she attacked.

XXXX

“You are just as crazy as Azula. Do you really think you can win??” Katara yelled, landing a blow and knocking Mai backward. 

She got quickly to her feet and glowered at Katara. “We already have. You fell for our trap, didn’t you? And once we destroy you and capture Zuko, we can focus on taking the Capital!”

Katara blocked another knife and countered with another water whip, which narrowly missed. “You’ll never take the Capital! I know from experience that it is NOT easy to take!”

Mai laughed a cold, dark laugh. “We already have friends on the inside. All we have to do is kill you, take Zuko prisoner, and walk right in! You have already been betrayed!” 

Katara froze at this, a feeling of cold dread running through her. She knew it must be true; the Phoenix Initiative had already infiltrated the Capital the night of the break out, and though they did a thorough investigation of their guards and soldiers, they easily could have missed someone. 

Just as Katara moved to attack again a flickering caught her eye, accompanied by a deadly crackling sound, a sound that still haunted her nightmares. Mai had noticed too, and they both turned to watch just as Azula fired lightning towards Zuko. He thrust his arm out, two fingers extended, and pulled the lightning into him. It crackled around him for a brief moment, then he threw out his opposite arm and fired the lightning back at Azula. She attempted to mirror his move, and managed to successfully deflect most of the attack, sending a hot bolts of lightning sparking in every direction. But she wasn’t quite fast enough, and was thrown backwards onto the ground as the lightning struck her. One bolt fired back towards Zuko, who was not expecting the rebound, and he threw up a fire shield to deflect the much weaker lightning attack. The lightning exploded as it hit his shield, and he was flung backwards into a nearby wall.

“Zuko!” Katara yelled, dropping her form and disengaging from her own fight. 

Mai watched as the waterbender sprinted towards Zuko, cold fury burning behind her stoic expression. She swiftly pulled three thin, dark blades from her robes and hurled them towards Katara, who was too focused on Zuko to anticipate the attack. The first flew over her head, missing. The second hit the mark however, embedding itself into Katara’s upper back just under her shoulder blade. Katara let out a cry, but before she could react the third hit, striking her in the back of her thigh. She stumbled and fell, hitting the ground hard. Mai smirked, then glanced over at Zuko, who was shakily getting to his feet across the town square. They locked eyes for a moment, then they simultaneously began to run, Zuko towards Katara and Mai to Azula.

Azula was feebly struggling to get up, but it was clear that she was out of the fight. Mai didn’t want to retreat, but as she took one final look at Katara, she felt satisfied that she had accomplished at least one of her goals. She called for the other Phoenix Initiative members to fall back and then pulled Azula up, half carrying, half dragging the princess away from the fight. 

Zuko reached Katara and fell to his knees beside her. She reached out to him, her arm shaking with the effort. He took a quick look at her wounds; they didn’t look fatal and they weren’t even bleeding too badly. He pulled the thin blades out of her back and leg, tossing them aside and pulling her close so he could put pressure on the wounds. 

“Zuko…” she whispered hoarsely. 

“You’re going to be okay, Katara. The wounds aren’t bad, just keep still, okay? We need to stop the bleeding.”

“Zuko… I don’t… I don’t feel well…”

He looked away from her wounds and turned his eyes to her face, his brow knitting in worry as he caught sight of how pale and ashen she looked. He placed a hand on her cheek, and despite the warm morning, her skin was ice cold. Suddenly her eyes slid closed, and she went limp in his arms.

“...Katara?!” he shouted, panic rising in his voice. “Katara! Please open your eyes! Stay with me!” 

Ty Lee suddenly appeared at his side, breathing heavily and with a few minor cuts and burns, but otherwise unharmed. She took one look at Katara, then searched the ground for the blades that Zuko had pulled from her. She gingerly picked up one of the delicate blades and inspected it. Her eyes grew wide, and she dropped the blade. 

“We need to get her to a healer NOW,” she said, getting to her feet. 

Zuko didn’t hesitate; he scooped Katara up into his arms and stood, fighting the panic that tore through his chest. He and Ty Lee ran towards the tavern as fast as they could. 

“What is it Ty Lee??” Zuko called as they ran.

“She’s been poisoned! I’ll explain once we get there,” she called back, leading the way down the walkway. 

They arrived without issue; it seemed that Mai’s order had been obeyed and the Phoenix Initiative had retreated. There was a flurry of activity within, with healers rushing back and forth treating cuts and burns. There were a couple of people laying further back who looked to be more seriously injured, but overall it looked like there were no fatalities, and only about a dozen injuries. But Zuko didn’t care. He rushed in after Ty Lee, shouting for healers as he made his way over to one of the tables that had been cleared off and set Katara down gently. Two healers rushed over, one of the healers from the Capital and one of the village healers. Both women immediately started inspecting Katara.

“She was hit with a blade laced with a poison,” Ty Lee informed them. She turned to Zuko. “I’ve seen Mai use it before… it’s called… something…. Lily…”

“Morning Lily?” the village healer said, looking up at Ty Lee.

“That’s it! She squishes up the petals into a liquid and dips those little blades into it.”

The village healer immediately started rummaging through her bag while the other woman quickly began cleaning the wounds. Zuko felt like his heart was being squeezed, and he was so afraid for Katara that his whole body shook. 

“What does it do?” he asked quietly.

The village woman replied, still rooting around in her bag. “It is a plant sometimes used to put patients to sleep, though in very small, diluted doses. Getting hit with a direct dose will render the victim unconscious within minutes, and if they are not treated right away, the poison will spread through the blood and they…” she paused, looking up at Zuko. “They will die within the day. 

Zuko paled, unable to breathe. Ty Lee gently touched his arm. “But it’s treatable?” she asked.

The woman held up a small satchel and nodded. “This is creeping moss. It grows in the marshes around here, and it can be used to draw poisons or venoms out of a wound. There are a lot of venomous insects and serpents in the marsh, and we use it to treat the bites.” 

She pulled the moss out of the satchel and tore off two large chunks. She placed the first in a stone bowl, ground it into a mushy paste, and then applied it to the wound on Katara’s back. She repeated the process with the second clump, putting the paste on the second wound before placing a clean bandages over both wounds. 

“With any luck, the poison hasn’t spread too much yet and it will be drawn out. Unfortunately we won’t know for sure until she either survives the day, or… or doesn’t.”

Zuko clenched his hands into fists, feeling his whole body go numb. “Is there any other cures for this poison?”

“Not that I am aware of, my Lord. Morning Lily is very deadly… especially when used as a poison. Normally we dilute one small drop in water and the patient drinks it, which helps them sleep. But we still don’t like to use it unless we have no choice. Usually only if we need a patient unconscious to treat a bad wound.”

“Do you know if this moss will work? Or are you just guessing?” 

“...not purely guessing, my Lord. It has been used to successfully treat this poison before. It really depends on how quickly the patient is treated, and how resilient they are.” 

Zuko released a shaky breath, then collapsed into a chair next to the table where Katara lay. Ty Lee watched him fretfully, trying in vain to think of some comforting words. But she knew the only thing that would comfort him would be to know without a doubt that Katara would be okay. She pulled up another chair and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. Zuko felt numb. He stared at Katara’s unconscious form, every breath she took bringing him a brief moment of relief, only to swiftly return to unbridled fear. He felt Ty Lee give his hand a squeeze, and he glanced over at her. Her eyes were fixed on Katara as well, and the turmoil that ravaged his heart was reflected on the expression on her face. She turned when she felt his eyes on her and did her best to fix her features into a comforting smile, masking her own worry so she could be strong for her friend. In that moment he realized just how lucky he was to have a friend like her, and he was truly grateful that she was by his side. 

“She’ll survive this, Zuko. She’s strong,” Ty Lee said, leaning close and resting her head on his shoulder. 

He nodded, then rested his head against hers, turning his eyes back to Katara. They sat together in silence watching the hours pass, fearing each moment that came next.


	15. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With multiple casualties on both sides the fighting has come to a standstill, allowing for some much needed time to relax and recover before the final fight begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Zutara shippers everywhere, but especially to all my amazing readers. I read every single comment that I get and each kudos and comment makes me so very happy. I want to finish this story because it's been in my head for ages, but it's you who keep me motivated. So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> _______________________________________________________

Warm, morning light stretched across her face, making her stir. Katara slowly opened her eyes, blinking as the sunlight blinded her. Her head was pounding, her whole body ached, and she struggled to move, but she managed to work her way to a sitting position. She looked around, still squinting in the morning light. The bedroom she was in was rather small. It had only the bed she was on, a small table beside her, a dresser near the door, and the open window that had let in the sunlight that had woken her. Zuko was laying next to her, sleeping soundly with his arm outstretched as if he had fallen asleep clutching her hand. She noticed that her clothes had been changed as well. She was dressed only in a loose, white linen tunic and matching pants, and her hair was loose around her shoulders. 

Katara was disoriented and confused. The last thing she could remember clearly was Azula’s lightning, and then she had a vague recollection of being struck by something and falling. Then pain, followed by darkness. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been unconscious, but she at least knew she was alive, and Zuko was alive. It was a start. 

She cleared her dry throat and tried to speak Zuko’s name, which came out in a raspy whisper. She looked over at the bedside table where she had seen a glass of water and reached for it, taking a few slow sips before setting it down and calling his name again, a little stronger. She reached out and took his hand weakly, repeating his name. Finally his eyes fluttered open, and within a heartbeat he had shot up and embraced her. She winced as pain shot through her aching body, but she said nothing and instead wrapped her arms around him as best she could. 

He finally released her and pulled back, taking her hands in his with a smile of relief plastered across his face. “I’m so relieved… once you made it through the night the healers said you would recover, but.. I was still terrified.”

“What… happened?” Katara asked, her voice still weak. 

His smile faltered, and he reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “The blades Mai hit you with were tipped in poison. The healers did what they could to draw the poison out, but they weren’t sure if it would work. They said if you lived through the day, you should survive.”

“How long have I been out? What happened to the village?” 

“The village is fine. A few other injuries, but nobody was killed. That was two days ago. You were still unconscious all of yesterday… the healers kept assuring me you would wake up, but the longer you slept, the more worried I got.”

“Two days?” Katara glanced out the window briefly, but she couldn’t see anything but the sky from where she sat. “Where are we?” 

“Still in Redmarsh Village. Once you survived the worst of the poison and were expected to recover, the chief offered us her spare room so you could recover somewhere comfortable. Ty Lee was here most of yesterday too, but she went back to the Capital last night to so she could send letters to your family and let them know what happened. She said she would make sure that your room would be the ‘most cozy room ever’ by the time you got back so you could rest up in comfort.”

Katara let out a brief chuckle, then winced as pain ran through her body once more. Zuko frowned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sore. It hurts to move and to laugh… my head hurts, and I feel queasy. But otherwise, I’m great.”

Zuko smiled despite himself, happy to see she still had her sense of humour even though she felt awful. 

“When can we go home?” Katara asked.

His smile grew hearing her call the Capital her home. “Well we should have a healer look you over before you go anywhere, but we can probably go this afternoon if you are up for the ride.”

With great effort, Katara pulled the blankets off herself and swung her legs over the bed, standing shakily. Zuko crawled over the mattress in a hurry and stood next to her, gently grabbing her arm to give her support. She smiled at him, glad he wasn’t insisting she lay back down. She was dizzy and in pain, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from going home. Once she felt steadier on her feet, Zuko led her from the room and down a flight of stairs. On the first floor they ran into the chief, who jumped to her feet when she saw them. “My Lady, you’re awake! Should you be up? Shall I fetch a healer?” 

This was exactly the reaction Katara didn’t want to deal with, and it made her all the more grateful that Zuko trusted her to know her own limitations. “No, thank you. I am feeling well enough to walk, so I would like to go back to the Capital and rest. Zuko is insisting I see a healer first, but there is no need to make them come here. Thank you though, and thank you for your hospitality. I greatly appreciate it.”

The chief bowed to her. “Of course, my Lady. I was happy to help any way I could, especially after everything you have done not just for Redmarsh, but all the other villages you have been helping as well. I am looking forward to your coronation.”

Katara blushed slightly, and smiled. “Thank you.”

She bowed again and wished them both good health, then Zuko led Katara out the door. The local healers had a small clinic not too far from the chief’s house so the walk was short, but Katara had to lean heavily on Zuko. Villagers pointed to them and stopped to bow or wish them well as they walked through the village, but thankfully nobody stopped them and they were soon walking through the door of the clinic. Once again people jumped up and fussed over her, but this time she let them. Zuko helped her into a chair and a woman started inspecting her and asking questions. Katara assumed this was the healer who had helped her while she was unconscious, as she seemed to know exactly what was going on without any questions.

After half an hour of fussing, the healer finally concluded that Katara would fully recover, she just needed some rest. She agreed that the best place to do that would be in her own bed in a comfortable, familiar environment, so she gave the go ahead for them to travel back to the Capital, and soon enough they were on their way. Zuko had insisted she ride with him, though once they had set out she was glad she had agreed, as she had a hard time balancing. She leaned back against Zuko and closed her eyes, letting the warm sun and his strong body relax her. 

Several of the soldiers who had been in the fight escorted them back to the Capital, insisting that they could not leave the Fire Lord and Fire Lady vulnerable to attack. Katara doubted they would be attacked in broad daylight, and even if they were, she knew Zuko could protect her even if she couldn’t fight. But the soldiers seemed honoured to accompany them, and she spent most of the trip dozing anyway, so she didn’t complain. 

After what felt like a lifetime, the Palace loomed in the distance, and they began making their way up the road to the Caldera City. Katara mustered what little strength she had and did her best to sit up straight as they entered the city gates and headed towards the Palace, not wanting the citizens to see her looking so weak. She was going to be their Fire Lady, and she wanted to show them that she would not be defeated so easily. She even managed to wave and smile at a few passers by, which seemed to have the desired effect. Instead of seeing her as weak and defeated, they saw their future Fire Lady as strong, resilient, and kind enough to greet them warmly despite being injured. Zuko noticed this and smiled. She continually proved that she would be an amazing ruler, and he was so proud of her for slipping so easily into the role. 

They finally made their way through the Palace gates and dismounted. Katara nearly collapsed into Zuko’s arms, but managed to steady herself against him. Once she had her footing, he led her into the Palace and began heading towards her room. The guards and servants who passed looked happy to see her looking relatively well, and greeted her warmly as they made their way up the stairs, and several of them rushed off to spread the word that she had returned. As they reached the top of the stairs, Katara heard an excited shout, and Ty Lee came barreling down the corridor towards them. Zuko moved to stop her from jumping on Katara, but she stopped just short of them and then gingerly wrapped her arms around the waterbender, causing her to chuckle. 

“I’m SO glad you are okay!! It was so scary when you passed out, and I’m just super glad I knew what that poison was, or who knows if we would have figured out what was wrong! Zuko and I sat by you for hours just watching you sleep, because we were terrified you wouldn’t make it! But around nightfall the healer said you had survived the worst of it and should wake up… but then you didn’t wake up for like, the whole night and the next day. I wanted to stay with you longer, but I figured it would be best to tell everyone here what was going on and write to your dad and Suki and everyone so they knew that you had been hurt, so I came back. I didn’t sleep at all last night because I was so worried about you! This morning your Maid, Akame, let me into your room and we made it all comfy for you because I really hoped you would be coming back soon, and sure enough you did! A servant came and told us about ten minutes ago that you were on your way through the city and we were so, so happy! I just had to come see that you were okay myself, because -” 

“Ty Lee! Take a breath,” Zuko interrupted, laughing. 

She fell silent with a sheepish grin. “Sorry! I suppose you want to go rest! Come on! Akame is waiting for you.”

Ty Lee dashed off down the hall, Zuko and Katara following in her wake with amused smiles. Katara had only actually registered about half of what her friend had said, but she knew that Ty Lee was simply saying that she was happy. 

Once they reached Katara’s room, Ty Lee was standing in the doorway grinning. She stepped through and gestured around. “Ta da!” 

About a dozen more pillows had been added to her bed, creating a cozy little nest for her. The curtains were closed, dimming the light in the room, but she could feel a warm breeze drifting in from the open balcony door. There were candles lit all around the room, and incense was burning on her vanity table, filling the room with a sweet aroma. Akame stood near the door and she bowed as Katara entered, smiling brightly at her. 

“My Lady, I am so happy you are okay. I figured you might be sore after your trip, so I have drawn you a bath.”

Katara nearly groaned with longing. A bath was exactly what she wanted, and she was so grateful to Akame for anticipating it. “That would be lovely, thank you so much.”

Akame bowed again. “Do you need assistance, or shall we leave you?”

“I think I can manage.”

“In that case, I will go down to the kitchen and organize lunch. I’ll bring it up with some tea in about an hour, if that works with you.”

“That would be perfect! Thanks!” 

Akame bowed again, and then once to Zuko before leaving the room. 

“I’ll leave you alone so you can have your bath. I’ll come by when Akame brings you your lunch and keep you company!” Ty Lee said. 

Katara nodded, and gave her a small wave as Ty Lee left as well, leaving her and Zuko alone at last. He turned to her and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, then kissed her gently.

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” he asked.

“I’ll be okay. I’m a waterbender… water rejuvenates me!” Katara said with a small laugh.

Zuko frowned at her in concern, but nodded slowly. “If you’re sure. In that case, I will go wash up and change, and I’ll come back in a bit, okay?”

Katara nodded and kissed him. “I’ll see you soon.”

Zuko reluctantly turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Katara headed towards the bathtub, feeling a little steadier on her feet than she had that morning, and with great effort managed to peel off her clothing. She cautiously climbed into the tub, feeling instant relief as she sank into the hot water. She merely sat for a few minutes, letting the heat penetrate her body and relax her aching muscles. After a while she felt strong enough to sit up further, and she began to manipulate the water around her to create a small current. She smiled and closed her eyes, focusing on her connection to the water and let her instincts take over. The water began to glow faintly as she manipulated the flow of both the water around her and the energy in her body. Slowly her body began to feel stronger. The pain subsided, her head began to clear, and she could feel the knife wounds in her back and leg knitting together. 

After several minutes of this, Katara finally stopped bending, letting out a long sigh. She still didn’t feel quite back to her normal self, but it was a vast improvement, and she figured that after a day of rest and a good night’s sleep, she would be good as new. She grabbed the soap and quickly washed her hair, then scrubbed her skin clean before exiting the tub. She used waterbending to dry herself off, then crossed to her wardrobe and slipped into clean under garments and a silky red nightgown. Finally she draped a robe over herself and crossed the room, opening the curtains and letting in the afternoon sun. She took a deep breath of the fresh air, feeling rejuvenated and strong.

When Zuko returned, he found Katara out on the balcony, leaning on the rail and gazing out at the scenery. He came up next to her and she turned to look at him with a bright smile. 

“You look like you’re feeling much better,” Zuko said with a tone of surprise. 

“Did you forget that I am a Master Waterbender, and have mastered the art of healing? I told you a bath would rejuviate me.”

Zuko stared at her for a moment, then laughed. “Of course you can heal yourself… why didn’t I think if that?” 

“Because you were worried. People don’t think straight when they are worried about their loved ones,” she replied, wrapping her arms around his torso. 

Zuko smiled, then leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss eagerly, but pulled away after a few moments. “Akame will be back with lunch soon… and I am still not back to full strength, so don’t get me worked up,” she said with a wink. 

Zuko laughed. “I’ll try my best, but you are hard to resist.” 

Katara grinned at him, then took him by the hand and led him back into the room. She crawled into bed, then gestured for him to join her. Zuko sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Katara and pulling her close. She curled up against him and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body and his strong arms around her. Zuko merely held her, gently stroking her hair, fully relaxing for the first time in days. This is how Akame found them when she returned with Katara’s lunch, and she blushed slightly for having disturbed them. Zuko looked up at her as she entered the room carrying a tray, and gestured for her to come in when she froze at the sight of them. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, my Lord… I have brought Lady Katara’s lunch, and some tea.”

Katara looked up at her voice, pulling away from Zuko to sit up properly. “No need to be sorry! Thank you for bringing this up for me, I am completely famished.”

Akame smiled and crossed the room, laying the tray on the bedside table next to Katara. “How are you feeling, my Lady?”

“Much better. A tub of hot water was all I really needed. I was able to heal myself, and now I’m almost as good as new. After a good rest, I should be completely fine,” Katara replied. 

Akame stared blankly at her for a moment, then her expression shifted to a mix of awe and intimidation. She had seen Katara heal before of course; she had healed Akame’s broken arm after she was injured in the breakout. But she couldn’t help but be intimidated by the power Katara wielded. The future Fire Lady was so kind-hearted and friendly and it was hard to picture her as a fierce warrior. But whenever Akame was reminded that Katara was a Master Waterbender, she found herself grateful that they were on the same side. 

“I am glad you are feeling better already, my Lady. Is there anything else I can bring you?” Akame asked, pushing her thoughts from her mind. 

“No, I should be fine. Thank you for everything, Akame.”

She bowed to the both of them, then left the room. 

“I think she was embarrassed to find you in my bed,” Katara said as she pulled the tray onto her lap and began eating. 

“Maybe, but she’ll get used to it once we are married, especially once we start having children,” Zuko replied with a chuckle. 

Katara glanced over at him with a lighthearted smile. His cheeks coloured slightly at her look, and he cleared his throat awkwardly. They hadn’t really talked about starting a family yet, and though he had been thinking a lot about it over the past few weeks, he wasn’t sure how she felt about the topic. 

“When do you want to start having children?” Katara pried, amused by his sudden awkwardness. 

Zuko cleared his throat again, rubbing the back of his neck. Katara laughed at the gesture, instantly recognizing his nervous habit. “It’s not a trick question. I’m curious to know.”

“Well… I guess… whenever you are ready.”

Katara raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. “That doesn’t answer my question,” she teased.

He glanced up at her with a sheepish look. She gave him an encouraging smile, then continued to eat in silence, waiting for his answer. 

“I uh… I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately, to be honest. I’d like… I’d like to start a family… you know… soon,” he muttered awkwardly. “B-but of course, only if you want to.”

She stopped eating and gave him a thoughtful look. She already knew she wanted to start a family with Zuko, and she too had been thinking about it a lot since their engagement. But she was finding his awkwardness amusing, and wanted to toy with him a little longer. He was so strong-willed and well spoken when he needed to be, but whenever he was truly vulnerable he became an adorable, stuttering mess. He wore his heart on his sleeve just like she did, and she loved that about him.

“And how many are you hoping to have?” she asked, a sly smirk playing at her lips. 

Zuko narrowed his eyes at her, catching on to her teasing. He knew her well enough to know when she was trying to get a rise out of him. He picked up her half-eaten lunch and set the tray down on the bedside table before pushing her back onto the pillows and straddling her hips. She bit her lip as he leaned in close and nipped at her earlobe with his teeth. If she wanted to tease him, he was going to tease her right back, though his way was far more fun. 

“Two or three, I think,” he said, his voice low in her ear. 

Katara reached up and clutched his waist, quickly realizing that her plan had backfired. Zuko kissed her neck softly, then whispered, “we could start now, if you want…” 

She felt her resolve weaken at his words, and she couldn’t help but let out a small whimper of longing. Her hands moved up his back and she gently pulled him closer. He obliged, kissing her neck again. 

“I’m supposed to be resting…” she breathed, leaning into his kisses. 

Suddenly Zuko shifted, and his weight was lifted off of her. He settled back down beside her, reached for her unfinished lunch, and held it out to her while she stared dumbfounded at him. 

“Yes you are. Eat your lunch,” he said with a satisfied smirk. 

Katara sat up again and took her plate, at a loss for words. He laughed at the expression on her face and winked. “That’s what you get for trying to tease me.” 

She burst into laughter. It made her body ache, but she couldn’t help it. “Well how am I supposed to concentrate on _anything_ now? When I am feeling better, you are going to finish what you started.” 

“Gladly,” he replied, giving her a hungry look. 

Katara picked at the rest of her lunch, hungry now for something other than food, and pondered the topic that had led them there in the first place. After a few minutes she looked up at him. 

“I really am curious though… about the family thing I mean. Do you really want two or three?” 

Zuko smiled and leaned back against the pillows. “Yeah, I think so. Maybe more if we are good at it,” he joked. 

Katara blushed a little, and smiled. “That sounds perfect to me. I’m… I… well, I would really love to start a family… soon. I mean, everyone says I act like a mother anyway, and I’ve kind of had to be. But… I really do want it for real.” 

“You are going to be an excellent mother, I have no doubt of that.”

“And you will be an excellent father.”

Zuko shrugged. “I hope so.”

Katara set her lunch aside and shifted to face him. “You will. One, you are a kind, compassionate person. No matter how cool and level-headed you try to act, you have such a huge heart and you care so deeply. Two, your father was a perfect example of what not to do, so I know you will strive to be as different from him as possible. And three, Iroh was more of a father to you than Ozai, and after knowing both of you, I can definitely see his influence on the person you turned out to be.”

Zuko turned his gaze away, his cheeks colouring slightly. Katara always had such strong faith in him, and she always knew the right thing to say to make him believe he was worthy of it. “Thanks Katara,” he muttered, smiling softly. 

He looked up at her smiling face, and he realized just lost he would be without her. His smile faded and he suddenly felt close to tears. He reached out for Katara and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She frowned and wrapped her arms around him in return, pulling his head into her chest and stroking his hair.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I… I don’t know what I would do without you. I thought… I thought you were going to die...:”

“Oh… Zuko, I’m going to be fine,” Katara replied, kissing the top of his head gently. 

“When the healer found out what had poisoned you… she warned me that it was very deadly. She wasn’t sure she would be able to save you… and I was terrified that I was going to lose you.” He hugged her tightly, as if afraid to let her go. “I have never been so afraid in my entire life. I thought the pain and terror I felt when Azula targeted you with her lightning five years ago was bad… but this… this was so much worse. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside, and all I could do was sit there and watch you, praying you would continue to breathe. If Ty Lee hadn’t been there, I would have fallen apart entirely.”

“Zuko… I’m so sorry…” Katara whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

He looked up at her, his expression suddenly fierce. “No, don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. Mai however... “ a dark look crossed his eyes as he growled his name angrily. 

“It was my fault for turning my back on her. I knew full well that she wanted me dead, and I was a fool to let myself get distracted.”

“The problem isn’t that you got distracted, it’s that she came for you at all. You should have seen the smug look she gave me just before she ran… she was so certain she had succeeded. I honestly don’t think I have ever hated someone more than I hate my father, but what Mai did… I can never forgive her for. She will pay for it.”

Katara brushed her fingers through his hair and frowned sadly at him. She hated that he was feeling this way, and that he had been betrayed so terribly. She didn’t want to see him go down a path of vengeance and she almost said as much, but then she remembered how Zuko helped her find Yon Rha, and how he had supported her decision to take revenge against him for killing her mother. He had trusted her to make the right decision in the end, because he trusted her heart. He knew that when faced with the opportunity to kill a man in cold blood, her kind heart would choose to rise above her need for vengeance instead. She just needed the choice so she could finally find some closure. That is what he needed now, and as much as Katara wanted to tell him to let it go, she knew he never would until he faced Mai and made the choice on his own. She had to trust his heart as he had trusted hers. 

“For now, let’s just focus on the fact that we are both alive. I survived, despite her best efforts, you kicked Azula’s butt, and we dealt a major blow to the Phoenix Initiative. We are way better off than they are,” Katara said, giving him a comforting smile. 

Zuko studied her face for a moment, letting his anger subside. Finally he nodded. “You’re right… I’m sorry for losing it.”

Katara rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead affectionately. “Never apologise for expressing how you feel. Bottling everything up has been disastrous for you, remember? Besides, I’m going to be your wife soon, and I love you. I will always be here for you to lean on or rant to when you need to ‘lose it’, okay?”

Zuko gave her a small smile. “Okay.”

“Good. Now, come cuddle me as I nap. I am achy and sleepy.”

Zuko laughed and obliged, laying down so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, hugging her close. Just as she was drifting off, she suddenly gasped and sat up, startling Zuko.

“What?! Are you okay?!” he exclaimed.

“I just remembered something Mai said!” Katara said, struggling to untangle herself from the blankets.

“What??”

“She said they already had friends on the inside, that we have already been betrayed. She said that once they killed me and captured you, they could walk right in to the Capital.”

A dark look passed over Zuko’s face, and he quickly got up. “I need to find my uncle.”

Katara pushed herself up out of the bed and made for the door, but Zuko blocked her and shook his head. “You need to rest, Katara.” 

She waved her hand dismissively and glowered up at him. “I am coming with you, whether you like it or not. If I’m going to be the Fire Lady, I need to stand up for my people and do whatever I can to protect them, even if it hurts.”

“Katara…”

“I’m the one Mai told, and I might remember something else. I’m going.”

Zuko sighed in defeat and stepped aside. She gave him a smug look then marched out the door as proudly as her weary body could muster. He smiled despite himself, and followed after her. 

 

XXXX

 

A cool breeze drifted across her face, chilling the dampened air around her. Amber eyes fluttered opened, peering at the dim, firelit cave. Azula sat up feeling dazed; she was laying on a cot covered in a thick wool blanket. A fire blazed a few feet away, but it did nothing to cut the chill from the cold, damp cave. She could see soldiers sitting across the fire, playing a card game quietly, paying her no mind. She glared at them and snarled. She was sick of waking up in damp caves and sleeping on hard cots. She wanted her palace back.

The memory of her fight with Zuko came drifting back, causing her anger to flare. She couldn’t believe her weakling brother managed to defeat her; it was humiliating. Her whole body ached and her head was fuzzy, but her anger seemed to dull the pain somewhat. 

A shadow moved next to her and Azula raised her hand to summon flame, but she dropped it when she saw Mai emerge. She looked down at Azula, her face stoic and unreadable. 

“What happened?” Azula demanded.

“We lost, and had to retreat.”

“How long have I been out?” 

“Two days now. You fell unconscious shortly after we fled… luckily Zuko and his loyal idiots were too preoccupied with the Water Tribe trash to follow us and we were able to carry you back into the mountains.”

“Did you kill her at least?” Azula said with a sneer.

Fury crossed Mai’s face and she returned Azula’s sneer with a snarl. “I just received word from my contact that she survived and is back at the palace now.”

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes. “So you failed completely then.”

Mai’s hands clenched into fists, but she took a steadying breath and fixed her expression back to her usual bored stoicism before continuing. “You were supposed to capture Zuko, not kill him. I would have had her if I hadn’t gotten distracted by you trying to murder him.”

“I never promised I wouldn’t kill him,” Azula replied, rolling her eyes again. “Besides, do you really think he is going to want you after you tried to kill his peasant?” 

Mai felt fury build up inside her as she heard Azula echo what Katara had said to her. Azula sensed the danger and tossed her blanket aside and rose to her feet to meet Mai eye to eye. If it wasn’t for the adrenaline pumping through her, she doubt she would have been able to, and a small part of her hoped it would not come to blows. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew she wouldn’t win in her condition. 

“That wench has batted her pretty little eyelashes and polluted his mind. Once I can rid him of her, I know Zuko will come around. We always end up back together.” Mai growled. 

Azula scoffed. “Look, if we manage to take him alive, you can feel free to play out your delusions all you like. But I will not sacrifice _my throne_ so you can play house with my idiot brother.”

“I want your word-”

“I don’t care what you want!” Azula screamed, taking a threatening step towards Mai. “I am the rightful Fire Lord and you will obey me, or I will execute you myself! Understood?”

Mai glared at her, shaking with rage. She knew with one flick of her wrist she could produce a blade, and she knew that Azula was still weak from her injury, and it was likely she could drive the blade into her before she had time to react. But she could see several soldiers gathering in her peripheral, watching the two women closely. She knew Azula was their only hope for restoring the glory of the Fire Nation, and if she attacked the princess, they would all be on her instantly. She might be able to take out the guards nearby, but she wasn’t confident she could take out all the soldiers that lay in the tunnels between her and the exit. 

She took a calming breath, then lifted her hands in surrender. “Understood.”

Azula stared her down for another moment, then gave a satisfied smirk. “Good. Now, sit with me and fill me in on everything I have missed since I’ve been out.” She sat heavily onto the cot, hiding her lack of strength as best she could. With a silent sigh Mai joined her, hatred coursing through her.

 

XXXX

 

It had been nearly three days since Katara had returned to the Capital, and she was making a swift recovery. She, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Iroh had been meeting privately, trying to figure out who the traitors in the palace were, but so far they had come up with nothing but speculation. They had concluded that whoever it was must be located in the palace, and was probably important enough to have some sort of influence. Informants and allies were only useful if they had access to information.. Plus after the breakout in the prison, they had concluded it was likely someone who had the authority to arrange for the Phoenix Initiative infiltrators to be on shift that night, so that left out most of the servants and guards. They had decided to start by investigating all of the senior staff and guard captains. Katara and roped Akame into helping them investigate the staff, but so far they had turned up nothing. Iroh had begin investigating the Generals and higher ranking military members, hoping he would find a clue there. 

Ty Lee had doubled down on training the Kyoshi Warriors, wanting to make sure they were at least combat capable just in case there was an attack on the Capital. They were making fast progress, but it took years of training and discipline to be fully proficient, and she hoped they wouldn’t need to test their skills in real combat any time soon.

In general, the people of the Fire Nation seemed optimistic. After Azula’s defeat in Redmarsh Village and Katara’s quick recovery after her brush with death, the citizens’ faith in their leadership only strengthened. There had been no sign of the Phoenix Initiative since their defeat in the village, and spirits were high. For Zuko and Katara however, the tension was palpable. They had decided to keep their investigation as quiet as possible, not wanting to alarm the citizens or alert the traitors that they were on to them. Iroh was particularly skilled and subtly getting the information he wanted out of people, but Zuko was far less eloquent. His talent for stealth came more in hiding himself rather than the intention behind his words, and it was stressing him out. 

Iroh could see the pressure getting to his nephew, and had insisted that he and Katara take a day to themselves to relax. Zuko had tried to protest, but at the insistence of both Iroh and Katara, he was forced to give in. His uncle had booked them a table at his favourite tea shop, and afterwards they had a private room rented out at a popular hot spring in the Caldera city. Finally they had tickets to see _‘Love amongst the Dragons’_ at the local theatre, which Zuko had seen a million times and had no real interest in, but Katara had never seen it and was excited to see the famous play.

They set out for the tea shop around midday. They had insisted on walking, so despite dressing casually, they got stopped often by people wanting to say hello and wish them well. Neither of them minded, but they barely made it to the tea shop on time as a result. They were greeted at the door by an elderly man, who bowed deeply to them both before escorting them to a quiet table in the back. The other patrons stopped to stare as they passed, and excited whispering rippled throughout the shop as they took their seats. The man handed each of them a menu, then gave another bow before leaving them alone.

Katara glanced around the room; it was a quaint little shop, and while their table was tucked away at the back, she could still see that every customer in the store had their eyes on the two of them. She giggled and turned back to Zuko. 

“I think we may have disturbed their lunch,” she said. 

Zuko took a quick look around, and shrugged. “Uncle comes in here practically every day… you’d think they would be used to seeing members of the royal family.”

“Yes, but Iroh makes friends wherever he goes. It’s easy to forget he is royalty, unless he specifically wants you to remember it. Besides, you are the Fire Lord, that is different.”

“Five years later, and the thought still makes me uncomfortable,” Zuko said with a sigh. 

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Katara said, perusing the menu.

“How so?” 

“You are humble, and having people bow down and idolize you makes you uncomfortable. You want to earn people’s respect, and you don’t demand blind deference. That attitude makes you a good ruler, and the complete opposite of what your father was.”

Zuko gave her a small smile, watching her for a moment as she sat back in her chair looking over the menu. The light from the candle on their table cast a warm glow on her bronzed face and making her blue eyes sparkle, and he couldn’t help but silently admire her. She looked up at him, curious at his lack of reply, and blushed as she saw the tender, affectionate look on his face.

“You’re staring at me,” she said, smiling shyly. 

“I was just admiring how beautiful you are,” Zuko replied bluntly, giving her a smile before turning his eyes to his menu.

Katara’s blush deepened and she hid her face with her menu. They had been together a couple of months now, but it never failed to surprise her when Zuko was so effortlessly romantic and sweet. Not that she didn’t think he was capable of it, but he was normally more reserved with his affection, so it had a way of stunning her every time.

After several minutes the man came back and took their order before disappearing behind the counter once more. Katara reached across the table and took Zuko’s hand in hers. “Do you think that once all this is over, we might finally get to enjoy the peace we have worked so hard for?” 

Zuko squeezed her hand and nodded. “Definitely. We will have Suki and Sokka’s wedding to look forward to, and then our own. I’m supposed to do a tour of the Earth Kingdom with the Earth King soon as well… you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, but I think it will be fun, even though it’s a political thing. It will give us a chance to visit some of our friends.”

“Do we have to go to Ba Sing Se?” Katara said, making a face.

Zuko laughed at her expression. “Probably, but only for a day or two. My political advisor wants us to tour the smaller villages in the Earth Kingdom, especially the ones that are still home to Fire Nation citizens. It would be a huge help for them to see us together, I think.”

“I hate Ba Sing Se… but if it will help keep the peace with the Earth Kingdom, I will gladly come along.”

“I also hate Ba Sing Se… too many bad memories.”

“Though…” Katara started, giving him a sly smile, “Ba Sing Se is where we first connected with each other. If it wasn’t for those moments underneath the lake, we may not be here today.”

Zuko frowned. “I can’t think of that day without remembering how I turned around and betrayed your trust right after earning it. We made a connection, and I ruined everything.”

“Obviously not,” Katara replied smirking.

“Well… yeah. It all worked out in the end… but still.” 

Katara gave his hand a squeeze and leaned closer. “I know it’s not easy to forgive yourself for the mistakes you have made, but I have forgiven you, and so have all the people you care about. Try to remember that the next time your memories make you feel guilty.”

“...I really need to work on feeling less guilty all the time, don’t I?”

“YES!” Katara cried emphatically. “I have been telling you this for years!” 

Zuko laughed and shushed her as the other customers all turned their eyes to the pair of them at Katara’s outburst. 

After receiving their lunch and enjoying their tea, they left the tea house in good spirits. They walked towards the hot spring located near the outskirts of the city, chatting and laughing idly with each other. When they arrived they saw some customers milling about in the lobby, though it seemed that most of them were upper class citizens, and they were far less interested in Zuko and Katara than the regular citizens had been. This suited them just fine however, and soon enough they were shown to a private bath. It was located outdoors with high fences all around for privacy, but open to the sky. There was a small pool of milky looking mineral water that was steaming. In the small area around the bath there were numerous plants, hiding the bottom few feet of the fences from view. It was rather peaceful, and Katara was looking forward to getting in the water.

They were given fresh towels and a pitcher of cold water, and then the attendant left them. Katara tied her hair up in a loose, messy bun on top of her head, then they both stripped off their clothes and climbed into the pool. Katara let out a long sigh as she sank into the warm water, feeling all her tension melt away. Zuko smiled at her reaction and settled in next to her, giving her bare shoulder a gentle kiss. She looked over at him and returned his smile. 

“We really need to do stuff like this more often. I feel a million times better already,” she said. 

Zuko shrugged, his expression turning to a playful grin. “I certainly won’t stop you from taking your clothes off more often.”

Katara splashed him, laughing. “You are supposed to be relaxing, not flirting!”

“Flirting with you is relaxing. Besides as I recall, I still haven’t finished what I started the other day...” Zuko gave her a seductive smirk, gently running his fingers along the inside of her thigh.

She bit her lip at his touch, then gave him an incredulous look. “Here? Really?” 

He moved closer, kissing her shoulder again before leaving a trail of kisses across her collarbone and up her neck. She closed her eyes with a soft sigh, leaning into his lips. His hand roamed across her stomach then down between her legs, teasing her. She let out a small moan, but suddenly he moved away, sitting back against the tub and staring at her with a satisfied smirk. “Well if you’d rather not…”

Katara’s eyes shot open and she gaped at him. “I take back everything I ever said about you being a good person,” she said, pouting.

Zuko laughed hard, clutching his sides. Katara couldn’t help but laugh along, and she splashed him again. An idea struck her, and while he was distracted she suddenly moved through the water. She straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling their bodies close. Her fingers grasped his hair, and she leaned down, biting gently at his earlobe.

“Two can play this game…” she whispered huskily, sending a shiver through him. 

Zuko’s hands came up and grasped her hips, his laughter cut short with a barely suppressed groan. She slowly moved her hips against him, smirking in triumph as she felt his fingers dig into her skin as he tried to suppress another groan. “Twice now you have teased me with no follow through. So as punishment, I’m going to make you want me, and then I’m going to make you wait,” she said, leaning down to bite his lip seductively. 

Zuko grinned. “I always want you,” he said, moving his hands slowly up her back. “I bet I can resist far easier than you can.”

Katara pulled back slightly, raising her eyebrow at him. Her body was craving his, but she wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. “Alright then, you’re on.” 

Despite her determination to win, she pulled away from him and sat on the opposite side of the tub. She already felt her resolve slipping, and she needed a moment to steel her will. Zuko merely chuckled at her. He knew exactly what she was doing and she pouted at him, annoyed that he could see right through her.

She spent the rest of their time trying to be as alluring as possible while simultaneously trying her best not to touch him. He had succeeded in turning her on and now all she could think about was how badly she wanted him, so she was quite certain she would give in if she got too close. Zuko merely watched her struggle, a smug smile plastered on his face. 

When their time was up, they both toweled off and redressed. Katara felt more confident in her resolve once they were both clothed, but she couldn’t help but let her eyes linger on his strong arms or the way his dark hair fell into his golden eyes. She huffed to herself, frustrated in more ways than one. 

Zuko led them from the hot spring and together they made their way back into the city towards the theatre. There was already a crowd gathered when they arrived, eagerly filing into the theatre to take their seats. Zuko took Katara’s hand and they headed towards the crowd, but were quickly stopped by an attendant. 

“My Lord, my Lady. We have a private balcony reserved for you, if you will follow me,” he said, bowing deeply to them both.

“Thank you, lead the way,” Zuko replied. 

They followed the attendant into the building and up a couple flights of stairs. At the top he opened an ornate door, stepping through it to hold the door open for the two of them. Zuko and Katara entered the small balcony; there were two comfortable looking chairs facing center stage. It was a perfect view. They both thanked the attendant, who bowed again and left them in peace, and then they took their seats. Katara looked around the theatre. From where she was sitting she could see the whole stage, and if she leaned forward she could see most of the audience. She had only been to the theatre a handful of times and it always felt like a treat. They didn’t have anything like this in the South Pole; they told stories of course, but they had neither the means nor the time to put on elaborate stage plays. 

The lights dimmed and Katara sat back in her chair, excited to watch the play. Zuko however had another plan. Once the house lights had gone down and the play began, he looked over at Katara, who was sitting slightly forward in her seat, eyes fixed on the stage. He smirked, then reached out and gently ran his hand along the inside of her thigh. Taken by surprise, she let out an audible gasp. She slapped her hand over her mouth as the sound echoed out over the audience, and she sank back in her chair with crimson cheeks. Zuko bit his lip to suppress the laughter that bubbled in his throat as she smacked his hand away. 

“You are truly evil,” she hissed at him.

He grinned at her then leaned in close.“When we get home,” he said, his low, breathy voice tickling her skin, “I’m going to slowly undress you.” Katara felt her breath catch in her throat and she bit down hard on her lip. “Then I am going to kiss every inch of your skin… starting here,” he finished, kissing the hollow of her neck. His lips lingered a moment before he shifted his mouth to her ear again. “And I am going to win this game.”

Katara let out a shuddering breath, her whole body shaking with restraint and desire. He moved back in his chair and turned back to the play with a haughty smirk, leaving her feeling hot and frustrated. She tried to think of a way to get him back, but the thought of merely touching him made her throat go dry and her palms sweat. She tightly grasped the armrests of her chair, her fingers digging into the fabric as she tried banish the lustful thoughts swirling in her mind.

The next two hours were agony. Every time Katara managed to force her mind back to the play, Zuko would brush her leg with his hand, whisper in her ear, or brush her hair away from her neck; anything to bring her mind back to him. By the time the lights came up she was a mess of frustration, not only with her overwhelming need for him, but with herself for being such an easy target. He had turned her brain to mush and it took all her willpower just to resist his advances, let alone retaliate. To top off her annoyance, when he stood up and extended his hand to her, she looked up to see him looking down at her with a self-satisfied smirk. Blood boiling, she reached out and grabbed his hand before getting to her feet. That stupid, arrogant smile was enough to retrigger her competitive spirit and strengthen her resolve. She thought back to all the times she had seen that cocky smile before; she had seen it way back when they were enemies and he was certain he was going to win a fight. Well, she had smacked that look off of his face before, and she could do it again. 

She gave him a dangerous look and his smile faltered slightly. Katara leaned in and kissed him, a long, lingering kiss that set her body on fire. She captured his bottom lip with her teeth for just a moment before pulling away, encouraged to see that his smile had withered completely. Zuko swallowed hard. 

“S-shall we head home?” he asked, his voice high and flustered. 

Katara nodded, not trusting her own voice, and together they left the balcony. They made their way through the crowd with their hands clutched tightly, both of them doing their best to look calm as they smiled at the people around them. They left the theatre into the cooling night air, both letting out a sigh as a chill breeze brushed across their hot skin. The walk back to the Palace seemed to take an eternity. Neither of them felt confident in their ability to speak, and they looked anywhere except at each other. 

When they finally walked through the Palace gates, they simultaneously greeted the guards on duty with unusually high voices, getting a strange, suspicious look from the two men in reply. Katara suppressed a laugh and stole a glance at Zuko, who was shaking with silent laughter. Luckily the Palace seemed to be quiet as they walked through the lower halls towards the stairs, and they only saw a few passing servants who seemed to be returning from dinner. As subtle as they could, they climbed the stairs to the upper floor and turned in the direction of the Royal Wing. 

Without warning Katara suddenly shoved Zuko into the wall, capturing his lips with hers in an impassioned kiss. His hands clutched at her hips, pulling her body into his, and he let out a small, longing moan against her mouth. Her hands worked at the belt holding his tunic closed, clumsily untying the knot and letting his shirt fall open. Zuko grasped her wrists tightly and broke the kiss, grinning boyishly at her. He picked up the belt that she had haphazardly flung to the ground and draped it over her shoulders. “Wait,” he growled, his voice suddenly cool and seductive. 

He strode down the hallway, leaving Katara standing alone and staring dumbly after him. After a heartbeat she recovered her senses and jogged to catch up just as he turned a corner. As she turned to follow him, his arms came around her and pulled her into another kiss. She clutched at his shirt, feeling herself lose hold the resolve she had mustered at the theatre. Once again he broke the kiss, and she whined in protest. He smirked, grabbed her hand, and then led her the rest of the way down the hall towards his bedroom. Once they were inside he shut and locked the door, then turned to her with a hungry, wild look in his eyes. He pulled his belt off from around her shoulders and tossed it to the floor, then pulled his tunic off and left it in a heap. Katara was frozen by the predatory way he held her gaze, and her body shook in anticipation. 

Zuko moved towards her, slowly, deliberately. Katara stood transfixed as he approached, her head swimming as he reached up and began to remove her clothing. He pulled her shirt up over her head with agonizing slowness, tossing it onto the floor before letting his hands roam her exposed flesh. She reached down to remove her skirt, but his hands caught her wrists again. 

“Did you forget what I told you at the theatre?” he growled, his cocky smirk returning. 

Katara tried to swallow the lump growing in her throat, her body trembling. Zuko’s hands continued to roam for a moment, then he slowly began to untie her skirt. He let it fall at her feet before gently guiding her back towards the bed, taking his time removing the rest of her clothing. When she was finally undressed, he pushed her down onto the bed, his eyes devouring her as he removed the rest of his own clothing. He climbed onto the bed with her and slowly began leaving hungry kisses across her bare skin. She squirmed under him, moaning longingly as his lips travelled across her body. 

Frustrated with his teasing, Katara suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and used her bodyweight to throw him sideways and onto his back as she rolled on top of him. He was caught off guard, and she took the opportunity to lean forward and gently bite the flesh of his neck. His fingers dug into her thighs and he let out a shuddering moan. She responded by moving her hips against his as she left a trail of bites across his skin. 

“Katara…” Zuko breathed, moving his hands up to her back and pulling her closer. He locked his arms around her and rolled her back over without warning. Katara tried to resist, but he was stronger and managed to push her onto her back with ease. He moved against her, their bodies still pressed close, and this time it was she who let out a moan. Zuko grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, grasping her thigh with the other. He kissed her hungrily, letting out a low growl that made Katara feel weak. 

She couldn’t take it anymore; her body ached with longing and she didn’t want to fight it anymore. She had just decided to concede when Zuko broke the kiss with a shuddering breath and buried his face in her hair. “You win,” he gasped. 

“I… what?” Katara replied, not trusting that she had heard him correctly. 

“You win! I can’t… I can’t resist anymore,” he panted.

Katara grinned, deciding he didn’t need to know that he was moments away from winning their game. In the end, they both won. 

“Thank the Spirits,” she breathed. 

That was all he needed to hear. He released her wrists and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, fingers digging into his back. As he moved into her they both let out involuntary moans, their bodies craving one another. He grasped her hip with one hand, pulling her closer as he moved deeper within her, hot with the need to consume her. Katara hooked her other leg around his, wanting to be consumed. Zuko’s free hand wound into her hair, and he bit down on the flesh of her neck as he let out another low growl. That sound never failed to drive her wild, and she raked her nails across his back in a desperate reply. He exhaled sharply, his breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. 

The intensity of it all was overwhelming. Her whole body burned as he moved within her, and she let out a strangled cry, clutching him tightly. Her feverish cry only drove him all the more wild, and he bit down on her flesh again to muffle the moan that he was not able to suppress. Zuko could feel the pressure within him building, and his grip on her tightened as he fought to hold out. He suddenly sat up, pulling Katara with him so he was sitting on his knees with her straddling him. He grasped her thighs, fingers once again digging into her, and she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him for support as she trembled with desire. She moved her hips eagerly against him, letting out another cry. One of his hands moved up her back and he pulled her body against his, wanting to touch as much of her as possible. Their lips crashed together into a sloppy kiss, and then their eyes locked. Time seemed to freeze as they gazed deep into each other’s fiery eyes, and they shared a moment of perfect calm before the heat of their passion came crashing in around them. Katara’s head fell back with a shuddering gasp, ecstasy flowing through her like an electric shock.

Katara’s release was enough to drive Zuko over the edge as well, and he buried his face into the crook of her neck with a loud moan. They collapsed onto the mattress, still tangled in each other’s limbs, panting heavily. Their bodies were scratched, bruised, and aching, but neither of them cared. They merely held each other, heads still swimming with pleasure until they slowly drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in a warm, loving embrace.


	16. Breakthrough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation into the Phoenix Initiative finally makes some headway, and Zuko and Katara prepare to end the conflict once and for all. 
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________

When Katara awoke, the bed was empty. She was covered in a thin blanket, but a cool morning breeze drifted in from the balcony, pushing loose wisps of her hair into her face. She rolled over and spotted Zuko sitting on the floor in a beam of warm morning sun, facing away from her with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. He had put on some pants, but otherwise sat shirtless as he quietly meditated. Katara could see long scratch marks across his back and her face flushed at the sight of it. She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her, and slid off of the bed. She crossed the room and sat quietly next to him, closing her eyes as the warm sunlight hit her face. 

He sat silent and still, and for a moment she wasn’t sure he even noticed she had joined him. Then Zuko suddenly reached out and took her hand in his. She opened her eyes and looked at him, but apart from the fact that his fingers were laced with hers, it looked like he had not moved in the slightest. She smiled to herself and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he meditated, content just to be near him. 

An urgent knock at the door startled her back to focus. Zuko opened his eyes with a sigh, rising to his feet before extending Katara his hand to help her up. She scrambled to her feet just as the knock came again.

“My Lord, I have an urgent message for you,” a man called from the other side of the door. 

Zuko glanced over at Katara, naked except for the blanket she was wrapped in. She had small bruises across her chest, neck, and shoulders and her hair was a messy tangle. Her cheeks flushed as he looked her over, and she gave him a sheepish grin before scrambling around the room looking for something to wear. She slipped back into her pants and was just slipping into Zuko’s discarded tunic as the frantic knock came again.

“How is he even sure you are here?” Katara hissed under her voice, hastily tying the shirt closed. 

“I’m pretty sure the whole Palace knows,” Zuko replied, glancing once more at the exposed bruises with a satisfied smirk. 

She blushed again, gesturing for him to answer the door with a roll of her eyes. Zuko obliged and answered just as the knocking came again. A servant stood in the hall, looking frazzled. His gaze took in the sight of the shirtless Fire Lord, covered in scratches and bruises, then his eyes landed on Katara lurking behind him, still fumbling to secure the knot around her waist. The man blushed crimson and gave them both a deep bow. 

“P-pardon the interruption, m-my Lord,” the man stuttered awkwardly. 

“It’s fine. You said you had urgent news?” Zuko replied nonchalantly.

The man cleared his throat, fixing his gaze on the floor. “Yes my Lord… General Iroh sent me to find you and… and Lady Katara. He… uh… said you would likely be… together.” He glanced up at Katara, who had come to stand beside Zuko before swiftly averting his gaze again.

“Go on; did he say what he wanted that was so urgent?”

“He did not give me specifics, my Lord. He told me to tell you to come to his room as soon... “ his eyes darted between them again. “As soon as you are decent.”

Zuko bit his lip for a moment, trying not to laugh. “Were those his exact words?” he asked. He could hear Katara next to him trying to suppress a fit of giggles.

“Y-yes, my Lord.”

“Alright. Thank you… we will head over right away.”

The man bowed, and took off down the hall at a quick pace. Zuko shut the door and glanced up at Katara, who burst into laughter the moment their eyes met. They quickly washed up and got dressed, Katara leaving her hair loose around her shoulders to try and hide the bite marks Zuko had left on her. She could easily heal them, but between the two of them they had quite a few telling marks, and it would take her several minutes to get rid of all the obvious ones. She didn’t want to keep Iroh waiting, and judging by what the servant had said, Iroh wouldn’t be surprised to see a few bruises across the two of them anyway. 

They left Zuko’s room and headed down the hallway towards Iroh’s room, which was in the next corridor over. When they arrived they found the door standing open, so they let themselves in. Iroh was sitting on the floor at a low table pouring tea into four teacups and chatting happily to Ty Lee, who was seated on his left. He looked up as they entered and gave them both a bright smile. 

“Good morning nephew; Katara. Please, shut the door and come have some tea.”

Zuko closed the door, giving Katara a confused look. They joined Iroh and Ty Lee at the table, both eyeing the General suspiciously. They watched in silence as he finished pouring the tea, set down the pot, and then handed them each a cup. Once he had given them all tea, he took a long sip of his own, smiling happily before finally setting his cup back down on the table. 

“Uncle… what is this all about? I was told you wanted to see us urgently.”

“Have patience, Zuko. Enjoy your tea,” Iroh replied, gesturing to his cup. 

Zuko frowned at him and eyed his cup suspiciously before casting his glance back to Katara. She shrugged and took a sip of her tea. Iroh followed his gaze, smiling mischievously as his eyes landed on the waterbender. 

“Katara, did you hurt yourself?” he asked, his eyes twinkling. 

She blushed crimson and her hands flew up to brush her hair up around her face. Ty Lee gave her a confused look. 

“She looks fine to me,” she said. 

“She has bruises on her neck. Right there…” Iroh teased, pointing. “Did you injure yourself training?”

“Uncle, that’s enough,” Zuko warned, drawing the man’s attention.

“Oh look, Zuko has them too. However did those get there?” 

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Did you call us here simply to act like a dirty old man, or did you actually have something important to say?” 

Iroh chuckled to himself, satisfied with Zuko’s reaction. Ty Lee peered at Zuko and Katara for a moment, then realization dawned on her face and she quickly took a sip of her tea to hide her sudden fit of giggles. 

“Well, now that you mention it,” Iroh started, getting an annoyed huff from his nephew, “I had something I wanted to talk to you three about in private. I have been investigating all of the guard captains and the higher ranking military members, and I have found something suspicious.”

This seemed to peak the interest of his guests, and they listened with rapt attention. “I was going over the reports from the night of the attack, and I noticed a strange discrepancy. It seems that one of our Council members may have lied about where they were that night.”

Zuko furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. “Who?” 

“General Kohoku. According to his report the night of the breakout, he was at home when he heard the explosion at the prison, and he ran to the Palace to see what was happening. His home was attacked by an assassin shortly after, but his wife was awake by then and fought the man off. The guards found the assassin unconscious in their home when they arrived, so his story was never questioned.”

“So what part is the lie?” Katara asked curiously.

“According to the guard captain on duty that night, General Kohoku arranged to make a few staffing changes earlier in the day. The captain didn’t question it, but I find it highly suspicious, especially considering I have just found out that was also spotted entering the Palace prior to the explosion at the prison, not after like he claimed.”

Zuko sat quietly, pondering his uncle’s words before speaking. “Kohoku spoke quite vehemently against my decision to propose to Katara… and he has always been pushy for me to stick to tradition. I have butt heads with him since he was appointed, but I never got the impression that he was a traitor, or that he had any loyalty left for my father or Azula. I can’t accuse him of treason if I don’t have evidence, even if I don’t like him.”

“He was against us marrying?” Katara asked, frowning. She had met General Kohoku a handful of times, and he had always been pleasant to her. Hearing that he had been so against her was a shock. 

“He… is a traditionalist,” Zuko said evasively. 

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, then turned to Iroh for a better explanation.

“Traditionally, the Fire Lord chooses their spouse from a family with a strong lineage of firebenders in order to improve the chances of bearing children who are firebenders. General Kohoku was concerned that any children born between you and Zuko might be waterbenders instead,” Iroh answered truthfully, giving her a sympathetic look. 

She was quiet for a moment, then asked, “Has there ever been a Fire Lord who was not a firebender?” 

Silence filled the room. Iroh, Zuko, and Ty Lee all glanced between one another, clearly hiding something. Katara took this as her answer. 

“So if we never have a child that is a firebender, what happens then?”

Once again, her question went unanswered. Katara huffed, turning her insistent gaze to Zuko. He sighed, shoulders slumping. “There is a first time for everything, Katara. I am not a traditionalist.”

“You aren’t telling me something,” she snapped, growing frustrated.

Zuko cast a pleading look to his uncle, who returned it with an equally guilty expression. Finally, Ty Lee threw up her arms in frustration. “Well if you won’t tell her, I will!” 

“Tell me what??” 

“The reason there has never been a Fire Lord who was not a firebender is because any child born to the royal family is disinherited, and no longer has a right to the crown. It is very rare, but it has happened. This is why they choose partners from strong firebending families, so they can guarantee firebending children.”

Katara looked horrified at her words, her mouth falling open. “That’s horrible!”

“Well like I said, it’s very rare. And those children are still part of the royal family and everything, so it’s not like they starve in the streets. They just… can’t take the throne. But… yeah. It’s pretty horrible.”

“My father wanted to throw me from the Palace walls when I was a baby because he thought I wasn’t a bender… so yeah. It’s pretty bad,” Zuko said bitterly. 

Katara’s expression softened at his words, and she reached out to take his hand. Iroh cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the tension.

“When General Kohoku questioned Zuko about the possibility of only having waterbending children, I believe his exact words of reply were, ‘then the next ruler of the Fire Nation will be a waterbender’. So don’t ever worry about whether or not you will be expected to abide by outdated traditions. And if it helps, the rest of the Council agreed that it was time to do things differently, and they were quick to shut down the General when he tried to argue.”

There was an awkward silence in the room, and Katara sat, her eyes glued to the floor. She felt Zuko give her hand a squeeze, and she looked up at him with a small smile. 

“So, what are we gunna do about this General?” Ty Lee asked, changing the topic, receiving grateful smiles from the other three. 

“We can’t really have him arrested if our only proof is a discrepancy in his story and the fact that he made a staff change… I agree that it is very suspicious, but if we are wrong and we arrest him based on speculation it will not go over well.” Zuko said.

“I will investigate this staff change further, and see if any of the changes made were the men guilty of assisting with the break in. That should give us solid proof. In the meantime, do you think it would be wise to have him followed?” Iroh asked.

“Who can we trust to follow him? If you just ask any old guard, they might be working together,” Ty Lee interjected. 

“Ty Lee has a good point. Plus he spends most of his time either at home or milling about at the Palace. We can’t search his house without good reason, and he is too much in the public eye here so I don’t we would discover much by trailing him… except perhaps an idea of who his accomplices might be. But maybe we should keep him occupied so he doesn’t figure out that we are investigating him?” Zuko suggested.

“But how can we keep him occupied without raising his suspicion?” Iroh asked.

Katara mused for a moment, then spoke. “You said he was a traditionalist, right? Well, what if I ask him to teach me more about what will be expected of me after Zuko and I are married? I’m sure I will have no problem coming up with a million questions for him, and I can follow him around being a pest until you are done with the staff records.”

Zuko smirked at her. “You just want to rub it in his face, don’t you?” 

Katara grinned sheepishly. “Well, if it works.”

“What can I do to help?” Ty Lee asked eagerly. 

“Talk to his wife,” Zuko suggested. “You are really good at socializing with people, so maybe you can find out more details about that night and see if anything else doesn’t fit.”

“Ooh! I can do that! I know her decently well, so that should be easy!”

“You do?” Zuko asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah! Her cousin is Mai’s mother, so I’ve known her for ages. Not well, obviously, but she used to be over at Mai’s house all the time when we were kids. She’d always bring fresh treats from the bakery.”

“Wait… Kohoku’s wife is related to Mai?” Zuko said, furrowing his brow. “How did I not know?”

“Why would you? We always came to the Palace to play with you and Azula, and she is much older than us so I doubt you would have ever met her.”

“Well that certainly gives him more motive,” Iroh mused. 

“Uncle, do you know the whereabouts of Mai’s parents? I know they were in the Capital for the ball, but did they actually return to Fire Fountain City afterwards?” Zuko asked.

“I am not sure. I know they all got on a ship the next day, so I assume they headed home. But whether or not they remained there I cannot say. Why?”

“Well… I’m starting to get the impression that the Phoenix Initiative may be a family affair. Mai’s uncle was imprisoned after the war, her parents had their assets in the Capital removed and were forced to relocate, and she herself is still angry and bitter that we are no longer together. Now we find out that her extended family may be involved in the breakout… it’s all too much to be a coincidence. We pardoned most of Mai’s family because of her actions on the Boiling Rock and because they swore loyalty to me after my father was defeated, but they still lost a lot of their former power when the war ended. What if they have orchestrated all of this?”

“I admit it is all rather suspicious. But as you said, we cannot take action without proof, so we must investigate carefully. Especially considering your history with Mai… it would look petty to accuse her family of treason on a mere suspicion. We only know for sure that she is involved.”

Zuko turned to Ty Lee. “Did you hear anything from Mai between the ball and when she showed up in Redmarch?”

“No, sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “Mai and I have lost touch ever since she left the Capital, and we barely even talked at the ball, let alone afterwards.”

Zuko sat up straight suddenly, a memory coming back to him. “At the ball she said something to me… She was being nasty to Katara, and then Aang came over to ask Katara to dance. Right after they left she started asking me if I wanted to go somewhere quiet to talk and I told her to leave me alone. I was rather rude to her, admittedly, but she said something that at the moment I didn’t take seriously.”

“I remember that,” Katara said. “I saw her shout something at you then storm off. What did she say?” 

“She said, ‘if you choose her over me, you will never be safe. Your enemies will not forget.’ and then she stormed off. At the time I thought she was just being bitter, but what if she was giving me a real warning?”

Katara pursed her lips, then let out a sigh. It broke her heart to think that her relationship with Zuko was putting him in danger, and his decision to be with her angered people enough that they would rather have crazy Azula on the throne instead. Iroh noticed her dower expression and reached over to pat her knee. 

“Don’t let this bother you, my dear one. These are the same type of people who stood by as our nation caused a war that devastated the world for a century and destroyed an entire nation because it gave them power and influence. They cling to traditions and fear change because they don’t know how to be anything other than tyrants. They would rather see their own people suffer than relinquish their hold on whatever power they possess.”

Zuko gave Katara a sad look, knowing just how much all of this must be affecting her. The Phoenix Initiative had nothing against her personally, really. What angered them were the choices he had made. They were angry about the peace that had been fostered between the nations, because it meant the Fire Nation was no longer the strongest. They were mad that he had fallen for Katara, because a union between the Fire Nation and Water Tribe would only solidify that peace, especially if they had any children who were waterbenders. They hated him because he was not a warmongering, violent dictator like his father was, and now they had to be held accountable for the terrible things they had done. None of this was Katara’s fault, but she was very much in the middle of it and it crushed him to know that she felt even the smallest measure of guilt. 

“Let’s focus on investigating General Kohoku for now,” Iroh said, changing the topic. “Katara, Ty Lee, and I have things to do.”

“What about me?” Zuko asked.

“You are the Fire Lord; you have enough to do. Go about your day as usual so nobody gets suspicious, and we will meet back here after lunch.”

Zuko scowled, but nodded. He hated having nothing to contribute, but he knew his uncle was right. They finished up their tea and left Iroh’s room, Katara and Zuko both in a dark mood. They walked down the hallway in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When they reached the stairs, Zuko stopped and reached out for Katara, who immediately wrapped her arms around him. 

“I love you, Katara, and so do the people. Don’t forget that.” 

“That goes for you too, you know,” she said, looking up at him with a cheeky smile. 

Zuko smiled and tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face. “I have a meeting with Ambassador Shiza this morning, so I will see you at lunch, okay? Good luck with… you know.”

She nodded. “See you at lunch.” She gave him a lingering kiss, then they headed down the stairs together, walking off in opposite directions once they reached the main floor. 

Katara spent the better part of an hour combing the Palace for General Kohoku, under the guise of taking a morning stroll. She didn’t want to ask around for him and make anyone suspicious, especially considering she and the General weren’t exactly friends. But she was starting to get desperate. She was just pondering stopping a guard and asking if they had seen the General that morning when the man himself strode past her and into the library. Katara rushed after him, her determination renewed, and called out his name. He stopped and turned, his eyebrows lifting when he saw who had addressed him. 

“My Lady… good morning. Can I help you with something?” 

“I’m not sure… I hope so. I have been trying to research traditional wedding ceremonies for the Fire Nation, the royal family in particular, and I am starting to get overwhelmed. I have so many questions,” Katara lied. 

Kohoku crossed his arms and gave her a suspicious look. “Do you not have servants and wedding planners and the like to educate you?” 

Katara felt a pang of annoyance at his tone, but brushed it off. “They keep telling me things as if they expect me to already know. I think they forget that I am not actually from the Fire Nation,” she said, relishing in the brief flicker of disgust that crossed his face. 

“And you thought I could answer your questions?” 

“Well… I was on my way here to see if I could find some books on the subject, but I saw you passing by and I thought, if anyone were to know the traditions of the Fire Nation, it would be a Council member!”

Kohoku suppressed a sigh and glanced past her for a moment before bowing his head. “What do you wish to know, my Lady?” 

_‘Yes! I’m in!’_ Katara thought to herself. “Well, first of all…”

 

XXXX

 

Iroh entered the barracks, greeting the soldiers and guards within with warm smiles. Several people waved at him in reply, but otherwise left him to his business. It wasn’t uncommon to see the General in the barracks, so nobody questioned his presence. He walked confidently through the common areas through to a small bookkeeping room. There was a clerk on duty who looked up at Iroh as he entered.

“General Iroh! How I can I help you?” the woman said warmly.

“I would like to take a look at the staff records for the night of the prison breakout. I heard that there were some last minute staff changes, and I want to cross reference the updated guard list with the original, if you would be so kind as to pull up those records for me,” Iroh said, giving her a charming smile. 

“Certainly! Just one moment.” The woman got up from her desk and moved to a large bookshelf along one wall. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books for a moment, muttering to herself before exclaiming, “Aha! There you are!” and pulling a book off of the shelf. She flipped to the back of the book, then set it down in front of Iroh, open to the page in question. He looked it over, seeing the familiar names of the on-duty guards who had been with the Phoenix Initiative, as well as several names he did not recognize. He looked up at the record keeper with a frown.

“It doesn’t look like this page has been altered at all. Do you know if any staff changes were made?”

“The whole thing, sir,” she replied. 

“The whole thing?” Iroh repeated, confused.

“It looks like the entire schedule for that evening was changed, sir. See the missing page?” she said, pointing to a torn strip of paper where a page had been. “Normally if there is a full staff change, a whole new page is written. Though we aren’t supposed to remove the old page…”

“Do you know who made the changes?” 

The woman thought for a moment, sucking on the end of a quill as she did so. “I believe it was General Kohoku. I was heading out on my lunch break when I saw him come into the barracks, which I thought was strange because he doesn’t usually come down here. I asked the guard captain what he was doing down here, and he said the General wanted to look at the staff schedule, so I thought nothing of it.”

“Did you check the schedule when you returned?” 

“No sir, this is the first time I have looked at it since that day. I didn’t think I had any reason to be concerned.”

“Who gave a list of the men on duty after the attack then?” 

“I imagine it would have been one of the guard captains, sir. But they don’t usually handle the bookkeeping, so I doubt any of them would have found a missing page to be strange.”

Iroh mused a moment, then pointed to the names on the list he did not recognize. “Do you know who these guards are?”

The woman glanced at them briefly, then nodded. “New guards. I believe most of them were casualties of the breakout,” she replied sadly.

Iroh reached out and patted her hand gratefully. “Thank you, you have been very helpful.”

The woman bowed her head with a smile. “My pleasure, sir.”

Iroh stood and said goodbye to the bookkeeper, then turned and strode from the barracks, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

 

XXXX

Katara had been relentlessly throwing questions at Kohoku for the better part of an hour, and she could see his patience wearing thin. He stood with his arms crossed, eyes fixed on the ground beneath him as he struggled to keep his temper. She was starting to run out of questions, and she knew she couldn’t keep his attention much longer. She took a moment to wrack her brain for another pointless query, but Kohoku took advantage of her silence, lifting his eyes back to hers. 

“If that is all, my Lady, I really must leave. I have have business to attend to,” he said, turning on his heel and striding towards the library doors. 

Katara panicked. She ran after him, reaching out to grab his shoulder. “Wait, just one more thing…”

Kohoku cut her off, spinning to face her and slapping her arm away from him. His patience had snapped; the look he gave her as he stared her down was angry and dangerous. He stepped closer to her, scowling, and she couldn’t stop herself from backing up a couple of paces. He followed her, pushing his face close to hers threateningly. She reached out with her energy, looking for a source of water she could use to defend herself, but found little of use. She felt her back hit the wall and he stepped uncomfortably close, looking her up and down with a sneer. 

“It doesn’t matter how many questions you ask, _my Lady_ , you will never be fit to rule this nation. Master bender or not, you are still nothing but a peasant from the Water Tribe, and you will be a stain on the proud lineage of the Fire Nation. If I were you, I would leave now before you get both yourself and the Fire Lord killed.” 

Katara felt rage bubble up within her. She glowered at him and opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off again. 

“If you persist with this farce of a marriage, at least take my advice and throw any waterbending children you bear off of the Palace walls while they are still young… the Phoenix Initiative will not grant them such a quick or merciful death.” 

This shocked the anger right out of her, leaving her with a sense of cold dread. Before she could muster a reply, he had turned his back on her and strode from the library, leaving her alone in the silence with nothing but her aching heart for company. Tears welled up in her eyes, and though she willed them not to fall, she couldn’t stop the surge of emotions raging within her. She felt her knees give out, and she slid down the wall until she hit the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest, hugging her legs as she cried. 

After several minutes her tears slowed, and she managed to get a hold of herself. She sat on the floor, her face against her knees. She took a few deep breaths, feeling like an idiot for letting herself be so intimidated and upset. 

Katara sat up, wiping her face with her hands. Knowing that the Phoenix Initiative wanted her dead was bad. Knowing they wanted Zuko dead because he had chosen to marry her was even worse. But nothing compared to the pain that crushed her heart hearing a death threat against children she hadn’t even had yet. She couldn’t help but wonder if the Phoenix Initiative would have never even been formed if she and Zuko hadn’t fallen in love. Was she responsible for all of this death and suffering? Because she had dared to believe that a girl from a small village in the South Pole could ever successfully marry the ruler of an entire nation? She buried her face in her hands, pressing her palms into her eyes to try and temper the tears that once again threatened to fall. 

“Lady Katara?” a soft voice called, cutting through her emotional spiral. 

She inhaled sharply, trying to halt her tears, and looked up at the speaker with as much dignity as she could muster. A young woman stood a few feet away; Katara recognized her as one of the housemaids, though they had never spoken before. 

“Are you alright, my Lady? Are you ill?” 

“Y-yes!” Katara said, jumping at the excuse. “I am feeling quite ill… and... dizzy. I felt dizzy, so I had to sit... I um, should probably go lie down.”

Katara moved to stand, and the maid rushed to her side to help her up. “Shall I call for a healer, my Lady?” 

“No, that’s okay. I will just go back to my room and rest for a while, and see how I feel. It was probably just a passing thing... “ Katara said, cringing inwardly at her terrible ability to lie convincingly. 

The maid gave her a concerned look, then her eyes suddenly flickered down towards Katara’s stomach for the briefest moment before coming back to her face. “If you insist, my Lady.”

Katara realized her mistake immediately. She was certain the maid now thought she was pregnant, and if she had learned anything over her months living at the Palace, it was that rumours spread fast. She cursed silently to herself, and mustered a smile. 

“Thank you for your help, I feel much better already.”

The maid bowed to her and Katara rushed out of the library. She headed up to her room to wash her face and freshen up, but she couldn’t shake the knot in the pit of her stomach. She was shaken by her encounter with Kohoku, and while it convinced her of his guilt, she also couldn’t help but be afraid. It made her angry that she was afraid, but she was nonetheless. She tried to hold on to her anger instead, but it sifted through her fingers every time, leaving her vulnerable to a new wave of anguish and fear. She lay face down on her bed, tightly wrapping a pillow around her head to try and drown out her own thoughts, feeling like a weak, powerless child. 

 

XXXX

 

Zuko finished up his meeting with the Ambassador later than he had intended. It was already past noon, and he rushed upstairs to Iroh’s room, not wanting to keep the others waiting any longer. He was desperate to know what they had found out, and it took all his willpower not to sprint through the halls like a child. When he arrived he knocked swiftly, entering the room when Iroh’s voice invited him in. He saw his uncle and Ty Lee seated at the table once more, but Katara was absent. He glanced around the room hoping to spot her, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

“Where’s Katara?” he asked, confused.

“We thought she might be with you…” Iroh said, getting to his feet. He shared a worried look with Ty Lee, then turned his eyes back to Zuko. 

He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t like Katara to be late, and knowing that she had planned to harass Kohoku, who was possibly a traitor, for the better part of the morning made him cold with dread. Judging by the looks on the faces of the other two, Zuko could tell they had the same thought. He turned to leave the room, but Iroh’s hand suddenly grasped his shoulder.

“Before we jump to conclusions, let’s check her room and any other places she usually tends to be. She may have just lost track of time.”

Zuko was fighting panic, but he nodded. Iroh was right, and he knew there was no point in tearing through the Palace looking for her if she wasn’t actually missing. The three of them left Iroh’s room together. They checked Zuko’s room first, since it was only a hallway over, but she was not there. They headed to the guest wing next. They reached Katara’s room and Zuko knocked insistently and called out her name. There was no answer, and Zuko cast a worried glance over his shoulder to Iroh. He reached down and tried the door; it was unlocked. That was promising. He pushed the door open and entered her room, spotting her immediately. She was laying on her bed with a pillow clutched around her head, and while he felt immediate relief at the sight of her, he knew something was wrong. 

He crossed the room and sat down on the bed, reaching out to touch her arm. At his weight on the mattress Katara rolled over swiftly, bending water out of a glass on her bedside table which lashed out at Zuko’s outstretched hand, whipping him hard. He recoiled, pulling his arm back with a cry as Katara sat up, guilt flooding her features as she realized what she had just done. 

“Zuko! I am so sorry!” she gasped, reaching out to inspect his hand. 

He shook his head and waved dismissively. “It’s okay, I’m fine. _Are you?_ ” 

She looked over his shoulder, spotting Iroh and Ty Lee still lingering in the doorway. They moved into the room. Ty Lee shutting the door behind them, then crossed the room. Ty Lee flopped down on the foot of her bed, Iroh standing next to her. Katara bit her lip; she felt ashamed of herself for having crumbled apart and worrying everyone. “I’m… fine,” she lied.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her with a disbelieving look. “Are you actually?”

“Yes!” she replied defensively, but the look on his face made her falter. “No… I don’t know…” 

“What happened?” 

“...”General Kohoku threatened me,” she muttered.

Zuko’s face immediately flushed with anger. “What?!”

“Well… indirectly. He backed me up into a wall and told me that I would be a ‘stain on the proud lineage of the Fire Nation’, then told me I should leave before you or I get killed.” Katara turned her eyes away from him.

Zuko’s hands balled into fists, and his chest was heaving with rapid, angry breaths. “Did he say anything else?” he growled.

She hesitated; Zuko was already fuming, and she didn’t want to further enrage him. But he also had the right to know what Kohoku had said, and she didn’t feel comfortable hiding anything from him. “He… he said that if I have any waterbending children that I… I should… throw them from the palace walls because the Phoenix Initiative would not be… as… as ‘merciful’.”

Zuko froze, staring at her with an unreadable expression. His eyes grew dark, and for the briefest of moments she saw a flash of the dangerous, vengeful man he had been before he had joined Aang. “I’m going to kill him,” he growled menacingly, getting to his feet. 

He turned to leave the room, but as he did Iroh caught his arm. He wrenched himself free and strode across the room.

“ZUKO!” Iroh yelled, his voice stern and commanding. 

He stopped, the tone in his uncle’s voice getting through to his sense. Slowly he turned back around, his eyes fixed on the floor and his hands balled into fists. 

“You can’t just storm off and murder the General,” Iroh said, his voice calmer, though still stern. “I have some information, and Ty Lee informed me that she does as well. So let’s sit back down, put all the pieces together, and come up with a plan that doesn’t include slaughtering a man in cold blood.”

When Zuko didn’t move or reply, Iroh took this as a sign of compliance and continued. “Judging by what he said you Katara, I think it is safe to assume that he is indeed affiliated with the Phoenix Initiative. I believe I have proof of this, based on what I have learned.” 

Iroh cast a glance at Zuko, gesturing for him to sit. With a huff, Zuko crossed the room again and sat on the bed next to Katara, who immediately captured his hand in hers. Some of his tension and anger dissipated at her touch, and he took a deep breath to try and temper his fury. Satisfied, Iroh told them everything he had learned at the barracks. Nobody seemed surprised by the revelation, and even Iroh spoke about the schedule changes as if it were exactly what he had expected to find. When he was finished, he turned to Ty Lee.

“What did you find out?” 

“Well, I went by Kohoku’s house to visit his wife. We haven’t seen each other in ages so we just chatted for a while, but then we started talking about the night of the breakout and she said something that doesn’t quite add up. Apparently she woke up when the explosion at the prison happened, and she said she was terrified because Kohoku wasn’t in bed. She went downstairs to look for him, and when she was on the stairs she saw a shadow moving about on the bottom floor. She thought it might be Kohoku so she called to him, but the person turned out to be an assassin who attacked her. Luckily she is a bender and managed to fight him off, but I guess she was scared that the assassin had gotten Kohoku. She said she couldn’t find any trace of him in the house and was starting to panic when guards showed up at her door and told her that Kohoku was at the palace and had sent them to protect her.”

“If he was involved in the breakout, why would he allow an assassin to go after his own wife?” Katara asked, dumbfounded.

“It would be suspicious if his home was the only one that was not attacked,” Iroh said. 

“What a horrible man…”

“As I recall, Kohoku made the record of his wife’s statement as well,” Iroh said suddenly. “He said one of the guards came to inform him she was safe and he gave his wife’s statement to him, and he in turn gave the report. I never thought anything of it because I didn’t think to be suspicious of a man whose wife had just been attacked.” 

“I think this is enough evidence to have him arrested,” Zuko said, shaking his head in disgust. 

“That is a far wiser idea than killing him without a fair trial,” Iroh jabbed, giving his nephew a sly smile. 

Zuko rolled his eyes, annoyed that his uncle was treating him like a foolish child even though he knew he had been acting like one. He glanced over at Katara, who was sitting next to him hugging her knees. He could tell that she was upset, however much she tried to hide it. Iroh noticed this too, and cleared his throat. 

“Why don’t I go grab a few guards and have Kohoku arrested? Ty Lee, I imagine his wife will be informed and likely brought in for questioning, so why don’t you head down with me; I imagine she will be more comfortable talking if she has a friendly face nearby. Zuko, once we have him in custody I will send word and you can come question him yourself.”

Zuko nodded, easily realizing that his uncle was giving him some time alone with his future wife. Ty Lee crawled off of the bed and together she and Iroh left the room, shutting the door behind them. Once they were alone, Zuko shifted so he was facing Katara. She looked up at him with sad eyes. 

“How are you really?” Zuko asked. 

Katara shrugged. “That was the first time in a long time I felt so...defenseless. He got right into my face and had me pinned against a wall, and I had nothing to defend myself with. I hate to admit it, but I was afraid.”

Zuko took a long, deep breath to keep his temper calm, then reached out and took her hand in his. “Remind me to teach you some basic hand to hand techniques. You should pick it up easily; you already have the agility and dexterity for it. But knowing how to fight off an opponent without bending is a useful skill to learn.”

“It wasn’t even that… Even if he had been dumb enough to attack me, I’m pretty sure I could have gotten away. I’m quick and good at dodging fire,” she said, giving him a little smile. “It was more… the things he said to me. He made me feel like I’m not safe… that he could just murder me in my sleep. But even worse, he implied that any danger you are in is completely because of me.”

“That’s nonsense. These people would have found any excuse to come after me, it was only a matter of time.”

“Is it though? These people have been quiet since you took the throne. It was only when I came into the picture that people started dying. And Kohoku has served on your Council all this time… why is he now working against you?” 

“I guess that’s something we will have to ask him,” Zuko replied with a shrug.

Katara turned her eyes away, resting her chin on her knees. “I just… hate the idea that my being here is putting you in danger.”

“Even if that is true, I would rather be in danger and have you by my side than have guaranteed safety and not have you in my life. We have survived worse than this, and in case you have forgotten, we make an excellent team. I have never felt so in sync with anybody else, both in combat and just in general. I love you, Katara, and I know that together we can survive anything. You have completely changed my life, and I don’t just mean recently. You got under my skin after Lake Laogai, and after I joined you guys you were the one I tried the hardest to be accepted by. You made me strive to be a better person… you still do. I’ve said it before, but I honestly don’t know what I would do without you. So even if the Phoenix Initiative wants me dead because I fell in love with you, I am not going to let that stop us from being together.” 

Katara felt touched by his words, and it cheered her up a great deal. She gave him a smile. “You’re right.... I’m sorry I’m being so dumb.”

Zuko shook his head. “You are allowed to be upset, and it doesn’t make you dumb to feel that way.” 

“I love you, Zuko. I don’t know what I would do without you, either.”

Zuko smiled at her. “Fall into a pit of self-doubt and continue hating yourself even though it is totally unwarranted?” he said, quoting the words she had spoken to him the night she fell asleep in his room for the first time.

Katara blinked at him, the memory of that night coming back to her, then she burst into laughter. Zuko grinned, happy that she was feeling better, and he reached out to brush his fingers through her hair. Even amidst all the chaos over the past couple of weeks, she never failed to make him feel like the happiest person in the world. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. 

“Let’s go get some lunch… I am starving,” she said, smiling warmly.

Zuko nodded, and together they left Katara’s room, hand in hand, making their way downstairs in much better spirits. 

 

XXXX

 

The sun had begun to set on the horizon by the time Zuko had gotten word that General Kohoku had been arrested. Iroh had taken several guards to take him in, but after his encounter with Katara he seemed to have vanished from the Palace grounds. His wife had been brought it for questioning, and though she had said she didn’t know where Kohoku was, Iroh wasn’t convinced that she telling the truth. She had been detained at the Palace with Ty Lee keeping an eye on her while the search for her husband continued. 

They had combed the entire Palace and both the Caldera and Harbour cities, and had finally caught up with him at the docks, trying to board a ship. He surrendered peacefully, though insisting that he had done nothing wrong and his arrest was a mistake. Iroh escorted him back to the Palace personally, where he was locked up in a holding cell until he could be questioned further. 

Zuko and Katara headed down to the holding cells where Iroh was waiting for them. He let them in, waiting for them on the other side of the door so they could speak to Kohoku alone. All of the cells were empty except for one; General Kohoku sat calmly on a bench watching them approach. His eyes fixed on Katara with an icy stare, but she was prepared for him this time. She wasn’t going to let him intimidate her again, so she fixed a fierce, confident expression on her face and held his gaze confidently. She and Zuko stopped and stood before the cell, and only when Zuko began to speak did he shift his gaze from Katara.

“I assume you have been informed of the charges laid against you?” Zuko said. 

“I have been informed, yes, however incorrectly they may have been lain.”

“So you deny that you are affiliated with the Phoenix Initiative?” 

“Of course, my Lord. My loyalty lies with you.” 

“Do you also deny changing the entire guard schedule the night of the prison breakout?”

Kohoku hesitated, but then shook his head slowly. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Zuko raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms. “We have witnesses who saw you in the barracks earlier that day, and the bookkeeper confirmed that the entire schedule had been changed so the guards on duty were members of the Phoenix Initiative. I doubt this is a coincidence.”

“Did anyone actually see me make the changes?” Kohoku asked, the shadow of a smirk crossing his lips. 

“We have witnesses willing to testify that you came in to the barracks with a request to see the schedule, and after you left the schedule had been changed completely. I think that is solid evidence.”

“Yet nobody actually saw me do it.” 

Katara could see Zuko clench his jaw. “Perhaps not, but we have also confirmed that you lied about your whereabouts the night of the breakout,” she said, trying to cut off Zuko’s temper.

“Oh? And who told you that?” 

“One of the guards on duty, and your wife.” 

Once again Kohoku hesitated, and his confident expression faltered slightly. Katara took this as an opportunity to try and trigger his temper again. “She revealed that she woke up when the explosion at the prison happened, and that you were not there. According to your own statement, that is when you were awoken, and you left for the Palace afterwards. But your own wife has disputed that claim. Are you calling your wife a liar?” 

“Perhaps she is misremembering,” Kohoku replied with a shrug. 

“Considering she was attacked shortly afterwards, I doubt she is misremembering. And it was you who took record of her statement, was it not? I think it is safe to conclude that you changed her story to cover your tracks.”

“I would consider your lies carefully, General. As it stands, things do not look favourable for you,” Zuko interjected. “Especially considering the threats you made to Katara this afternoon. Do you think it is acceptable to speak to a member of the royal family in such a way?” 

“She isn’t royalty, she is a Water Tribe peasant!” Kohoku spat suddenly, his temper flaring. 

“And yet, she is soon to be your Fire Lady,” Zuko replied, a tone of warning in his voice.

Kohoku sat back with a triumphant smirk. “We shall see.” 

Zuko narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, but Katara placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Don’t bother… he is just a sad, bitter man who is angry and jealous that a Water Tribe _peasant_ is more powerful and respected than he will ever be.”

This did it. Kohoku jumped to his feet and threw himself against the bars, unleashing a wave of flame towards Katara. Zuko redirected the flame with little effort, then reached through the bars and grasped the front of Kohoku’s shirt. “Do that again and you won’t live to see your trial,” he growled. 

“I would rather die now than see you pollute your father’s lineage and run our proud nation into the ground. He should have killed you when he gave you that scar.”

Zuko released him and took a step back, a dangerous snarl on his face. “Is that what the Phoenix Initiative believes?” 

Kohoku laughed. “I knew you would screw everything up eventually. I had hoped I could encourage you onto a path that would continue the legacy of the Fire Nation, but when I saw how you treated Mai at the ball and ran off after this whore like a lovesick child I knew there was truly no hope for you. It was time to take action, so I rallied my allies and planned our attack. Unfortunately our assassins did not manage to kill many of our targets, but we at least managed to break out the one true heir and gave us a figure to rally behind. It’s a shame that assassin didn’t finish off my idiot wife… I knew she would be a liability. She is too soft.”

“She’s not in on all this?” Katara asked in surprise. 

“Of course not. She _likes_ Zuko. She thinks he is a good ruler; she would never join us. She was always the weak link in the family. Once Mai and her parents were in, we all agreed that she needed to be… taken care of.”

Katara gave him a disgusted look. “You plotted to have her murdered? She’s your wife!” 

“Unlike you two fools, I understand that a political marriage is far more beneficial than marrying for an inane reason like _love_. My wife has ceased to be beneficial; I have no reason to mourn her loss.”

“You are a disgusting person,” Katara spat in reply. 

“This coming from a woman trying to sleep her way up the political ladder… first the Avatar, now the Fire Lord… who is next? You’re quite ambitious for a backwater peasant.”

Zuko surged forward again before Katara could reply, reaching through the bars with both hands, grasping the front of Kohoku’s shirt, and slamming him forward into the cell bars hard. “Katara is the daughter of the leader of the Southern Water Tribe; she is already closer to royalty than you will ever be, and if you call her a peasant again, I will rip out your tongue.”

“It’s alright Zuko, he can call me whatever he likes. It doesn’t matter,” Katara said, gently grabbing his wrists to pull him away from Kohoku before he acted on his threats. 

Suddenly the sound of shouting drifted into the holding cells. Kohoku listened for a moment, then burst out in maniacal laughter. “You are too late!”

Zuko shook him hard. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

“When your whore started bombarding me with pointless questions, I had a feeling that you might be on to me. So I sent letters to my allies to make the final push for the crown. It seems the battle has begun.”

Zuko released him and stepped away from the cell, catching Katara’s gaze. She nodded at him and together they ran from the holding cells, Kohoku’s laughter echoing behind them. They met Iroh out in the hall; he was shouting orders to guards and soldiers amidst the chaos of confusion. 

“Uncle! What’s going on?” Zuko asked, rushing up to Iroh’s side.

“The Phoenix Initiative have arrived in full force. Both the Harbour and Caldera cities are under attack.”

Zuko swore, then made for the exit, gesturing for Katara and Iroh to follow. They made their way out of the Palace only to find the gates had been shut tight. They could hear sounds of battle and the screams of innocent citizens on the other side. 

“We have to help them!” Katara shouted over the noise. 

All of a sudden a shadow passed overhead. The three of them looked to the sky, and Katara’s mouth fell open as a massive, furry shape began to descend towards them. 

“Is that…?” Zuko said in disbelief.

Katara gave him a sidelong glance. “Aang.”


	17. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang is back together and ready to fight! Will they defeat the Phoenix Initiative once and for all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!! We are almost at the end! It has taken me longer to finish this story than I intended, and I am so grateful to all of you who stuck with me when I vanished for several months. I have had this story in my head for like, two years and it's sort of cathartic to be nearly finished! 
> 
> As some of you know I've had a rough year and things have been crazy for me, but writing has become a sort of therapy. To be completely honest, your kudos and comments have really inspired me. You have really helped get me through a hard time and I want to thank you all for being so supportive and kind. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Appa landed with a loud thud. Immediately following, Toph appeared over the side of the saddle and dropped to the ground with a groan. “No offence Appa… but I really hate flying,” she said, giving him a pat. 

“Toph…?” Katara said, confused.

Before the earthbender could reply, Sokka and Suki landed next to her, followed shortly by Aang who avoided her gaze. Suki gave Katara a quick hug, and she blinked at them all as if she were in a dream.

“What are you all doing here?” she asked, dazed. 

“Ty Lee sent us all letters to let us know you had been hurt. Sokka and I were just making plans to sail here and help out however we could when Aang and Toph showed up. It seems they had the same idea, so… here we are!” Suki replied.

“And just in time, apparently,” Sokka added. “There’s smoke and fire from here to the water.”

Zuko turned his eyes to Aang, who was fixedly staring at the ground. “Aang… thank you for coming.”

He shrugged in response, clearly feeling quite awkward with the situation. Zuko didn’t want to push it further; there was no time. Before he could say a word, Ty Lee came running towards them, waving cheerily. She was carrying Katara’s waterskins, and as she joined the group she handed them over. “I thought you might need these,” she explained. “Hi everyone!” she added, grinning at their friends. 

“Thanks Ty Lee!” Katara replied. 

“So, what’s the plan?” Sokka interrupted, loosening his sword and checking his boomerang.

“Both the Harbour and Caldera cities are under attack, so we should split up,” Zuko said. “If Azula is with them, which I’m sure she is, she will likely be looking for me. I should stay close to the Palace, because I’m positive that is where she will look first.”

“I’m staying with you,” Katara insisted, getting a nod from Zuko in reply. 

“I will go into the Harbour city,” Iroh interjected. “Toph, Ty Lee, would you like to come with me?”

“You conveniently pick the single girls, old man? Real subtle,” Toph jabbed, smirking at him.

Iroh chuckled. “Well, I do enjoy your company…” 

Zuko rolled his eyes. He knew Iroh was only joking, but he really didn’t think it was the appropriate time to joke around. 

“Why don’t I go with you three then?” Aang suggested, finally tearing his eyes away from the ground. “I can get us all there quickly on Appa.”

Toph groaned at the prospect of another flight so soon after finally reaching solid ground, but said nothing in protest. 

“That leaves us with you guys!” Suki said, linking arms with Katara. 

Everyone exchanged brief hugs and well wishes, then Iroh, Aang, Ty Lee, and Toph climbed onto Appa and they were away. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Suki ran to the Palace gate and were let through immediately. They made their way into the city towards the sound of combat and were quickly set upon by two men. Suki rushed forward and with a few graceful moves dispatched one of the men with ease while Zuko blocked the flames of the second, redirecting the attack back into the man’s path. He dodged and rolled to avoid the flames, and before he could get back to his feet Sokka had knocked him out cold with his boomerang. 

“Isn’t this sweet? It’s like our first double date, only instead of dinner and romance we have danger and mayhem,” Suki said, turning back to Katara with a wink. 

Sokka gave her a frown and replied, “Please don’t talk about my sister dating… I’m still trying to get used to the idea of her being Lady Jerkbender.”

Katara rolled her eyes as Suki giggled, then followed after Zuko who had charged ahead. They caught up to him just as he knocked out another attacker and turned to face a woman who had charged at him. Katara sent a whip of water towards her; it caught the woman by surprise, sweeping at her feet and knocking her forward onto the ground. Katara quickly moved the water around her and froze it, leaving the woman encased in ice and unable to move. The four of them continued through the city, taking out attackers as they moved from street to street. The bulk of the fighting seemed to be centered around the main market area, and as they got closer the attacks became more frequent and violent. They passed a large, ornate house that had gone up in flames, and as they moved by they heard a scream from within. They paused and looked towards the sound, spotting a woman and a small child in an upstairs window. 

“They’re trapped!” Suki yelled, running towards the home. 

“Suki, wait!” Zuko called, running after her. 

Suki charged and kicked the door in, disappearing into the smoke. The flames were hot and intense, and the whole downstairs seemed to be engulfed. Zuko hurriedly followed after his friend, redirecting the flames in their path as she made her way to the stairs. The home was beyond saving, but together they managed to get to the second floor which had less flame, but was filled with thick, black smoke. Suki covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve and continued forward, Zuko close behind. They burst through the doors on the upstairs floor until they finally found the room they were looking for; the woman and her child were cowering near the window, coughing heavily. Suki rushed over to them and scooped up the child in her arms, then helped the woman up. 

“Follow us! We will get you out safely!” she said, making for the door. 

Zuko led the way this time, shifting the flames away from the four of them. His throat and lungs were burning from the smoke, but he stood near the exit keeping the flames at bay until Suki, the woman, and her child had passed safely through. Once they were all outside, Katara rushed over to them, healing water already floating around her hands while Sokka stood guard against any more attackers. Katara checked out the little boy first, and then his mother. When she was satisfied they would be okay, she quickly checked over Suki and Zuko before giving them both a stern look.

“That was foolish! You could have died!” she scolded.

“You would have done the same thing,” Suki said with a shrug.

Katara didn’t argue; she knew Suki was right, but she didn’t want to say it. Instead she turned to the woman, who was clutching her boy tightly. “Get to the Palace; they will take care of you there.”

The woman looked fearfully towards the street, then back to Katara. “Is the road safe, my Lady?” 

Katara didn’t want to lie, but she also knew that the Palace would be the safest place at the moment. Safer than standing in front of a burning building anyway. But before she could reply, Suki stepped forward. “I’ll take you there. You will be safe with me.”

The woman looked instantly relieved, and she thanked Suki profusely. She then turned to Zuko and bowed as best she could while clinging to her child. “Fire Lord Zuko… thank you for coming to our rescue.”

“I’m just glad we were here to help. Stay with Suki, she will take good care of you,” he replied.

The woman nodded and bowed to him and then to Katara, then Suki led her away back towards the Palace. Zuko, Katara, and Sokka continued towards the market and back into the fray. Several buildings around them were on fire, and there were downed Fire Nation soldiers and Phoenix Initiative members scattered across the ground everywhere. 

“Yikes… well we’re definitely headed in the right direction,” Sokka said.

When they finally reached the market and were met with chaos. Soldiers were trying to usher citizens out to safety while fighting off the attackers, while citizens who were firebenders tried desperately to stop the spread of the fires that tore through the shops. They saw no sign of Azula, but there were plenty of other targets for them to fight, and they wasted no time getting into the frey. Zuko and Sokka ran towards a group of attackers that were fighting a couple of soldiers while Katara ran to help control the fires. As she got closer she could see shop owners running to and from a nearby well with buckets of water, trying to douse the flames. She took advantage of this, bending the water they supplied to not only combat the flames, but to soak the buildings around the fires to try and stop it from spreading. 

She had finally started getting the flames under control when a sudden burst of fire whizzed past her, exploding into the building she was currently working on saving. She spun around to see where the attack had come from, and to her surprise saw General Kohoku charging towards her grinning maliciously. Katara steeled herself and took a fighting stance, waiting for him to attack again. He did, throwing another blast of fire at her which she quickly met with a shield of water. The fire hit the shield, hissing into nothing but hot steam. She immediately countered the attack, forming the water into a frozen arc and firing it towards him. He dodged out of the way and fired two short blasts of flame in her direction, closing the distance between them. Katara evaded the attack then pulled water up around her in a water cloak stance, forming two large tentacle-like tendrils of water which she immediately used to lash out at Kohoku, preventing him from getting too close. 

“How did you escape??” she called, swiping out with one of the tendrils to try and knock him off of his feet. 

Kohoku dodged the attack and countered with another blast. “I have friends everywhere,” he replied vaguely. 

He charged at her again, sending two shots of fire toward her which she blocked. She noticed he wasn’t a particularly creative bender, focusing more on quick, powerful blasts. It made his attacks easy to predict, but didn’t give her much opportunity to retaliate as she was forced to focus on blocking and evading. She needed to change her tactic. His quick attacks suddenly made her think of her sparring session with Zuko, and an idea struck her. 

“You’re going to lose, Kohoku. In case you didn’t know, the Avatar arrived just after the attack, so you don’t stand a chance! It must really suck to constantly be on the losing side,” she hollered at him tauntingly. 

Kohoku screwed up his face in anger. “The Avatar got lucky against Fire Lord Ozai… he will not be so lucky this time! Princess Azula is far more lethal than her father ever was.” 

“Ozai was arrogant, and so is Azula. That is why they were defeated, because arrogance makes you sloppy. Azula has yet to beat either Zuko or myself, do you really think she can take on the Avatar? Are you that ignorant?” 

“ _I’m_ ignorant??” Kohoku fired back. “Ironic coming from a stupid little girl from a backwater hovel.”

“And yet, I still outsmarted you,” Katara replied with a smug smirk. 

Kohoku let out a cry of rage, and Katara readied herself for the attack she knew was coming. This was what she had been waiting for. He charged forward, attacking with a barrage of fire. She immediately pulled water up in front of her, shielding against the attack. Flames crashed into the shield over and over, creating a thick, hot steam around Katara. The flames suddenly stopped as Kohoku realized he could no longer see her, and she immediately dropped low to the ground. She waited with baited breath, hoping he would be foolish enough to fall into her trap. 

A silhouette appeared in the steam before her and she immediately attacked, drawing water up from the ground where she had let it fall and around the figure advancing towards her. She pushed the water forward in a wave, submerging the figure before quickly freezing it. She smiled triumphantly, but as the steam began to dissipate she realized that she had not frozen Kohoku, but had instead captured one of the Phoenix Initiative soldiers. She spun around and came face to face with Kohoku, who smirked briefly before striking her hard across the face. It caught her off guard, and she was thrown to the ground in a daze. Somewhere in the periphery of her senses she vaguely registered Zuko’s voice calling her name, but all she could focus on was the throbbing pain in her head and the ground that was spinning beneath her. 

A shadow passed over her and she looked up. Kohoku stood before her, his hands aflame and a murderous look on his face. “You fool… I watched your fight with Zuko. Did you really think I would fall for your little trick?”

Katara tried to get to her feet, but he kicked her hard in the chest, throwing her back down into the dirt and knocking the wind from her lungs. As her vision came back into focus she realized she was surrounded by fighters, all of whom were looking down at her with disgust. She could see Zuko beyond them, furiously fighting through soldiers as he tried to get to her, and she couldn’t see Sokka anywhere. She cried out in pain as she felt another swift kick connect with her ribs, knocking her facedown in the dirt. She felt a sudden surge of anger; if she was going to die, she refused to do so laying in the dirt and being kicked around. She pulled water up from the ground underneath her and suddenly flung it towards Kohoku. It froze in mid air and caught him across the face, leaving a deep, bloody gash across his left cheek. He cried out in surprise, the flames in his hands dissipating as they flew to his cheek.

While he was distracted, Katara pushed herself up from the ground and launched another shard of ice towards Kohoku. This time he was expecting it, and he evaded the attack effortlessly. Katara’s ribs were burning, her head was pounding, and she was wavering on her feet, but the rage within her fueled her adrenaline and with the last bit of her strength she pulled more water around her and took a water cloak stance once more. She didn’t think she could fight off Kohoku and the two dozen soldiers that surrounded them, but she wasn’t about to go down without a fight. 

Kohoku looked down at his blood on his hands then back up to Katara who was preparing for a fight. He gave her an eerily calm smile that unnerved her, then flames suddenly sprang to life in his hands once more. She rooted herself as best she could waiting for an attack, but just as Kohoku raised his fist to strike, a loud, howling wind came crashing over them. The wind picked up speed, forming a cyclone that swept up the Phoenix Initiative soldiers that surrounded them. Kohoku stared dumbfounded as his soldiers were thrown up into the air and flung in every direction, and he turned his back on Katara to find the source of the attack. Almost as quickly as it had started, the wind died down revealing Aang, who was standing on the roof of a building nearby, his eyes and tattoos glowing dangerously. 

Katara grinned at the sight, and immediately took advantage of the situation. She lashed out with both tendrils of water, capturing Kohoku by surprise. She wound the water around him then quickly froze it solid, leaving him trapped in ice. Aang jumped down from the roof and ran towards her, the glowing fading away as he approached. 

“Are you okay, Katara?” he asked. 

“Yeah, thanks to you! I thought you were down in the Harbour City?” 

“I was, but I saw a huge group of Phoenix Initiative soldiers rushing back up towards the Caldera and I thought you might need my help more.”

Katara reached out and pulled him into a quick hug. “Thanks Aang. You saved my life.”

He blushed slightly, but before he could reply they heard Zuko cry out. They both spun towards the source, and spotted him across the market, fighting off several soldiers at once. It was then that Katara finally found Sokka as well; he was a few yards away fighting one on one with Mai. Aang and Katara shared a brief look, then Aang charged off to help Zuko, and Katara rushed towards her brother. 

As Katara approached, she could see a look of pure rage upon Sokka’s face. Mai threw a knife at him, which he blocked with his boomerang before sending it flying in her direction. She knocked it out of the air and it clattered to the ground a few feet away, then Mai threw two more knives in retaliation. Sokka quickly drew his sword and knocked the knives out of the air, charging at Mei. “You’ll pay for what you did to my sister!” he screamed at her. 

Katara grinned despite herself, touched that he was determined to take out Mei for her sake. Mai spotted Katara running towards them and after briefly looking between the siblings, she turned and ran, scooping up Sokka’s boomerang as she fled. 

“Hey! That’s mine! Come back here!” he cried, chasing after her. 

An explosion halted them all in their tracks, and the three of them turned towards the source of the sound. Across the market they saw Aang fighting off waves of soldiers, and just past him they could see that Azula had finally appeared. She had fired lightning at Zuko, who had redirected it into a nearby building causing the explosion. Katara turned back to Mai, but she had disappeared from sight. Sokka swore, lamenting the loss of his boomerang, than charged forward to help Aang fight off the soldiers while Katara rushed to help Zuko. She ran towards him, but was blocked by two soldiers who shot flames in her direction. She dodged the attacks, grimacing as a bolt of pain seared through her ribs, then lashed out with a water whip at the first man. She caught him square in the chest and knocked him off of his feet, before dropping to the ground to dodge another attack from the second man. She rolled and got back up, sending the water wip towards him next. He dodged it just as the first man staggered to his feet, launching another attack. Katara reformed the water to shield the attack, then pushed the water forward towards the first man, reforming it once more into dozens of frozen spikes. The man summoned fire to counter the attack, but he was too slow and the spikes struck him in several places. He fell to the ground bleeding just as the second man rushed Katara. She spun to meet him, barely blocking his attack, but he managed to push through and swept her feet. She crashed to the ground with a cry and the man advanced on her, flames growing between his hands. Before either of them could attack, the earth suddenly shifted and erupted beneath him, sending him flying. 

Katara looked around to see who had helped her and spotted Toph running towards her. The Earthbender reached down to help Katara up, giving her a cheeky smile. “Looks like I got here just in time, Sugarqueen.”

“What are you doing here?” Katara asked clutching at her throbbing ribs. She was certain a few of them were broken, but there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. 

“My feet told me the fight was here,” Toph replied, lifting one of her feet and wiggling her toes at Katara. “My feet never lie.”

“What about Iroh and Ty Lee?” 

“They’re holding down the Harbour. Most of the fighting seems to have moved here, so they should be fine.”

“Mai is still around here somewhere… can you sense her?” Katara asked, looking around the market.

Toph went silent for a moment, concentrating. She shook her head. “If she’s still in the market, she’s not on the ground. Be careful.” 

“You too,” Katara replied. 

Suddenly another explosion ripped through the air, and Katara spun to see that Zuko had redirected another lightning strike from Azula. The attacks were obviously taking their toll on him, and he looked exhausted. Toph sensed that he was in distress, and frowned before grabbing Katara’s hand and rushing towards Zuko. 

Azula charged forward, hot jets of blue flame protruding from her fists like daggers. She struck out at Zuko, who blocked her attack and countered with a swift kick, catching her in the middle and knocking her back. It slowed her enough that he was able to leap backwards, firing a blast of flame towards his sister. 

Zuko’s whole body felt like it was on fire. Redirecting one lightning attack was tough, but two in a row was downright brutal. Every nerve in his body was searing, and it was taking all his strength just to fend off her regular attacks. If she threw lightning at him again, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He looked around the market; he could see Aang and Sokka fighting off wave after wave of Phoenix Initiative soldiers. They seemed to have it under control, but the attackers were flooding in from all sides and giving them no rest. On the other side of the market, he could see Toph and Katara fighting their way towards him. They had less people to fight through than Aang and Sokka, but he wasn’t convinced they would get to him any time soon. It was just him and Azula. 

“Give up, Zuzu! If you surrender now, I’ll let you live!” Azula shrieked at him, firing a wave of blue flame in his direction. 

Zuko redirected the flames then leapt into the air with a spinning kick, sending an arc of flame towards his sister. “You will never have the throne, Azula! Even if you succeed in killing me, you will be taken down! Look around you! You may have superior numbers, but you are vastly outmatched!”

As if to back up his claim, there was a sudden crash across the market. Azula and Zuko both glanced towards the sound and saw Aang in his full Avatar State, floating several feet above the soldiers that had previously been attacking him. Some of the soldiers sent volleys of fire at him, but Aang swept the attacks away effortlessly and retaliated with a blast of air that knocked several of the attackers back into a building. Aang immediately washed a wave of water over them, freezing them in place before making the ground under another group crack under their feet. The soldiers fled from the crumbling ground beneath them, only to be encased in a prison of earth. This display was followed by sheer chaos. Most of the Phoenix Initiative soldiers had never seen the sheer power of the Avatar State before, and it caused mass panic. 

The market was suddenly filled with fleeing men and women running in every direction. Some stayed behind to fight, leaving Sokka, Katara, and Toph to engage them as Aang sent powerful blasts of air to knock the fleeing soldiers off their feet and pinned them to the ground with shifting earth. Zuko was stunned. He had seen the Avatar State before, but seeing the full power of the Avatar was overwhelming. A blast of fire came hissing towards him and he barely managed to block it. He was knocked off of his feet and skidded across the ground with a grunt, looking up at Azula as she descended upon him. 

“Even if you and your pathetic friends have won the battle, I can at least take you down with me,” she said, her voice low and dangerous. 

Lightning crackled between her fingers. Zuko pushed himself up, wavering slightly as he stood. He grounded his feet and took a deep breath, but he felt unsteady. His eyes found Katara; she was a few yards away still trying to fight her way towards him. She looked up and caught his gaze in hers. Her eyes flicked towards Azula, then back to Zuko with a sudden panic. She could read the look on his face, and she knew that he didn’t believe he would survive another lightning strike. She called his name, but he couldn’t hear it over the cacophony around them. He briefly wondered if she would be able to heal him this time before tearing his eyes away from the love of his life and back to the bane of his existence. Blue, crackling light flooded his vision, but he locked his eyes on the crazed, sadistic face of his sister, preparing for the attack. 

Without warning, a shadow dropped from the rooftop next to Azula, distracting her. The lightning fizzled and dissipated and as she turned to see who had appeared, she was suddenly struck hard over the head. She immediately crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and standing over her was Mai, holding Sokka’s boomerang. She stared down at Azula with a mixed expression that Zuko couldn’t read, then tossed the boomerang aside and looked up at him. They stood staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. 

Mai took a step towards Zuko, but was halted when a wave of water swept her up into the wall. Zuko tore his gaze away and saw Katara advancing with a look of rage on her face. With a swift movement of her hands, the water froze, pinning Mai against the wall. Katara’s fingers clenched and the ice began to expand inward, causing Mai to gasp out as it started to crush her. 

“Katara, don’t!” Zuko called, rushing over to her. 

She gave Mai one last glare, but stopped her attack as Zuko approached. She turned and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly despite the pain in her ribs. He wrapped his arms around her in return, holding her close. 

“My boomerang!” Sokka’s voice called, breaking Zuko and Katara apart. 

He ran past them and picked up his weapon, grinning happily. Katara looked around the market and saw that apart from a few persistent soldiers, the attackers had either been neutralized or had fled. Aang had returned to his normal state, and he and Toph were rounding up the last few that remained, trapping them in mounds of earth. Sokka approached Mai and waved his boomerang in her face. “Time for you to _chill_ out,” he said, grinning at his own lame joke. 

Mai rolled her eyes and ignored him while Katara slapped her hand to her forehead. Zuko turned back to Mai, giving her a strange look before approaching her. 

“Why did you help me?” he asked.

Mai was silent for a long moment, avoiding his eyes. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Zuko.”

“Then why did you join the Phoenix Initiative? Why did you try and kill Katara? Why are you attacking innocent people?” he replied angrily. 

She looked up at him, her eyes betraying the emotion behind her stoic features. “You hurt me. I wanted you to hurt too.”

Zuko’s face twisted in fury, and he stepped closer. “You are so _selfish_ , Mai! We broke up for a reason. We didn’t work together anymore, and while I’m truly sorry that you were hurt, it is not my fault that you haven’t even tried to get over it, nor is it Katara’s fault, or the people of the Fire Nation. How _dare_ you take out your petty revenge on innocent people simply because _you_ can’t let go of the past??”

Mai said nothing in reply and merely looked away from him, but Zuko knew her well enough to recognize the flicker of shame that crossed her face. He knew that Mai had always had the opinion that it was her against the world, and while he knew she was capable of making the right choice and being a good person on occasion, she more often than not chose to destroy everything around her rather than admit her own vulnerability. With a sigh, Zuko let go of his anger and turned away from her. It wasn’t worth the fight; even if she regretted what she had done, she would never apologize. He walked away and joined Katara and Sokka. 

The fighting had stopped entirely now, and there was a strange calm throughout the area. Guards and Fire Nation soldiers combed the area, carrying the injured off to be healed and taking the captured Phoenix Initiative members into custody. Aang and Toph headed towards them, both in good shape and relatively unharmed. Sokka had a couple of shallow knife cuts and a nasty looking burn on one arm, but he was in good spirits and hardly seemed to notice his injuries. Katara and Zuko were not so fortunate; Katara definitely had a few broken ribs, her head was pounding, and she could feel a tender bruise blooming across her cheek where Kohoku had struck her. Zuko was shaky on his feet and looked a little bruised and battered, but otherwise seemed to be okay. At the very least, he was strong enough to mask the pain he was in relatively well, so he took that as a sign that he would be fine after a good rest. He had been through worse, and he would survive this too.

“Is everyone okay?” Aang asked as they came together. 

They all nodded and mumbled confirmation of their wellbeing. Katara grabbed her brother’s arm and was just starting to heal the burn when they heard someone running towards them. They all looked towards the approaching figure and spotted Suki coming towards them. She was still covered in soot and had a few cuts, but otherwise seemed to be in good shape. 

“Suki!” Sokka called, wrenching his arm away from Katara and scooping his fiancee up into his arms in an affectionate hug. “You missed all the fun!”

“Oh, there was plenty of fun to be had everywhere. When I got to the Palace gates there was a group of soldiers trying to bust their way in, so I had to tuck that woman and her child in an alleyway and help fight them off. By the time we defeated them all and they opened the gates to let civilians in, there was a huge group of Phoenix Initiative fighters between the gates and the market, so I had to fight my way back through. It looks like the fighting is over though, thank goodness. There were more of them than I thought.”

“Yeah, I was thrown by that too,” Zuko replied. “I assume they threw their full force at us, but I still didn’t think they had quite that many people.”

“Hopefully we got them all,” Sokka said, glancing around at the men and women scattered across the ground. “What are you gunna do about Crazypants and Knifegirl?” he added, turning to Zuko.

He glanced over at Azula’s unconscious form and shrugged. “Mai will go to prison, as will her parents when they are found, and General Kohoku. They organized the Phoenix Initiative, and they will face the consequences of treason. As for Azula… I’m not so sure. I could have her thrown back into prison too, but she is dangerous. If she breaks out again it could be a disaster.”

“You could always have her executed,” Toph suggested. Aang shot her a disapproving glare, and she shrugged. 

“No… I can’t execute my own sister, no matter how evil she is,” Zuko replied regretfully. 

“Well… I could take her bending,” Aang suggested.

Zuko gave him a musing look. He crossed his arms and was silent for a few moments, his friends looking between him and Aang with curiosity. Finally he nodded. “If you are willing, I think that would be the best option. Maybe without her bending, she can learn to be a halfway decent person.”

“I doubt that…” Katara muttered, getting a snicker out of Toph. 

“Stripping someone of their bending isn’t something I do lightly… I’ve only done it the one time and I had hoped I would never need to do it again. But it is a good alternative to killing somebody, so I am willing to do it,” Aang replied. 

“Let’s get this over with then,” Zuko said. He turned and let the group over to where Azula lay, still unconscious. Mai watched them approach curiously, but said nothing. 

“See if you can wake her up,” Aang said with a frown. “I don’t feel right doing this to someone who is unconscious.”

Sokka and Toph walked over to Azula and hoisted her up, restraining her arms while Suki attempted to wake her, shaking her just a little bit too hard. Eventually Azula’s eyes fluttered and she groaned, looking up at Suki with a confused look. A moment later she realized that she was surrounded and restrained, and fought to be released. Toph pulled the earth up around her legs and arms, pinning her in place, then she, Sokka, and Suki backed away and allowed Aang to step forward. Understanding dawned on Azula’s face, and she began to panic. 

“No! Please don’t!” she begged. 

Aang ignored her and approached. Azula desperately struggled against the earth that pinned her, and when she realized she was stuck, she opened her mouth and breathed hot, blue flames towards Aang, who effortlessly deflected the attack. He stopped before her, placing one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart, his thumbs pressing into her chakras. Pale blue light suddenly erupted from Aang’s eyes. Sokka, Suki, and Katara backed up a few paces in shock, and even Toph seemed to be genuinely unnerved. Only Zuko remained stoic and still, watching with an unreadable expression. Red light erupted from Azula’s eyes and mouth, and the whole market was bathed in a wash of bright red and blue light. The blue light started to engulf Aang, covering his head, then his shoulders, until his whole body glowed blue like a spirit. The light crept its way up Azula’s arms and began to encase her as well, extinguishing the red light that had crept across her body. 

There was a sudden flash of blinding light, causing everyone to turn away and shield their eyes. When the light cleared they saw Aang stumble back a few paces before regaining his strength and releasing Azula from the earth that pinned her down. She slumped forward onto the ground, conscious, but silent. Two guards rushed forward to restrain her, but she did not resist. She merely stared blankly at the ground, putting up no fight as they dragged her away. For a while nobody said a word. They had all known that Aang had stripped Ozai of his bending and that was terrifying enough, but to witness it happening was something that chilled them all to the core. Even Sokka and Suki, who were non-benders, understood the gravity of what had just happened and had no idea what to say to break the tension.

Finally Toph cleared her throat, kicking a pebble idly. “Well, that was terrifying. Remind me never to piss you off, Twinkletoes.”

Sokka laughed nervously, but Aang gave her a small smile, appreciating her effort to lighten the mood. Zuko approached him and placed his hand on Aang’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Aang. Thank you for doing this, and thank you for being here.” 

Aang shrugged and gave him a sheepish look. “Do you mind if we all stay the night? Appa’s had a hard flight, and it’s late... I’m sure we could all use some rest.”

“Of course, all of you are always welcome.”

Zuko cast one last look at Mai, who was watching him with an intense gaze, then turned away and led his friends back to the Palace. 

They spent the rest of the night getting patched up and resting. Zuko and Iroh were getting casualty lists reports and reports on the captured Phoenix Initiative members. Those who were caught were sent to the prison to await sentencing, and those that had escaped were branded traitors. They estimated there were about three to four hundred members in total, and despite Iroh’s assurance that those numbers were relatively small, Zuko couldn’t help but feel like he had failed. They had rooted out a few more members of the Palace staff who had fought against him too, and that certainly didn’t improve his mood. By the time he collapsed into bed, he was feeling dejected and sullen. 

The bedroom door opened and Katara slipped inside, looking exhausted. She crossed the room, peeling off her clothes and tossing them haphazardly across the floor before crawling into the bed next to Zuko. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her, comforted by her warmth. 

“What were you up to?” he asked, nuzzling his face into her hair.

“I was helping heal people, then I spent some time with Sokka and Suki,” Katara replied, yawning. 

“How are _you_ feeling? Did you heal yourself?” 

Katara shrugged. “I fixed my ribs, but otherwise I will be fine after some sleep. I didn’t want to waste time healing my own injuries when there were people who needed me more.”

Zuko smiled and sighed. “Why am I not surprised?”

“How did everything go with the Council?” 

“Well luckily only one other Council member was with the Phoenix Initiative, and he fled once the fighting began. The others were appalled and seemed quite eager to prove they are not traitors too.”

“Katara laughed lightly. “I bet they are scared you are suspicious of everyone.” She sat up slightly and looked down at him. “You aren’t though, are you?” 

Zuko shrugged. “I dunno. After seeing how many people have turned against me..."

“Zuko, don’t think that way!” Katara interrupted. “How many people are in the Fire Nation?? Hundreds of thousands? A few hundred jerks are nothing compared to all the people who are loyal to you. Please don’t be hard on yourself. Iroh and I have both said it a million times; you are a fantastic leader and the people are happier than they have ever been. You have seen it yourself! This isn’t your fault, and it isn’t your failure. The Phoenix Initiative is just a bunch of bitter, angry assholes who aren’t willing to let go of the past. They are the people who took advantage of war and the suffering of others to make themselves more wealthy and powerful, so obviously they won’t be happy with you as a ruler! This is all on them.” 

Zuko was silent for a few moments, but eventually he nodded and smiled at her. “You’re right, as usual. Thanks Katara.”

She gave him a smug smile and settled back down next to him. “Don’t forget it,” she said, kissing his cheek.

He laughed and pulled her close before kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, then laid her head on his shoulder, and soon they had both drifted off to into a peaceful sleep. 

 

XXXX

 

Dawn came swiftly. They had been up quite late, and as the morning light filtered across the room and over Katara’s face, she let out a miserable groan. She felt as if she had only just fallen asleep, though she had gotten a few hours in. Zuko stirred next to her and opened his eyes, looking equally miserable that the morning had arrived. They contemplated sleeping in, but they weren’t sure how long Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Aang were staying and they wanted to get in some time with them before they left. So they reluctantly rose, Katara returning to her room to quickly bathe and change while Zuko did the same. 

When Katara walked into the dining hall for breakfast, Zuko was already there chatting idly to Sokka and Suki, both of whom seemed to be perfectly rested. She cast them both a jealous look, then took a seat next to Zuko. 

“How are you both so cheery?? I’m exhausted!” Katara exclaimed.

Suki laughed. “I guess you’ve gotten used to pampered palace life,” she joked. 

Katara frowned at her and the others all laughed as she grumpily pulled food onto her plate. They were quickly joined by Toph, Ty Lee, and Iroh, all of whom were engaged in an animated conversation that irked Katara even more. She felt like she had hardly slept, and she didn’t understand how everyone else was so energized. Her annoyance faded quickly however, and soon she had joined in on the conversation as well. 

After a while Aang finally joined them, yawning widely as he sat down next to Toph. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other; during the fighting, things between the three of them had felt normal and natural again. But they had barely seen him after the battle ended, and they weren’t sure where their friendship stood. He had come to help them, so he obviously still cared. But neither Zuko nor Katara wanted him to leave without having resolved the issues between them. 

“So, how long are you all able to stay?” Katara asked. “It would be great if you could stay a few days.”

Sokka and Suki exchanged a guilty look. “Well, our wedding is coming up really soon, and we still have a lot to organize,” Suki said regretfully. “Otherwise we would happily stay for a few days.”

“Yeah… I sort of dropped everything and abandoned my students, so I should probably get back as soon as possible and make sure they are still alive,” Toph said. 

Aang gave a sheepish look, pushing his food around on his plate. “I am supposed to be in the North Pole right now… they are unveiling an Avatar statue today and I was supposed to make a speech.”

“You missed that to come help us?” Zuko asked.

“Well, yeah. Of course. You guys are my friends, and when I got the letter that Katara had been hurt and heard about all the attacks, I wanted to come help. Besides, it’s my job to keep the peace, so I’m sure the people of the Northern Water Tribe will understand why I wasn’t there. Though I should probably still head out that way and visit.” 

Katara and Zuko shared another look, both of them feeling equally grateful and guilty. Suki quickly picked up on the awkwardness that had settled over their breakfast, and she suddenly piped up.

“Ty Lee, I would love to see the Villa while I’m here, and meet our newest Kyoshi Warriors. Why don’t we head down?” 

“Oh, sure!” Ty Lee replied, beaming. “They should be done breakfast by now and practicing their forms… maybe you can lead them in a lesson! They would love that!” 

“Great idea! Let’s head down now,” Suki said, standing. She grabbed Sokka’s wrist and pulled him up. “Come on, you can be our training dummy,” she added with a playful smirk.

Sokka pouted at her, then grabbed an armload of buns off of the table and followed Suki and Ty Lee from the room. Iroh took Suki’s lead and turned to Toph. “Care to join me for some tea, and perhaps a game of Pai Sho?”

Toph stood and stretched. “Sure… I know when I’m being ushered away. Let’s go, old man.”

Iroh chuckled at her and stood as well, and together they left the dining room, leaving Katara, Zuko, and Aang sitting awkwardly in silence. Aang stared at his plate for a moment before he finally spoke. 

“I um… can I speak to you guys? Somewhere more… private?” he asked, glancing at the servant who was collecting dirty dishes from the table. 

“Of course. Let’s go out to the garden; there usually isn’t many people out there this early in the morning,” Zuko replied. 

Aang nodded and the three of them stood. Zuko led them out of the dining room and through the hallways towards the main entrance to the gardens in silence. Not one of them spoke as they made their way outside into the bright morning light and followed a stone path deeper into the foliage. After a few minutes Zuko brought them to a secluded spot near the back of the garden, nestled in a corner near the walls that surrounded the area. There were low trees and thick bushes all around a small patch of grass. Katara thought it would be a perfect place for a picnic, and for a moment regretted not having brought a blanket and some snacks before she remembered why they were there in the first place. 

Zuko settled into the grass, sitting cross-legged. Katara sat next to him, picking awkwardly at the grass as Aang sat across from them. The silence between the three friends was heavy, and it seemed that not one of them knew how to break the tension. Katara and Zuko glanced at each other briefly, exchanging small, supportive smiles, then Katara took a deep breath and spoke. 

“Aang…”

“Katara, I want to apologize,” Aang said suddenly, cutting her off. “The things I said to you were really mean and completely undeserved. I owe you both an apology for the things I said and for storming off like I did. I… didn’t handle things well at all, and I am very sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too, Aang. We both are. We never wanted you to find out about our relationship the way you did… I swear we were going to tell you that day, but… we just never got a chance,” Katara replied. 

“I believe you. I know neither of you would ever hurt me intentionally.”

“We really are sorry that you were hurt,” Zuko said.

Aang sighed. “You guys really have nothing to apologize for. I’m the one who acted like a jerk, and you didn’t do anything wrong. I was just… I was in shock. I had suspected that something might be going on with you guys, but when I saw Katara coming out of your bedroom I fully realized that she had moved on, and I didn’t react well at all.”

“I wish I could have talked to you about it, Aang. I completely understand how shocking it must have been for you to find out that way,” Katara said, giving him a sympathetic look. 

“It’s my own fault, really,” Aang replied, shaking his head. “I have been thinking about all of this a lot since I left Ember Island and I think I finally understand why I have been so reluctant to let go and move on. You are the first girl I’ve ever loved… you’re pretty much the first girl I’d ever met, if I’m being honest, and I had convinced myself that we would be together forever. Even after we broke up, I kept thinking that it was just temporary. But I had failed to realize that we were so young when we first met. I was just a kid, and I was infatuated. But we had to grow up fast during the war, and afterwards we became adults and very different people than who we were when we first met. All of us did. And while all of us will be friends and care about each other for the rest of our lives, you can’t force a relationship out of friendship, and I realize now that there is more to a relationship than holding on to a childhood crush.”

Katara gave him a warm smile. “That’s very mature of you, Aang. I will always care about you, but I think we make better friends, and I am glad you see that now too.”

“I do see that now, and I am sorry if I pushed you or made you uncomfortable. I don’t want to lose your friendship, or yours Zuko. You both mean so much to me.”

Zuko smiled, and Katara shuffled closer to Aang, giving him a hug. He smiled and hugged her back happily. 

“I also just wanted to say that I am genuinely happy for you guys, and after having thought about all of this constantly since I found out about your relationship, I can honestly say that you two are perfect for each other. You guys were always sort of the parents of the group, so I really should have seen this coming,” Aang added with a laugh. 

Zuko frowned. “We were the ‘parents’?”

Katara laughed. “You never noticed? Everyone always complained that I mothered them too much, and they always went to you for advice. You were like the ‘cool dad’ of the group.”

“Sokka was around long before me,” Zuko replied.

Katara laughed again, clutching her sides “Have you met Sokka? I practically had to keep him on a leash! Do you remember the time he got stuck in that hole and almost eaten by a Moose-Lion?” she said, turning to Aang.

“Or that time when you and Toph were fighting and he forged an apology letter from her, completely forgetting that she can’t read or write?” He replied, laughing along with her. 

“Then there was the time we were lost in the desert and he drank that cactus juice and went completely bonkers,” Katara added. 

Zuko cracked a smile. “You’re right… he’s hopeless. It’s a good thing he has Suki.”

The three of them laughed, and for the first time in ages they finally felt like old friends again. The tension between them had lifted, and Katara felt an overwhelming sense of relief. 

“Come on… let’s go round up our friends and spend the afternoon doing something fun before you all have to go,” she said, getting to her feet. 

Zuko and Aang stood as well, and together they walked back towards the Palace finally feeling at peace.


End file.
